Juntos otra vez
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: El tiempo pasa y las personas cambian. Sasuke está de vuelta en la aldea y a Sakura no le agrada para nada esto. "Y pensar que antes era lo que más deseaba, estar juntos otra vez...".
1. El peor error de todos

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**N/A: ¡Hola, hola Narufans! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :3 . Etto… Es mi primer fic de Naruto, espero no decepcionarlos, y más aún: espero que les guste, ¡de veras! Aprecio mucho que le estén dando una oportunidad a esta novata, no sé cómo me saldrá pero tenía que intentarlo :B. Dejo de molestar y ¡a leer!**

**Capítulo uno.- El peor error de todos**

_**Pantalones blancos, camiseta azul…**_

—¿Qu-quién es él?— preguntó una niña de pelo rosado y ojos jade totalmente deslumbrados. Era la primera vez que su mirada se negaba a acatar sus órdenes, pues estaba consciente de que él ya se había percatado de que estaba embobada mirándolo.

_**Entraste por la puerta, haciendo mis ojos arder.**_

Un golpe no tardó en llegar a su rosada cabeza.

—¡No lo mires así, Sakura: lo espantarás!— gruñó molesta otra niña, rubia y de ojos azules, mientras que la otra se quejaba de dolor. La rubia volvió su vista a aquel niño, poniendo irónicamente la misma expresión perdida que le había reprochado a la otra. — Es Uchiha Sasuke, es bastante misterioso y no habla con nadie… — explicó con brillo en sus ojos, al parecer el hecho de que Sasuke no socializaba parecía atraer la atención no sólo de la rubia de nombre Ino, sino también la de Sakura y las demás niñas de la clase, a excepción tal vez de Hinata.

_**Era como ver un príncipe, tenlo por seguro.**_

—¿Uchiha… Sasuke?— repitió con inocencia Sakura, viendo como aquel niño volteaba la vista al parecer tratando de ignorarlas. El tono de voz dulce y suave con que lo dijo hizo que Ino desviara la vista hacia ella.

—Sasuke-kun me gusta, Sakura— le confesó, haciendo que los ojos jade de la otra se abrieran de par en par. —Somos amigas, ¿verdad?— preguntó con seriedad y la otra asintió despacio, asumiendo que Ino no quería que se fijara en él, pero eso ya era inevitable. —Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para conquistarlo, espero tu apoyo— dijo esto último con una sonrisa que Sakura devolvió, aunque internamente sintió que su cuerpo se achicaba mientras que el de Ino se hacía más y más grande.

_**Adictivo a morir, y destruyes todo como cáncer.**_

—¡Muy buenos días, Sasuke-kun!— saludó una muy alegre y algo sonrosada Sakura. El aludido simplemente la miró con cierto rechazo y no respondió nada. Pero aunque a la pelirosada le dolía aquello, no le sorprendía para nada: Uchiha Sasuke era un -en esos entonces- joven de doce años bastante frío y malhumorado. A pesar de ser el más sobresaliente de la clase, no tenía amigos ni se interesaba en hacerlos. Muy a contrario de Sakura, quien siempre estaba alegre y, a pesar de que no era su intención, a veces hacía alboroto (ese día había entrado al salón de clases a empujones con Ino), aunque no tanto como Uzumaki Naruto: ése sí que era un dolor de cabeza. Las diferencias entre Sakura y Sasuke eran infinitas, e irremediablemente ella se había enamorado.

_**Es como si fueras punk rock, y yo fuera hip-hop,**_

_**Pero me quedas mejor que mi suéter favorito.**_

Tal vez Sasuke no soportaba estar cerca de alguien tan pesada y enamoradiza como Sakura, así como ella no soportaba al travieso e inmaduro Naruto pero, para bien o para mal, ellos tres acabaron en el mismo equipo. Y eso (sin duda obra del destino, la suerte, los dioses o de lo que sea), iba a cambiar por completo la vida de los tres.

_**Y yo sé que el amor es cruel, que el amor lastima…**_

—De verdad que… eres fastidiosa— ¡demonios! Esas simples palabras hicieron que el mundo de Sakura que tan cursi y estúpidamente se había armado en su imaginación con la esperanza de que Sasuke pudiera llegar a sentir siquiera la milésima parte de los sentimientos que le causaba a ella, se viniera abajo.

_**Pero sigo recordando el día de diciembre que nos conocimos y, cariño:**_

—Fui tan estúpida…— se lamentaba, sentada sola en una banca. "¿Cómo pude pensar que él se fijaría en mí? Es decir… ¿Qué tengo de especial? ¡Ah, sí! Una frentesota…". Tal vez si dejara de perseguir a Sasuke, existiera la posibilidad de que se fijara en ella…

_**Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos...**_

_**Esperaría incluso un millón de años.**_

Ah, pero eso sí que requeriría esfuerzo.

_**Grandes sueños, venganza…**_

_**Dijiste que te tenías que ir para "empezar de cero".**_

—Si… ¡Si te vas, para mí será lo mismo que estar sola!— exclamó una muchacha, llorosa, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y logrando con esto expulsar de ellos abundantes lágrimas.

_**Te dije "por favor, no… Quédate aquí.**_

_**No necesitas eso, puedes salir adelante".**_

Bien sabía que nada de lo que dijera podía hacer que Sasuke cambiara de opinión. Y eso era porque lo conocía bastante bien. Pero aún consciente de ello, tenía que intentarlo de alguna u otra forma. Es más, ya ni siquiera podía controlar sus acciones: su cuerpo lo estaba haciendo automáticamente. Probablemente lucía patética: llorando inconsolablemente y temblando como niña pequeña, y eso no era algo bueno, dado que desde el principio quería que el Uchiha la viera como mayor. Como la joven fuerte y bonita en la que tanto deseaba convertirse.

_**Pero te marchaste un domingo.**_

_**Me dije: "volverá a casa el lunes".**_

Él, quien rara vez abandonaba su temperamento frío y distante ni se dejaba llevar por emociones, no parecía estar harto o asqueado por la actitud de Sakura, aunque esto tampoco podía ser comprobado, dado que estaba de espaldas a ella.

"Si se ha quedado quieto, es porque aún hay un rayito de esperanza… ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!" se repetía en su mente con desesperación desde el momento en que lo vio detener sus pasos, al parecer escuchando atentamente sus inútiles palabras. Sakura abrió los ojos con temor y Sasuke, que hace unos momentos estaba frente a ella, desapareció. Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente y sus rodillas temblaron. Estaba a punto de buscarlo con la mirada cuando un susurro, justo detrás de su oído, la hizo paralizar todo su cuerpo de pronto.

—Gracias… Sakura— sintió un escalofrío recorrer desde la punta de sus pies hasta la de sus cabellos, con tremendas ganas de darse la vuelta para observar al dueño de aquella voz, y quizá también de abrazarlo tan fuerte como para no dejarlo ir nunca más, pero sus fuerzas flaquearon, y de repente todo se oscureció.

_**Y me quedé esperando, agonizando e ilusionándome.**_

_**Pero estabas persiguiendo objetivos.**_

—Así que… Finalmente decidió ir con Orochimaru— concluyó en un suspiro Kakashi.

—Sasuke… ¿Por qué…?— musitó Naruto, realmente no entendía nada. Y tampoco creía que su amigo se hubiera marchado a buscar a alguien tan vil y asqueroso. No, definitivamente eso no era la realidad.

—¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Por qué… ?¿Qué pretende hacer con él-?— decía entre llanto Sakura, limpiándose torpemente las lágrimas que salían desaforadas de sus ojos ahora apagados y sin pizca de alegría.

"_**Atrapado en sus garras" fue lo último que escuché.**_

Los otros dos la miraban apenados, y aunque no lo demostraran, estaban igual de dolidos ante la pérdida de un integrante como Sasuke.

—Cálmate Sakura… — dijo Naruto, acariciando el brazo de Sakura. —Éste es el lugar donde pertenece y confío en que, tarde o temprano, se dará cuenta.

De pronto la muchacha agarró fuerte la mano del rubio, y mirándolo a los ojos, pronunció:

—Naruto: trae a Sasuke… De vuelta a mí— él sorprendido, abrió los ojos. — Prométeme que lo harás… por favor…

—Sakura…— dijo él, esbozando una cálida sonrisa.— Yo entrenaré duro, y lo lograré, así tenga que traer a ese teme de los pelos. ¡Lo prometo-ttebayo! No me rendiré hasta conseguirlo.

La pelirosada se esforzó por sonreír.

_**Te me ibas cada vez, pero cariño, eso está bien.**_

_**Porque te dije que no importaba qué hicieras, me quedaría a tu lado.**_

—Sasuke, así como sé que Naruto está dando su mayor esfuerzo, yo también estoy dando el mío…— dijo Sakura, mientras estaba sola en su cuarto, mirando la luna a través de la ventana. Se estaba curando las heridas que el entrenamiento con Tsunade le habían generado.

_**Porque te hubiese apoyado a muerte, así triunfabas o no.**_

_**Pero, ¡demonios! Al menos lo habrías intentado.**_

—Yo sé que no estás del todo perdido… Sé que te encontraremos, que todo volverá a ser como antes… Espero, porque mi corazón no se rendirá contigo, no importa lo que pase…

_**Pero cuando atravesaste la puerta, una parte de mí murió.**_

_**Te dije que quería más de lo que tenías en mente.**_

—Aún conservo la esperanza, de que logré llegar a tu corazón… Pero donde sea que estés, espero que estés bien— terminó antes de quedarse dormida.

_**Quería que fuera como antes, y permanecer juntos.**_

_**Y después te llevaron lejos, te robaron de mi vida.**_

_**Sólo necesitas recordar…**_

_Que te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos._

—Cada día estamos más cerca de alcanzar a Sasuke… Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿verdad, Sakura?

La aludida miró a Naruto con una firme sonrisa y asintió.

_**Te esperaría un millón de años.**_

_**Promete que recordarás que eres mío.**_

—¡¿Qué Sasuke acabó con Orochimaru?!— exclamó Naruto, con los ojos bastante abiertos. Recibió una afirmativa por respuesta.

_**Cariño: ¿acaso no ves a través de las lágrimas?**_

"Si Sasuke derrotó a Orochimaru, quiere decir que ahora es bastante fuerte… Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" pensó Sakura, con un nudo en el estómago del cual desconocía su procedencia. "Ahora es un asesino…Sasuke asesinó a su maestro".

_**Te amé mucho más, que todas esas cualquieras juntas.**_

Al ver la reacción de Naruto, iba a decirle unas palabras para reconfórtalo, porque tal vez él también estaba incómodo con aquella noticia de su amigo, si es que aún se podía llamar así.

—Narut-

_**Di que recordarás, di que recordarás…**_

—¡Eso significa que Sasuke volverá a Konoha y todo será como antes! — exclamó muy emocionado el rubio, y los demás a su alrededor lo miraron con una mezcla de incredulidad y lástima. —¡Piénsenlo! ¡Sin Orochimaru él ya no tiene donde ir, y reconocerá que éste es su lugar-dattebayo!

—No creo que sea así… Esto no es una buena noticia, al contrario: ahora podemos considerar a Sasuke como alguien demasiado peligroso— anunció Kakashi, y la expresión que puso Naruto a continuación hizo que a Sakura le dieran punzadas agudas de dolor en el pecho. Era como si primero hubiese reconocido que era verdad, causándole gran dolor, y posteriormente la cambió por una de enfado.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Kakashi-sensei?! ¡Él es parte de nosotros…!

—Naruto…— llamó Sakura, acaparando la atención del aludido. Lo miró con tristeza infinita —yo creo lo mismo. Sé que dijimos que haríamos cuanto esté a nuestro alcance por traerlo, pero ahora…

—¿Ahora qué? ¡Yo no me rendiré con Sasuke! Si tú quieres hacerlo, está bien, pero yo no lo haré jamás-ttebayo!— interrumpió un enfadado Naruto. —Te hice una promesa, Sakura-chan, y la voy a cumplir.

Y en ese preciso instante, como si la idea la golpeara, Sakura se dio cuenta:

"Naruto: trae a Sasuke… De vuelta a mí. Prométeme que lo harás… por favor…"

Hacerle prometer eso a Naruto, fue el peor error de todos. No sólo había hecho que Naruto desviara su enfoque del sueño de ser Hokage al de rescatar al ya perdido Sasuke, sino que día a día había puesto en peligro su vida, y el rubio era de esas personas que primero van con el corazón y el coraje antes que con la cabeza y la lógica. Lo había cargado con una gran responsabilidad en los hombros, y Naruto probablemente se culpaba cada día que no conseguía alcanzar a Sasuke. Sakura se sintió la peor escoria del mundo.

_**Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

De todos los recuerdos anteriores, Sakura podía sacar una conclusión acerca del tiempo vivido con Sasuke y sin él: había sido el dueño de su corazón, culpable de sus tristezas y gran parte de sus lágrimas. La primera cosa que se le venía a la mente al despertar durante mucho tiempo, y la última antes de dormir. ¿Cuántas veces había buscado estrellas fugaces, por más tonto que pareciera, para pedir que él regresara? ¿Cuántas veces se había presionado a sí misma y a Naruto para lograr el objetivo? ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido vacía?

No, eso tenía que parar. No podía seguir así, porque había más posibilidades de que Chouji se pusiera a dieta antes de que Sasuke regresara.

Porque seguir tratando algo imposible, al final sólo causa más dolor. Y tampoco quería ver sufrir más a Naruto; él de verdad que no lo merecía.

Ya hacía bastante tiempo de eso. Desde que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea, habían pasado cuatro largos años, y los pocos encuentros que tuvieron con él no fueron para nada agradable. Pero el tiempo había hecho favores a Sakura, permitiéndole dejar ir de una vez por todas al Uchiha, aunque no para Naruto, quien con cada día su deseo de volver el sueño realidad se hacía más latente.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado durante ese tiempo, así como las personas y los sentimientos…

Ahora, Konoha se veía amenazada nuevamente, y eso que apenas habían logrado reconstruirla después del ataque de Pain. Había costado demasiado, pero finalmente lo hicieron. Eso hacía que los habitantes quisieran defenderla hasta morir, porque no permitirían que pasara de nuevo.

La joven pelirosa dormía intranquilamente. Una de sus manos pellizcaba sus sábanas, mientras que con la otra se oprimía el pecho con fuerza, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Su frente estaba empapada en sudor.

—Naruto-kun…— pronunció débilmente, aún sin despertar.

Alguien entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado, poniendo un pañuelo mojado en la frente de la joven. Al sentir una mejoría en su temperatura, la muchacha abrió los ojos, con tanta mala suerte que el sol de mañana le dio de lleno. Los cerró con fuerza y eso alertó a la persona que se encontraba allí, que se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas.

Ahora, un poco más protegida, se aventuró a abrir los ojos que extrañamente le pesaban. Primero su vista era bastante nublosa, pero poco a poco pufo enfocar bien. Shizune se encontraba allí, mirándola con ternura. Aquel no era su habitación: era el hospital que conocía tan bien.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Qué bueno que por fin despertaste!

Sakura abrió los ojos por completo y frunció el ceño. "¿Por fin desperté? Pero… ¿qué ha pasado?" pensó mientras se incorporaba con alg de esfuerzo y notaba vendas en su abdomen. Se exprimió el cerebro tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a ese estado, pero nada le vino a la mente.

—Supuse que no recordarías nada… Ha sido un impacto muy fuerte.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Shizune le pasó un vaso y una pastilla para rebajar un poco el dolor de cabeza, mientras la joven bebía, aprovechó para mandar un mensaje a la Hokage. De pronto, Sakura empezó a recordar un poco. Estaba con Sai y Naruto en el bosque y de pronto vieron a…

—Sasuke— pronunció secamente Sakura, Shizune la observó algo preocupada.

—¡No te esfuerces demasiado! Espera un momento y después podrás…— dijo Shizune, pero fue interrumpida.

—Sai… ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde están ellos?

—Sakura-chan, descansa un po-

—¡¿Dónde están?!— exclamó una muy agitada Sakura.

—Están reunidos con la Hokage.

—Necesito ir a comprobarlo— Sakura se desenvolvió de las sábanas y buscó ropa para cambiarse, pero no encontró nada. Un dolor agudo en la cabeza hizo que tambaleara un poco.

—Por tu seguridad, Sakura, quédate quieta un momento— pidió Shizune —viendo que estás tan decidida, iré a buscar tu ropa, sólo espérame aquí— la pelirosa asintió, y Shizune estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando la otra le preguntó:

—Shizune-san… ¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

La aludida lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder:

—No te alarmes, pero hace cuatro días que no reaccionas. De hecho, hoy Naruto se quedó a dormir allí — señaló un sillón en frente de la cama. —No se ha querido marchar hasta hace unos momentos.

Sakura asintió, algo aliviada de escuchar aquello, y Shizune se marchó. La pelirosada se acostó de nuevo en la cama. Miró la mesita contigua a la cama y observó que en un florero yacían cinco hermosas rosas… De tinta.

—Sai…— susurró, esbozando una cálida sonrisa, pasando los dedos delicadamente entre ellas.

Ahora que estaba sola, podía recordar un poco mejor.

—_¡¿Dónde están?! ¿Puedes verlos?— ella y Sai se encontraban en una de las aves de éste buscando a Naruto, al que habían perdido de vista después de que se encontrara con Sasuke. Divisaron una gran explosión y se dirigieron allí. Sakura distinguió a Sasuke creando un chidori y corriendo a gran velocidad, seguramente hacia Naruto, que se encontraba en esa dirección de espaldas a él._

"_Oh no… ¡Le llegará el ataque!" pensó desesperada._

—_¡No lo lastimes, Sasuke! ¡No!_

_Naruto no parecía ni con la intención de mirar a Sasuke, y aunque eso fuera extraño, Sakura no dudó en interponerse entre ellos dos. No podía permitir que Naruto sufriera, después de todo, por culpa de ella él estaba obsesionado con traerlo de vuelta a la aldea. _

_Sasuke no la vio venir ni tampoco se detuvo, y el ataque le llegó de lleno en el estómago. El dolor era horrible, y al tiempo que se desvanecía sin poder resistirlo más, escuchó los gritos de Sai y Naruto:_

—_¡SAKURA!_

Shizune regresó, y después de cambiarse de ropa, se dirigieron hasta el despacho de la Hokage. Sakura tenía un presentimiento extraño, que se agravó cuando vio bastantes ANBUS fuera del despacho. Shizune entró primero, anunciando su llegada y Sakura le siguió.

Al primero que vio fue a Kakashi, quien la miró con expresión alegre (lo poco que se podía notar de su rostro) al igual que Yamato. Luego a Sai con su típica sonrisa, a Naruto bastante contento de tan sólo verla caminando, a Tsunade-sama sentada detrás de la mesa y había alguien más. Sakura borró toda expresión calmada de su rostro y la cambió por una aterrada.

—¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

N/A: capítulo uno ¡listo! Me salió un poco largo, más de lo que planeaba, pero espero que les haya parecido que toma un buen camino. Cómo verán me gusta incluir de vez en cuando letras de canciones, en este caso es "Blue jeans" de Lana del Rey que no sé porqué me recuerda a Sakura, aunque claro le cambé algunas partes para que se acoplara más a la historia… ¡Oh no! Me huele a demanda :O, me voy a buscar abogados.

Háganme saber su opinión acerca de este primer cap, es muy importante para mí. Acepto críticas constructivas, hasta tomatazos (no sean muy rudos que la moral se me baja xD). Bueno, ta, fuera de bromas, dejen reviews si gustan y … ¡qué tengan lindo día! :3


	2. ¡¿Uchiha-san!

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo dos.- ¿"Uchiha-san"?**

—¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!— el aludido permaneció callado mientras que la pelirosa temblaba ligeramente. La frente le empezaba a doler, no sólo por las náuseas con las que se había levantado y que Shizune logró disminuir, sino también por lo fruncido de su ceño.

No entendía nada. De verdad no se le ocurría alguna razón lógica por la cual Sasuke estuviera allí mismo y todos tan tranquilos. Lo más sano que su mente se permitió concluir era que estaban bajo alguna especie de jutsu controlador o ilusionador.

—Sakura…— empezó Tsunade, viéndola perder el control.

—¡¿Qué les hiciste?!— Sasuke sólo la miró callado y con algo de rechazo en su rostro— ¡Responde!

—¡Sakura!— interrumpió Naruto, tomándola del brazo —Sasuke ha vuelto… — una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Eso lo sé: no estoy ciega! ¡Lo que quiero saber es la razón y porqué están todos tan calmados!— respondió con la ira usual con la que replicaba a las afirmaciones innecesarias de Naruto. El rubio se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—No me esperaba este tipo de reacción-ttebayo …

—Tsunade-sama— pronunció Sakura, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

La aludida miró con firmeza a Sakura y ordenó a los demás dejarlas solas. Al caminar dirigiéndose a la puerta, Sasuke lanzó una mirada furtiva a Sakura. No había visto esos ojos negros y penetrantes en mucho, mucho tiempo. A excepción de hace unos días, cuando el Chidori de Sasuke casi la mata, pero de eso recuerda unos ojos deslumbrantes y llenos de ira.

Parecía que lo hubiese hecho a propósito: pasó por su lado rozando su ropa con el brazo desnudo de la chica. Sakura se quedó estática ante eso, cerrando los ojos para ver si aclaraba de este modo sus ideas. Hacerlo le sirvió para reconocer el aroma de Sasuke que estaba enterrado en el pozo de sus recuerdos, aunque eso sólo fue el momento casi eterno en el que él pasaba por su lado. Pasados unos segundos, Sakura abrió de nuevo los ojos, recordando algo importante. Volteó a ver a Naruto. Él, al parecer, estaba esperando que Sasuke saliera del despacho para ir detrás de él.

—¡Naruto!— llamó Sakura, el rubio se detuvo y giró. Ella le hizo una seña para que se acercase.

—Escucha, Naruto, no quiero que te quedes solo con Sasuke…— pidió Sakura, pero Naruto parecía tan alegre que al parecer no tomó sus palabras en serio.

—Cálmate, Sakura, no seas amargada…— le dijo pícaro y se dirigió a la puerta, caminando animosamente. A la pelirosada le ardía la cabeza al ver esa actitud despreocupada por parte del rubio. Entonces alguien se le acercó:

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan? Si pones esa cara de desquiciada, te vuelves más fea — sí, Sai era el número uno en hacer comentarios fuera de lugar en el momento más inapropiado, pero Sakura estaba demasiado preocupada como para enojarse por aquello. El hecho de que ella no le hubiese pegado, hizo que Sai se preocupara por ella enserio. Tenía la esperanza de que, golpeándolo en la cabeza como era costumbre, la pelirosa se relajara un poco.

—Sai: no dejes que Sasuke se quede a solas con nadie y menos aún con Naruto. Te lo pido por favor— dijo Sakura, tomando su brazo fuertemente. Sai comprendió la aflicción de la muchacha y sonrió. Fue entonces cuando Sakura lo soltó, quedando finalmente a solas con la Hokage.

Respiró antes de comenzar a hablar, pero la rubia se le adelantó:

—Nosotros tampoco estamos seguros de las intenciones de Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Bueno, Naruto está más que fascinado, pero eso es punto y aparte. Si hay una razón por la que le estamos permitiendo permanecer aquí, es porque ayudó a la aldea.

La pelirosada abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Sasuke ayudando a la aldea? ¿SASUKE? No, definitivamente había hecho un jutsu de control o algo semejante.

—¿Y eso en qué momento fue?

—Verás… — empezó Tsunade, con la mayor calma y delicadeza posible pues ya sentía el chakra de Sakura retorcerse dentro de su cuerpo — en el momento en que su Chidori te impactó y después de que perdieras la conciencia.

Silencio absoluto. La mente de Sakura procesaba la información de una manera frenética. Aquello no podía ser verdad, así que se limitó a soltar una risa irónica. Porque era ilógico.

—No es momento para bromas, Tsunade-sama.

—¡Que no lo es!— saltó Tsunade, golpeando ligeramente la mesa. Sakura borró inmediatamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Intenta decirme que estoy loca?— preguntó seria la pelirosada, y una guerra de miradas se instaló entre ambas. No por nada era la mejor alumna de Tsunade: la similitud en sus fuertes personalidades a veces hacían pensar que se trataba de madre e hija—¡Yo vi perfectamente cómo Sasuke iba a atacar a Naruto, es por eso que me inter-…!

—Te equivocas— anunció Tsunade y con esto consiguió acaparar toda la atención de la menor. —Como sabes, Kabuto andaba merodeando los bosques cercanos a Konoha. Sasuke lo estaba persiguiendo para acabar con él, sinceramente no creí que fuera por el bienestar de la aldea, lo que me hace pensar que tiene sus propias razones. Pero ése no es el punto —Tsunade se acomodó mejor en su asiento, hizo una seña para que Sakura se siente también pero ella, testaruda, se negó — A lo que me cuentan Naruto, Sai, y el propio Sasuke, Kabuto había realizado un jutsu sobre Naruto, impidiéndole moverse, y Sasuke acudió en su ayuda, con lo que no contaba era con que tú pensaras que iba a lastimar a Naruto.

Sakura se quedó pensativa. No creía nada de aquello. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke se preocupaba por el bienestar de Naruto? No, definitivamente Naruto se había dejado cegar por sus emociones.

—¿Yamato-taicho puede confirmarme esto?— no lo iba a creer de otra forma, puesto que Yamato también estaba con ellos en esa misión.

—Sí, puedes ir a preguntarle si quieres — Sakura suspiró cansada, la rubia pudo notar que aún era incrédula ante aquello. — No creas que yo tampoco he tomado mis precauciones, Sakura — la joven posó sus ojos en su maestra con renovado interés. — No hubiese obtenido el puesto de Hokage si me dejara guiar por simples cuentos. Es por eso que le permití a Sasuke quedarse aquí, con la condición de que me permitiera hacer un sello en él.

—¿Hacer un…? —preguntó Sakura, boquiabierta.

—Lo que escuchaste. Si el Uchiha ataca a alguien que sea de la aldea, el sello le causará dolor. Me costó un poco, pero ya está realizado.

—¿Sasuke… él aceptó hacerse ese sello?— preguntó Sakura con asombro.

—Sí… De hecho, dijo que tomara ésta como su prueba de que protegerá a Konoha a toda costa. Es algo difícil de creer, pero es la verdad. Pidió que le dejáramos permanecer en la aldea a cambio de su lealtad.

—Seguro que he muerto… Sí, he muerto y ahora estoy alucinando… — susurró Sakura, y con eso despertó una pequeña sonrisa en los brazos de Tsunade.

—Vamos a darle a Sasuke el beneficio de la duda. Puede que me tomen por irresponsable, pero la verdad es que prefiero tenerlo de nuestro lado. Así también, a su vez, este tiempo con él nos permitirá tenerlo vigilado. Lo que será difícil es que lo acepten de nuevo… Pero creo que Naruto-kun se hará cargo de eso.

—De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama. Pero déjeme aclararle una cosa: yo no pienso confiar en él. Me retiro…— concluyó Sakura y acto seguido, salió por la puerta.

—Esa chica…— susurró Tsunade, acariciando a Ton Ton. — Se parece tanto a mí.

La pelirosada se dirigía hacia la salida de la Torre del Hokage, lanzando maldiciones. Al salir, se encontró con Sai, Kakashi y Yamato. Divisó, un poco más lejos, a Naruto y Sasuke hablando (si puede llamarse así, dado que parecía ser Naruto el que hablaba a más no poder) sentados cerca de una fuente.

—No se ha querido despegar de él — anunció Kakashi — sólo lo ha hecho para ir a visitarte — Sakura miró con preocupación a Naruto, quien en esos momentos sonreía al Uchiha. Lo extraño era que Sasuke no parecía reacio a estar cerca de Naruto, y hasta se podría jurar que escuchaba atento las palabras del rubio. —En cierto modo, es conmovedor…

—Naruto se deja llevar fácilmente— comentó Sakura, mirando con cierto desdén a Sasuke.

Kakashi, Yamato y Sai posaron su asombrada mirada en la muchacha.

—Sakura: ¿no estás contenta con el regreso de Sasuke?—preguntó Kakashi. El hecho de que su maestro no desconfiara del Uchiha le hacía poner los pelos de punta a la muchacha.

—¿Usted cree que él ha cambiado en serio, Kakashi-sensei?— preguntó con incredulidad.

—Bueno, me pareció algo confuso al principio. Pero he hablado con él, entenderás que no puedo contarte pues es algo personal, y no he sentido ninguna especie de desconfianza ante sus palabras. Sakura: el sello que le puso Tsunade no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, incluso siendo Sasuke, es demasiado poderoso para él, y dejarse poner en la boca del lobo a voluntad… No me hace pensar que está tramando algo malo.

Sakura volvió su vista al Uchiha una vez más: mirándolo con un poco más de detenimiento, hasta podría decirse que estaba contento.

—Yamato-taicho: ¿es cierto que no planeaba lastimar a Naruto cuando recibí el ataque?— preguntó Sakura.

—No me encontraba muy cerca que digamos, pero Kabuto tenía apresado a Naruto, y Sasuke, después de que cayeras, te tomó en brazos y te trajo hasta mí, me dijo que no tenía la intención de atacarnos, y que después de acabar con Kabuto se marcharía de ahí— respondió el mayor. Sakura ardía en furia. Estaba enfadada por tres razones: ahora no podía tratar mal a Sasuke, dado que la había salvado; segundo¡la había cargado en brazos! había puesto sus traidores y viles dedos en su cuerpo. Y la razón más grande de todas: se sentía como una estúpida porque, si era cierto lo que todos decían (ya se estaba resignando a creer aquello, pues era ella la que se había quedado inconsciente), había hecho el ridículo interponiéndose en un ataque dirigido a Kabuto. Técnicamente lo había salvado… ¡qué absurdo!

—Y entonces, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?— preguntó con desdén Sakura.

Yamato, Sai y Kakashi apuntaron en la misma dirección: Naruto.

—Hablaron bastante después de que Kabuto hubiese escapado— contó Sai. —No sé cómo lo convenció, pero… Henos aquí.

Sakura volvió a mirar a aquellos dos, sólo que esta vez logró captar la atención del rubio.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Por fin despertaste, bella durmiente!— Naruto empezó a correr con los brazos extendidos hacia la pelirosada, quien al notar la alegría de su amigo por el hecho de que estuviera bien, caminó un poco para acortar su camino.

—¡Me preocupé mucho por ti! ¿Sabes? Los sillones del hospital son bastante incómodos… Me hicieron entumecer el trasero-dattebayo — dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero mientras la estrujaba en un abrazo, Sakura sonrió.

—No tengo porqué saber esos detalles, Naruto— dijo Sakura, soltando una risita que se esfumó al notar la mirada de cierto Uchiha posada en ella.

—¡Pero si todavía no has hablado con el teme! ¡Vamos!—dijo Naruto empezando a jalarla de la muñeca hacia Sasuke, quien al verlos venir se puso de pie. En eso mismo momento, ya a unos considerables metros del Uchiha, Sakura jaló su mano con, liberándose del agarre de Naruto, quien la miró algo confundido, y hasta pareció triste en un momento, causándole dolor a Sakura el simple hecho de verlo así. De modo que desvió la vista: no le gustaba mentirle a él.

—Acabo de… Despertarme y aún me siento algo mareada. Voy a ir a… descansar— forzó una sonrisa que Naruto creyó.

—Pero, por lo menos, saluda a Sasuke— pidió con ternura en su rostro. Sakura apretó los dientes y miró al Uchiha. Él seguía ahí parado, como si estuviera esperando algo. Estaba callado, pero no parecía molesto ni nada parecido, justo como era antes, antes de abandonar la aldea. Naruto volvió a jalar de la muñeca a Sakura y nuevamente ésta se soltó del agarre, sólo que esta vez con fuerza. Respiró hondo antes de decir:

—Buenos días, Uchiha-san — lo dijo secamente.

—¡¿"UCHIHA-SAN"?!— repitieron con exageración (y algo de estupefacción) Naruto y Kakashi. Hasta Sasuke se asombró de que le hablara así. La persona que una vez le había ofrecido dejar todo con tal de que se quedara junto a ella. Sí, las cosas cambian y las personas también.

Sakura los ignoró y prosiguió: —Escuché lo que hizo por mí, se lo agra…— carraspeó un poco antes de tragarse el orgullo— Se lo agradezco.

—No tienes porqué— respondió Sasuke, aún asombrado, aunque no lo demostró. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba su voz, era mucho más varonil ahora, aunque no sonaba como la de alguien mayor, pero Sakura estaba tan estresada que no se puso a reparar en ello.

—Bueno, de todos modos, quería hacerlo. Lamento haberme metido en su camino, pero pensé que, como tantas otras veces, iba a atacar a Naruto y no podía permitirlo— avisó Sakura, fría. — Con permiso.

Dejó un bastante incómodo silencio entre Naruto y Sasuke, quienes la vieron alejarse sin decirles nada más. La mirada del pelinegro se posó en Naruto, como entre pidiéndole una explicación y diciéndole "te lo dije". El rubio tragó saliva y después sonrió nervioso:

—Es que se siente un poco mal-ttebayo. Pero cuando se recupere, volverá a estar de buen humor y a pegarme como siempre.

—Hmp…— gruñó Sasuke, aún sorprendido por aquel recibimiento tan frío por parte de la pelirosada. Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que ella tenía razón. Se merecía ese trato y aún más. Pero como siempre, no iba a mostrar sentimientos ante nada ni nadie. Volvió a posar su mirada una vez más en Sakura, quien ahora se encontraba hablando con Sai. A lo que Sasuke sabía, Sai era su reemplazo en el equipo 7, y la verdad es que aquel tipo tan extraño no le caía bien, y eso lo supo desde el primer momento que lo vio, allá en la guarida de Orochimaru.

—Es algo extraño de admitir para mí, pero me preocupé por ti— dijo Sai. Sakura sonrió.

—Tú eres tierno a tu singular y rara manera, Sai. Cada día me encantas más— contestó la pelirosada — Por favor, no te olvides lo que te pedí, al menos hasta que me recupere y pueda hacerlo yo misma.

—Está bien— dijo Sai, y la pelirosada se despidió, dirigiéndose a su casa. Parecía ilógico el necesitar descansar después de cuatro días en cama, pero realmente se sentía débil.

—Sakura-chan realmente desconfía de Sasuke...— comentó Kakashi.— Espero se equivoque con respecto a él — agregó esto último al ver la irradiante sonrisa del rubio al estar reunido de nuevo con su mejor amigo.

**N/A: Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos. No sé cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo, posiblemente el fin de semana, pero es que con tanta tarea en el colegio a veces no me puedo dar tiempo :/ . Bueno, me despido, dando gracias a:**

**helenasxs ; aRiElLa 95 ; Yuuki Tenpouin96 ; lirilara1993 ; Alice Uchiha 26 y Guest por dejarme reviews :3 espero que les guste este segundo cap! **


	3. Perfecto

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo tres.- Perfecto**

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!... Maldición…— gruñó una aún dormida muchacha que avanzaba a tropezones hacia la puerta de su casa, que en esos momentos estaba siendo asediada por alguien con verdaderas malas noticias o ganas de recibir una paliza con muchas ansias. Cualquiera fuera el caso, habrían logrado colmarle la paciencia.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo est-?

El dueño de aquella voz no pudo continuar porque un coscorrón fue a dar a su cabeza.

—¡NARUTO! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre golpear mi puerta de ese modo tan fastidioso?! ¡Aún no me encuentro bien del todo y tú llegas como una bestia a….!— la joven pelirosa reparó en que, a unos pasos más allá, se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke observando la escena con su característico desinterés. Se había despertado con la esperanza de que el regreso del pelinegro no hubiera sido más que un sueño… De muy mal gusto.

Aquello no ayudó a su –de buena mañana- terrible humor; más bien al contrario. Iba a ser un pésimo día.

—¡Qué cruel, Sakura-chan! ¡Casi me rompes la cabeza!— se quejó Naruto en tono infantil, masajeando su cabeza.

Sakura trató de serenarse respirando profundamente, unos momentos después, preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ése? ¡Ni siquiera nos has dado los buenos días!— dijo Naruto, tal vez ignorando que estaba acabando con la paciencia de Sakura, quien estaba haciendo rechinar sus dientes en un intento de controlarse.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san— soltó cortante Sakura, sin posar siquiera su mirada en el pelinegro, quería acabar con eso de una vez. Naruto se confundió al notar esa actitud tan fría y distante en la pelirosa, pero antes de comentar algo sobre eso, ella siguió: —Bien, ahora: ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que Tsunade-ba-chan quiere vernos, y pues… Hemos venido a buscarte-ttebayo — respondió un muy sonriente Naruto. Sakura no pudo evitar derretirse ante esa sonrisa, que era una de las mejores cosas de su día a día.

—Bien… Pero me tardaré un momento — ¡demonios! Tenía que dejar entrar al Uchiha mientras la esperaban. No le agradaba nada la idea de recibir a ese maldito en su propia casa, qué remedio. — Pasen.

Se apartó de la puerta, adentrándose en su casa sin querer verlos.

Naruto se sacó los zapatos y caminó hacia adentro, mientras que Sasuke permaneció en su lugar. El rubio se giró hacia él.

—¿Por qué no entras?— le preguntó.

—Prefiero esperar aquí— respondió secamente el Uchiha. Sakura detuvo su caminar al oír esto.

—¡No te hagas rogar, teme!— exclamó Naruto empujando al Uchiha a la sala de la casa de Sakura. "Insoportable" pensó el pelinegro con algo de resignación.

—Naruto— pronunció la pelirosada, sin darse la vuelta y algo en su posición la hacía ver sombría —No obligues a Uchiha-san a hacer cosas que no quiere, supongo que mi casa no está a su altura o yo qué sé. No seas pesado.

Un silencio infinitamente incómodo se hizo dueño del lugar. El pelinegro la observó con atención. "¿Enserio es ésta Haruno Sakura?" se preguntó.

—Lo que pasa es que "Uchiha-san" es algo tímido y también testarudo…— comentó Naruto en un intento de disipar la tensión, sonriendo nerviosamente. Sasuke lo miró severo, y al rubio no se le ocurrió algo más inoportuno para el malhumor de la pelirosa que decir: —Cambiando de tema, se nota que recién te has levantado: ese cabello todo despeinado parece un algodón de azúcar — a Sakura le nació un tic en la ceja izquierda, dándose la vuelta lentamente— esas pantuflas las usaba cuando tenía cinco años—Sakura ardía por dentro al notar al Uchiha fijándose en sus pantuflas, Naruto seguía cavando su propia tumba— y esa camiseta tan pequeña no deja mucho a la imaginación, me da ganas de abrazarte-dattebayo…— se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos.

—¡NARUTOOO!— estalló una muy sonrojada Sakura, apretando los puños. —¡AHORA SÍ QUE TE MATO!

Empezó a corretear al rubio por toda la sala, y sólo se detuvo cuando éste se escondió detrás del pelinegro. Suspiró harta y se dirigió a su habitación mascullando algo sobre "ajustar cuentas después" y "que Kami-sama le diera más paciencia". Los otros la vieron alejarse, y Sasuke miró serio a Naruto.

—No deberías molestarla tanto —comentó Sasuke.

—Es bastante divertido hacerlo… Aunque duela— respondió travieso Naruto.

El pelinegro empezó a recorrer lentamente la casa de la muchacha con la mirada. No la recordaba así; se notaba que la pelirosada había hecho cambios. Al observar las paredes, notó varios cuadros pintados con tinta, enmarcados. Pudo apreciar que en varios estaban dibujados Naruto y Sakura. Al desviar la vista hacia el estante, reconoció la foto del equipo 7. En esa aparecía él, y una efímera pizca de nostalgia se presentó en forma de nudo en la garganta. Unos momentos después, despegó su vista de aquella foto y reparó en la que estaba a su lado. En esta, salía Naruto guiñando un ojo y estirando un brazo (había sido él quien tomó la foto) y detrás de él, Sakura abrazando a Sai, probablemente obligándolo a salir en la foto. Se quedó observando esa foto con sumo detalle hasta que escuchó:

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero si esta vez no te has tardado nada!— Naruto miraba a la ya bien despierta y cambiada Sakura con incredulidad. El pelinegro comenzó a caminar fuera de la casa, seguido de los otros dos. — Generalmente me tienes una hora mientras te embelleces…

—Cállate Naruto si no quieres una paliza…— masculló Sakura. Trató de cambiar su malhumor pues seguir así sólo hacía que todo empeorará, así que sonrió —Además, no veo razón para embellecerme dado que Sai dice que soy fea de todos modos así que ¿para qué preocuparse?...

—Pues él siempre anda diciendo cosas de los demás que no son ciertas… — respondió Naruto levantando la cabeza.

—¿Dices eso por lo que comenta sobre tu…?— empezó Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡CÁLLATE, SAKURA!— interrumpió un muy sonrojado Naruto tapando la boca de Sakura, haciendo entrar ligera curiosidad a Sasuke, quien estaba escuchando toda aquella conversación —Hablando del Rey de Roma… — masculló con desdén Naruto, señalando a Sai.

—¿Eso significa que estaban hablando de mí?— el muchacho pálido se acercó a ellos. Sasuke miró con atención cómo sostenía un libro pequeño entre sus manos. "Hmp… Otro que lee esos libros pervertidos de Jiraiya" pensó con aburrimiento.

—Pues sí…— respondió Sakura sonriéndole, a lo que él respondió con una de sus famosas sonrisas falsas. Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño ante eso, cualquier humano se daría cuenta de que estaba fingiendo, aquel tipo era bastante raro. —Naruto, ¿a qué hora tenemos que encontrarnos a Tsunade-sama?

—Emm…— empezó Naruto —dentro de unas dos horas- ttebayo.

—¿Dos horas?— preguntó con incredulidad. —¿Y por qué interrumpiste mi descanso si es dentro de dos horas?

—Porque quería que fuéramos los tres a comer juntos al Ichiraku-dattebayo.

¡Demonios! ¿Estar los tres comiendo juntos? Definitivamente Naruto quería que Sakura arreglase sus diferencias con Sasuke. Y lo peor de todo es que el rubio está tan fascinado con el retorno del Uchiha que a la pelirosada le daba mucha lástima acabar con su felicidad. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de estar cerca de Sasuke, y mucho menos hablar con él. Lo que más quería era tenerlo tan lejos como fuera posible, pero ahora Naruto lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Sai, ¿qué tienes que hacer ahora?— preguntó sorprendiendo a Sai.

—Yo… Este…

—¡Perfecto! Acompáñanos al Ichiraku…— dijo Sakura, nerviosa, tomando de la mano a Sai y arrastrándolo prácticamente al restaurante favorito del rubio.

—Pero… — murmuró Naruto, entendiendo que Sasuke y Sai no eran precisamente compatibles, y él en realidad quería unir de nuevo al equipo 7 original. Al escuchar a Sasuke resoplar, empezaron a caminar detrás de los otros dos, quienes ya se hallaban a una considerable distancia por delante de ellos.

—Estás actuando algo extraño…— comentó Sai, algo agitado por el agarre de la pelirosada.

—Cierra el pico: no quiero estar a solas con esos dos. No quiero… tener ninguna especie de relación con Sasuke… Y si estás cerca me será más fácil ignorarlo y al mismo tiempo, disimular con Naruto— respondió Sakura, algo nerviosa.

—Ahora entiendo esta repentina invitación…— comentó Sai, y Sakura supo que había sonado como si lo estuviera usando.

—De todos modos, tengo que agradecerte que estés haciéndome este favor. Sé que no estabas aquí de casualidad, y no te preocupes: desde ahora yo vigilaré al Uchiha.

Sai le dedicó una sonrisa falsa nuevamente.

—¿Cuándo será el día en que te vea sonreír de verdad?— preguntó pensativa Sakura, sin recibir respuesta ni nada.

Llegaron al restaurante y Naruto fue el primero en sentarse, no era necesario que pidiera lo que quería comer porque el dueño del Ichiraku se lo sabía de memoria… Pero aún así:

—¡Quiero RAMEN!

A su lado se sentó Sasuke, un poco irritado porque escuchaba los murmullos de la gente que estaba por ahí. No era que le importase, pero si alguien saltaba a atacarlo, no se podría defender. Era un traidor en Konoha.

Sai se sentó al otro lado de Naruto a petición de Sakura, quedando ella en el asiento más apartado del Uchiha posible.

El rubio, que no se había imaginado que el distanciamiento entre la pelirosada y su mejor amigo era tan grande, empezó diciendo:

—Oy, Sasuke… Sakura-chan es una gran ninja médico… ¿verdad?— miró a Sakura quien en ese momento se encontraba distraída.

—¿Mmm? Ah, sí… Me entrené con Tsunade-sama…— respondió a regañadientes. No le gustó el hecho de que el Uchiha tuviera los ojos clavados en ella, atentos a su respuesta.

—Hasta donde yo sé, es la mejor alumna de Tsunade-sama— comentó Sai, aunque Sasuke seguía con la mirada puesta en la pelirosada, quien se puso roja de repente.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No que va! Yo sólo…— contestó nerviosa Sakura. Siempre que recibía un halago se ponía así. —Anda, Sai, deja de exagerar…

—¡Pero es cierto-ttebayo! Cuando ocurrió lo de Pain, Sakura se hizo cargo del hospital de Konoha entero, sanó a la mayor parte de la población.

—Y aparte Sakura-chan es muy fuerte— siguió Sai, haciendo poner aún más roja a la pelirosada. — Con sus puños puede abrir un gran hoyo en la tierra.

—¡Oh, sí! Sai: ¿te acuerdas cuando Sakura-chan te pegó un puñetazo que te mandó hasta el otro lado cuando hablábamos de Sasuke?— soltó Naruto, sin detenerse un momento a pensar. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al notal al Uchiha levantando las cejas, expectativo.

Sai permaneció tranquilo, y Naruto no entendía nada. Miró a Sasuke confundido, y después de un largo (muy largo) momento, entendió y explicó:

—Es que Sai no entendía porque queríamos tanto traerte de vuelta a Konoha… Y… este… Emm

Trataba de encontrar una frase que no pusiera a Sai en un aprieto, porque Sasuke parecía muy atento a escuchar aquello que el otro había dicho.

—Dije que no entendía porqué defendían tanto a un traidor que los abandonó — respondió Sai, tranquilo pero firme. A él le gustaba decir las cosas de frente. Tal vez por eso no se desenvolvía bien socialmente. Logró mantener la mirada de Sasuke, la cual estaba clavada en él y parecía a punto de despertar el Sharingan. Naruto y Sakura no sabían qué hacer: esto era demasiado incómodo e intimidante. Sin apartar la vista de los amenazantes ojos del Uchiha, prosiguió—En ese momento, Sakura-chan me golpeó y me dijo que no volviera a hablar así de ti nunca más, que tú eras su amigo y que yo no sabía nada de ti por lo tanto no tenía derecho a opinar.

Sasuke desvió la vista de Sai pasándola a Sakura, quien se quedó estática ante lo que acababa de contar Sai, y ella no quiso mirarlo.

—¡Pues la hiciste enojar mucho! Porque, a lo que recuerdo, te mandó a chocar contra un árbol-dattebayo— comentó Naruto, tratando de disipar la tensión nuevamente.

—Ah, pero es que también ella me engañó con una de sus sonrisas, ninguna persona podría esperarse algo así… Pero debo reconocer que pega muy fuerte—admitió Sai, forzando una de sus famosas sonrisas. Sasuke tenía una idea clara: ese tipo no le agradaba.

—Hmp, puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, no me importa— dijo muy serio Sasuke, comiendo de su plato de ensalada con mucho tomate. Sakura rodó los ojos, de verdad que cada vez tenía menos ganas de entablar alguna conversación con el pelinegro.

—Igual Sakura-chan tenía razón al golpearme. Yo sabía poco y nada de ti, por lo tanto no me correspondía opinar. Pero ella tampoco te conocía en realidad, por lo tanto tampoco le correspondía defenderte—respondió aún con la sonrisa en el rostro Sai. Sasuke no cambió la expresión en su rostro, sólo que se dedicó a observar a Sakura, quien esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida. También notó que ella apretaba el brazo del muchacho disimuladamente.

"Sai… ¡Bien dicho!" celebraba la joven para sus adentros. Quizá en otro tiempo, habría vuelto a golpear al muchacho pálido por decir algo así. En otro mundo en el que Sasuke jamás se había marchado, en un universo alterno muy diferente a esta realidad. Pero no. Y Sai no pudo haberlo expresado en mejores palabras: ella no lo conocía, porque la persona que se había marchado de la aldea hace años no era la misma que estaba sentada cerca de ella.

El silencio incómodo volvía a reinar. Sasuke se concentró nuevamente en su plato; Naruto algo decepcionado pues su plan de unir a esos dos había fracasado monumentalmente, empezó a devorar su plato de Ramen; y Sakura removía su plato distraídamente.

"Esto no va bien. Nota mental: la próxima vez Sai no debe venir" se lamentaba Naruto, decepcionado. Si miraba a su izquierda, estaba un frío y distante Sasuke; y si miraba a la derecha, observaría a Sai juguetear con Sakura en silencio. De pronto, observó que Ino entraba al lugar junto con Chouji y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Enseguida vuelvo— avisó, levantándose, y dejando un vacío entre Sasuke y Sai quienes se fulminaron fugazmente con la mirada.

Se acercó a Ino y Chouji, y tras saludarlos, dijo:

—Ino, necesito un favor.

—¿Qué gano a cambio?— replicó la otra sin rodeos.

—Te pago lo que sea que hayas venido a comprar.

La rubia sonrió con malicia y dijo:

—Hecho. Suéltalo.

Naruto se acercó a su oído. Ino se extrañó un poco ¿para qué quería eso? Bueno, al fin y al cabo salía ganando, así que se acercó a los otros.

—Buenos días, frentesota, Sasuke— no iba a usar el "kun" como antes, habían cambiado muchas cosas —Sai-kun.

Sasuke apenas hizo un movimiento de cabeza, mientras que los otros dos devolvieron el saludo.

—Sai-kun— llamó Ino, y el aludido levantó la mirada —Hay algunas cosas que quisiera preguntarte, ¿puedes venir conmigo?— preguntó Ino con voz dulce y guiñándole un ojo, Sai arqueó las cejas. Había leído esas señales en un libro de autoayuda. Estaba coqueteándole.

— Este…

—¡Por supuesto que no!—saltó Sakura, aferrándose a su brazo, sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Sasuke con esa acción.

—Mira que eres envidiosa, frentesota— dijo Ino, jalando a Sai de la muñeca.

—La envidiosa eres tú, Ino puerca— replicó Sakura enojada, tirando del brazo del muchacho haciendo que se tambaleara en su asiento. —Sai vino conmigo y conmigo se quedará.

—Este… — murmuró un algo asustado Sai pues parecía a punto de caer.

—Pero, Sakura-chan, creo que lo que Ino tiene que decirle a Sai es algo urgente…— comentó Naruto, viendo como la pelirosa no tenía intención de dejar ir a su amigo. No podía permitir que se fuera, de ese modo sólo quedarían los tres y … necesariamente tendría que hablar con Sasuke, aún no estaba lista para eso.

—Pero Sai no puede irse porque… Porque… ¡Porque le voy a pagar la comida yo! ¡Sí, eso! Le debía una salida a Sai y ahora la estoy cumpliendo, será en otra ocasión, puerca— atinó a decir la pelirosa, apretando significativamente el brazo de Sai, que comprendió el mensaje.

—Es cierto, Ino-chan— afirmó el muchacho. Ino miró con resignación a Naruto, y mediante señas que sólo él pudo comprender y que Sasuke no pasó por alto, le indicó que de cualquier forma le tendría que pagar lo acordado. Naruto pensó que no importaba tanto, dado que la rubia siempre estaba a dieta. Entonces, la rubia se dirigió al dueño del local con una sonrisa malévola y le dijo:

—A mi amigo— señaló a Chouji— le debo una apuesta. Todo lo que consuma, cóbreselo a Naruto-kun aquí presente, por favor — Naruto se sintió desfallecer porque Chouji era una máquina de tragar, y de seguro se quedaba pobre —Adiós, los veo después con la Hokage— se despidió lanzando besos a Sai y se esfumó.

—Tra…¡TRAMPOSA!— gritó exageradamente Naruto.

Ya más tarde, se dirigían a la Torre del Hokage. Naruto iba refunfuñando algo sobre Ino y lo malvada que era, Sasuke frío y distante como siempre caminando a su lado, y más adelante iban Sakura y Sai.

—Ne, cambia la cara. Te ves más fea así de seria— comentó Sai al reparar en el rostro de Sakura.

Por un momento, Sasuke pensó que la pelirosa le iba a dar una paliza a ese atrevido. La Sakura que él recordaba le hubiese cambiado la opinión a quienquiera que le hubiese dicho algo como eso, aunque fuera a golpes… o se hubiera puesto a llorar, cualquiera de las dos ocpiones.

—¿Lo ves, Naruto?— preguntó una sonriente Sakura. —No importa lo que haga o cuánto me arregle, seguiré siendo fea.

—Pa-para mí siempre eres linda-ttebayo— comentó inocente Naruto. La pelirosada se sonrojó y dijo, apurando el paso:

—Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de tonterías que ya es tarde…

—Sai le dice que es fea y sonríe, yo le digo que es linda y me ignora… Mujeres— comentó Naruto en voz baja a Sasuke.

Al entrar, notaron que tanto el equipo ocho como el diez ya se encontraban allí. Después de saludar a la Hokage, ésta empezó a hablar:

—Recojan sus pertenencias más necesarias que tienen nueva misión. Desde hoy, protegerán la entrada sur de Konoha, se quedarán en la cabaña cercana. El equipo Gai también los acompañará, sólo que están en una misión y se tardarán unos días.

—¿Al mando de quién?— indagó Shikamaru.

—Bueno, los superiores estarán en una misión muy importante así que…

—¿Y no deberíamos ir con ellos-dattebayo?— preguntó un desilusionado Naruto, quien tenía ganas de acción.

—No, es demasiado riesgoso y sólo irán los ninjas más experimentados. Es sobre el paradero de Uchiha Madara— Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin ser notado — Así que estarán al mando de uno de ustedes— anunció la Hokage, sorprendiendo a todos los demás.

—¿Está segura de que eso está bien?— preguntó Kiba con el ceño fruncido. "¡Genial! Podremos hacer lo que queramos" celebró para sí mismo, sin demostrarlo.

—Por supuesto. Dado que nuestros mejores ninjas estarán fuera, necesitamos reforzar nuestras entradas, cada extremo está siendo vigilado. Aunque por el momento no nos vemos amenazados, pero decidí que fueran estos cuatro grupos porque juntos se compenetran muy bien. Aparte de vigilar y proteger, quiero que entrenen juntos. El tiempo que estén ahí quiero que piensen que son sólo un equipo, y que conozcan sus técnicas para un mejor trabajo en grupo, aparte de que ahora tenemos de vuelta a Sasuke-kun— todos menos Sakura y Sai voltearon a ver al apartado pelinegro. Él no se intimidó por tener siete pares de ojos encima suyo, para vaya que era fastidioso. Tanto que le dio ganas de preguntarles "¿qué miran? Ni que no me hubiesen visto desde que volví…" —En fin, quiero que se tomen esto como una convivencia para mejorarse como grupo. Y también quizá se tomen un descanso— concluyó la Hokage.

¡Demonios! Sakura que quería alejarse de Sasuke y ahora resulta que tendrán que vivir bajo el mismo techo. "Perfecto… Lo que me faltaba" pensó con amargura.

—¿Y quién estará al mando, Tsunade-sama?— preguntó Sakura.

—Qué bueno que me lo preguntas, Sakura-chan, porque serás tú.

Hubo una ola de murmullo, e incluso Ino dijo:

—¿Por qué tiene que ser la frentesota?

—¡Silencio!— ordenó la Hokage, callando a todos. —Sakura-chan es mi mejor alumna y está apta para esa responsabilidad.

—Te dije que eras la mejor alumna de Tsunade-sama— comentó Sai, todos lo oyeron, y luego observaron cómo Sakura se ponía roja.

—Sai-kun— llamó la Hokage, el aludido alzó la mirada en respuesta. — Yamato te requiere momentáneamente, cuando vuelvas irás con el resto, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke sonrió mentalmente. Al menos no iba a ver a ese inepto por un tiempo.

—Bien… Dicho eso, ¡EN MARCHA!— ordenó la Hokage y fueron saliendo uno por uno con la excepción de Sakura. Una vez a solas, le preguntó a su superior:

—Tsunade-sama, ¿está segura de ponerme al mando?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sé que organizarás todo como se debe. Recuerda cuando te hiciste cargo del hospital.

Haruno sonrió levemente y se retiró. Al salir, nerviosamente con la sonrojada Hinata, y más allá, estaba Sasuke esperando al rubio. Cruzaron miradas por un instante fugaz que Sakura decidió acortar.

—Y para colmo, Sai no estará… De verdad, esto es perfecto— masculló con sarcasmo, dirigiéndose a su casa.

**N/A: ¡Waaa! *estirándose* Hasta aquí el tercer cap. BUU! Este Uchiha que se la agarró con Sai (que es mío :P ), Naruto decepcionado por no poder unir al equipo 7, y Sakura que se arrancará los rosados cabellos :D. Como siempre, esperando que les haya gustado (o al menos interesado :P), doy gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan sus preciados reviews (mi precioso… MI PRECIOSO! Ok, no ._. ), dando la bienvenida : GIZETLEO y a Morgana Argay Malfoy (anímate a escribir un fic de ellos, por favor :D!). Gracias por unírsenos ;). **

**La pesada se retira, buen día! (o noche, no sé xD) **


	4. Advertencia

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo cuatro.- Advertencia**

La pelirosada tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación: inicialmente buscando algo, pero en poco tiempo se le olvidó. Doblaba sus ropas con torpeza, como si las desdichadas prendas le hubiesen hecho alguna maldad, y las aplastaba con fuerza en el fondo de su mochila.

—Estúpida ropa… Estúpida misión…— mascullaba mientras acababa con su equipaje, terminando de incluir sus armas—… Estúpido Uchiha.

Cuando ya tuvo todo listo se tumbó boca abajo en su cama. Una lágrima de rabia se perdió en la almohada en la que estaba apoyada.

—¿Por qué tengo que…? No soporto esto… — permaneció unos momentos así, tratando de serenarse. No entendía nada, le había estado dando vueltas al asunto desde que el muchacho volvió y no se le ocurría nada bueno de aquello.

Y para colmo de males ahora iba a vivir en la misma casa que él. Claro que no serían los únicos, pero es que hasta mirarlo le provocaba náuseas. Esa actitud arrogante y traicionera reflejada en la mirada del azabache le hacía querer enterrarle un kunai en medio del estómago.

—Serénate, Sakura, serénate…— murmuró para sí misma. —No le des la satisfacción de saber que te molesta…

Y con paso resignado, se dirigió hacia la cabaña. En el camino se encontró a Sai, quien acababa de crear una majestuosa ave de tinta y se subía en ella.

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?— preguntó el muchacho con tono divertido.

—No lo creo…En otra ocasión tal vez— le siguió el juego la pelirosada, moviendo la mochila cargada en la espalda. — ¿Reconocimiento aéreo?

—Por supuesto. Nos veremos a mi regreso— el ave empezó a mover sus alas.

—¡No te tardes mucho! Mataré a alguien si las cosas siguen como van— advirtió Sakura. Sai sonrió como siempre, pero al observar bien a su compañera, notó que le había hablado bastante seria. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y desapareció de la vista de la pelirosada.

—Genial… Sai no está y Naruto seguro se la pasará todo el día detrás de Sasuke…— protestaba la chica, siguiendo su camino. Al entrar a la cabaña, notó que era la primera de su equipo en llegar. "¿Dónde andarán esos dos?" pensó.

—Buenas…— saludó de mala gana.

—No es de extrañar, dado que Kakashi-sensei siempre se retrasa— comentó Shikamaru con expresión cansina.

—¡Cállate, inepto!— masculló Sakura —¿Dónde está Naruto?

—Está aquí en mi bolsillo, frentesota—ironizó Ino, haciendo enfurecer a Sakura —¡Pues es obvio que no está aquí! Parece que a los miembros del equipo 7 les gusta hacer esperar a los demás. Siempre haciéndose a los interesan-

—¡Está bien, está bien, ya cállate! Por favor…—pidió Sakura en un grito. Ino cambió su expresión de burla por una de preocupación, al igual que Shikamaru, Hinata y Kiba. Haruno se dio la vuelta, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Sa-Sakura-chan… — dijo tímidamente Hinata. Sakura no cambió de postura. Sabía que probablemente estaría preocupando a todos, pero la situación en la que estaba no se le resultaba nada cómoda.

—¿Por qué la necesidad de… acercarme más a él?— susurró la pelirosada después de un tiempo, y todos –excepción de Chouji, pues estaba atento a su bolsa de papas- comprendieron al instante de quién estaba hablando.

— Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien…?— insistió Hinata, pero la aludida simplemente ignoró aquella pregunta. Tal vez porque sabía que la respuesta correcta sería una negativa, pero eso conllevaba a una explicación detallada de sus preocupaciones.

—Lo he estado pensando. Hay algo aquí que me está inquietando— empezó la pelirosada, captando la total atención de todos los demás— No sé lo que sea, pero cuando Tsunade-sama mencionó que "nos lo tomáramos como convivencia" y "como descanso" me hace pensar que…

—Lo de la vigilancia es una excusa— terminó Shikamaru, acertando las palabras que la pelirosada estaba a punto de decir. Ella asintió y ahora la atención de todos estaba puesta en Shikamaru — es obvio que no sólo quieren que nos compenetremos como equipo, sino también que disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda juntos.

—¿Qué nos queda… juntos?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Hinata, extrañadas. Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Exacto. Piénsenlo. Aún no hemos dado con Kabuto y está la alta posibilidad de que haya unido fuerzas con Madara— explicó Shikamaru con aburrimiento, aunque en el interior el también estuviera un poco preocupado —También puede que sea la razón por la que Sasuke volvió porque, muy en el fondo, sabe que se avecinan tiempos difíciles para Konoha.

—Entonces…— murmuró Kiba.

—Más que proteger la entrada de la aldea, quieren que crezcamos como equipo para cuando el plato grande llegue. Supongo que están haciendo lo mismo con el resto de los equipos— continuó Shikamaru— a eso se refería con "convivencia". Y con "descanso", creo que espera que…— tomó un gran respiro antes de continuar— si la guerra se viene tan dura como parece que vendrá, tal vez sean nuestros últimos meses si no encontramos la manera de contrarrestar el ataque.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. A Hinata le estaban naciendo unas lágrimas que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de tragar. Ino miraba al suelo, Kiba y Chouji parecían muy pensativos, y Sakura seguía con la vista en la ventana.

—Pero, por ahora es mejor no pensar en ello. Hacerlo sólo nos resultaría… Problemático— concluyó Shikamaru, y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar por ella a los dos faltantes.

—¡Buenas tardes-dattebayo!— saludó un muy alegre Naruto.

—Mira que eres fresco…— masculló Ino— ¿Dónde estaban?

—Qué recibimiento más frío… Pues fuimos a buscar a Sakura-chan, pero se veía muy entretenida hablando con Sai, así que fuimos al Ichiraku-ttebayo…

—¡¿Otra vez?!— exclamó Ino—¡Pero si fueron al medio día!

—Bueno, es que… Me dio hambre otra vez y…— contestó nervioso Naruto, rascándose la nuca, y de pronto reparó en Sakura, quien seguía perdida en la ventana—¿Sakura-chan?

La aludida no respondió, más bien al contrario: hasta parecía no haber escuchado. Los ojos del Uchiha fueron curiosos a parar en ella.

—Sakura-chan— repitió Naruto, preocupado. Aún ella no se movía— ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

La pelirosada dio un respingo, como si estuviera despertando de un muy profundo sueño, y miró a su alrededor. Todos los ojos estaban posados en ella, y la que más la irritó fue la de Sasuke. "Mirada arrogante, como siempre…" resopló para sus adentros.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?— preguntó Naruto, extrañado. Ella se levantó y se dirigió a su mochila.

—Ahora que están todos…— empezó, y buscó de adentro un pergamino—He ideado un horario tanto para vigilar como para entrenar, hasta que llegue el equipo Gai… — lo extendió sobre la pared de la sala, y lo dejó colgado. El resto la miró atento, se notaba a leguas que no estaba bien —Quería poner de una vez los nombres, PERO como hay algunas personas que se quejan de todo y de nada— lanzó una mirada acusante a Ino— he decidido que se haga un sorteo aquí y ahora.

Hinata e Ino se dispusieron a anotar los nombres de todos en papelitos para mezclarlos en un bol. Sakura sintió que el aire se estaba haciendo denso, probablemente por el hecho de que el azabache estuviera cerca, así que pensó que lo mejor era salir de allí.

—Fretesota… ¿no quieres ver cómo quedaron los nombres?— preguntó Ino, preocupada al ver que Sakura se estaba aislando del resto.

—No, yo… Voy a tomar aire un momento. Anoten los nombres en el pergamino y… Empezamos desde mañana—respondió la pelirosada y, pasando entre Sasuke, quien la miraba fijamente, y Naruto, que lucía bastante triste y preocupado por la actitud de su amiga.

Salió dejando un incómodo silencio, hasta que el rubio lo rompió.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?

Shikamaru suspiró cansinamente. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que la presencia de Sasuke estaba enfermando a su amiga?

—Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos— aclaró Shino.

—Entonces creo que tengo que ir a preguntarle-ttebayo—afirmó Naruto con expresión decidida.

—Na-Naruto-kun…— musitó suavemente Hinata. El aludido posó sus ojos en ella, haciendo que se sonrojase— Tal vez deberías dejar que Sakura-chan esté sola con sus pensamientos un momento…

—Por supuesto que no. Ella es mi amiga, y si hay algo que le está molestando, debo saberlo. Y si hay alguien que la está haciendo sufrir, también debo saber el nombre del desdichado que moleré a golpes-ttebayo…— respondió Naruto con firmeza y seriedad. El resto se abstuvo de voltear los ojos (Shino lo hizo, ya que estaba protegido de la mirada del rubio por sus oscuros lentes), pues estaba más claro que el agua que Sasuke era quien estaba perturbando a Sakura y hasta él mismo lo sabía. Naruto de verdad era despistado.

—No creo que te lo diga, tonto— comentó Kiba —parece deprimida por algo que no soltara fácilmente.

Pero Naruto hizo oídos sordos a esto y salió por la puerta en busca de la pelirosada. Sasuke, momentos después, se movió en la misma dirección.

—Deberías dejar que lo hablen solos, Uchiha— aconsejó Shikamaru, pero hasta él sabía que el azabache lo iba a ignorar.

Sakura había ido a sentarse en los pies de un gran y grueso árbol, de frente a un pequeño lago cristalino que había. Su mirada estaba clavada en la pequeña cascada que despedía un sonido relajante. Pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, y después alguien que se sentaba a su lado.

—Ahora, ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa?

Sakura miró a su rubio amigo, y tuvo que hacer un terrible esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar. No sería justo: por fin había cumplido su promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke y ¿se lo pagaría así? Sería de lo más injusto borrar la sonrisa de felicidad y plenitud con la que había visto a Naruto desde que despertó en el hospital.

—Yo…

"¡Díselo! ¡Dile que no soportas al Uchiha! ¡Dile que confiarías en el propio Madara antes que en él! ¡Dile que se alejen de él, y vuelva a ser como antes!" dijo una vocecilla desesperada y deprimida en su cabeza, la parte de sí misma que se estaba empezando a enfermar con esta situación. Tenía su boca atestada de palabras, quería refugiarse en el pecho de Naruto y quedarse allí para siempre, no dejarlo ir porque sabía que volvería al lado de Sasuke. Tanto era su miedo de que lo lastimara físicamente como que lo hiciera emocionalmente. Tal vez, años antes, ella habría perdido al amor de su vida, sí… Pero Naruto había perdido a su mejor amigo.

A lo más cercano a un hermano.

Y ahora lo había "recuperado". Después de mucho esfuerzo. ¿Cómo tendría el corazón para acabar con la felicidad de Naruto? ¿Cómo podría ponerse en los zapatos del rubio si ella siempre había contado con familia? ¿Cómo podría protegerlo de Sasuke cuando no podía protegerse a sí misma? Tenía que ser realista: hace apenas unos días que había vuelto y ya había derrumbado todo su mundo. El pequeño mundo que había construido con Naruto y con Sai, su nuevo equipo, del que Sasuke ya no era integrante.

"¿De verdad acabarás con su felicidad y tirarás por la borda todo el esfuerzo de Naruto?" dijo otra voz en su cabeza, que le hacía competencia a la anterior.

_No…_

—Yo… — empezó con la voz temerosa —Estoy algo nerviosa pues Tsunade-sama me puso al cargo de esto — mintió lo mejor que pudo, el rubio alzó las cejas —Bueno, es que es bastante responsabilidad para mí sola, ¿sabes?

Naruto no dijo nada, por un momento Sakura pensó que no le había creido. Pero mientras ella estaba distraída, él la tomó por la cintura y la acogió en un repentino abrazo. El color subió a las mejillas de Sakura.

—Na-Naruto…

—Shh— pronunció Naruto, acallando al instante cualquier comentario de Sakura.

La tuvo por un momento así. Un eterno momento en el que ella decidió corresponder al abrazo. Sí, se sentía bien: en sus brazos no permitiría que nadie lo lastimara, ni siquiera el maldito Uchiha.

—Todo estará bien… ¿Sabes por qué?— preguntó Naruto y ella negó con la cabeza —Porque eres nada más y nada menos que Haruno Sakura.

El rubio esbozó una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a su rostro. Sakura sintió su corazón dejar de latir, pensando que Naruto la iba a besar. A pocos centímetros, decidió cerrar los ojos. Esperó, esperó y… Un rápido y dulce beso amistoso en la mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente.

—Bueno, ahora volvamos con el teme-ttebayo— comentó él, mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

"Fue tu culpa, te olvidaste con quién estabas tratando: el ninja más impredecible de Konoha…" reprochó una voz en su interior. Sakura sonrió con calidez al pensar que desde hace bastante tiempo que su amigo dejó de estar interesado por ella. Contando con aproximación… Desde que Hinata le había confesado su amor en la batalla contra Pain. "Eres una estúpida" siguió fastidiando aquella voz en su interior, al recordar que su amigo se había vuelto más dulce y atento con la Hyuuga. Incluso debía el hecho de haber acabado en muchas salidas a solas con Sai porque Naruto se la pasaba con Hinata y Kiba (éste probablemente estuviera en medio para que ambos no se sintieran presionados).

No pudo evitar pensar que cada vez alguien alejaba más y más a Naruto de ella.

Hinata… Ahora Sasuke. Pronto no quedaría nada y sólo la saludaría al verla en la calle y ya.

Sería un recuerdo más de Naruto. Aterrada con eso, no soltó la mano de Naruto ni cuando la arrastró hasta dentro de la cabaña. Al lado de la puerta, se encontraba Sasuke apoyado en la pared, al parecer esperándolos. La mirada del Uchiha se cruzó con la de Sakura y ella la desvío, adentrándose los tres en la casa. Un leve escándalo se escuchaba desde adentro.

—¡Si digo que quiero la habitación del fondo es porque quiero la habitación del fondo!— Ino, siempre berrinchuda.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó Sakura, después de entrar con Naruto.

—¡Pues que Kiba me quiere quitar la habitaci…!— Ino y el resto reparararon en que Naruto y Sakura estaban tomados de la mano. Hinata bajó la vista al suelo e inmediatamente la pelirosada se deshizo del agarre, sintiéndose culpable.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir con qué habitación te quedas!— replicó Kiba, en un intento de disolver la tensión.

—¡Y tú no eres nadie para meterte en mis asuntos…!

—¡BASTA!— gritó Sakura, y dio un zapatazo que logró abrir una grieta considerable en el suelo. ¡Demonios! Estaba con la cabeza hecha un lío y no podían dejarla un momento en paz. Todos se quedaron pasmados ante eso— Hay seis habitaciones en esta casa, por lo tanto habrá que compartirlas. Y todavía faltan Sai y el equipo Gai así que… ¡NO FASTIDIEN!

"Sakura-chan… ¡Me das miedo!" pensó Naruto.

"Problemática…" pensó Shikamaru.

"La frentesota tiene un carácter del demonio…" pensó Ino.

"Se parece a Tsunade-sama, sin duda" pensó Shino.

"¿Qué comerá para ser así de fuerte?" pensó Chouji.

"Sakura-chan es realmente fuerte" pensó Hinata.

"Es ruda… Me gusta" pensó Kiba, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

"Hmp. Será mejor no provocarla" pensó Sasuke.

—Cada uno escoja un compañero de cuarto y después sortearemos las habitaciones— dijo Sakura, más calmada pero con autoridad.

—E-escojo a Ino— musitó inocentemente Hinata. Hubiese dicho Sakura, pero como estaba tan sensible últimamente, no quería ser la causante (ni la víctima) de sus ataques de furia.

—Me gustaría alguien tranquilo como Shino…— musitó tranquilamente Shikamaru. Shino pareció estar de acuerdo, pues Kiba solía ladrar de dormido y mover la pata como si alguien le acariciara la panza.

—Pues antes que al idiota o al Uchiha… prefiero a Chouji… o a Sakura-chan— dijo con una sonrisa perruna y pervertida Kiba. Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras que los demás quedaban boquiabiertos ante la posibilidad de que la pelirosada durmiera cerca del picarón ninja.

—¿Serás pervertido…?— preguntó Naruto con algo de molestia. Pero a él ahora también le venía la idea de estar en la misma habitación que Sakura.

—Yo no me hago problema…— respondió con desinterés la pelirosada. A Kiba le brillaron peligrosamente los ojos, ya casi lograba su objetivo.

—No, Sakura, es preferible que te quedes en una habitación sola hasta que llegue el equipo Gai. Ya sabes… Para estar más tranquila— aconsejó Shikamaru, quien estaba preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su compañera y ahora líder. Ella lo miró agradecida al tiempo que Kiba hacía un puchero.

—Pues, bueno… Sólo quedan dos— comentó Sakura, dirigiéndose al resto de su equipo.

—¡Pues yo no me hago problema de compartir habitación con el teme-ttebayo!— anunció sonriente Naruto, mientras que Sasuke exhalaba cansinamente.

—Esperen…— dijo Sakura, sacando cuentas. —Todavía queda una habitación… Uchiha-san, ¿no quiere esa habitación para usted solo?— el aludido la miró con algo de asombro. Pero no era que le importase el espacio íntimo de Sasuke, ni el hecho de que los ronquidos del rubio le llegasen a molestar en la noche, sino que prefería que Naruto durmiera lejos de él por si acaso.

—¡¿UCHIHA-SAN?!— exclamaron incrédulos y asombrados Ino, Hinata, Kiba y Chouji. La pelirosada volteó los ojos.

—Hmp. Estoy bien con Naruto— respondió simplemente el Uchiha. Sakura no insistió.

—Bien. Ya que está todo decidido, vayan a ponerse cómodos, hoy descansaremos. Iré a preparar la cena— anunció Sakura, y al instante gritos de júbilo –en su mayor parte de Naruto y Chouji- se hicieron presentes —¡PERO QUE LES QUEDE CLARO QUE YO NO COCINARÉ TODOS LOS DÍAS, PARA ESO TAMBIÉN NOS TURNAREMOS: FIJÉNSE EL PERGAMINO DE LA PARED!—gritó la pelirosada, con su voz haciendo retumbar las ventanas de la casa, y los murmullos y celebraciones cesaron.

Ya había puesto al fuego la comida, así que al verse por un momento libre se mojó la cara y se sentó en una silla. Enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada. Todo iba bien hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante puesta en ella. Levantó la cabeza con curiosidad y en frente suyo, en el otro lado de la mesada de mármol de la cocina, encontró a nada más y nada menos que a Sasuke.

Frunció el ceño ante su confusión, y al ver que el otro parecía no decir nada, preguntó:

—¿Desea algo?

El muchacho la analizó por unos momentos.

—Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda en algo.

Eso sonaba increíble. Que Uchiha Sasuke ofreciera ayuda, seguramente era un indicio de que se había quedado dormida. Casi se le escapa una carcajada por lo absurdo de esa situación. Lo más absurdo de todo es que le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para la cena.

—Pues creo que ya terminé con todo aunque si quiere… Estos platos han estado guardados mucho tiempo y hay que lavarlos— dijo Sakura mirando la pila de platos que había en la vitrina. Sasuke no dijo nada más y se dirigió a sacar los platos y llevarlos hasta el fregadero.

Sakura volvió a su posición anterior, tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el hecho de tener al azabache en la misma habitación que ella. Casi lo había logrado, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del Uchiha:

—Hmp. Sigues sin creer en mí.

Se quedó estática al escuchar eso. Esto no podía estar pasando: ella que no quería tener ninguna especie de contacto con él, y él que venía con esos cambios repentinos.

Al reaccionar, respondió:

—No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo, Uchiha-san.

—Eso es patético— mencionó Sasuke, y Sakura alzó una ceja — Aunque claro está que no tengo que darle pruebas a nadie… Y tampoco me imp-

—Oh, yo sé bien que no le importa lo que los demás pensemos de usted— interrumpió Sakura, tomando un tono de voz frío y distante como para hacerle competencia al Uchiha—Personalmente no me he tomado la molestia de idear algo sobre su retorno, pero si tomo todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora… No, no puedo confiar en usted. Y sé que no le importo, ni tampoco le doy miedo ni nada por el estilo… Pero déjeme aclararle una cosa: Uzumaki Naruto es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, las cuales son escasas. Él es prácticamente mi mundo. Es por eso que no puedo permitir que nada ni nadie le haga daño en ninguna de las formas habidas y por haber. No sé realmente cuáles son sus intenciones, o si realmente ha cambiado: no puedo saberlo. Lo que sí puedo saber y lo juro por mi vida, es que por Naruto estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa y a cualquier precio. Puede que incluso me olvide de jugar limpio y dignamente…

Sasuke posó sus ojos en ella fijamente. Sakura no mostró signos de debilidad en ningún momento.

—Hmp…— se limitó a pronunciar.

—Sé que a usted no le importa mi opinión ni tampoco lo intimido o semejante. Sólo quería dejar en claro eso— volvió a sentarse, pero mientras Sasuke aún la miraba, con algo de esfuerzo logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa— Aún así, gracias por la ayuda.

Y después la cocina quedó en total silencio.

**N/A: Y hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro. Sé que habrán tomatazos, sobre todo por la escena de Naruto y Sakura, ¡pe-pero aún hay un gran camino por recorrer!, así que no se me asusten :D . **

**Como siempre, esperando que les haya gustado el cap, y ahora el espacio dedicado a las personas que me dan ánimos y hacen posible "Juntos otra vez":**

**Dulce Tiramisu (se lo tiene BIEN merecido :D); GIZETLEO (Naruto es un pesado xD); aRiElLa 95 (perdón si lo de Sasuke y Sakura va lento como tortuga en la luna **** ); lirilara1993 (de nada ;) más bien gracias a ti); Guest (trataré de no tardarme mucho :P ); Andy (aquí está el cuarto cap :3 me emociona saber que te está gustando mi fic, y no te preocupes que haré sufrir a Sasukín :D). Con respecto al SaiSaku… ¡Pues ya verán! Pero no se me asusten porque este es una historia SasuSaku **** . **

**Gracias por el apoyo, a todos quienes me están dando una oportunidad al leer esto. Es algo que me fascina y más aún si personas tan geniales como ustedes me dan sus opiniones y me piden que actualice. ¡Es algo único *¬*!**

**Que tengan un día genial **** . **


	5. Bajo el mismo techo

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo cinco.- Bajo el mismo techo**

La cena transcurrió bastante lenta e incómoda para Sakura. Sobre todo porque estaba sentada "¡oh, casualidad!" en frente de Sasuke, a quien había sorprendido en repetidas ocasiones con la mirada puesta en ella. A su lado, en el lateral más corto de la larga mesa, estaba Naruto, quien a su vez estaba sentado al lado del Uchiha. A pesar de que el rubio ponía todos sus esfuerzos en empezar una conversación con sus compañeros, estos fracasaban en cuanto Sasuke soltaba un seco "hmp" o cuando Sakura optaba por asentir con la cabeza y desviar la vista a su plato.

"Vaya… Ambos son igual de tercos-dattebayo. Tiene que haber una manera…" pensaba Naruto, derrotado. Cuando estaba por emprender el quinto intento, Ino se le adelantó:

—Eh, frentesota…—la aludida levantó la vista y la rubia la miró con preocupación — ¿Estás bien? No has probado bocado…

Sakura bajó la vista a su plato: en efecto, su comida estaba intacta y el único cambio que había realizado era que había estado removiendo todo con los palillos, distraídamente.

—Cierto…— concedió algo confundida —No tengo hambre— anunció con sinceridad, poniendo los palillos al costado.

Notó con fastidio que los dos integrantes de su equipo tenían la mirada clavada en ella.

—Come un poco, Sakura…— empezó la rubia, pero fue interrumpida.

—Ino: no tengo hambre— la negativa fue algo brusca, y al notar al resto de los integrantes de la mesa sorprendidos ante esa actitud, la pelirosada decidió sonreír a regañadientes —Me lo guardaré para después o para mañana.

Se levantó, dispuesta a recoger los platos sucios de la mesa, pero la rubia la detuvo:

—Déjalo, ya lo hago yo. Después de todo, hoy me toca a mí según tu dichoso pergamino.

Sakura sonrió cálidamente y asintió.

—Bueno, yo me retiro…— avisó, recogiendo su plato.

—Pero si recién son las siete, ¿quién duerme a esta hora…?— preguntó Kiba, y una leve patada de Shikamaru lo hizo callarse. "¡Demonios! ¿no pueden poner más en evidencia que me quiero marchar cuanto antes?" resopló Sakura para sus adentros.

—Descansa, Sakura— dijo Shino.

—Buenas noches a todos— se despidió la pelirosada, y cuando ya estaba a punto de abandonar el comedor, escuchó la voz del único que podía hacer que se quedara:

—Sakura-chan.

"Maldición…". Se dio la vuelta, levantando las cejas.

Seguro le iba a preguntar porqué no había comido. Seguro le iba a preguntar qué demonios estaba mal. Seguro le iba a pedir que se lo contara a él y al Uchiha, alegando que "en todo equipo se deben apoyar mutuamente". Los demás estaban expectantes a lo que iba a decir, Naruto dudó unos segundos antes de hablar:

—¿Enserio no vas a comerte eso?

Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, mientras que el resto de los presentes (incluido Sasuke) tuvieron que evitar el caerse de espaldas. La pelirosada caminó hacia su amigo unos pasos, y le colocó el plato en frente.

—La próxima vez sólo pídeme más, ¿de acuerdo?— depositó un fugaz beso en su cabeza, pero para todos a excepción del Uchiha eso era algo normal, como el típico buenas noches entre esos dos —Descansa…

Se alejó desapareciendo de la vista de todos, y cuando Naruto estaba por devorar la comida en frente de él, un golpe en el justo lugar donde Sakura había puesto sus labios lo hizo caer de rostro al suelo.

—¡¿A qué vino eso-ttebayo?!— gimoteó Naruto, frotándose la cabeza.

—¡IDIOTA DESCONSIDERADO!— gritó Ino, levantando con furia los platos sucios de la mesa: se llevó el de Sakura sólo para castigar a Naruto; Sasuke le alcanzó inocentemente el suyo y ella se lo arrebató de un saque; Shikamaru aún no había terminado su comida; Kiba se ganó un jalón (muy fuerte) de orejas sólo por sonreír ante su ira. Dejó el comedor mascullando algo sobre "la insensibilidad masculina", "los hombres sólo piensan en sí mismos" y semejantes.

—¡Naruto-kun!— exclamó Hinata, ayudándole a pararse. —¿E-estás bien?

—Sí… Sólo que aún tengo hambre— Shikamaru, Sasuke y Kiba rodaron los ojos.

—Si quieres yo… Yo puedo prepararte algo…— ofreció tiernamente la Hyuga, y Naruto sonrió, rascándose la nuca.

—¡HINATA: TE VIENES CONMIGO EN ESTE INSTANTE!— ordenó en un grito Ino, jalando de la muñeca a Hinata.

—S-¡sí! ¡!Bu-buenas noches! ¡Adiós Naruto-kun!— se despidió, algo agitada por el agarre –y posteriormente arrastre- de la rubia.

—Vaya… Pues yo diría que cada día se ponen más locas— dijo en un suspiro Kiba, y Chouji asintió, al tiempo que sacaba una bolsa de papas -veteasaberdedónde- y procedía a devorarlas.

—Mujeres… Siempre problemáticas— comentó Shikamaru, en un bostezo.

—Las mujeres, a lo largo de su vida y sobre todo a esta edad, sufren cambios de humor por razones de su fisionomía femenina. Por tanto, estar así de sensibles no es algo que hagan a voluntad. Nuestro deber es entenderlas y apoyarlas dado que nosotros no tenemos esos cambios bruscos de personalidad — recitó Shino, en su tranquilo tono de siempre, pero el resto lo miró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

—¿Tratas de decirnos que están así de histéricas debido a su…?— empezó Kiba, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo digo que traten de ponerse en su lugar. Apuesto que ustedes serían igual o peor que ellas si les vinieran sus cambios repentinos…— respondió sin rodeos y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Cambios de humor… ¿eh? Ahora entiendo porqué hay días en que Sakura-chan me pega con más fuerza y rabia que en otros-dattebayo— reflexionó Naruto, rascándose la barbilla.

La mañana del primer día que se despertaron en la cabaña, se reunieron en un punto alejado considerablemente de la cabaña.

—De acuerdo…— comenzó Sakura, al tener a todos los demás en el bosque. —Entrenaremos todos los días a esta hora hasta las once. He pensado dividirnos en grupos. El primer grupo será de agilidad y combate: Naruto, Uchiha-san y Hinata. El segundo grupo será de estrategia y lo conformarán Shikamaru, Neji y Shino. Un tercer grupo será de ataque a larga distacia y en él estarán Sai, Ten Ten e Ino. Y el cuarto grupo, de fuerza y resistencia, lo conformaremos Chouji, Kiba, Lee y yo. Ahora, ideé dos opciones para entrenar en equipos: la primera es en los grupos que acabo de mencionar; y la segunda es que se formen los equipos tomando un integrante de cada grupo. Claro que aparte también tenemos que organizarnos como un grupo solo.

—¿Éste es tu plan?— preguntó Shikamaru, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, lo es. ¿Algún problema?— preguntó la pelirosada con seriedad —Si tienes otra idea, por favor ilumínanos.

—Problemática…— suspiró Shikamaru, desviando la mirada —Iba a decirte que es brillante…

—Oh… ¿E-en serio?— preguntó Sakura, sorprendida y un tanto orgullosa de sí misma.

—Shino, tu teoría está en lo correcto…— musitó el genio.

—¿Qué teoría?— preguntó curiosa Ino.

—Nada, nada. A lo que íbamos— cambió de tema Kiba, haciendo que las chicas intercambiaran miradas suspicaces entre ellas. Probablemente indagarían hasta saberlo después.

—Yo sugiero la segunda opción, para tener equipos más variados y completos— opinó Shikamaru. Los demás apoyaron.

—Bien… Entonces empecemos— dijo Sakura, mirando a sus compañeros — Por el momento, Naruto: tú irás con Ino y Kiba—el rubio alzó un pulgar y exclamó algo terminado en "dattebayo" —Uchiha-san: usted con Chouji y Shino… Y el resto se viene conmigo.

Tomando un gran impulso, Sakura trepó hasta la punta del árbol más alto, que bien podría tener unos cincuenta metros de alto. Ató un pergamino, y tras asegurarse de que estuviera bien sujeto, saltó con gracia. Al aterrizar, apoyándose en su puño, abrió una gran grieta en el suelo que le hizo nacer un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda a Kiba.

Mientras se dispersaban a hacer su formación en equipos, Sakura separó a Shino y le pidió:

—Por favor, vigila bien a Sasuke.

—Sigues desconfiando de él—afirmó Shino, y Sakura asintió despacio — De acuerdo.

Viendo como Shino se alejaba, Sakura se dio media vuelta para reunirse con su nuevo equipo, pero no pudo avanzar. Había algo que le preocupaba a pesar de que ponía todo su empeño en disipar esa molestia. "No te atrevas, Haruno Sakura. No te atrevas…" advertía una voz en su interior, pero pronto se vio derrotada.

—Uchiha-san— llamó buscando con la mirada al aludido. Sasuke se acercó, expectativo, La pelirosada respiró profundo antes de comenzar —Sé que es un entrenamiento, pero tenga cuidado. Recuerde el sello de Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke se mostro casi imperceptiblemente sorprendido ante la petición de Sakura, pero lo disimuló bien.

—Tsunade no me hubiera mandado aquí si no supiera los riesgos de los entrenamientos. El sello tiene sus limitaciones— respondió Sasuke, sin inmutarse.

"Maldito arrogante hijo de… Te lo dije" se burló esa voz en la mente de la pelirosada, reconociendo que preocuparse por el Uchiha era una real pérdida de tiempo. "No volverá a pasar" respondió imaginariamente a aquella voz.

—Lamento haberle hecho perder su valioso tiempo. Con permiso—concluyó Sakura, con claro desdén y exagerando las formalidades y de inmediato Sasuke supo que había arruinado una gran oportunidad para acercarse a la pelirosada como tanto quería el rubio. Cada equipo tuvo un momento para planear su estrategia y el entrenamiento comenzó.

Una hora. Aproximadamente una hora había pasado hasta que algún equipo consiguiera el pergamino. Estaban agotados, y es que todos sin excepción tenían un excelente nivel de pelea. Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que él no era el único que había evolucionado sus habilidades. Sabía que Naruto era uno de los mejores, que Shikamaru estaba al mando del equipo de inteligencia y que Hinata había mejorado su Byakugan. Pero lo que no sabía era que Chouji podía aumentar hasta ese tamaño su cuerpo; que Kiba podía sacar esos tremendos torbellinos; que Ino habría perfeccionado su técnica de controlar mentes ajenas; y que Shino pudiera absorber chakra mediante sus insectos. "Menos mal que sólo era un entrenamiento" ironizó para sus adentros.

Pero por sobre todo, lo que más lo impactó (en la medida de lo posible, tratándose de Uchiha Sasuke) tenía ojos verdes y pelo rosado.

Sakura.

En los encuentros que habían tenido –en los que Naruto y Sakura pretendían hacerlo volver a Konoha, así fuera por la fuerza bruta- había notado cambios en ella. Pero éstos se veían opacados por la debilidad número uno de la kunoichi: sus sentimientos. De hecho, Sasuke tenía entendido que en uno de esos encuentros con la Haruno, ella tenía la intención de matarlo, alegando que con esto lo salvaría de la oscuridad en la que estaba envuelto.

"Vaya, extraño modo de demostrar que aún le importaba".

Pero no pudo. No pudo porque al ver la figura del azabache, parecida a la que recordaba con notables y favorables cambios, creyó que el Sasuke que se marchó de Konoha hacía años atrás aún yacía en algún profundamente escondido rincón de su marchitado corazón. Buena oportunidad para contraatacar.

Pero ahora, ante él se presentaba una potente Sakura. Se sorprendió bastante cuando de un golpe removió todos los suelos, obligando a los demás a saltar para no quedar enterrados.

"Un poco más de esos y no quedará lugar para entrenar" fue lo que pensó mientras saltaba a un árbol cercano. No le sorprendió el hecho de que el equipo de la pelirosada hubiese ganado, pues con ese golpe logró que el resto se dispersara y saboteando su trabajo en equipo. Eso, y también el hecho de que Shikamaru era la mente maestra. No le costó mucho a Hinata alcanzar el pergamino puesto que él se encontraba en una ferviente batalla con Naruto, quien estaba a punto de conseguir el pergamino cuando el Uchiha lo interceptó. Como la rivalidad entre esos dos es prácticamente innata, no tardaron en sumergirse en la típica batalla de "a ver quién es el mejor después de todo este tiempo".

—¡Lo conseguimos! ¡De verdad que eres un genio, Shikamaru!— exclamó muy feliz Sakura, algo agotada y ligeramente magullada porque se había tenido que enfrentar a Chouji e Ino. Ante la mirada del Uchiha, fue hasta donde estaba Shikamaru y lo abrazó por detrás, causando que el invadido abriera ampliamente los ojos. Ino le lanzó una mirada fulminadora a Sakura, quien le respondió sacándole la lengua.

—Bu-bueno sí… —concedió Shikamaru, algo nervioso. No por el agarre de Haruno, sino por la mirada de Ino —p-pero Hinata ha sido la que lo consiguió.

Sakura le dedicó una encendida mirada a la Hyuga quien se sonrojó, y luego soltó a Shikamaru, quien respiró con alivio.

—De acuerdo, muchachos, eso es todo el entrenamiento por hoy, el primer grupo de vigilancia empieza después del almuerzo—avisó Sakura, caminando en dirección a la cabaña con claras intenciones de darse una ducha.

—Vaya… La frentesota tiene madera de líder— comentó Ino, reconociendo las habilidades de su amiga.

—Sí… De líder, y de gigante—agregó Kiba, señalando la gran rajadura que había en el suelo. Se escucharon algunas risas.

Sakura se hallaba sumergida en la tina del baño. Agua tibia, para relajarse. Después de unos minutos, se obligó a levantarse a pesar de estar muy a gusto, pero seguro el resto también quería bañarse. Se vistió rápidamente, secó un poco su cabello y abandonó el baño. Estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de su rubio amigo:

—Sakura-chan— se volteó a verlo. "Demonios… Está con el Uchiha" masculló mentalmente al ver la seria cara de Sasuke detrás de Naruto. Alzó la vista en señal de que lo escuchaba —Vamos a dar un paseo con el teme. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Oh no. Estar a solas los tres no auguraba nada bueno. Es decir, ¿de qué iba a hablar? Seguro que el rubio quería que le contara toda su vida desde que decidió abandonarlos.

"_¿Que qué hice en todo este tiempo? Mm, déjeme ver. ¡Ah, sí! Pasé muchas noches llorando por usted, rogando que regresara. Entrenaba duro día a día para lograr traerlo de regreso. Prácticamente obligué a Naruto a dar lo mejor de sí para que volviera; me siento culpable y miserable al darme cuenta de que no valió la pena. Pero fuera de eso, ¡todo muy bien!"_

Eso sonaba tan absurdo que Sakura rió, perdida en esos pensamientos.

—¿Qué onda contigo?— preguntó Naruto, un tanto divertido al ver la expresión de su amiga. Sasuke alzó una ceja. "Ésta es bipolar" pensó el Uchiha.

—De acuerdo, vamos— se resignó Sakura, y empezó a caminar detrás del resto de su equipo.

Al salir por la puerta principal, Akamaru correteó detrás de la pelirosada.

—¡Akamaru! ¡Ven aquí!—ordenó Kiba, al no ver a su leal canino al lado de él.

—Déjalo, iremos a dar un paseo—pidió Sakura, pensando en que el perro era una buena forma de distracción. Kiba se encogió de hombros y entró de nuevo en la casa.

Llegaron a la laguna cercana y Sakura se sentó en un gran tronco, acariciando a Akamaru.

—¿No quieres ir más allá, Sakura-chan?— preguntó Naruto.

—No, la verdad me gusta estar aquí. El sonido del agua me calma y últimamente tengo muchas cosas que me hacen doler la cabeza—contestó la kunoichi, mirando a Sasuke para que entendiera el mensaje que Naruto ignoró. El Uchiha frunció el ceño ligeramente ante eso.

El rubio se sentó entonces al lado de su amiga, y dijo:

—Sasuke, ven a sentarte con nosotros.

Pero el rostro del aludido se mostró impasible.

—Estoy bien aquí.

Sakura rodó los ojos sin que los otros la vieran. Antes de que Naruto pudiera empezar una conversación, Sakura se levantó y empezó a corretear con Akamaru, ante la mirada extrañada de los otros.

—Sakura-chan…— empezó Naruto, alzando un poco la voz para que se oiga por encima de los ladridos de Akamaru, la pelirosada levantó la vista sin dejar de jugar con el perro — Estaba pensando que… —ladrido—…tal vez… — más ladridos—tú y Sasuke deberían hablar…—ladrido acompañado de aullido y jadeos con la lengua afuera.

—¿Qué dijste?— preguntó la pelirosada, poniendo una mano en su oreja como si no hubiera escuchado aquello. "No podré evadirlo por siempre…" se lamentó mentalmente la kunoichi.

—¡Que tú y el teme deberían…!— más ladridos de Akamaru — ¡Deberían hablar porque…! — aún más ladridos del can— ¡YA CÁLLATE, CONDENADO PERRO DEL INFIERNO-TTEBAYO!

Akamaru calló al instante, gimoteando en voz baja . "No podré evadirlo por siempre…" se repitió la pelirosada.

—¡Si tú no puedes hablar más fuerte, está bien, pero no le eches la culpa al perro!— reprochó Sakura, en un intento de hacer perder el tiempo.

—¡Pero si no dejaba de…! ¡Olvídalo-dattebayo!— el rubio chasqueó la lengua —Te decía que tú y el teme deberían hablar porque no lo han hecho desde que volvió.

Ella se rezagó un poco, y miró a Sasuke fugazmente, quien la miraba aburrido.

—Pero sí hemos hablado— avisó después de un momento, desconcertando a su amigo— Anoche, incluso me ayudó con la cena.

El rubio miró al azabache como diciéndole "no me contaste de eso" —¿De qué hablaron?— indagó con curiosidad. La pelirosada tragó saliva.

—Bueno, sólo digamos que aclaramos algunas cosas que… ¡Oye! Eso no es asunto tuyo. Yo no te pregunto de lo que hablan ustedes— Sakura trató de hacerse a la ofendida.

—No parece que hubieran hablado mucho, dado que nisiquiera se miran-dattebayo…—musitó Naruto, y justo cuando iba a hacer un intento más, escucharon la voz de Kiba:

—¡Eh, chicos! Ya está lista la comida—Sakura pensó que estaba salvada, pero a Naruto se le ocurrió decir:

—¡Kiba! ¡Vamos a la casa que estos dos tienen algunas cosas que arreglar…!— y empezó a empujar a Kiba, que se quejaba sin entender nada.

La pelirosada los miró alejarse con el ceño fruncido, y cuando no hubo más que ver, miró al Uchiha, quien tenía la mirada clavada en ella. "¿Por qué demonios sigue aquí?" se preguntó sin encontrar respuesta lógica.

—¿Vamos a comer, Uchiha-san?— empezó a caminar en la misma dirección en que los otros habían desaparecido, pero aquella voz fría la hizo detenerse.

—¿Por qué le mientes a Naruto?

Sakura se quedó helada un momento. Apretó con fuerza los puños.

—Número uno: no le he mentido; número dos: no es asunto suyo— respondió fríamente la kunoichi, aún sin darse vuelta —No sé qué espera con exactitud Naruto que hable con usted. En lo que a mí respecta, no hay nada de qué hablar, y por su actitud puedo deducir que usted piensa lo mismo. Aunque tengo que reconocerle que se está esforzando, bueno, para Uchiha Sasuke, esto es lo más cercano a esforzarse—Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente ante esto último —Tengo que agradecerle que le esté dando el gusto a Naruto de intentar hablar conmigo. No sé cuáles sean sus intenciones, pero mientras no dañe a Naruto, no me interesan.

—Hmp. Naruto pensó que ibas a estar contenta con mi regreso—comentó Sasuke con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro. Sakura frunció el ceño ante eso —eres muy diferente a la Sakura que tengo grabada en mi vaga memoria.

—Ja, creo que siento lo mismo, Uchiha-san— Sakura sonrió, para sorpresa del azabache. "Bipolar" repitió mentalmente el chico, cada vez más convencido de aquello. Sakura le señaló el camino de vuelta a la casa —¿Vamos?

Regresaron en total e incómodo silencio. Al llegar, la pelirosada se alejó lo más que pudo de Sasuke, que se reunió con Naruto, y éste le preguntó:

—¿Y? ¿Cómo le fue?

—No preguntes. Yo creo que me detesta— respondió secamente el Uchiha, con expresión aburrida.

—¿Qué dices? Sakura-chan sólo es tímida-dattebayo— dijo Naruto, no creyendo aquello. Sonriendo, agregó: —Seguro le sigues gustando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante eso, y desvió la mirada hacia la pared, chasqueando la lengua.

En el almuerzo, tenían las mismas posiciones que la noche anterior. "Genial" ironizó en su mente la pelirosada. Esta vez decidió comer, y es que no lo había hecho desde ayer al mediodía, y el cuepo empezaba a exigirle alimento.

Al finalizar, cada uno ayudó a levantar los platos sucios y llevarlos hasta la cocina.

—¿A quién le toca lavar?— preguntó Ino.

—Que lo hagan las chicas— sugirió Kiba.

—¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó Sakura, con una ceja levantada.

—Fácil: porque son mujeres— respondió sin pensar, y no se dio cuenta hasta que vio la mirada ensombrecida de las tres jóvenes que habitaban la casa que había metido la pata. La había metido hasta la rodilla.

—¿Serás…?— empezó Ino, con cierto temblor en su inhumana voz.

—¿… MACHISTA?— terminó Sakura, apretando los puños, gesto que le sirvió a Kiba para saber que era hora de correr. Y oportunamente, pues las otras dos lo empezaron a perseguir ni bien abandonó la cocina. Akamaru ladró y corrió en busca de su amo.

—Creo que mejor lavo yo…— musitó Hinata, comenzando con su labor.

—¡No, Hinata-chan!— la Hyuga se sonrojó al ver quién le estaba hablando— Deja que lo haga Shikamaru—el aludido –quien se encontraba bostezando y con las manos en los bolsillos- levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño —Además, a él le toca hacerlo.

El genio se retiró de la cocina, dejando a los otros dos solos.

—No es problema, Naruto-kun…—señaló Hinata, mostrándole a Naruto que ya le faltaba poco. Se le daba muy bien lavar los platos. "¿Habrá algo en lo que no sea buena?" se preguntó el rubio, dedicándose a observarla. Pronto volvieron Ino y Sakura con sonrisas macabras en sus rostros, indicando que habían hecho que Kiba abandonara sus ideales machistas… Por la fuerza. Sakura entornó los ojos al ver a Hinata terminando de lavar los platos, y divisó a Shikamaru volviendo a entrar en la cocina.

—¡Tú!— señaló a Shikamaru quien dejo su expresión cansina y la cambió por una alerta, anticipándose lo que venía —¡Te escaqueaste! ¡Te tocaba lavar los platos y dejaste a Hinata-chan haciendo todo el trabajo!

—N-No es cierto…— se defendió, al ver a Sakura acercarse a él —Fui a verificar si era a mí a q-quien le tocaba lavar los platos…Hoy—concluyó algo intimidado por la mirada penetrante de la pelirosada.

—Pues lavarás los platos el resto de la semana por ese "descuido"— avisó Sakura, sonriendo, maliciosamente.

—Problemática…—dijo en un suspiro, al verse atado cual sirvienta a cumplir aquella órden. Al menos era jueves. El primer equipo de vigilancia (Sasuke, Hinata y Chouji) marchó a su puesto y la tarde pasó tranquila, puesto que cada uno se encontraba absorto en sus asuntos.

Al caer la noche, y después de la cena, se encontraba Naruto y Sakura charlando tranquilamente, como lo hacían siempre que estaban a solas, pero de pronto esa comodidad se esfumó cuando la kunoichi divisó a Sasuke entrar, acabando con su turno de vigilar. Él estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación, cuando el rubio lo llamó y le dijo que se siente a charlar con ellos.

Sakura casi golpea la mesita del café cuando vio que el Uchiha accedía. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los tres, hasta que Naruto decidió romperlo:

—Teme: yo creo que deberías contarle a Sakura-chan porqué decidiste regresar a Konoha—Sasuke abrió los ojos un tanto consternado porque eso era un secreto que le había confiado sólo a él y Kakashi. Aún no confiaba en Sakura… ¡Qué va! La chica lo quería ver muerto. A Sakura le entró repentinamente una gran curiosidad que se esfumó al pensar que Sasuke bien pudo haberle mentido.

—La verdad es que no me interesa ni es mi asunto—soltó Sakura sin pensar, y al ver la cara de desconcierto y casi tristeza de Naruto, se apresuró a agregar: —¡Lo que quiero decir es que…! Bueno, lo importante es que está aquí en la aldea, ¿verdad?—rió nerviosamente, rascándose detrás de la nuca, y al ver que Naruto le sonreía respiró aliviada.

El rubio se puso a ve televisión, y cuando Sakura vio al Uchiha distraídamente, pudo leer en sus labios un claro "mentirosa".

_Mentirosa._

Apretó los puños hasta el extremo de hacerse daño. No sólo porque la expresión arrogante de Sasuke le hacía querer lanzarse de un acantilado, sino porque, muy a su pesar, sabía que tenía razón. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de decirle a Naruto que no confiaba en el Uchiha, y que no quería verlo cerca de ellos ni en la aldea. Sasuke estaba en toda su razón y ambos lo sabían.

Naruto sintió unas extrañas auras a su alrededor, y al ver el rostro tenso de Sakura, iba a empezar una conversación, pero de pronto unas pequeñas criaturas comenzaron a revolotear alrededor la kunoichi, quien las miró con expresión maravillada y haciéndola sonreír.

Mariposas.

Mariposas de tinta.

Sakura rozó una que explotó, chorreando tinta a todos lados. Para mejorar el humor de la joven, unas gruesas gotas salpicaron la cara de Naruto y otras la del Uchiha.

—Te gustan las entradas cursis, ¿no Sai?— preguntó Sakura, mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse a carcajadas después de ver el rostro de indignación del rubio, y el de irritación (acompañado de un bonito tic en el ojo) del azabache.

—¿Cursis? Yo pensaba que eran originales— escucharon los tres desde el pasillo. Sakura le sonrió cálidamente.

"Demonios… Ahora sí que no habrá ninguna posibilidad de que estos dos hablen-dattebayo" pensó Naruto con pesar.

"Maldita sea… Ya está ese idiota de nuevo" masculló Sasuke par sus adentros, mientras veía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la kunoichi.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo cinco! Quería subirlo antes, pero no pude. En recompensa, lo hice bien larguito :D. Tengo tantas ideas para este fic que no sé cómo ni cuándo plantearlas, pero no se preocupen: ya se me aclarará la cabeza :B. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, o por lo menos haberles hecho sonreír (venga! Por lo menos una vez :D). A propósito, ¿a alguien más le dio ganas de abrazar a Shino? Él sí nos entiende… :3**

**¡Review feedback time!:**

**aRiElLa 95: no te preocupes, yo lo pondré bien celoso :D. **

**GIZETLEO: Sí, a mí también me cansa! Por eso creo que hay tantos Sakuhaters :/ pero tienes razón, las cosas deben cambiar ù_ú.**

**lirilara1993: gracias a ti w me hace muy feliz ver tu review siempre :'D .**

**Dulce Tiramisu: desde Taiwan? Me siento muy mimada :3 espero te guste este cap ;).**

**karlangas: ¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que mi humor era pésimo :D me alegro mucho!**

**Gracias por hacerme saber que lo leyeron y estar pendiente de la historia de esta loca, muchos besos :***

**Dejen reviews y actualizo mañana a esta misma hora *amenaza a lo Chuck Norris*. Na, mentira, trataré de hacerlo de todas formas, gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de darme su oportunidad. La pesada se retira deseando un buen día/noche. ¡Saludos! **


	6. Pervertidos

**N/A: Este es el capítulo con el que más me he divertido al escribir. Es mi favorito hasta el momento y espero que les guste :P.**

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo seis.- Pervertidos**

—Sai… Están empezando a hartarme tus mariposas de tinta-dattebayo —refunfuñó Naruto mientras se limpiaba las gotas en su rostro. A Sasuke le hervía la sangre, al tiempo que se pasaba la manga por la cara, fulminaba con la mirada al recién llegado. Sakura trataba de ocultar su sonrisa malévola, pero no le funcionó muy bien.

—No las hago para ti, son para Sakura-san— respondió Sai con una de sus fingidas sonrisas.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así, sólo dime Sakura… O fea, cualquiera de las dos— pidió Sakura, acercándose al ANBU para plantarle un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo. Naruto frunció el ceño, aunque últimamente ella hacía eso a menudo.

—Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué a mí no me besas así?— le preguntó inocentemente y la aludida sonrió.

—Hinata-chan se pondrá celosa, y no tengo intención de ponerme en el camino de nadie…— fue la respuesta simple de ella.

—Pero ella sabe que sólo somos amigos… Anda, Sakura-chan— empezó a molestar Naruto, acercándose significativamente al rostro de la divertida muchacha.

— ¡Ya basta!— exclamó sonriendo, empujándolo por su pecho, y el rubio hizo un puchero — Entonces, Sai, ¿cómo les fue?

—Era una pista falsa— contestó el ANBU encogiéndose de hombros —Quería continuar, pero dijeron que irían a Suna, y que volviera con ustedes.

—Ah…— musitó Sakura— ¿Tienes hambre? Hace rato cenamos, puedo calentar la comida si quieres.

"El teme tampoco cenó y ella no le ofreció nada" reflexionó Naruto, mirando a Sasuke quien analizaba cada acción del ninja pintor.

—Me encantaría— respondió Sai. La pelirosada no dudó en tomarlo de la mano y prácticamente arrastrarlo a la cocina.

—Ese Sai… Terminará robándome a Sakura-chan…—gimoteó el rubio, volviendo a sentarse para ver televisión.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, el Uchiha habló:

—¿Sakura sale con él?

—Hasta donde yo sé, no. Pero no me sorprendería si un día de estos me salen con la noticia… Andan muy unidos últimamente— respondió Naruto, con el ceño fruncido, concentrado en la pantalla del televisor —Creo que a Sakura-chan le gusta.

"Hmp… Hasta en eso es mi reemplazo" pensó Sasuke con arrogancia. Unos minutos más de silencio hasta que el rubio notó algo que, por estar tan pendiente de la tele, pasó por alto.

—¿Y a ti por qué te importa saber si son novios?—preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa zorruna. Sasuke volteó los ojos, sabiendo cuál sería el próximo comentario —¡Estás celoso!

—Te das cuenta de que este tipo de comentarios hace que no quiera averiguar nada más de la vida de Sakura, ¿verdad?— respondió el Uchiha con aburrimiento.

—Está bien, está bien. No volveré a molestarte…—cedió el rubio, volviendo a la tele.

.

—Fue un lindo detalle, ¿sabes?— comentó Sakura, mientras sentado frente a ella se encontraba el ANBU comiendo de su plato. —Esos dos se lo merecían—concluyó con una sonrisa.

—Quería hacerte sonreír. Estaba observándolos un momento, vi que el Uchiha hizo algo que te puso nerviosa. ¿Qué fue?

—Me llamó "mentirosa"—Sai levantó una ceja —lo peor de todo es que tiene razón. Eso me enferma más.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— inquirió el pelinegro.

—Le miento a Naruto al fingir que me alegra que haya vuelto. Yo le pedí tanto que lo trajera de vuelta y ahora no quiero ni verlo. No puedo ser tan malagradecida… Pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo. Me da miedo que esté tramando algo y yo esté aquí sin hacer nada.

—Trata de no pensar en eso. Uchiha Sasuke puede ser peligroso y tener mucho poder, pero no accedería al sello de Tsunade-sama si planea hacer daño a Konoha— la tranquilizó el ANBU, y Sakura suspiró resignada.

—Tienes razón. Pero no pienso actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada como lo hace Naruto. Él parece haber olvidado que trató de matarlo varias veces, y las personas a quien ha matado…

—Te dije que ya no pensaras en eso— Sai se levantó a lavar su plato —Cuando veas algo sospechoso en él, puedes preocuparte.

Sakura sonrió un poco y caminó fuera de la cocina, él la siguió. Encontraron a Naruto aún en frente del televisor y a Sasuke, al parecer retirándose a su habitación.

—Naruto: me toca vigilancia—avisó la pelirosada, poniéndose una chaqueta, el aludido la miró a punto de salir por la puerta y frunció el ceño:

—¿Por qué vas tú también, Sai? Aún no tienes turno para vigilar…— dijo, suspicaz. Sasuke tuvo que reprimir un bufido al ver la –en su opinión, ridícula- sonrisa fingida del ANBU.

—No tengo sueño, y Sakura dejó la invitación de subirse a mi ave pendiente.

—Ah…— musitó Naruto, serio, levantándose de su lugar. Sai salió por la puerta y Sakura estaba a punto de hacerlo también, pero se quedó en el umbral.

—Naruto— llamó, y el aludido la miró —La comida está caliente, así que si quieren coman— no, Sakura no había pasado por alto el hecho de que el Uchiha no había cenado— Buenas noches— cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Teme, a comer-dattebayo…— dijo contento Naruto, y Sasuke suspiró.

.

Pasaron dos días de duro entrenamiento, de turnos de vigilancia aburridos, de discusiones para ver quién cocinaba, de regaños y órdenes de la pelirosada, de Shikamaru lavando los platos con el ceño fruncido…

De intentos fallidos para intentar unir al equipo 7 por parte de Naruto…

Cada vez que quería que Sakura y Sasuke se acercaran más, ella estaba con Sai, haciendo vigilancia, entrenando o dormida. La tarde del quinto día, en la que esperaban al equipo Gai llegar, cierto rubio se encontraba con cierto Inuzuka en cierto baño de las chicas.

—¿Las conseguiste?— preguntó ansioso el Uzumaki.

—Paciencia, paciencia…— sacó un frasco lleno de cucarachas— Aquí están.

—¡Perfecto! Escuché a Ino decir que se daría una ducha después de que terminara su programa, tenemos cerca de…— miró su reloj — quince minutos.

Recapitulando: Ino, la mañana anterior, los había despertado con un reluciente baldazo de agua helada al ver que no querían despertarse, atrasando el entrenamiento. Ambos juraron unir fuerzas y cobrar venganza.

Naruto vio pasar por el pasillo a Shikamaru y lo jaló hasta adentro del baño.

—¡Shikamaru! Ayúdanos con algo.

—¿Qué están haciendo en el baño de las chicas?— preguntó el genio analizando la habitación de extremo a extremo. Era muy distinta a la de ellos porque, para empezar, el inodoro tenía una funda fucsia, habían puesto cortinas a la tina (cosa que ellos no se habían molestado en hacer: la ducha es rápida, y para eso está la cerradura, ¿no?), en el tocador había una variada selección de productos de belleza, tres shampoos distintos y muchos jabones y esponjas. Era irónico que ese baño tuviera el mismo espacio y componentes que el de ellos, pero aún así parecía más grande y lujoso—Es muy diferente al nuestro…— inhaló con fuerza tres veces —y huele demasiado a fresas como para ser un baño.

— Lo sé…— comentó con voz soñadora Kiba.

—Mira, nos queremos vengar de Ino por lo que nos hizo ayer— le mostró el frasco lleno de cucarachas, brillosas y escurridizas que hicieron que Shikamaru tuviera un leve escalofrío.

—No creo que sea buena idea meterse con Ino…— comentó algo cohibido, desviando la mirada.

—No se enterará que nos ayudaste, y si lo haces, lavaré los platos que te toque lavar hasta el miércoles— ofreció Naruto, y Shikamaru lo pensó. ¡Diablos! Lavar los platos le parecía algo bastante odioso, así que aceptó.

—De acuerdo: tenemos que busca la manera de que le caigan encima, pero ¿cómo…?— Naruto estaba buscando alguna forma cuando divisó a Sasuke pasar por el pasillo —¡Teme!

Sasuke se detuvo con algo de fastidio, estaba empezándole a hartar que el rubio lo llamara así.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó sin tomarse la molestia de darse la vuelta.

—Ayúdanos con algo—pidió Naruto, y el Uchiha levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo accedería…?

—Cocinaré por ti las veces que te toque hasta el martes— ofreció sin rodeos el rubio, con una sonrisa zorruna. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Hecho— contestó en un suspiro el azabache. Ya le había tocado cocinar una vez, y aunque había aprendido a hacerlo para subsistir, no le gustaba dar el gusto a otros. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Fíjate qué está haciendo Ino— pidió el rubio y Sasuke caminó con pesar.

Mientras Shikamaru construía de improvisto un mecanismo para sostener el frasco de cucarachas en el aire, Sasuke fue a echar un vistazo a la sala en donde momentos antes había visto a la rubia y la pelirosada viendo la tele. Ellas seguían allí, e Ino tenía unas toallas en los brazos, mientras veía la pantalla.

Volvió al baño de las chicas al que, por cierto, hasta ahora no había entrado.

—Está viendo la televisión, tiene unas toallas en la mano, por lo tanto subirá pronto— contó con aburrimiento. Miró a su alrededor, todo era tan… femenino—Es distinto al nuestro… Y huele a fresas— murmuró para sí mismo, como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo en su preciada soledad.

—Yo dije lo mismo. Más que un baño parece un spa— comentó Shikamaru, y el azabache se asombró de que lo haya escuchado. Pero también se asombró de que -no sólo el genio sino todos a excepción de la Haruno- lo trataran como lo hacían antes de marcharse de Konoha. Con tal vez pequeños cambios, pero como si hubiesen olvidado el tipo de persona que él era. Un traidor. No le gustaba ser considerado así en su propia aldea, pero después de enterarse lo de Itachi, lo prefirió a él antes que a todo lo demás.

—Hmp. ¿Es más grande?— preguntó, después de un momento en el que se había debatido el dirigirle la palabra a pesar de ser innecesario. Shikamaru sonrió diminutamente.

—No, pero vete a saber cómo hicieron que parezca así.

Sasuke miró con cierto interés el frasco de cucarachas que aquellos tres estaban manipulando. Quiso preguntar, pero al final decidió no hacerlo: no era su asunto, así que decidió largarse de allí antes de que una chica los viera, pues desde el primer día (Sakura e Ino) habían especificado que tenían prohibida la entrada al baño de chicas. No les tenía miedo, pero tampoco quería problemas ni sermones. Pero en la puerta se detuvo.

—Teme, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Naruto, al ver como su amigo cerraba la puerta y se daba la vuelta a los demás con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos. —Oh, no…

A Sasuke no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que entrar en la por suerte espaciosa tina en la que los otros se encontraban parados, haciendo el menor ruido posible cerraron la cortina. Ahora sólo quedaba rezar.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, y supieron que era su fin. Naruto –que se encontraba en un extremo de la tina- destapó un poco la cortina para ver quién era su verdugo.

—Diablos, es Sakura…— susurró a los demás, quienes tragaron saliva al escuchar aquello. — ¡Nos matará!— lo dijo tan bajo que tuvo que hacer señas con la mano para que los otros lo entendieran. Sintieron cómo ella se acercaba y se apretujaron más unos a otros. Vieron cómo la mano de Sakura se adentraba y abría el grifo de la ducha, aún sin percatarse de su presencia.

Naruto hizo un amago de grito, pero Sasuke –quien estaba a su lado- fue más rápido y le tapó la boca. Kiba fue el que quedó menos empapado, pero a medida que el agua caía se mojaba más y más.

—¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó en un susurro Kiba, aterrado por la paliza que seguro la pelirosada les iba a dar.

—No lo sé…—susurró Naruto —Tal vez debamos salir ahora antes que…

—Sh— siseó Shikamaru, poniendo un dedo en su boca y los demás callaron, curiosos.

—… _Mm… Desde el segundo en que te fuiste… Estoy pensando en ti… Mm… Sigo esperando el día… El día en que me digas "sí"…—_ escucharon cantar a Sakura con voz suave y no tan alta.

—Sakura-chan… ¡Qué tierna!— susurró Naruto, con expresión soñadora y entrelazando sus propias manos. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—No está nada mal…—musitó Kiba, levantando un pulgar, pero Shikamaru lo volvió a callar. Los demás agudizaron el oído.

— …_Yo podría darte todo, si te quedas junto a mí. Sólo falta que me digas, que pronuncies ese "sí"… Mm…Mm…— _siguió cantando Sakura, dejando boquiabiertos a los demás.

—Naruto, ¿estás llorando?— preguntó Shikamaru, entrecerrando los ojos al ver al rubio frotándose "disimuladamente" un ojo. Sasuke se volteó a ver a su amigo, incrédulo.

—¡Por supuesto que no-dattebayo…!— susurró Naruto, ofendido, y poniendo la expresión más masculina que pudo.

—Pues eso pare-

La frase de Shikamaru quedó en el aire, dado que de un tirón, la pelirosada había corrido la cortina. La muchacha quedó en shock al observar el rostro de los cuatro muchachos que estaban ahí. Pero fue la expresión en el rostro de ellos lo que valió oro, porque ninguno de los cuatro pudo evitar bajar la vista a la silueta de Sakura. Ella sólo traía su ropa interior y su corpiño rosa, y la toalla que apretaba contra su cuello y que planeaba colgar antes de que se le nublara la mente. Los rostros de cada uno de los cuatro invasores se sonrojaron con furia. Es más, rojo quedaba corto: remolacha era el color perfecto, acompañado de sangrado nasal. Pero a diferencia de ellos, que sí reaccionaron, Sakura no se movió de su lugar ni respiró. A duras penas, consiguieron levantar la vista de la escasa indumentaria de la muchacha, y Shikamaru se animó a pronunciar:

—Sa-Sakura…—tragó saliva dolorosamente al tiempo que su frente y manos sudaban— S-si nos dejas explicar… explicart-te…

Y muy para la mala suerte de los muchachos, el frasco de cucarachas que estaba sostenido en el aire se volteó para abajo, dejando caer su contenido sobre las cuatro cabezas de los jóvenes, y unas cuantas cucarachas aterrizando en el pelo y hombros de Sakura.

.

—¡Por fin llegan!— exclamó muy animada Ino, abrazando a Ten Ten. Chouji se acercó a saludar a Neji y a Lee.

—Ha sido un viaje largo, pero me alegro de que ya estemos aquí— comentó Neji, como siempre serio, mirando de reojo la cocina porque en todo el día no habían comido nada. Ino se dio cuenta de eso y dijo:

—Les hemos guardado el almuerzo, en seguida se los caliento.

—¿Y el resto?— preguntó Ten Ten.

—Sai, Hinata y Shino están en su turno de vigilancia; al resto no los veo desde hace rato… Deben estar por ahí fuera.

Los tres recién llegados se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala, a decir verdad estaban muy cansados (Lee insistió en hacer una carrera para ganar tiempo y comer cuanto antes).

—¿Tú también miras esto?— preguntó Neji mirando la pantalla del televisor.

—¡AH, MI NOVELA!— exclamó emocionada Ten Ten, y el Hyuga volteó los ojos —La veo en mis tiempos libres, y últimamente me he perdido muchos capítulos…

—¿Verdad que es genial?— comentó Ino— Hoy lo retrasaron por algo del noticiero, así que no te has perdido mucho del capítulo de hoy.

—Ino-san… ¿Dónde está mi flor de cerezo?— preguntó Lee con brillo en los ojos.

—¿La frentesota? Se fue a bañar…— respondió Ino desde la cocina donde empezaba a calentar la comida para el equipo Gai.

Y de pronto, escucharon un grito que los hizo dar un respingo en sus lugares, seguido de un:

—¡SHAAAANAAAAAAAROOOOOOOO!

—¡¿Qué pasó?!— preguntó Ten Ten, preocupada, y lo siguiente que escucharon fue la casa entera retumbar y un estruendoso ruido de destrozo. Todos se pusieron alertas y sacaron sus armas.

—¡Sakura!— exclamó Ino, aterrada, y estaba a punto de subir al piso de arriba para ir en ayuda de su amiga, pero para sorpresa de todo el mundo, vieron a Sakura bajar corriendo como loca usando de ropa una toalla rosa pálido. Ten Ten e Ino quedaron boquiabiertas, mientras que Lee, Neji y Chouji abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¡SÁCAMELAS! ¡SÁCAMELAS AHORA!— gritó desesperada la pelirosada, e Ino reparó en que su cabello y parte de su toalla estaban siendo invadidos por cucarachas.

—¡No puedo tocar eso! ¡Me dan miedo!— respondió Ino, asqueada de las cucarachas y sintiéndose impotente ante su amiga.

—¡SÓLO HAZLO, MALDITA PUERCA!— gritó enfurecida la pelirosada. Sai, Hinata y Shino entraron corriendo a la casa y se quedaron estupefactos ante la escena que presenciaron. Sakura, en su desesperación, corrió a Sai.

—¡SÁCAMELAS!— gritó sin querer levantar la cabeza por miedo a que los insectos bajaran por su rostro, al tiempo que temblaba. Sai reaccionó y empezó a sacudir el pelo de la chica y cuerpo.

Una vez libre de las diminutas criaturas, la pelirosada miró a la puerta de entrada, que los del turno de vigilancia habían dejado abierta, y divisó a uno de los muchachos que se encontró en el baño escondiéndose entre los árboles.

—¡LOS VOY A MATAR!— gritó enfurecida y empezando a correr hacia afuera de la casa, sin importarle que estuviera usando una toalla y que no tuviera sus sandalias. El resto, tras salir del shock, empezó a correr detrás de ella.

—¡Sakura, espera!— pidió Ino.

—¡Tan sólo déjanos explicarte!— rogó un magullado Kiba, montado sobre Akamaru. La pelirosada empezó a correr hacia él, pero Sai la tomó por la cintura.

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS!— chilló la descontrolada muchacha, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su captor.

—¿Qué te hicieron?— preguntó Sai, en un intento de tranquilizarla. Los demás también estaban atentos a la respuesta. Parecía cosa de locos, ¿por qué Sakura estaba tan iracunda contra sus propios amigos? ¿Por qué estaba vestida tan sólo con una toalla? ¿Por qué el aspecto de Kiba se veía deplorable?

—¡Me… estaban espiando… mientras me desnudaba… y me lanzaron… CUCARACHAS!— explicó Sakura temblando de ira, al tiempo que seguía retorciéndose en afán de soltarse de los brazos de Sai, quien al escuchar la explicación alzó las cejas.

—¿Espiándote? Tiene que haber otra explicación…— comentó Ino, incrédula.

—Shikamaru estaba con ellos— soltó Sakura, y hubo silencio mientras Ino se veía inexpresiva, al parecer su cerebro trabajando a toda prisa.

—¡RUEGA POR QUE NO TE ENCUENTRE, NARA SHIKAMARU!— aulló Ino, perdiendo la compostura y comenzando a correr por los alrededores— ¡TE VOY A REVENTAR, LUEGO TE CURARÉ CADA UNA DE LAS HERIDAS PARA QUE QUEDES COMO NUEVO Y PODER HACERLO DE NUEVO…!— Ino se fue lanzando imprecaciones y juramentos hasta que dejaron de escuchar sus gritos.

—¿Ahora sí me sueltas para que vaya a matar a esos cuatro?— preguntó Sakura, aún tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Sai quien, a pesar de la distracción, no aflojó su agarre.

—¿Cuatro? ¿Quiénes eran?— indagó Neji, intrigado al igual que el resto.

—Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto…— Hinata frunció el ceño — y … Sasuke-kun.

—¡¿El Uchiha?!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo Sai, Shino, Neji y Lee.

—No pensé que fuera un pervertido…— comentó Chouji —ni siquiera parece gustarle las chicas, con tanta que le persigue e ignora…

—¡Los voy a matar! ¡Degenerados!— chillaba Sakura.

—Sakura, mejor entra a la casa y cámbiate, te vas a resfriar si sales así— aconsejó Sai, Sakura frunció el ceño —después podrás darles su merecido, tal vez escuchar su explicación. No huirán por siempre.

—De acuerdo…—masculló la pelirosada, soltándose con cierto fastidio y dirigiéndose a su habitación, después de lo ocurrido iba a taparse cada centímetro de piel fuera de su cara y orejas aún si hacía 40 grados.

**N/A: ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo seis! Sé que dije que lo subiría ayer, pero preferí hacerlo con más calma y entregarlo hoy :3 :**

**Lirilara1993; GIZETLEO, isibell09 (bienvenida y gracias por leer :D ) y aRiElLa 95, gracias por los reviews y por seguir mi historia. **

**Y yo sigo agradeciendo a todos quienes lean mi fic :3 sé que sueno pesada, pero me hacen muy feliz :D. ¡Nos vemos (?) en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Sin rendirse

DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Capítulo siete.- Sin rendirse

Naruto salió de entre los árboles junto con Sasuke, ambos igual de magullados que Kiba.

— ¿Sakura-chan se marchó?— preguntó con precaución y algo de inocencia.

— ¡Naruto-kun!— exclamó Hinata, la expresión enfadada de su rostro no quedaba en una persona tan dulce como ella —Sakura-chan dice que la estaban espiando mientras se desnudaba. ¡No puedo creerlo…!— enrojeció de ira y se empezó a sentir algo mareada porque no era normal para ella enojarse así —Estoy muy decepcionada… de uste…des— Neji la sostuvo para impedir que se cayera.

— ¡No la estábamos espiando!— se defendió Naruto, en tono casi de disculpa— Es todo un gran, GRAN malentendido.

— ¡Pervertidos!—acusó Lee, señalándolos con el dedo índice —¡Les daré una lección para defender el honor de Sakura-san…!

—Espera, Lee, deja que nos expliquen— sugirió Neji, deteniendo con un brazo al de las cejas pobladas, quien temblaba de indignación. Naruto empezó a relatar su historia, Hinata se calmó un poco y los demás disminuyeron la curiosidad. Cuando acabó de relatar, Sakura salió a enfrentarlos, Sai y Neji la detuvieron:

—Cálmate, tienes que escuchar su versión de los hechos.

— ¡No me importa su versión! ¡Estos cuatro pervertidos no pasan de hoy!— exclamó furiosa la kunoichi, cuando vio los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke clavados en ella se sonrojó recordando que la habían visto semidesnuda. Llevó su dedo índice en dirección al rubio, quien tragó saliva— Pude haberlo esperado de Kiba, de Uchiha-san ya no me sorprende nada , de Shikamaru… ¡De Shikamaru no sé! Pero de ti… ¡Mi mejor amigo me traicionó, me expuso ante sus amigos y ME LANZÓ CUCARACHAS!

"De Uchiha-san ya no me sorprende nada" era la frase que quedó resonando en la cabeza de Sasuke. "¿Acaso piensa que soy tan pervertido como para espiarla?" se preguntó.

— ¡N-No es cierto, Sakura-chan…! —Se defendió Naruto con temor y un deje de súplica—Mira sólo… ¡Sólo déjame explicarte! Estábamos ahí porque le íbamos a hacer una broma a Ino por lo que nos hizo ayer a la mañana, ella dijo que se iba a bañar así que queríamos ponerle las cucarachas para que se asuste un poco…

— ¡¿QUE ME QUERÍAN HACER QUÉ?!— escucharon chillar a Ino, a quien Lee decidió sostener dado que Shikamaru estaba ya demasiado golpeado. Naruto tragó más saliva.

—… Pero tú viniste y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habías entrado al baño-ttebayo— explicó con desesperación al ver los ojos entornados de su mejor amiga.

— ¡¿Y por qué se escondieron detrás de la cortina del baño si no era para espiarme?!— preguntó sacada de las casillas.

—Como nos prohibiste la entrada al baño, teníamos la esperanza de que no te dieras cuenta de que estábamos ahí, y nos ahorraríamos una paliza…— comentó Kiba, y la peli rosada lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡¿Y cuándo tenían pensado salir?!— indagó casi escupiendo fuego la peli rosada.

—Bueno…— empezó sonriendo nerviosamente Naruto. Sasuke volteó los ojos. "Que no se le ocurra decir eso…" rogó en sus adentros el azabache —después de que hicieras tus cosas…

Sakura se puso roja como tomate y frunció el ceño tanto que casi sangra.

— ¡SON UNOS ASQUEROSOS! ¡SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME QUE LOS MATO!— chilló, aunque ni Sai ni Neji aflojaron su agarre, porque Naruto parecía sincero y Sakura estar hablando en serio.

— ¡No era nuestra intención, Sakura-chan! ¡Lo sentimos, lo sentimos mu-!

— ¡No!—soltó furiosa Sakura, deshaciéndose por fin de los brazos de Sai y Hyuga —¡No te atrevas a volverme a hablar! —Caminó unos pasos hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro, seguida de cerca por Sai (para que no cometiera alguna locura)— Ninguno de ustedes. Ino: piensa en un castigo—ordenó.

—Pues…— empezó Yamanaka llevándose un dedo a la boca —No sólo arreglarán el baño, sino que también se encargarán de la cocina y la limpieza hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto hizo un puchero, Kiba gimoteó junto con Akamaru, Shikamaru y Sasuke bufaron al mismo tiempo:

—Sabía que no tenía que meterme en esto…

—Me parece perfecto—concluyó Sakura, y después reparó en que el equipo Gai ya se encontraba allí —Lamento mucho no haberles dado un mejor recibimiento—abrazó a cada uno de los integrantes. Neji y Lee se sonrojaron un poco, recordando la escena en la que habían visto a la peli rosada bajando por las escaleras —Vamos a calentar la comida, deben estar hambrientos— empujó a los tres hacia dentro de la casa, Shino y Chouji los siguieron. Ino fulminó con la mirada a Shikamaru una vez más antes de hacer lo propio.

—Hi-Hinata-chan— musitó el rubio, al ver en la mirada de la Hyuga un rastro de tristeza y decepción.

—Ahora no, Naruto-kun— fue la respuesta de ella, aunque no sonó cortante. Luego entró en la casa.

Shikamaru y Sasuke voltearon hacia los otros dos, como si fueran a hacerles pagar el castigo que se les impuso.

— ¡No es nuestra culpa!— alegó Kiba, y Akamaru ladró en cooperación.

— ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que Sakura-chan se iba a bañar antes que Ino?— se defendió Naruto, con algo de temor pues la mirada de Sasuke parecía a punto de despertar el Sharingan.

—Me costará arreglar las cosas con Ino— dijo Shikamaru desviando la mirada con recelo. —Si no lo logro, ustedes lo pagarán.

Naruto y Kiba tragaron saliva. El primero se puso algo inquieto.

—Sakura-chan de verdad está enfadada… ¿Cómo hago para que me perdone?— se preguntó mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Entonces la voz de Sai lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

— ¿Sabías que Sakura es insegura con su cuerpo? Está tan avergonzada que lo disimula con esa gran capa de enfado.

— ¿Insegura? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— increíblemente fue Sasuke el que preguntó. El ANBU esbozó su pseudo-sonrisa que provocó arcadas en el Uchiha, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

—Se molesta cuando le dicen algo de su frente… Pero la verdad es que por alguna extraña razón que no consigo comprender del todo, Sakura se empecinó en creer que es fea.

— ¿Fea?— repitió Kiba con algo de incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo no va a creer eso si tú siempre le dices que lo es?— regañó Naruto.

—Yo tengo un concepto diferente de fealdad y ella ya lo entendió. Sabe que cuando se lo digo es porque no me gusta la manera en la que está actuando al momento de decírselo— explicó el pelinegro aún con su sonrisa — Pero, en todo físicamente, ella se considera… ¿Qué palabra sería la correcta? Mm, horrenda.

— ¡Sakura-chan es hermosa-ttebayo!— contradijo el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no digo lo contrario—aclaró Sai, borrando por fin su sonrisa y adoptando el impasible rostro de siempre —Es ella la que cree eso. Ahora que se vio expuesta, debe estar pensando que ustedes se burlarán de su aspecto, eso si es que no se sienten asqueados.

—Mujeres, siempre problemáticas…— musitó Shikamaru.

Parecía como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma a oídos del cuarteto "pervertido", pues todos estaban confundidos y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?—inquirió Kiba. El ANBU suspiró:

—Paso mucho tiempo con ella. He leído demasiados libros para entender los sentimientos de las personas. De hecho, el otro día ella se quería comprar una blusa que le encantó desde el primer momento en que la vio. Pero luego desistió pensando que le quedaría mejor a una chica con más busto, y que ella sólo haría el ridículo mostrando lo poco que tiene. "A Ino le quedaría de maravilla, se la recomendaré" fue lo que dijo— contó Sai, dándose la vuelta para entrar en la casa, pero el llamado del rubio hizo que se detuviera:

—Sai.

Giró el rostro hacia él, arqueando una ceja, expectativo.

— ¿Por qué sabes eso de Sakura-chan?— el Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos.

—Somos amigos.

—Soy su mejor amigo y nunca me dijo nada del tema— contestó Naruto, serio.

—Ése es el problema, Naruto-kun: ella no lo dice. Está tan avergonzada y acomplejada que jamás lo admitirá, pero uno se da cuenta en sus acciones… No sé con exactitud cuál es su motivo para sentirse así, pero creo firmemente en que tú...— señaló a Naruto— y él— ahora a Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño, pensando en qué cosa había hecho— tienen mucho que ver con eso.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué le he hecho a Sakura-chan?— preguntó Naruto, sintiéndose furioso.

—Mm, te daré una pista: odias a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas, ¿no?— respondió Sai, y retomó su andar hacia la casa —Piénsalo un poco— desapareció detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?—se preguntó Naruto, rascándose la nuca —Da igual, pensaré en eso más tarde… Ahora hay que pensar un modo para que las chicas nos perdonen…

— ¿Y por qué lo dices mirándome a mí?— preguntó Shikamaru, extrañado.

— ¡Porque se supone que tú eres un genio-dattebayo!

— ¡Pero las chicas van más allá de mi comprensión!—se defendió Shikamaru— Son tan problemáticas, sensibles, bipolares, les gusta el drama, las cursilerías y son simpatizantes de hacerse rogar…

— ¡Eso es!— celebró Naruto, chasqueando los dedos y se encaminó hacia la casa, seguido por los demás.

Adentro se encontraba el equipo Gai en el comedor, charlando con Ino y Chouji. El resto retomó su turno de vigilancia.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?— preguntó el Uzumaki.

—Se fue a bañar— contestó Ino con desdén.

— ¡¿Se fue a bañar con la mitad del baño al aire libre?!— exclamaron al unísono Naruto y Kiba, ambos tentados de salir de la casa para comprobar aquello.

— ¡No sean idiotas! Ya que se tomaron el tiempo de hacer que la frentesota destruya nuestro baño, hemos tomado el suyo hasta que lo reparen— la rubia se paró y prosiguió a ignorarlos— Iré a la villa por suministros y cosas que Sakura destruyó. ¿Alguien me acompaña?— Shikamaru parecía a punto de decir algo — ¿Alguien que no sea de los pervertidos?

— ¡Yo me apunto, Ino-san!— dijo Lee, e Ino le sonrió levemente, para salir después ignorando monumentalmente al genio.

Vieron que la peli rosada bajaba de las escaleras, totalmente abrigada hasta el cuello y el pelo mojado, encaminándose a la cocina sin prestar atención al resto.

— ¡Sakura-chan!— llamó Naruto, y escucharon la puerta de la cocina cerrarse, para después escuchar la tranca puesta en ella

—Vaya… Parece que a los pervertidos no les va nada bien con las damas— se burló Ten Ten con malicia. Naruto, Shikamaru y (sin saber porqué) Sasuke la fulminaron con la mirada.

Momentos después, la peli rosada salió de la cocina para subir las escaleras, pero el rubio la siguió:

— ¡Sakura-chan! ... ¡Sakura-chan!... ¡Sakura-chan! — la siguió hasta que ella le cerró la puerta de su habitación en las narices.

Siguió fastidiando afuera de su puerta hasta que la kunoichi salió –con expresión hastiada y notables tics de nerviosismo-para reunirse con los demás. Naruto siguió pronunciando su nombre como niño chiquito, fastidiando a todo el mundo, hasta que Sakura le lanzó lo primero que vio a mano, en este caso un jarrón. Ino y Lee volvieron con mullidas bolsas de compra.

—Sakura-san: tengo algo para ti— avisó Lee, buscando entre las bolsas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?— preguntó emocionada Sakura, y aliviada de tener un respiro de los llamados de Naruto. Sasuke entró a la sala, después de haber estado entrenando. Quería ir derecho a darse una ducha, pero luego recordó que ahora por culpa del Uzumaki y del Inuzuka, tenía que cocinar la cena (eso, el almuerzo, el desayuno…). Suspiró con fastidio. Observó cómo Lee le entregaba una caja de bombones a Sakura, así que miró a Naruto –quien estaba algo aturdido por el reciente jarrón en su cabeza- como si le preguntara de qué se había perdido.

—Como verás, Sasuke, algunas cosas cambian, pero muchas otras siguen como antes. Lee sigue siendo el fan número uno de Sakura-chan.

— ¡Me encantan! ¡Muchas gracias!— agradeció la kunoichi, abrazando a Lee, quien se puso algo rojo y tímido.

—Es sólo que… Vi que te estaban haciendo enfadar mucho y quise alegrarte un poco…— dijo Lee, y Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Quieres ir a acompañar a Sai?— preguntó Sakura y Lee asintió ferviente. Ambos salieron de la casa.

—No podrá ignorarme toda la vida-ttebayo…— suspiró Naruto.

—Así de enfadada que está, yo creo que sí— comentó Ino con malicia.

— ¡Pues yo no me rendiré! ¡Mucho menos si se trata de Sakura-chan!— exclamó Naruto, alzando un puño en el aire. El resto volteó los ojos.

El rubio siguió fastidiando a Sakura desde el momento en que volvió a entrar en la casa. La siguió hasta que ella le cerró la puerta de su habitación en las narices. A la hora de la cena, ella se sentó lo más alejada posible de Naruto y Sasuke, y a la hora de dormir, Naruto se plantó de nuevo afuera de la habitación de la peli rosada para continuar pronunciando su nombre hasta que ella le hablara. Como parecía no rendirse, Ino, Shino y Ten Ten (sorprendentemente Sasuke ayudó) lo ataron y le pusieron cinta adhesiva para que cerrara la boca de una buena vez por todas. Sasuke durmió con una semi-sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Pero eso no detuvo al rubio. A tempranas cinco de la madrugada, consiguió desatarse de los fuertes (cortesía del Uchiha) nudos y se plantó de nuevo en la puerta de la habitación de la kunoichi:

— ¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…!

La aludida optó por taparse los oídos con su almohada. Ten Ten (su actual compañera de cuarto) intentó serenarse inhalando y exhalando profundamente repetidas veces:

—Serénate, Ten Ten— se dijo a sí misma —inhala… exhala…

—¡Sakura-chan, abre de una vez! ¡Sakura-chan…!

—Inhala… Exhala… Inhala…

—¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Su intento de calmarse fracasó miserablemente. De un tirón, abrió la puerta y depositó un fuerte puño en medio de la despeinada cabeza de Naruto, bramando:

—¡ESTOY MALDITAMENTE CANSADA POR HABER VENIDO CORRIENDO HASTA AQUÍ, Y ENCIMA TE TOMAS LA MOLESTIA DE DESPERTARME A ESTA HORA! ¡HAZLE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, INFELIZ!

Naruto se masajeaba la ardiente cabeza, con algunas lagrimillas en sus ojos. Decidió posponer su objetivo, dado que no quería volver a despertar la furia de Ten Ten.

—Cuando recién se despiertan son más histéricas-dattebayo…

Y el resto de los habitantes de la casa, quienes se habían asomado al pasillo con prudente distancia (por si acaso Ten Ten se las agarraba con ellos), al ver que Naruto se rendía aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

En el entrenamiento de más tarde, Sakura se vio bastante entusiasmada al "entrenar" contra el llamado cuarteto pervertido. Incluso Sasuke tuvo la fugaz idea de que aquel podía ser el último día de su vida. Cuando terminaron, la kunoichi comentó:

—Qué lástima… Y yo que aún tengo ganas de entrenar…— se tronó los dedos, poniendo algo incómodos a Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba.

A la hora de cocinar, Shikamaru y Sasuke estaban bastante fastidiados porque tanto Kiba como Naruto brillaban por su ausencia. El Uchiha notó que el rubio estaba holgazaneando, charlando con Hinata, así que decidió ir él por Naruto y que el genio se encargara del Inuzuka. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su amigo, escuchó parte de su conversación con la Hyuga que lo hizo quedarse estático por un momento:

—… Si es que aún sientes algo por Sakura-san… Y-yo preferiría que me lo dijeras, así me quito de en medio…

El Uchiha suspiró un poco. ¿Acaso había pasado algo entre sus dos compañeros de equipo que Naruto omitió al ponerlo al tanto de las cosas?

—Te equivocas, Hinata-chan… Sakura-chan me importa mucho, demasiado para ser exactos, pero yo no la veo en la manera en que la veía antes.

Bueno, él no era ningún chismoso, y aquel tema tampoco era de su incumbencia. Así que se acercó al rubio, sonrojando un poco a Hinata con su presencia, y le dijo:

—Tienes que venir a ayudarnos.

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada penetrante del azabache y cedió:

—Está bien, teme, no tienes porqué mirarme tan sombríamente-dattebayo…

Después del almuerzo, Sakura tenía vigilancia junto con Sasuke y Neji, así que Naruto no pudo seguir fastidiando hasta que ella se dignara a hablarle. Pero cuando regresó de su deber, se atrevió a jalarla suavemente del brazo.

—Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres que te machaque.

—Está bien, te soltaré— respondió el rubio, deshaciéndose del agarre y sonriendo dulcemente —pero no importa cuánto me pegues, Sakura-chan, cuánto me patees como esta mañana, cuánto me digas que me aleje… Yo seguiré detrás de ti, esperándote— Sasuke observó con atención a su amigo, había escuchado palabras parecidas dirigidas a él — Claro, siempre y cuando no me mates.

Ese último comentario hizo que Sakura –a pesar de haberlo evitado con todas sus fuerzas- riera.

—¡Te hice reír-dattebayo! — exclamó Naruto, feliz, y la kunoichi se empezó a abofetear mentalmente. Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, Lee, Neji e Ino entraron y no pudieron evitar oír la conversación.

—No significa que te haya perdonado, pervertido— masculló con desdén y empezando a caminar para dirigirse a su habitación.

— ¡Sakura-chan!—llamó el rubio. En medio de las escaleras, la aludida detuvo su andar, pero no se molestó en girarse.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Me conoces bien: ya debes saber que yo nunca me rindo hasta conseguir lo que quiero. Y el teme aquí presente— Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Naruto, aunque éste se encontraba con la mirada clavada en la nuca de Sakura, por lo tanto no lo notó— me está enseñando que vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Sasuke borró la mirada desdeñosa que tenía hacia su amigo. ¿Cómo podía decir eso después de todo lo que hizo? ¿Por qué Naruto era tan…? Ni siquiera encontraba la palabra para describirlo. "Ciego" hubiera sido un equivalente. Pero no, no era la palabra correcta. El rubio tenía la capacidad de hacer reflexionar hasta la criatura más desalmada e insensible -Sasuke-, de confiar en que hasta el mismísimo diablo podía ser traído de vuelta a la luz. La capacidad más grande de todas: la de perdonar. De no rendirse ante nada ni nadie. "De tenderte la mano hasta que decidas agarrarla…" musitó en sus adentros. Esas y muchas más otras cosas fueron las que hicieron que Sasuke volviera por fin a la aldea. Gracias a Naruto, SU aldea.

La kunoichi se giró lentamente para ver a su amigo, y también observó al Uchiha.

—Podrías pedirme ir hasta el infierno y regresar con vida, Sakura-chan, y ni así lograrás hacer que desista, que me dé por vencido contigo.

Sakura examinó con atención el rostro de Naruto, viendo la confianza y la perseverancia tan característica de él. Entonces supo que había perdido la batalla.

—En serio no fue nuestra intención. Jamás haríamos algo así intencionalmente— concluyó con inocencia el rubio.

—De acuerdo…— dijo más para sí misma que para Naruto.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Sakura-chan?— preguntó sonriente, habiéndola escuchado perfectamente.

— ¡Dije que de acuerdo!— gritó Sakura, casi escupiendo fuego, aunque eso no detuvo al rubio de correr hacia ella para abrazarla, alzándola por los aires sin importarle que estuvieran en las escaleras.

— ¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!

— ¡Eh, eh! ¡Pero que quede bien claro que te perdono para que no sigas fastidiando mi paciencia y la de los demás!— mintió Sakura, riendo un poco por la actitud de su amigo.

—Sí, sí, claro, lo que digas-dattebayo… — concedió Naruto, haciendo a su amiga fruncir el ceño. Tomó su mano y la empezó a jalar hacia el comedor — ¡Ahora vamos a comer-dattebayo! ¡Y esta vez no te sentarás al otro lado del mundo, sino al lado de nosotros!

Shikamaru miró a Ino con algo semejante a una sonrisa en su rostro, y ella al verlo, comentó:

—Si piensas que te perdonaré así de fácil, estás muy equivocado.

—Maldita sea…— masculló tranquilo el Nara.

Todos los equipos se sentaron en la mesa para comer, y se vieron algo desconcertados cuando, frente a ellos, yacían envases de Ramen recién calentados en microondas:

— ¡Buen provecho!— exclamó Naruto sonriente, y empezó a devorar el suyo.

—Naruto… ¿Qué parte de cocinar es la que no entiendes?— preguntó Sakura, con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

—Esto es lo único que sé cocinar-dattebayo…— replicó Naruto sonriendo, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— ¡Poner ramen en el microondas no es cocinar, flojo cabeza de chorlito!— exclamó Ino, apretando un puño.

—Bueno, está delicioso, dejen de quejarse…— respondió nervioso el rubio. Y no se le ocurrió algo mejor que agregar: — Ni siquiera habrá que lavar platos.

—¡DEJA DE SER TAN FLOJONAZO, IDIOTA!— acertaron a gritar al mismo tiempo Ten Ten, Ino y Sakura. La última depositó un coscorrón en medio de la cabeza de su amigo, acto que fue agradecido en la mente del Uchiha, quien empezaba a disfrutar los golpes de Sakura al rubio.

.

.

.

**N/A: Y hasta aquí el capítulo siete *estirándose*. Lamento mucho no haberlo subido antes: mi computadora (fabricada en la era prehistórica) se apaga constantemente. Tenía el capítulo listo y lo he perdido dos veces. Tuve que volverlo a escribir y estoy algo triste porque creo que la primera vez que lo escribí lo hice mucho mejor. Pero bueno, por otro lado estoy muy feliz porque tengo nuevos lectores n_n. ¡Review feedback time!:**

**lovetamaki1: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho el haberte divertido con el cap :3 .**

**isibell09: yo me lo he imaginado sonrojado y con la nariz sangrando y casi muero *0*.**

**Dulce Tiramisu: gracias por los ánimos :'D ustedes hacen posible esto :3 .**

**DULCECITO311: ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por leer la historia hasta ahora :D .**

**GIZETLEO: Espero que te guste también este **** .**

**DaNiuchija15: ¡Bienvenida! Trato de no cambiar demasiado el carácter de los personajes, si se me pasa la mano me pegas ¿sí? Pero no muy fuerte :D .**

**Kunoichi2518: ¡Bienvenida! ¿"Ero-ninjas"? ¡Me encanta ese nombre :3! Si estuviera Jiraiya estaría orgulloso de esos cuatro :'D .**

**aRiElLa 95: ¡Les salió terrible! Aunque creo firmemente que no se arrepienten ;) . **

**conyM: ¡Bienvenida! A mí me da pena Shikamaru, él no tenía nada que ver con el plan de esos dos y sin embargo hubo reprimenda ruda ajaja.**

**Dani15: ¡Bienvenida! Gracias, pero si en algún momento sientes como que estoy cambiando mucho a algún personaje, avísame para enmendar mi error, por fis **** .**

**lirilara1993: ¡MUY BUENO! Gracias a Kami-sama no lo es :D .**

**Con respecto a cuándo subo los capítulos: ésta es mi última semana de vacaciones de invierno (¡¿POR QUÉ?!), y haré mi mayor esfuerzo para subir un capítulo por día o por lo menos día por medio. A partir de la siguiente semana, desafortunadamente no voy a poder seguir haciéndolo, lo tendré que actualizar cada fin de semana (sé que me entenderán ;D ) pero puede que suba capítulos más cortos pero tres por semana. Pero eso lo veremos a su tiempo. Saludos a todos, gracias por los reviews, a todos los que leen mi historia :3, si alguno tiene una sugerencia o crítica hágamela saber, es muy importante para mí saber sus opiniones.**

**Una cosa más: tengo planeado en un capítulo cercano que los chicos tengan una noche de fiesta (ya saben, alcohol). La pregunta es: ¿les gustaría eso o les parece muy trillado?**

**Por mi parte estaría encantada de imaginarme a los muchachos en estado de ebriedad, pero eso depende de ustedes. Gracias de antemano a su respuesta, cualquiera que sea. Me despido y ¡que tengan lindo día/noche! **


	8. De parejas y solteros

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo ocho.- De parejas y solteros**

Al día siguiente, nuevamente se encontraban entrenando. Cada uno se lucía más que la jornada anterior, y es que de verdad estaban esmerados en dar lo mejor de sí y prepararse para la futura guerra.

—¿Sabes, Sakura?— comentó el rubio hacia su amiga: ese día les tocó hacer equipo juntos —tu organización de grupos me parece genial y todo, pero… — protegió a la kunoichi de uno de los relámpagos de Kiba — Me gustaría entrenar alguna vez con los equipos originales.

Sakura lo pensó un momento. Quizá ella también estuviese deseando lo mismo: el equipo 7 reunido de nuevo y luchando a la par. Pero había algo que la incomodaba, y era que ella, estando al lado del temible Sasuke y del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, quedaba miserablemente atrás. Precisamente eso había sido lo que la impulsó a entrenarse tan duro con Tsunade, y a pesar de haber dado todos sus esfuerzos en cumplir su objetivo, recordaba tristemente que aún necesitaba el respaldo de Naruto en ocasiones, cuando sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

—Sí, creo que un día de estos podríamos intentarlo…— cedió después de observar el rostro esperanzado del rubio.

Sakura no había quitado la mirada ni un instante de Naruto, quien en momentos empezaba una ferviente lucha con Sasuke. Tanto, que en una de esas veces que vigilaba que no hubiera ningún movimiento extraño en el Uchiha más allá de entrenar, se descuidó y un golpe de Chouji la mandó a volar unos cuantos metros en el aire, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra un árbol.

—¡Sakura-san!— chilló Hinata, preocupada.

El resto detuvo su pelea y se giró a ver a la kunoichi, quien yacía entre los restos del tronco.

—¡Sakura-chan!— en menos de dos segundos, el rubio ya estaba a su lado, tomándola del brazo —¿Estás bien?—Sakura forzó una sonrisa dolorosa, y Naruto frunció el ceño — ¡Chouji, es sólo un entrenamiento!

—¡Lo siento!— se disculpó Chouji, apenado —Pensé que lo iba a esquivar, como siempre…

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Chouji…— rectificó Sakura. —Estamos preparándonos para algo bastante grande: ningún enemigo me lo pondrá fácil ni se apiadará de mí cuando me distraiga como la idiota que soy…—se sentó a duras penas, y cuando Naruto la jaló de la muñeca para ayudarla a incorporarse, chilló de dolor —Creo que me rompí el brazo.

—Pero, frentesota, ¿en qué andabas pensando?— preguntó Ino, preocupada.

—Me distraje un momento…— se excusó la peli rosada, notando la mirada del Uchiha clavada en ella, como si supiera que vigilaba sus movimientos. "Maldito sabelotodo…" masculló en sus adentros.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió los largos y fuertes brazos de Sai posicionarse debajo de sus rodillas y brazos. De un tirón delicado pero firme, él la cargó en brazos.

—Sai, ¿qué…?— pronunció Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nos vamos adentro a curarte eso— respondió simplemente el ANBU. Sakura estaba algo aturdida. "Ése es mi deber-dattebayo…"

—Yo puedo cuidarme sola…— murmuró la kunoichi, algo cohibida. "Testaruda…" suspiró mentalmente el Uchiha.

—Entonces hazlo cuando lo estés—replicó Sai, empezando a caminar hacia la casa. El resto los miró marcharse con expresión suspicaz. Ino le dio un manotazo en medio de la coronilla al rubio.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

—¿En qué andan esos dos?— le preguntó ignorando sus quejas. Naruto parecía confundido —Vamos, Sai supuestamente es un ninja sin emociones y ahora anda preocupado por la frentesota. ¿Están saliendo o qué?— los otros nueve agudizaron los oídos para escuchar la respuesta de la fuente más confiable y cercana de la peli rosada.

—No lo sé… No lo creo— contestó el Uzumaki, sintiendo algo de fastidio en su interior que no supo exactamente a qué se debía. "Entonces es cierto… Naruto está perdiendo a Sakura y ese tipo tan extraño está tomando su lugar" pensó el Uchiha. "No es mi asunto pero… Ese tipo jamás estará a la altura de Sakura" concluyó.

—Bueno, gente, dejen el chismorreo para más tarde y de vuelta a entrenar— propuso Ten Ten, aunque ella también estaba intrigada. Volvieron a lo suyo.

Después del almuerzo –en que Sakura ya se había curado el brazo y ahora sólo tenía los músculos agarrotados-, la kunoichi leía una revista y la tele estaba prendida. En ese momento, Lee se acercó a ver cómo estaba, y notó que estaba algo pensativa.

— ¿Todo bien, Sakura-san?

—Como nueva— respondió la peli rosada, levantándose del sillón donde se hallaba reposando y dando una vuelta sobre sí. La verdad es que ya tenía ganas de moverse.

—Me alegro— dijo sonriente Lee, y luego dirigió su vista hacia la pantalla del televisor —¡Me gusta esta canción! Gai-sensei dice que posee un espíritu de melodía increíble. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailarla?

—Este… No quisiera hacer el ridículo— contestó la peli rosada, sonriendo, pero él insistió y no quiso rehusarse. Tomó sus manos y le indicó cómo debía marcar el ritmo con sus pies. Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida: Lee bailaba demasiado bien. Incluso se despertaba atractivo en él al verlo bailar de esa forma.

— ¡Es bastante divertido!—comentó la kunoichi, sonriendo — Me sorprende que no te esté pisando los pies.

— ¡Eso es porque Sakura-san tiene la gran llama de la juventud ardiendo fervientemente!— exclamó el ninja, haciendo reír a la peli rosada. La hizo girar sobre sí varias veces con gracia y justo en el momento en que la inclinó hasta considerables centímetros del suelo, en la sala irrumpieron Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba. Miraron la escena abriendo los ojos como platos, porque desde su perspectiva parecía otra cosa. "¡Ah, bueno…!" suspiró Sasuke para sí mismo.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí-dattebayo?!— exclamó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

—Lee me enseña a bailar— contestó Sakura sin perder la calma, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de todos aquellos. —Es un gran profesor.

El aludido sonrió tímidamente y volvió a incorporar a Sakura hasta que estuviera totalmente de pie.

—Tal vez algún día podamos hacer una fogata y bailar todos, ¿te parece la idea, Sakura-taicho?— preguntó Lee, ante la algo estupefacta mirada del resto.

—¡Me parece una idea estupenda!— respondió la peli rosada —No nos vendría nada mal una noche libre de tareas…

—Genial… Entonces, yo me retiro, me toca vigilancia…—besó la mano de Sakura, quien sonrió sonrojándose un poco y se fue de la sala. Sakura retomó la revista que estaba leyendo (y que Ino había traído de la aldea especialmente para las damas de la casa). El resto se acomodó en los demás sillones, disfrutando de los refrescos (en el caso de Sasuke, agua) que se habían traído de la cocina. La kunoichi se hallaba atenta a su lectura cuando sintió varias miradas fastidiosas puestas en ella.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó con un deje de desdén a Naruto.

—¿Rock Lee? ¿En serio?— le preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar algo así?— masculló la kunoichi, volviendo la vista a la revista —Estábamos bailando. Y para serte sincera, no creí que fuera tan bueno en ello…

— ¡Estamos hablando del cejotas-dattebayo!— exclamó Naruto con ganas de molestar.

— ¿Y qué con eso? No deberías andar criticando cuando tú ni siquiera puedes hacer un paso bien— Naruto frunció el ceño ante ese comentario — Si te hubiese pedido a ti que me enseñaras a bailar, probablemente ninguna persona cuerda querría bailar conmigo y me quedaría sola como un perro— añadió pícaramente —a las chicas les gustan los chicos que sepan moverse, y yo creo que estás acabado, Naruto.

El aludido frunció el ceño aún más que antes, mientras Kiba y Chouji reían. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir que aquel comentario también era un palo para él, porque ahora que se detuvo a pensarlo: él no era alguien a quien se le dé eso de bailar. De hecho, no se le venía a la mente alguna vez que lo haya hecho. Bufó con fastidio, desviando la vista a la pared, y tomando del vaso de agua que había recogido de la cocina.

—Pero, ¿de qué sirve que a las chicas les gusten los chicos que bailan si es Lee de quien estamos hablando?— replicó con malicia Naruto, haciendo que el resto riera junto con él. Incluso Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, muy a su pesar.

—Tal vez les sorprenda saber esto…— comentó Sakura, esperando al momento en el que el número más alto de los chicos ante ella tomaran de sus vasos al mismo tiempo —pero Lee-san tiene novia.

Y en efecto, su plan funcionó: Naruto, Sasuke y Chouji se atragantaron con el líquido que en ese momento tenían en sus bocas, y no vieron otra solución más que escupirlo, muy para el buen humor de la muchacha.

—¿C-cómo dices?— preguntó Naruto, aun tosiendo.

—¿Es que estás sordo? Lee-san tiene novia.

Los muchachos fruncieron el ceño, por un momento aturdidos, y de repente Kiba soltó:

—Sakura nos quiere ver la cara…— comenzó a reír, incitando al resto a hacerlo.

—Si no me quieren creer, allá ustedes— comentó la kunoichi con despreocupación, y al notar posible sinceridad en su rostro, el desconcierto y la seriedad se apoderaron de los rostros de los chicos nuevamente — No sé Uchiha-san, pero hasta donde yo sé ninguno de ustedes tiene novia actualmente, por lo tanto Lee-san los supera en ese aspecto— los ceños fruncidos hicieron acto de presencia, al tiempo que Sakura sonreía victoriosa —¡Ahora ni siquiera tú te salvas, Shikamaru! ¡Y Naruto es muy idiota como para avanzar algo con Hinata-chan!— la kunoichi estalló en –para el gusto de los chicos, fastidiosas- carcajadas. Naruto hizo trabajar su cerebro a toda velocidad para encontrar algo con que contraatacar a aquello.

—Si es cierto eso de Lee, pues estoy seguro de que esa muchacha no es muy atractiva que digamos…— sonrió triunfante y animando al resto a hacer lo propio, pero la voz de Sakura lo interrumpió:

—Te equivocas— las sonrisas se borraron al tiempo que Sakura se levantaba —Espérenme un minuto— desapareció en las escaleras, probablemente subiendo a su habitación.

—¿Creen que esté hablando en serio?— preguntó con algo de temor Kiba.

—No veo razón para mentirnos…— admitió Shikamaru, con algo de fastidio. No le había gustado para nada el que Sakura le recordara cuán enfadada estaba Ino con él. La peli rosada volvió y les extendió una fotografía que Naruto se apresuró a agarrar, y el resto se amontonó detrás de él. Sasuke asomó su mirada, sin poder evitar el sentirse curioso.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Es demasiado linda como para ser novia de Rock Lee!— exclamó con incredulidad Kiba. En la fotografía se encontraba Lee abrazando a una muchacha de cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura, de buena figura y rostro dulce. Amos guiñaban un ojo y sonreían, saludando a la cámara. Como Sakura vio que aquellos cinco estaban demasiado atónitos para hacer algo, dio la vuelta a la fotografía aún en la mano de Naruto, y en el reverso se leía escrito con perfecta caligrafía:

"Sakura-san: Lee me habló mucho de ti. Gracias por las flores que le dijiste que me entregara. Si algún día nos vemos, espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas…

¡Saludos!

Atte.: Kaede"

— ¿Lo ven?— pronunció la kunoichi una vez que verificó que los demás hubiesen leído el mensaje —Ella es muy bonita y aun así, se fijó en Lee.

— ¡Pe-pe-pero esta pobre chica debe tener algún problema mental-dattebayo!— comentó Naruto, empezando a mostrar signos de desesperación, al igual que sus compañeros.

—No lo creo… Lo que ella tiene es un gran don. El don de ver más allá de lo superficial— respondió con algo de tristeza Sakura, cosa que los demás notaron —Ella, a diferencia mía y de muchas chicas, ha sabido dejar de lado el físico de Lee y se fijó en las grandes cualidades que él tiene. Me alegro mucho por ambos, se nota que son uno para el otro— agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Insisto: debe andar mal de la cabeza— murmuró Naruto, volviendo a observar a la chica.

—Mal de la cabeza es amar a alguien que no te quiere, Naruto… Lee la adora con todo el corazón y ella a él. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?— replicó Sakura, quitándole la foto de las manos.

Los demás presentes se sintieron algo nerviosos, porque estaban más que enterados de que Sakura hacía una especie de descargo hacia Sasuke.

— ¡Pero si Lee estaba enamorado de ti-ttebayo!— exclamó Naruto, sin entender nada. Sakura suspiró:

—Eso era antes. Ahora lo que siente es admiración y amistad. Puede que a veces parezca que le sigo gustando, pero la verdad es que el chico está enamorado de Kaede-san— respondió la kunoichi con algo parecido a la tristeza. Pronto lo cambió por una sonrisa zorruna, dirigiéndose a su habitación —Así que piénsenlo dos veces antes de volverse a burlar de Lee-san, porque les lleva la delantera por mucho, perdedores…

Y eso fue como una patada en las partes nobles al sentir de los muchachos.

.

—Esto no puede ser, teme… —Naruto se encontraba en las afueras de la casa acompañando en la práctica de Sasuke con su katana. Al Uchiha le tembló peligrosamente el ojo al escuchar el típico "teme" de su amigo —¿Cómo es posible que Lee esté de novio y nosotros no-dattebayo?

—No es algo de mi importancia…— replicó aburrido Sasuke, aunque el asunto venía pinchándole desde que la peli rosada los llamó "perdedores".

—Lo que más me preocupa…— siguió Naruto, ignorando el desinterés de se acompañante —es la manera en que Sakura-chan nos lo contó. Como si le doliera aquello. ¿Acaso ahora también le gusta Lee?

—Déjala, no es tu asunto— soltó el Uchiha, con cierto fastidio de procedencia desconocida —Naruto— llamó después de unos momentos, sorprendiendo al rubio quien se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos. El aludido alzó la cabeza — ¿O es que la sigues queriendo?

El rubio bajó la mirada, tratando de despejar todas las dudas que tenía y de clasificar sus emociones correctamente.

—Yo… No lo sé, teme. Creo que me estoy enamorando de Hinata-chan, pero a veces cuando veo a Sakura-chan demasiado cercana a Sai, me pongo algo molesto…— detuvo su hablar, y decidió cambiar de tema —Hablando del raro, aún no sé porqué piensa que nosotros tenemos la culpa de la inseguridad de Sakura. Lo he pensado y, nada— observó el anochecer, y quiso olvidarse de todo aquello— mejor vamos adentro, tenemos que preparar la cena— Sasuke resopló con fastidio.

.

—A ver: déjame ver si entendí— pronunció Ten Ten, levantando las palmas abiertas. Sakura volteó los ojos— Sakura-san gusta de Sai… Pero ahora Sasuke volvió así que sus sentimientos están alborotados— Ino se apresuró a anotar en su cuaderno cuán rápido sus dedos le permitían. Hinata escuchaba callada desde un rincón.

—Están hablando estupideces…— comentó con fastidio Sakura — ¿quién les dijo que me pueden involucrar en esos líos amorosos? No tienen sentido y representan una debilidad para los ninjas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sakura-san?— preguntó Ten Ten, perpleja —¿No sabes lo maravilloso que es amar a alguien y luchar por esa persona cada día?

—No, la verdad es que no lo sé. Recuerden mis "exitosos" intentos amorosos y comprobarán que yo no sirvo para ello— replicó Sakura con desdén —Además, se acerca una guerra. ¿En serio van a ocupar sus mentes en sentimientos que podrían herirlas cuando deberían concentrarse en el campo de batalla?

—¡Precisamente porque se acerca una guerra es que hay que disfrutar al máximo, Sakura! ¿Y si después es demasiado tarde como para buscar el amor?— la kunoichi reflexionó ante esas palabras—Parece que lo has olvidado, frentesota…— soltó Ino, con una sonrisa de lado. Al ver a la peli rosada con el ceño fruncido, continuó— Me refiero al estar enamorada. Tú solías pregonar a medio mundo que estabas enamorada de Sasuke-kun…

—Sí, y mira cómo me ha ido…— ironizó la kunoichi.

—…Aunque no lo aceptes, nos has demostrado en todos estos años que aquello era verdad. Tú lo has amado, con todo tu ser, y ahora ha vuelto… ¿No deberías intentarlo una vez más?

—¿Para qué? ¿Crees que Sasuke-kun ha cambiado tanto como para plantearse siquiera el fijarse en mí?

—Mm, entonces Sai… ¿Qué sientes por él? Y no niegues que pasa algo, porque no somos estúpidas…— continuó Ten Ten.

—Están delirando… Sai jamás se fijaría en mí.

—¿Por qué no, frentesota?—inquirió Ino, desentendida.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Ok, hasta aquí lo dejo por el momento! Tengo que salir, probablemente vuelvo a media noche, así que lo continuó desde ahí si es que puedo. **

**DaNiuchiha15: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Dijiste que podía ser corto, así que aquí está: es mi regalo para ti ;). Espero poder subir el siguiente al volver o sino mañana por la mañana.**

**GIZETLEO: ¡Gracias! Espero también te guste este, aunque sea corto, pero es importante :D.**

**DULCECITO311: Es verdad, Naruto se está descuidando con Sakura :/. Gracias por el consejo!**

**lirilara1993: cometí un error al escribir "fiesta". La verdad es que me quería referir a la fogata que mencionó Lee, y que ahí podían sacar unas botellitas de sake :D. Y si la mayoría dice que sí a lo de la leve borrachera, tendré en cuenta lo de la cámara ;).**

**Zembre98: ¡Bienvenida! Tengo en mente algo parecido :D.**

**Van dos a uno en la mini encuesta que puse. Tengan en cuenta de que no será algo así como "un desmadre total" en el que se pasen de salvajes y cosas por el estilo. Pero en fin, es su decisión. La fogata sí pasará, espero me dejen reviews con sus opiniones.**

**¡Buenos días/noches, y actualizo pronto :D! **


	9. Lo siento, Naruto

DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Capítulo nueve.- Lo siento, Naruto

—Están delirando… Sai jamás se fijaría en mí.

— ¿Por qué no, frentesota?—inquirió Ino, desentendida.

— ¡Oh, vamos!— resopló Sakura —Es un gran amigo, y sé que últimamente ando más con él que con Naruto… Pero de ahí a que yo le parezca siquiera linda… No lo veo probable.

—Sakura, ¿por qué piensas que no te considera linda?— preguntó Ten Ten, extrañada.

—A Sai nunca le he escuchado decir que le gusta alguna chica. Y si llegara a gustar de alguna, de seguro sería alguien más bonita y menos histérica que yo, ¿no creen?

Las demás intercambiaron miradas.

—Frentesota, tú eres hermosa…— empezó Ino.

— ¡Sí, claro!— ironizó la peli rosada.

— ¡Pero es cierto, Sakura-san!—se quejó Ten Ten —Tu cabello tiene un color poco común y exótico…

—Que sea rara no significa que sea bonita…

—A-a mí me parece realmente hermoso el color de los ojos de Sakura-san…— comentó algo tímida Hinata.

—Sí, y de todas nosotras, eres la más delgada— continuó Yamanaka, y las demás asintieron —Ya quisiera yo mantenerme así sin necesidad de hacer mis dietas.

—Sí, yo creo que soy demasiado delgada…—ironizó Sakura, señalándose su pecho.

—Suficiente, frente…— detuvo Ino, algo hastiada de la baja autoestima de su compañera —A ver: ¿qué o quién demonios te hizo pensar que no eres bonita?

—No sé a qué te refieres…

—No te hagas a la tonta. Tú puedes conseguir al chico que desees. Eres hermosa y me extraña que lo niegues. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿De verdad crees eso, Ino?— masculló Sakura.

.

—Ah, qué hambre-dattebayo…— suspiró Naruto, estirando los brazos. "Siempre tiene hambre…" pensó el Uchiha, caminando a su lado. Pronto ambos detuvieron sus pasos al escuchar, de la sala, la voz algo alterada de Sakura. Se miraron entre ellos un momento y, como si se leyeran las mentes, guardaron silencio y se acercaron más para escuchar mejor:

—… ¿De verdad crees eso, Ino? Porque yo no lo veo tan así… Y en el caso de que fuera cierto, entonces eso es algo mucho peor, porque entonces significaría que mi personalidad es una porquería…— Naruto miró extrañado a su compañero, quien lo miró de igual forma. ¿De qué estaba hablando la peli rosada?

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso, Sakura-san?— escucharon la suave voz de Hinata.

—Es demasiado obvio… Si fuera el caso de que soy bonita, o que por lo menos mi personalidad atrae, o siquiera tengo algo bueno en mí…— la voz de Sakura sonaba quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar — yo creo que alguno de los dos me hubiera aceptado, y no.

"Odias a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas"

Ahora todo estaba tan claro para Naruto que se preguntó cómo había sido tan idiota de no darse cuenta. Hizo una guerra de miradas con Sasuke, ambos sabiendo que a quienes se refería la kunoichi no eran más que ellos. Las personas a quienes Sakura se les había confesado, siendo rechazada en ambas ocasiones.

— ¿En serio piensas eso de ti misma tan sólo porque dos tontos te rechazaron…?— empezó Ino, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke y Naruto con aquel adjetivo, pero la peli rosada la interrumpió:

—Ino, por favor. De Sasuke lo comprendo, nunca me había dicho que le gustaba, ni que me quería. Lo único que él pensaba de mí es que era una molestia… Pero Naruto… Desde que lo conozco me dijo que yo le gustaba. Que me quería, y me lo ha demostrado tantas veces que ya no puedo contarlas. Y si me ha rechazado, a pesar de que gustaba de mí, es porque algo malo debo tener. ¡Es la única respuesta lógica! ¿No te parece?

— ¿Sakura se te confesó?— preguntó en voz baja Sasuke, alzando una ceja. El rubio asintió despacio — ¿Y la rechazaste a pesar de que siempre dijiste que la querías?

—Es difícil de explicar, te lo contaré más tarde…— respondió Naruto, sintiendo algo de culpa y llevando un dedo a su boca para indicar que las otras seguían hablando.

—Sakura…— pronunció Ino, quien ya veía los ojos bañados en lágrimas de su amiga.

—Entonces no trates de convencerme de que soy bonita, de que puedo conseguir al chico que quiera…cuando ni los chicos a los que no les gusto ni a los que sí quieren estar conmigo. Y ni Sai ni nadie hará que yo me arriesgue a que me rompan el corazón por tercera vez…— concluyó levantándose del sillón y acercándose peligrosamente al pasillo en donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto, quienes se quedaron estáticos pensando en cómo zafarse de que ella los descubriera. Pero, para su suerte, ella salió con un brazo tapando sus ojos y por lo tanto no los vio o fingió no hacerlo, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algún comentario, volvieron a escuchar la voz de Ino:

—Debemos hacer algo: es obvio que se siente muy triste con ese tema… Incluso podríamos buscarle algún novio, hay muchos chicos en la aldea que me han dicho que les gusta Sakura.

—Pues… Mientras se sienta así consigo misma, yo creo que nuestro plan de Cupido no funcionará…— comentó Ten Ten.

— ¿Planean conseguirle novio incluso después de lo que Sakura-chan dijo?— preguntó Naruto, indignado, aún a sabiendas que no iba a obtener algún comentario de Sasuke. Con el ceño fruncido, el rubio se fue tanteando el lugar a donde había ido Sakura. Y después la respuesta obvia le dijo que estaría en el lugar favorito de la kunoichi desde que convivían en la casa: el tronco del lago.

Y en efecto: allí estaba ella. Derribando algunos árboles con bastante ira, probablemente lo justificaría con "entrenamiento".

— ¡Shanaro!— otro árbol partido en dos. — ¡Ah, Naruto! ¿Se te ofrece algo?— preguntó Sakura.

—Em, no, es sólo que… Mira, te vi triste al salir de la casa y quería saber qué es lo que te entristece— prefirió ir al grano, omitiendo la parte en que había escuchado su conversación con las chicas. Sakura pareció ida por un momento, y luego sonriendo, contestó:

—Sabes cómo soy, Naruto. Lloro con cualquier cosa. Es sólo que las chicas me hicieron recordar… Cosas tristes y pues: ya ves cómo me pongo— se ajustó los guantes, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no quebrarse nuevamente, exitosamente.

—Sakura-chan…— musitó Naruto, y la aludida levantó la mirada — ¿Hay algo que quisieras confiarme? ¿Algo que necesites sacar de ti?

—Mm… No, nada— mintió descaradamente, no quería preocupar a su amigo. Naruto suspiró decepcionado.

—Ah…— la peli rosada caminaba de vuelta a la casa. —Recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en mí-dattebayo.

Esas palabras resonaron dolorosamente en los oídos de Sakura. Giró parcialmente, y casi, CASI mueve los labios para contarle a Naruto qué le estaba afligiendo. Pero la razón ganó al corazón le sonrió nuevamente, siguiendo con su andar.

—Lo sé.

Pero sólo bastó con ver al Uchiha unos metros más allá, para que su sonrisa se desvaneciera por completo. Sasuke hasta incluso parecía disfrutar el distanciamiento entre ellos dos, porque al ver el intento fallido de Naruto para acercarse a la kunoichi, ésta podría haber jurado ver un amago de sonrisa en sus labios. Apretando los puños hasta el punto de hacer rechinar los guantes, Sakura pasó por su lado con la expresión impasible que tantas veces él le había dedicado, no sin antes comentarle:

—Tengo la sensación de que disfruta torturándome, Uchiha-san.

El amago de sonrisa se volvió su objetivo, aunque para esto la kunoichi ya se hallaba bastante lejos como para notarlo. Sakura no pudo dormir bien pensando en qué demonios se traía el Uchiha. ¿Acaso quería despojarla de Naruto? ¿Por qué parecía disfrutar tanto de su situación actual?

.

La tarde siguiente, Sakura tenía turno de vigilancia. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que no notó a Naruto detrás de ella.

—¡Sorpresa, Sakura-chan!— un puño fue a aterrizar a su cabeza — ¿Y eso por qué…?

—¡Por asustarme, idiota!— contestó Sakura, con una mano en el pecho intentando calmarse. Pero pronto cambió su expresión agitada por una sonrisa —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te vine a hacer compañía-dattebayo…— el rubio se sentó al lado de ella en la rama. Estuvieron así por unos momentos, disfrutando y analizando el panorama.

Ya había comenzado a anochecer: pronto sería hora de ir a cenar.

—Ne, Sakura-chan…— musitó Naruto, algo dudoso. Los ojos jade de su amiga lo miraron con curiosidad —Dime una cosa… ¿Qué… qué sientes por Sai?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al tiempo que desviaba su mirada al lado contrario del otro.

—No sé porqué lo preguntas… Pero es mi amigo, lo quiero mucho y me divierto con él, pero sólo somos amigos.

Otro silencio se instaló entre ellos, aunque éste no era tan agradable como el anterior.

—¿Y qué sientes… por mí?— le costó decirlo, pero al final lo hizo. Ella se quedó mirándolo un buen momento antes de responder:

—Eres lo más importante en mi vida.

Naruto se sorprendió y giró la vista hacia ella, registrando cada detalle del rostro de la kunoichi como verificando los signos de sinceridad. Ella le sonrió cálidamente.

—¡Pero bueno, basta de preguntar cosas raras!— interrumpió ella cuando vio que él estaba a punto de decir algo, probablemente seguir indagando hasta que Sakura le confesara sus -no bien diferenciados entre amistad, hermandad o amor- sentimientos, y no tenía ganas de recibir alguna negativa. Y mucho menos sabotear el esfuerzo de Hinata que toda la vida lo amó tal y como se lo merecía, cosa que ella no hizo. — Ya casi es hora de la cena…

—De acuerdo…— dijo Naruto, algo contrariado, y se levantó al igual que ella.

—¡Ah! Por cierto, Naruto, tengo entendido que pasado mañana en la tarde no tienes vigilancia y Sai y yo tampoco. ¿Vamos a ir a la aldea a comer algo y al centro comercial?— preguntó emocionada Sakura.

—¿Pasado mañana?— preguntó él, poniendo la cara que dice que no va a poder ser, y la sonrisa de Sakura se esfumó —No puedo, Sakura-chan.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó ella con expresión triste, temiendo la respuesta.

—Invité a Hinata-chan a ir a comer rollos de canela, que son sus favoritos, y después a visitar a su hermana, aunque me da algo de miedo-ttebayo…— contestó Naruto sonriendo torpemente. No fue hasta que vio la expresión de Sakura que borró la sonrisa que tenía: —¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan?

— ¿Qué si pasa algo…?— repitió la kunoichi, cerrando los ojos para no explotar. De pronto, esbozó la probablemente más falsa sonrisa de toda su vida, aunque sus ojos se cristalizaron peligrosamente — ¡No, todo está bien!

—Pero, ¿podemos ir otro día?— preguntó Naruto, quien se había creído la sonrisa de su amiga.

—Por supuesto, otro día está bien. Bueno yo… Me adelanto, olvidé que le tenía que dar algo… A Ino— la peli rosada se esfumó tan rápido que Naruto no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Se tomó su tiempo para bajar del árbol, recordando que tenía que ayudar en la cena.

Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance del rubio, Sakura disminuyó la velocidad en sus pasos. Unas imposible de seguir reteniendo lágrimas se deslizaron suavemente por sus mejillas. Siguió caminando hasta que vio la silueta del Uchiha a unos pasos. No, verla en ese estado seguro que le haría el día. Trató de esquivarlo, pero él se acercó curioso a ella.

— ¿Qué?— bramó ella con rabia y más lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas — ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—Hmp. Lo que tienes son lágrimas.

—Sí, bueno… Las personas con sentimientos las tenemos. Con su permiso —siguió caminando hasta la entrada de la casa, seguida por Sasuke. En la puerta se hallaba Sai y al verlo, el Uchiha detuvo su andar, mirándolo fijamente.

Pero el ANBU no lo notó pues tenía su mirada puesta en Sakura. Trató de pensar qué le había hecho llorar, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

—¿Lo olvidó?

Sakura se paralizó, llevándose las manos a secar su rostro.

—Por completo. E incluso hizo otros planes. Lo que no entiendo es porqué me pone tan mal…—rió sarcásticamente. Sai la miró comprensivo, extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara. Dudó unos segundos, antes de sonreír y aceptarla. Todo ante la mirada de Sasuke, quien estaba algo intrigado por aquello, pero decidió que no era su asunto y se marchó.

.

Al día siguiente, y mientras comían, los integrantes de la casa disfrutaban de una charla:

—Lo siento, Shikamaru, pero si hay aquí un equipo que sea el mejor, ése es el nuestro…— comentó Kiba, con aires de superioridad. Shikamaru, Ino y Neji bufaron.

—Claro, y yo yo soy Hokage— comentó maliciosa Ten Ten.

—Yo seré Hokage— anunció aburrido y sorprendiendo a todos Sasuke. Lo hizo con un tono de arrogancia que derramaba un "se los aviso desde ahora" por todos lados. El resto tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caerse de espaldas ante ese comentario.

—Sasuke-san, no creo que eso sea…— empezó Lee, viéndolo como si acabara de hacer una broma.

—Lo seré— afirmó él, simplemente, dejando una vez más boquiabiertos a los otros —Lo seré y cambiaré muchas cosas que están mal aquí.

Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló. Pronto, la voz chillona de Naruto resonó en el comedor:

—¡Teme! ¡Eres un envidioso! ¡Sabes que ése es mi sueño! ¡Mal amigo!

—No soy tu amigo— el rostro hace un segundo quisquilloso del rubio se formó en una mueca de tristeza —Yo no tengo amigos. He vuelto por mis propios propósitos, no se te olvide eso.

Un silencio algo más corto, antes de que Naruto empezara, con una sonrisa algo esperanzada:

—Haré que cambies de parecer, Teme, ya lo hice una vez y-

Fue interrumpido por el seco y estruendoso sonido del puño de Sakura estrellándose en la mesa. La madera crujiendo debido al hoyo que había hecho allí.

Todos voltearon a mirarla, pero no se podía ver su rostro dado que estaba escondido tétricamente detrás de su pelo.

—S-Sakura-san…— musitaron al mismo tiempo Lee y Hinata, asustados y preocupados.

—Sakura-taicho, ¿qué pasa?— Shikamaru no salía de su asombro, aunque tenía una idea de la causa.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué…?— musitó Naruto, pero en ese instante fue interrumpido por la peligrosamente aguda voz de la peli rosada.

—Naruto: ¿podemos hablar un momento afuera?

Otro silencio incómodo se instaló al tiempo que ambos se levantaban y salían de la casa. Sasuke miró la escena sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?— preguntó algo temeroso el rubio, Sakura, una vez afuera de la entrada principal, se giró a verlo.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso— pidió, cortante. Cuando vio la expresión confundida de Naruto, prosiguió: —deja de pensar que Sasuke va a cambiar y se volverá uno de nosotros, eso no pasará.

Su amigo se quedó petrificado, analizando las palabras de ella. Una vez entendió el mensaje, su expresión confundida se tornó en una severa.

—Ha vuelto a la aldea. Corrección: he logrado traerlo de vuelta a la aldea. Si siguiera siendo un traidor con única sed de venganza, no se hubiera dejado influenciar por mí. Es Sasuke, Sakura-chan, nuestro compañero de equipo. ¿En qué momento lo has olvidado? Es nuestro amigo…

—¡NO, NO LO ES!— bramó Sakura, saliéndose de las casillas. No se dio cuenta de que desde ese momento, su conversación estaba siendo captada por los demás integrantes de la casa. El Uchiha escuchaba con su típica expresión impasible —¿Es que no lo ves, Naruto? ¡Ese Sasuke no es el mismo que estaba en nuestro equipo! ¡Ha tratado de matarnos! ¿No te das cuenta de que nos va a traicionar en el momento menos esperado?

—¡¿Por qué haces esto, Sakura-chan?!— gritó Naruto, con una actitud desconocida en él, tomando por las muñecas a su amiga —¡Pensé que ibas a estar contenta de que volviera el teme! ¡Creí que era lo que más querías, que por eso me habías hecho prometer aquello! ¡He dado mi mayor esfuerzo para traerlo de vuelta y lo he conseguido! ¡¿Qué más esperas de mí?! ¿Eh?

Sakura temblaba. La mirada enfurecida de su amigo la estaba volviendo débil y hacía que se sintiese pequeña, pero no tanto como sus palabras. Finalmente, Naruto estaba haciendo su descargo contra ella, sabía que había presionado a su amigo con la promesa aquella, pero no quería creer que él la odiara por eso. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que todo se vino abajo.

—Hace tiempo que te dije que te olvidaras de esa promesa…— musitó con la voz temblorosa. La presión de las manos de Naruto entre sus brazos se incrementó.

—Pues yo cumplo mis promesas. Y también quería sacar a Sasuke de la oscuridad en la que se estaba metiendo: ha sido mi deseo también. Ahora él está aquí, con nosotros. No puedo creer que no quieras reconocer siquiera eso. Me parece que lo que sientes es rencor, porque hasta ahora él no te ha pedido perdón por lo que ha hecho…

—No quiero escuchar su perdón. De hecho, no quiero nada de él. Lo único que quiero es que se aleje de ti. No soporto verte con él cerca y tener esa duda de "si estará tramando algo contra ti". No lo acepto ni lo haré.

—Me temo, Sakura-chan, que estás siendo paranoica…— contestó Naruto, soltando finalmente sus brazos.

—¿Debo interpretar eso como que lo prefieres a él antes que a mí?— preguntó Sakura, su temor transformándose en enojo.

—Yo no estoy diciendo eso. Pero si tengo que considerar las cosas, creo que tengo que ponerme del lado de Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño a más no poder y se dio la vuelta.

—Quédate con él entonces. Espero estar equivocada y que no te clave el puñal por la espalda de nuevo. Aunque pensándolo mejor…

Empezó a caminar furiosa hacia dentro de la casa, cada paso hacía temblar el suelo. Desde el comedor, sintió unas miradas curiosas pero no quiso detenerse a reparar en ellas.

Escuchó los pasos de Naruto detrás de ella, y después su voz inusualmente gruesa:

—Estás loca.

—¿Ah, sí?— le dijo girándose levemente para encontrarse con el enfadado rostro de Naruto.

—Egoísta— aquello le dolió incluso más que lo anterior, pero su orgullo le dijo que no se quebrara.

—¿Algo más que pienses de mí? Anda, escúpelo.

—Mentirosa.

Oh no. No, no. Esa palabra podía más que cualquier otro insulto ante Sakura.

"_Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas"_

"_¿Por qué le mientes a Naruto? Mentirosa"_

"_Él está enamorado de ti. Hará todo por cumplir su promesa"_

Naruto pensó que había ido demasiado lejos cuando notó que los hombros de Sakura se movían temblorosamente, anunciando que había empezado a llorar. Los demás se asomaron para ver si todo estaba bien.

—Sakura…— musitó Ino al verla, preocupada. Hinata y Ten Ten se asomaron detrás de ella. Pero no respondió simplemente se quedó estática allí. Luego de un momento –en el que ya todos se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba- pasó su mirada por el rostro de Sasuke, a unos pasos, que estudiaba su rostro desde un rincón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta una vez más para encararse con Naruto, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos mostraba enfado como hace momentos.

—Lo siento, Naruto…— musitó tan bajito que el aludido no logró entenderlo. Posteriormente comenzó a subir las escaleras tan rápido que el rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y tras derrumbarse en la cama unos segundos, alcanzó su mochila y metió las cosas que más necesitaría. Escuchó la voz de Sai, afuera de su puerta y llegó hasta ella. Al abrirla, lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—No p-puedo estar a-quí…— balbuceó destrozada. —Necesito ir con T-Tsunade-shisou…

—Entiendo— dijo Sai, manteniendo la calma y acariciando uno de los brazos de la kunoichi —Entonces vamos.

Salieron de la habitación, tomados de la mano. Al bajar por las escaleras, se encontraron con Naruto y el resto. El rubio se acercó a Sakura, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad. Soltándose de la mano de Sai, se acercó a Shikamaru, quien apreció las lágrimas que caían desaforadas por sus mejillas:

—Estás a cargo, ¿de acuerdo?

El genio asintió rápidamente, pero un segundo más tarde se dio cuenta:

— ¿Te marchas?

El resto se sorprendió ante eso y recién reparó en la mochila colgada en la espalda de la peli rosada.

—Sakura-chan… No— musitó Naruto, sintiéndose culpable. Pero la kunoichi ya no quiso escuchar nada más y empezó a correr hacia la salida. Como si eso fuera suficiente para borrar las hirientes pero acertadas palabras del rubio. "Así que estuvo pensando eso de mí desde hace mucho tiempo…" pensó con amargura. No ayudó a su estado de ánimo el hecho de que estaba lloviendo. Empezó a correr en dirección a la aldea, sus zapatos se llenaron de barro. Cuando sintió que no podía más, escuchó a Sai invocando a una de sus aves.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡No te vayas por favor!— gritó Naruto, corriendo al igual que el resto, hacia ellos.

Pero nada de lo que dijese Naruto podía alivianar la culpa que ella sentía en su interior. Nada podía enmendar sus errores. Él incluso podía perdonarla por todo, pero ella no podría perdonarse a sí misma. Tendría que volver el tiempo atrás para hacerlo.

—Lo siento…— dijo de nuevo sinceramente la peli rosada, pero esta vez fue el sonido de la lluvia la que impidió que el rubio escuchara. Éste, viendo las acciones de Sai con el ceño fruncido, le señaló con un dedo amenazador:

—No te atrevas a llevarte a Sakura-chan.

Pero el ANBU no le hizo caso. Más bien al contrario: ayudó a la kunoichi a subirse a la majestuosa ave al tiempo que la cubría con su capa de lluvia.

—¡SAI!—gritó furioso Naruto, y esta vez el aludido sí se volteó a mirarlo. Sin dejarse intimidar, claro, pero pudo notar el peligro en el tono de voz del rubio —¡NO-TE-LA-LLEVES!

—Lo lamento, Naruto-kun— respondió mientras se acomodaba delante de Sakura —No permitiré que hagas sufrir más a Sakura.

En el segundo en que Naruto llegó hasta el ave, ésta ya se hallaba elevada por los aires.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Vuelve!—gritó Naruto, empezando a correr detrás del ave.

Ella, abrazada al abdomen de Sai, miró a su amigo gritando su nombre. Distinguió en la puesta de la casa, en el marco de la puerta a Sasuke. Le sorprendió que se haya dado la molestia de ir hasta la puerta para verla marcharse. Tal vez lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande, quien sabe. Volvió a ver a Naruto y, no queriéndose torturar más, enterró su cara en la espalda de Sai, fortaleciendo su agarre como si él fuera lo único que le quedaba. Después de todo, una parte de sí pensaba que había perdido a Naruto y que ya nada iba a ser como antes.

.

Kiba logró hacer que Naruto entre a la casa, dado que estaba lloviendo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Una vez adentro se quedó pensativo sentado en el sillón.

—Debo ir a buscar a Sakura-chan. Debo… Decirle que me perdone y traerla de vuelta a mi lado— anunció firme.

—Eso está claro, Naruto…— bufó Ten Ten —No puedo creer que te hayas puesto del lado del Uchiha cuando Sakura-

—Ya basta, Ten Ten— intervino Neji, calmado— son sus asuntos y no el nuestro.

—Yo… No sé porqué dije eso… Simplemente perdí el control…— balbuceó Naruto, y Hinata se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano.

—Ella te perdonará…— dijo la Hyuga.

—No lo sé… Pero quiero que regrese. No soporto estar así con ella.

—Pues claro que tiene que regresar, porque… ¿Saben que día es mañana?—preguntó Ino, el resto con su silencio negó —28 de marzo: es su cumpleaños.

Y el alma se Naruto abandonó su cuerpo.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Hasta que por fin Fanfiction se puso de mi lado! Tenía el capítulo listo ayer, pero no sé si soy la única a la que la página le negaba acceso. También me pasó con Youtube y Facebook así que debe ser mi computadora :/. Pero he aquí el capítulo nueve. Es el más dramático hasta ahora, y si están tristes con la situación actual de Sakura, pues tranquilas, no le haré sufrir tanto :B. ¡Review feedback time!:**

**GIZETLEO: ¡Oh, sí! :B**

**DULCECITO311: ¡Borrachera, borrachera! Prometo que será pronto ;).**

**DaNiuchija15: De nada **** es lo menos que podría hacer por una de mis lectoras *0*.**

**lirilara1993: ¡De nada! Y … ¡A sacar trapitos sucios se ha dicho xD!**

**lili: ¡GRACIAS! ¡Pues, bienvenida a FanFiction! Casi lloro cuando leí tu review :'D pero créeme: aquí hay artistas y escritores mucho mejores ;) ué bueno que te nos hayas unido en la pag y en esta historia n_n .**

**Andy: ¡No te preocupes! Gracias por las sugerencias, de hecho tenía algo parecido en mente :B.**

**karlangas: ¡Aquí está la conti :B gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Gracias a todas, por leer, por dar ideas y apoyar la idea de la noche loca xD. Será dentro de uno o dos capítulos, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar lo antes posible pero a veces no tengo suerte T_T . Espero no decepcionarlas, y también ver reviews con opiniones de este cap (se aceptan tomatazos hasta nivel tres xD). Un saludo muy grande, debo decir que ustedes me dan muchos ánimos no sólo para escribir sino en muchos otros aspectos de mi vida, así que la que tiene que dar gracias soy yo **** .**


	10. Comienza la batalla

DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Capítulo diez.- Comienza una batalla

—¡Lo sien-to mucho, Tsunade-shisou! ¡Y-yo realmente lo intenté, pe-pero…! Esto me supera…— sollozó la peli rosada, en sentada en frente al escritorio de la Hokage.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, Sakura…— comentó la mayor, afligida al ver el estado de su mejor alumna.

—¡Pero y-yo le fallé…!

—En realidad, la culpa es mía—interrumpió la mayor, y al ver que su alumna iba a protestar, hizo un ademán para callarla —Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Me pongo en tu lugar, Sakura, y creo que me hubiese ido incluso mucho antes que tú. Nadie puede comprenderte mejor que yo, aún aprieto los puños cuando escucho hablar de Orochimaru.

—No ha sido sólo por Sasuke…— anunció la kunoichi, ya más calmada. —Naruto… Él… Yo creo que me odia. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo juzgarlo, por todo lo que le hice, yo también me odio.

—No digas tonterías: él no te odia, ni tú deberías hacerlo— comentó la Hokage —Escucha, Sakura: conocemos bien la determinación y testarudez de Naruto. Da igual que tú le hayas hecho prometer aquello o no, él hubiese ido tras Sasuke incluso si debía arrastrarlo de vuelta a Konoha. Eso es por el lazo que los une y que el Uchiha tanto intenta ignorar. Pensando de esa manera, lo único que logras es complicarte y deprimirte. Deja ya de echarte la culpa, mirar al pasado no nos lleva hacia adelante.

—De acuerdo— respondió Sakura, sonriendo un poco y secándose las lágrimas. —Hay un favor que quisiera pedirle, Tsunade-shisou— la aludida asintió— yo sé que usted me puso a cargo de la misión. Y yo quiero cumplir con mi deber. Pero hoy… No creo que pueda volver allí: necesito un poco de tiempo.

—Tómate todo el que necesites. Imagino dejaste a cargo a alguien e intuyó que esa persona es Shikamaru— la peli rosada asintió—. Bien, retírate y descansa.

Sakura salió de la oficina mucho más calmada a como entró. Sai le dedicó una sonrisa al verla.

—Naruto vendrá por mí, ¿no es cierto?— preguntó Sakura, aún sabiendo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Es lo más probable.

—No creo estar lista para enfrentarlo todavía. Después de lo que pasó, vamos a tener que hablar muchas cosas y todavía no me siento preparada para escuchar… Las cosas que tiene y debe decirme.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás?—preguntó Sai, serio.

—Aún no lo sé. Pero vuelve con ellos, gracias por todo…— la pelirosada se dio la vuelta.

—Sakura-san— llamó Sai.

—Estaré bien sólo… Vuelve a la casa.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella ya se había ido.

.

—No…puedo… ¡respirar!

—¡I-Ino-san!— exclamó Hinata, preocupada. —Cr-creo que ya es suficiente… Por favor…

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!—chilló Ino, presionando más su agarre sobre el cuello del ya morado Uzumaki. —¡SE LO MERECE!

—_Pues claro que tiene que regresar, porque… ¿Saben que día es mañana?—preguntó Ino, el resto con su silencio negó —28 de marzo: es su cumpleaños._

—_¡¿MAÑANA ES 28 DE MARZO?!—exclamó Naruto, después de unos segundos._

—_¿Acaso lo olvidaste?— preguntó Shikamaru, con expresión cansina como siempre. El rubio subió corriendo a su habitación a revisar su calendario, confirmándoles con esto a los demás que en efecto, se había olvidado._

_Los integrantes tuvieron que soportar el ver a Naruto corriendo desesperado de un extremo de la casa hacia el otro, agarrándose los cabellos y mascullando inentendibles frases de las que sólo podían rescatar su "dattebayo". No fue sino hasta la sexta ida-venida que Sasuke no lo soportó más y aventuró su mano para agarrar la chaqueta del escandaloso rubio._

—_Naruto…— pronunció la rubia con voz peligrosa, haciendo que el Uzumaki tragara saliva dolorosamente. El fuerte agarre del Uchiha le impidió escapar a la tormenta que se avecinaba —El cumpleaños de mi amiga es mañana y tú no sólo te diste el lujo de olvidarlo, sino que también PELEASTE CON ELLA Y LE HERISTE HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERLA ABANDONAR LA CASA, ¡PEDAZO DE INFELIZ INSENSIBLE!_

_Y fue ahí cuando Ino le aplicó una llave alrededor del cuello, ante la mirada horrorizada de los demás._

Ino lo liberó con brusquedad, no sin antes propinar un manotazo en medio de su rubia coronilla.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo, idiota?— preguntó Ten Ten, extrañada. Naruto siempre se aseguraba de hacer algo especial para Sakura en su cumpleaños.

—Yo… ¡No lo olvidé! Lo que pasa es que no revisé el calendario hace bastantes días… Vamos, no me miren así…¡ustedes también lo olvidaron-ttebayo!

—Por supuesto que no. Tal vez con todo el ajetreo se nos despistó un poco— anunció Shino, tranquilamente —Le hemos traído una torta, a nombre del equipo ocho.

—Lee y yo le hemos preparado sus dulces favoritos— siguió Ten Ten.

—E Ino le preparó un arreglo floral a nombre del diez— concluyó Chouji, comiendo papas.

Naruto, viéndose indefenso, miró a Sasuke pidiendo ayuda.

—No me mires a mí. No he estado los últimos cuatro años, lo normal es que no lo supiera.

—Y seguro que al imbécil de Sai no se le pasó por alto… —masculló el rubio, rabioso. — ¡Pero ustedes no dijeron nada!

—La íbamos a tomar por sorpresa a la hora de la cena— comentó Ino, aún enfadada —Pero ahora te has tomado la molestia de espantarla…

—E-esto es mi culpa…— avisó Hinata, con voz débil, y todos giraron la cabeza hacia ella. Al sentir las miradas, las lágrimas la vencieron y se puso a sollozar —¡Na-Naruto-kun y yo quedamos en salir mañana, creo que yo también me ol-olvidé de eso… ! ¡Por culpa mía, Naruto-kun y Sa-Sakura-chan se han peleado…!

—Por supuesto que no— dijeron Ten Ten e Ino al mismo tiempo, yendo al lado de Hinata para tranquilizarla. —Tú no tienes la culpa de que Naruto sea un patán— agregó la última.

—¡Eh! ¡A mí también me pudieron abrazar en vez de maltratarme-dattebayo!—se quejó Naruto, y Ten Ten estaba a punto de lanzarle un zapato pero Sasuke se le adelantó y le pegó en medio de la cabeza —¡Está bien, está bien! Me callaré… Debo ir a buscar a Sakura-chan y traerla de vuelta-

—Me temo que eso no será posible, Naruto-kun— se escuchó desde la entrada. Sasuke volteó los ojos y Naruto sintió sus venas arder. Sai entró en la sala quitándose los zapatos y despojándose de la empapada capa de lluvia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?— bufó Naruto en respuesta. El ANBU se encogió de hombros.

—Sakura-chan quiere estar sola en estos momentos. Me pidió que volviera, y la quiero demasiado como para no respetar sus dese-

La frase de Sai se quedó en el aire dado que el puño de Naruto había ido a parar –con fuerza- a su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Naruto-kun!—exclamó Hinata.

—¡Naruto, basta!— exigió Ino.

—¡Te dije que no te la llevaras-dattebayo!

Cuando iba a atestar el segundo golpe, Sai consiguió esquivarlo al tiempo que atrapaba el brazo formado en puño con fuerza, inmovilizando a Naruto.

—Y yo te dije que no permitiría que le sigas haciendo daño. No quiero pelear contigo, Naruto-kun, pero no dudaré en responder si no me dejas otra opción.

Para sorpresa y desconcierto de todos, la siguiente voz que se escuchó fue la del Uchiha:

—Suéltalo ya.

La guerra de miradas que se había instalado entre Naruto y Sai de pronto se desvaneció, tomando su lugar una expresión confundida en ambos. Voltearon la vista hacia Sasuke.

—¿A quién le hablas?— preguntaron al unísono. El resto se abstuvo de caerse de espaldas.

—A ti— Sasuke fulminó con la mirada casi transformada en Sharingan a Sai.

—Te das cuenta de que él empezó esto y de que yo aún no le respondido el golpe, ¿verdad?— preguntó Sai, escéptico.

"Maldición…" masculló el Uchiha en sus adentros, mas sin cambiar su amenazante expresión. Lo que decía Sai era lógico: el rubio había ido a pegarle como salvaje, y el extraño pelinegro no le había devuelto el golpe. De hecho, a él no debería importarle si le partían la cara a Naruto, incluso a veces deseaba que lo hicieran. ¿Por qué, entonces, lo había defendido a pesar de que al aceptar volver a la dichosa aldea se había prometido no recobrar sus lazos con nadie y cumplir su nuevo objetivo sin más? No, tenía que frenar eso… Pero lo haría después, en ese momento debía formular una respuesta para aquel ANBU:

—Te llevaste a Sakura. Naruto te advirtió que no lo hicieras— fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder para excusarse. Sai arqueó una ceja.

—Sakura-chan no es propiedad de Naruto. Es más: ella me dijo que quería ir con Tsunade-sama— respondió el ANBU, y Sasuke una vez más le dio la razón maldiciéndose interiormente. —¿Qué habrías hecho tú? ¿La hubieras dejado marcharse sola, llorando y bajo la lluvia?

Sasuke no respondió. Estaba pensando en qué habría hecho él. Lo más probable era que no hubiese hecho nada, dado que no era su asunto, pero de todos modos ver llorar a la peli rosada no era algo que le agradase ver.

—Déjense de tonterías— pronunció Neji, logrando separarlos.

—Sai, ¿desde cuándo tú te interesas tanto por Sakura?— preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Quería saber la respuesta a eso desde hace bastante, y al parecer el Uchiha también, pues estaba atento a la respuesta de Sai.

—La verdad es que no lo sé…— contestó Sai, encogiéndose de hombros y con su expresión desinteresada de siempre, aunque lo que dijo a continuación (aún sin cambiar nada en su rostro) pareció trasformar ese "desinterés" en un claro reproche —Tal vez desde que tú comenzaste a descuidarla.

El rubio pasó de enfado a confusión a leve culpabilidad a negación y otra vez a enfado.

—¿A qué te refieres con que la he descuidado? Y otra cosa más: ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que no permitirás que le haga más daño? ¿Cuándo he lastimado yo a Sakura-chan?

Silencio total e incómodo reinó en toda la sala. Ino no soportó más la presión de todo aquello así que propuso:

—Bueno, muchachos, creo que éste es un asunto que tiene que ser resuelto por el Equipo 7…— empezó a mover las manos indicando que salieran, y el resto no dudó en hacerle caso dado la incomodidad de la situación. Incluso Hinata quería desaparecer de ahí: la culpa la estaba carcomiendo por dentro —Naruto, por favor, sé civilizado— amenazó Ino con un brillo peligroso en los ojos, y el rubio tragó saliva. Una vez que Sai, Sasuke y el Uzumaki se vieron solos, y después de haberse cerciorado de que no hubiera algún chismoso escuchando tras la puerta, el ANBU habló:

—No sé si lo has notado, Naruto-kun, pero Sakura-chan se ha ido de la casa por haber discutido contigo. Y hasta donde tengo entendido, mañana ibas a salir con Hinata-san olvidando que era su cumpleaños —el rubio iba a protestar, pero Sai hizo un ademán para callarlo —Ya no pasan tiempo juntos y poco a poco piensa que ya no confías en ella. Y por si fuera poco, ahora estás todo el día detrás de Sasuke-san — "¿Detrás? No está todo el día detrás de mí" pensó Sasuke con algo de enfado, pero no dijo nada — a pesar de que sabías que ella no estaba cómoda cerca de él. Desde que la rechazaste, Sakura se siente insegura de sí misma y piensa que tú no sólo ya no la quieres ni confías en ella, sino que jamás ha hecho nada para merecerte…

—Tú mismo dijiste que ella había dicho eso para que yo no vaya detrás del teme— interrumpió Naruto, y el Uchiha abrió bien las orejas: hasta ahora no sabía nada acerca de la confesión de Sakura.

— ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar qué, aún si no fuera verdadero, lo hacía por protegerte?— replicó con un casi imperceptible desdén el ANBU. La pregunta golpeó la cabeza de Naruto como si de un torbellino se tratara —Ya sea que le gustases o no, si había olvidado a Sasuke-san o no, ella dijo eso para que te quedaras a su lado, porque pensaba que si no ibas y te quedabas con ella a salvo en Konoha… Podrían llegar a ser felices, eventualmente.

Naruto se pasó las manos por el cabello, tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que no sabía cómo ni dónde ordenarlos.

—¿Y qué se supone que debí haber hecho?— preguntó confundido después de unos segundos. —¿Debí aceptarla, volver a Konoha y fingir que ella sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Abandonar mi objetivo de traer al teme de vuelta y echar todo por la borda? Ella se estaba obligando a quererme, Sai, pero el amor no se puede forzar-

—Sin embargo, te equivocas en algo, Naruto-kun— interrumpió Sai, tranquilo. —Tal vez Sakura aún no sepa en qué forma, pero estate seguro de que te ama.

Naruto sintió en su pecho como si hubiese habido un gran choque y todos sus sentimientos se alborotaron y no sabían dónde reacomodarse. Por una parte, estaba el Naruto que toda la vida se había deslumbrado con la imagen de Sakura; por otro, el Naruto que se estaba empezando a enamorar de Hinata, aquella muchacha que no había notado hasta que le declaró sus sinceros sentimientos y que había descubierto como si fuera una piedra preciosa; y finalmente, estaba el Naruto que adora a Sakura como la mejor amiga e integrante de su grupo, que le prometió devolverle a Sasuke porque sabe que es (o bueno, era) el único que podría hacerla feliz.

—Pero si quieres que te sea sincero, Naruto-kun, creo que estás haciendo todo lo posible para que ella deje de hacerlo— continuó Sai, y tal vez Sasuke ya estaba miope por haber usado el Amaterasu, pero casi podría jurar haber visto una sonrisa diminuta y maliciosa en los labios del ANBU. —Es algo injusto el hecho de que te considere la persona más importante en su vida, pero últimamente ella viene al último en tu lista de importancia. Tal vez tu lugar está a punto de cambiar…

—¿Me estás diciendo que me quieres robar a Sakura-chan-dattebayo?— siseó Naruto, con todos los sentimientos confundidos convertidos nuevamente en ira y apretando los puños. Sai no se inmutó:

—No te la voy a "robar", dado que no es tuya. Y créeme, tú serías el único culpable si ella cambia de prioridades. Ya lo hizo una vez— paseó su mirada por los ojos del Uchiha, quien se sintió algo contrariado sin saber porqué — y no es como si siempre fuera a ser rechazada ciegamente por todas las personas que escoja. Algún día le tocará alguien que la valorará y la amará tal y como se merece…

—Y tú piensas que serás esa persona— la voz de Sasuke resonó en la sala, casi escupiendo malicia y burla, por primera vez desde que los dejaron a solas. El ANBU, tranquilo, dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—No lo sé. Puede que sí como puede que no. Pero, Sasuke-san, si algún día llegara a serlo, no sería tan idiota como para dejarla ir— Sai esbozó su sonrisa falsa, sabiendo que había infiltrado un insulto que los otros dos no podrían rebatir dado que posiblemente tenía razón. Sasuke sintió sus venas arder y palpitar furiosamente a medida que apretaba los puños. Aquel tipo tan extraño conseguía crisparle los nervios. "Pero, qué hijo de…"

—Sai, lo siento, pero no dejaré que me quites a Sakura-chan—anunció Naruto, serio y decidido, y la guerra de miradas entre los pelinegros terminó al tiempo que se volvían hacia el rubio.

—¿Qué pasa con Hinata-san?—indagó Sai.

—¡No lo estaba diciendo en ese sentido-dattebayo!— exclamó Naruto en voz baja y rojo como un tomate. —Creo que ya no quiero a Sakura-chan en ese sentido, porque estoy enamorándome de Hinata-chan y ya no puedo sacármela de la cabeza… Pero, lo que quiero decir es que voy a recuperar a mi mejor amiga, y por nada del mundo dejaré que ocupes mi lugar en su corazón.

—Eso es algo egoísta…— musitó Sai.

—Da igual. La recuperaré y te tendrás que conformar con el segundo lugar. Haré lo que sea necesario para recuperar su amor. No serás rival para mí-dattebayo…

—No quiero pensar de Sakura-chan como si fuera un trofeo…— anunció Sai, pensativo. —Pero déjame decirte que no te mereces ni el título de su mejor amigo, que por cierto ya estás perdiendo, y que yo la he cuidado todo el tiempo que tú no, y la verdad es que me gusta hacerlo. Yo tampoco me dejaré vencer por ti.

—De acuerdo, entonces…— dijo Naruto, algo sonriente al igual que Sai y Sasuke se preguntó si aquellos dos se habían vuelto locos —Empieza la batalla desde ahora.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos a batirnos a duelo de kunais…— musitó Sai y Naruto le sonrió. Sasuke volteó los ojos al notar como el enfado de Naruto y la defensiva de Sai habían desaparecido y volvían a ser amigos otra vez. Es decir, ¡ahora eran rivales! Bueno, el asunto en sí era algo absurdo: al Uchiha no le quedó muy claro si querían a Sakura como mejor amiga o como algo más.

Se imaginó cómo sería si la molestia y el tipo raro fueran pareja, y no le gustó para nada. La primera lo aborrecía e incluso a veces le molestaba su indiferencia para con él, aunque esto era sólo a veces; y el segundo pues… Desde el momento en que lo conoció le dio mala espina, era raro y en muchas ocasiones decía las cosas con una franqueza y sinceridad que despertaba cierta envidia en el Uchiha. Es decir, a él le encantaría decir las cosas de frente y sin rodeos, pero siempre prefería callar y no dar importancia a las pequeñas cosas para después no complicarse ni escuchar quejidos. En fin, la idea de ellos dos juntos le hacía pensar que su disgusto hacia ellos se duplicaría.

.

Sakura pasó el resto de la tarde paseando por los alrededores de Konoha. La montaña de los cinco Hokages fue en la que pasó mayor tiempo. Aprovechó para llevar rosas al pequeño monumento en honor a Jiraiya y también pasó por la tumba de Asuma. La verdad es que sólo quería distraerse un poco. Dudó en el momento de pasar por su casa, seguramente la buscarían ahí, pero si no lo hacía no tendría lugar para dormir así que lo hizo.

Al entrar en su casa, saludó a sus padres que se sorprendieron de verla porque sabían que estaba de misión.

—Hola mamá, papá…— cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¡Hola, Sakura!— saludaron los otros. —¿Terminó la misión de vigilancia?— preguntó Mebuki.

—No… Es sólo que… Necesito un favor: sé que aún no llevé mis cosas a mi futura casa — sus padres se miraron extrañados sin imaginar el rumbo de aquella conversación — pero de verdad me gustaría quedarme allí hoy. ¿Podrían… darme las llaves?

Kizashi borró la sonrisa de su rostro, y su preocupación también se vio reflejada en su esposa, ya que formuló:

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—No es eso… Es sólo que yo… Necesito estar sola hoy y no quiero preocuparlos, pero quisiera ir allá hasta tener mis pensamientos en claro. Por favor…

Eso no logró apaciguar las preocupaciones y dudas de su madre, sin embargo cuando ésta iba a preguntar algo más, Kizashi hizo un ademán para callarla.

—Lo que quieras, cariño. Esa casa es tu regalo de cumpleaños, y nada pasará si te lo damos un día antes— Sakura sonrió y fue a abrazarlos.

Sus padres, tiempo atrás, le habían dicho que ni bien fuera su cumpleaños podría mudarse a su propia casa. No es como si quisieran tenerla lejos, más bien les costó aquella decisión, pero aquella casa –muy pequeña en contraste con la suya pero perfecta para una sola persona- era una pequeña propiedad heredada de una tía de Mebuki, y que consiguieron reconstruir después del ataque de Pain. Y Sakura no sólo ya estaba apta para vivir sola, sino que se lo merecía por su labor de curar a todos los heridos, y también querían premiarla porque la habían visto crecer y volverse una gran ninja. Era su única hija, y ellos reconocían que a veces el pequeño cuarto de Sakura no bastaba para sus armas, libros, instrumentos de elaboración de antídotos y experimentos. Generalmente su madre discutía por todas sus pertenencias regadas por la casa.

Ella, al enterarse de que pronto viviría en un hogar propio y no alejado de sus padres, sintió felicidad y orgullo de todos sus logros, se sintió reconocida y admirada, así que ni loca iba a declinar a su regalo.

La visita a sus padres fue rápida y pronto se veía en frente a la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Adentro, aún carecía de suficientes muebles, pero con que tuviera una cama para dormir esa noche, estaba arreglada. Sabía que si Naruto se había puesto en marcha, no tardaría mucho en encontrarla, así que procuró ocultar su chakra y después realizó un jutsu alrededor de su casa para impedir ser rastreada. Por esa noche, quería despejarse de dudas y discusiones: ése sería su regalo propio, y aún pensativa, se propuso dormir.

.

—¿Nada?— preguntó Naruto, algo desesperado. Shino le negó con la cabeza. —¡Maldición!

No faltaba mucho para la medianoche, y habían estado buscando en toda Konoha. El primer lugar, como era de esperar, fue la casa de Sakura, pero sus padres, siguiendo instrucciones de ella, no les dieron pista de su paradero.

—Volvamos a la casa por hoy…— sugirió Kiba, dando un bostezo. Hinata lo miró con cierto reproche, nada característico en ella. —¡Pero Hinata-chan! Hemos buscado toda la tarde y ni rastro… Ni siquiera hemos comido…

—Vuelvan a la casa, yo seguiré buscando— dijo Naruto, comprendiendo a Kiba.

—Te a-acompañaré, Naruto-kun…— anunció tímida Hinata, acercando su mano temblorosa para alcanzar la del rubio, quien la apretó con agradecimiento.

El resto se debatió entre irse y quedarse, pero Naruto insistió en que fueran a descansar y así lo hicieron.

.

Sakura despertó con los ojos algo pesados. Nada de extrañar, unas lágrimas testarudas se salieron de sus orbes antes de lograr conciliar el sueño. Se dio una ducha y le sonrió a la imagen reflejada en el espejo. Ya no quería estar mal, incluso pensaba que estaba exagerando. Se preparó un delicioso desayuno con provisiones que había comprado antes de instalarse.

—Vaya… A veces pienso que sigo siendo una niña— se dijo, rompiendo el silencio del lugar. Decidió que quería animar un poco el ambiente así que prendió una radio que había.

Pasó todo el día limpiando y tratando de distraerse con eso. El hecho de organizar su nuevo y propio hogar consiguió entretenerla bastante. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora del atardecer, subió al segundo piso. Casi salta de la emoción al admirar su nueva y espaciosa habitación que encima tenía balcón. Dudó en salir, dado que se vería expuesta, pero pronto vio cómo una mosca –salida de vaya a saber dónde- la empezó a fastidiar de aquí para allá. Suspirando, y dándose por vencida, salió al balcón a disfrutar de la fresca brisa que hay después de un día lluvioso.

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que sintió una figura detrás de sí.

—Hasta que me encontraron…— musitó, la mirada clavada en el atardecer.

—Sí, esos bichos de Shino pueden ser muy fastidiosos, pero hay que reconocer que sirven-dattebayo.

Sakura pasó la mirada por su amigo, quien se apoyó en el barandal al lado de ella.

—Lo siento, Naruto…— soltó antes que el rubio hablara. Al escuchar esa frase, el Uzumaki se extrañó. —Debí habértelo dicho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Unos segundos de silencio en el que la brisa se apoderó del sonido.

—Sakura-chan… Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada. Nada de lo que has hecho me ha molestado. No has hecho nada malo y quiero que dejes de pensar que sí. Si he decidido traer a Sasuke, no ha sido sólo por la promesa, sino también por mi deseo. El que se tiene que disculpar soy yo por la forma en la que te traté y descuidé últimamente. Prometo que ya no será así.

—Naruto-

—Volvamos a casa-dattebayo.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Sakura accediera, y después de recoger sus cosas, salieron de la casa. Sakura miró con emoción y alegría a las personas allí afuera: Sai, Ten Ten, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Lee… Y Sasuke.

—¡Frente! Te extrañamos…— dijo Ino y la abrazó. —Vamos a casa que tenemos una torta que hacerte morder.

Y Sakura se olvidó de toda tristeza.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Perdón por la demora! En serio, lo lamento TT_TT con el colegio, no me dejan usar mucho la compu pero aquí está el capítulo diez. Hoy tengo poco tiempo para responder a los reviews, así que lo dejo para el siguiente. Doy la bienvenida a todos aquellos nuevos comentadores, las gracias a todos los follows y favorites y a todos aquellos quienes leen n_n.

¡Me despido y que tengan lindo día/tarde/noche!


	11. ¡DOBE!

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo once.- ¡DOBE!**

—Entonces…— empezó Naruto, caminando hacia la casa con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Él y Sakura estaban algo adelantados al resto: les habían dado es momento a solas para que hablasen —todo vuelve a ser como antes, ¿no?

El silencio de Sakura le hizo saber que no era así de fácil.

—Mira, Naruto… Han pasado muchas cosas y…— la peli rosada se puso algo nerviosa al ver la mirada triste de su amigo — ¡No vayas a pensar que ya no te quiero! Lo que te dije el otro día sigue en pie: tú eres lo más importante en mi vida… Pero entiende que a veces se necesita más que disculpas para recuperar la confianza. Dijiste cosas que me hirieron, y creo que yo también… Nos hemos alejado tanto que incluso a veces parecemos desconocidos…

—¡Pero podemos arreglarlo-dattebayo!— el rubio tomó la mano de la sorprendida Sakura —Sé que no será fácil, Sakura-chan, y menos para ti por las tonterías que hice… Pero no me rendiré jamás.

Sakura sonrió a medias, pensando en cómo demonios habían llegado hasta este punto. Ella solía saber todo –o casi todo- de Naruto y viceversa; si algo le pasaba a uno el otro instintivamente lo sabía. Ahora todo era tan automático, sin chispa, rutinario. Poco a poco le habían robado a su amigo y lo hicieron tan progresivamente que no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue. Un día, se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya no la consideraba imprescindible en su vida. Y eso es bastante triste dado que ella sin él se moriría…

Supuso que las misiones aparte, la participación de Hinata y el regreso del Uchiha habían contribuido garrafalmente. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la voz de Sai desvió su atención.

—Sakura-san… Déjame llevar tu mochila: parece pesada.

La peli rosada observó la mochila en su espalda. Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que nada de "Sakura-san", Sai.

—A veces se me olvida— musitó el ANBU sonriendo falsamente, y alargando su mano para tomar la mochila de Sakura, quien dudó antes de dársela por completo.

—Sakura-chan— la peli rosada volteó a ver a Naruto. —Sasuke-teme tiene algo que hablar contigo.

_Sasuke-teme._

Oh, no. Sakura se puso pálida en un santiamén. Vio cómo Naruto fue a por el Uchiha y casi a rastras lo guió hasta ella. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se posaron fijamente en los jades, inquietándolos. Pero Sakura pudo reconocer que no lo había obligado del todo. "Es un Uchiha… No se dejaría manipular tan fácilmente por Naruto" pensó con algo de intriga.

El rubio se aseguró de que el Uchiha y la peli rosada quedaran a solas, marchándose con el resto.

— ¡Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo-dattebayo!— celebró en voz alta para sí mismo.

— ¿Cuestión de tiempo para qué?— preguntó Ino, intrigada.

— ¡Para que esos dos vuelvan a tratarse como antes!

Sai levantó la cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño y dijo:

— ¿La dejaste sola con el Uchiha?

Naruto volteó los ojos.

—Ya cállate, Sai. Ellos tienen que resolver sus cosas. ¿Y qué es eso de "déjame cargar tu mochila"? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan caballeroso-dattebayo…?

.

La peli rosada, al verse sola con el Uchiha, soltó un suspiro agotado. Siguió su andar y notó con fastidio y algo de incomodidad que él le seguía el paso.

Era una sensación bastante desagradable el estar caminando lado a lado con alguien a quien se quisiera tener bastante lejos, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Sasuke no articulara palabra alguna. Cuando a Sakura le empezó a temblar la ceja furtivamente, pronunció:

— ¿Sabe, Uchiha-san? No tiene que hacer est-

— ¿Crees que Naruto me obligó a venir hasta aquí?— interrumpió el pelinegro, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, no diría que lo obligó tal y como suena pero…

—Tsk… Molesta— resopló el otro, fastidiando a Sakura. —Si estoy aquí es porque quise venir. No sigo órdenes de nadie, mucho menos de Naruto. Creí que sabrías eso de mí, al menos.

—Pocas son las cosas que sé de usted, Uchiha-san. Hace cuatro años que no hablamos más de lo necesario, ¿qué espera?—siseó Sakura con desdén. Sasuke cada vez se superaba a sí mismo en arrogancia. Un silencio momentáneo antes de que él –a regañadientes- comenzara a hablar:

—No es que me preocupe, pero creo que peleaste con Naruto por mi culpa, aunque yo no he hecho nada siquiera. Sé que piensas que he vuelto para destrozar a esta aldea, para secuestrar a Naruto o yo qué sé, algún motivo oscuro que tu imaginación te invente. Honestamente, lo que pienses de mí me importa poco y nada…— la peli rosada volteó los ojos, pero él continuó —pero no entiendo cuál sería una razón lógica por la cual yo accediera al sello de Tsunade si estuviera planeando algo.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle.

—Sabía que esto pasaría, y se lo dije a Naruto en su momento. Él me salió con que tú siempre habías estado esperando mi regreso y que todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero aún así, yo preví que tú y los otros desconfiarían y por eso permití el sello. Precisamente para que no ocurrieran cosas como ésta, pero al parecer me equivoqué. No contaba con que tú te obstinarías en desconfiar de mí, y aunque no te culpo, me parece que no eres tan inteligente como creí que eras.

¿Tacto? Uchiha Sasuke no lo conocía. Sakura apretó sus puños, haciendo rechinar sus guantes.

—¿Qué quiere de mí, Uchiha-san?— inquirió la kunoichi, a punto de perder los estribos. Sasuke la examinó unos momentos antes de continuar:

—No he vuelto para recuperar lazos, porque los extrañaba, para revivir al equipo 7, porque Naruto me lo rogara, por arrepentirme de mis decisiones ni ninguna de esas cursilerías— ¡Maldición! Escuchar eso conllevaba ahogarse en un huracán de tristeza y decepción. "¡Un momento! ¿Por qué me duele escuchar eso?" pensó Sakura, pero no hizo nada, pues él no parecía haber terminado — pero tampoco he vuelto para arrasar con el pueblo o algo por el estilo. Realmente no me gusta la idea de tener que demostrar las cosas, pero hasta el momento no he hecho nada para darte motivos de sospechar de mí. Así que, ¿qué tengo que hacer para comprobártelo?

Sakura quedó estupefacta. Es decir, ¿aquello en serio estaba pasando? Uchiha Sasuke estaba preguntándole qué podía hacer para que ella dejara de desconfiar de él. Se le vinieron tantas respuestas a la lengua que tuvo que carraspear un poco para dispersarlas. Lo pensó por unos momentos, lo bueno del azabache es que no la presionaba para nada. Con voz algo temblorosa pero lo suficiente firme y fuerte, dijo:

—Quiero que me diga la razón por la cual volvió.

"Me lo temía…" resopló el muchacho en sus adentros, con algo de pesar. Miró de soslayo a la kunoichi y luego al frente, otra vez a la kunoichi…

Suspirando, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire y paciencia, habló:

—Sólo llegué a la conclusión de que destruir Konoha haría que todo el sacrificio que se hizo fuera en vano— la peli rosada no lo entendió muy bien, pero se hizo una idea de lo que quería decir con eso. Examinó al joven como si tratara de encontrar algo oculto en su mirar, sin éxito, y sin pensarlo, sin quererlo, soltó:

—¿Entonces ya te olvidaste de tu venganza?— en otro momento, se habría ido a chocar la cabeza contra un árbol por haberlo tuteado, demostrando así confianza hacia él, pero en esos momentos sólo estaba ofuscada en la respuesta del Uchiha. Pero a él no se le pasó por alto el descuido de su compañera.

—No; ni lo haré hasta haberla cumplido— contestó con sequedad, y Sakura volvió a preguntarse porqué aquello le dolía. —Es sólo que me vengaré de las personas que sí se lo merecen, y protegeré lo que Itachi-

Sasuke se abofeteó mentalmente. Había soltado la lengua demasiado. ¿Por qué debía dar tantas explicaciones?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que él ya no quería seguir hablando de eso, así que sacudió la cabeza y comentó:

—Está bien, por ahora lo dejaré en paz— el Uchiha se sintió extrañamente aliviado. "Vaya… Parece que ahora no es tan molesta como antes" pensó con cierto asombro. —También merezco bajar un poco la guardia. Pero eso no quiere decir que la bajaré completamente, Uchiha-san… —"No, lo sigue siendo".

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Incómodo. La peli rosada no veía la hora de llegar, pero para su buena suerte, Sai apareció:

—¿Todo bien?— la kunoichi le sonrió, al tiempo que el Uchiha lo miraba con desprecio y desinterés.

—Se podría decir que sí… Sólo arreglábamos algunas cosas que- ¡¿Sai qué te pasó ahí?!— exclamó preocupada la muchacha, acercándose al rostro del ANBU, quien desvió un poco la mirada. —¡Alguien te ha pegado! ¿Quién fue?

—Bueno… Este…

— ¡¿Quién fue?!—exigió Sakura.

.

— ¿Dónde está ese Sai-dattebayo? Seguro fue a entrometerse entre Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme…— comentó Naruto buscando con la mirada al ANBU. Ya habían logrado llegar a la casa. —Ahí estás…— dijo cuando lo vio, y tal vez estaba loco, pero podría jurar haber visto un amago de sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro. Divisó al Uchiha unos metros más al costado mirándole casi con lástima, se extrañó:

—¡Eh! ¿Qué onda con ust-?

—¡SHANARO!— retumbó en las afueras de la casa, y antes de que Naruto pudiera atisbar a su amiga, vio una mano convertida en puñetazo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, viajando a toda velocidad. Incluso antes de poder cubrirse o gritar, aquella mano se estampó en medio de su cara. El cuerpo de Naruto fue a dar contra un árbol que se encontraba bastante más atrás del punto donde había sido impactado, destrozándolo parcialmente y quedando desplomado en el piso, sin poder mover un músculo a causa del dolor.

—¡Naruto-kun!— chilló Hinata, desesperada y corriendo a su lado.

—¡Frente! ¡¿qué te pasa?!— exigió Ino, consternada.

—Sa-Sakur-ra-cha…n — balbuceó el rubio, hasta hablar dolía ahora. —¿P-por q-qué- da…ttebayo?

—¡Idiota!— a Sakura no lo agradó ver a su amigo en ese estado deplorable, pero se podría decir que todo el estrés y la bronca que se guardó en esos días, la canalizó en aquel puñetazo —¡¿Por qué demonios golpeaste a Sai, eh?!

Si tuviese que ser honesta, aún estaba dolida por que el rubio se había olvidado su cumpleaños, así que podría decirse que fue un sesenta por ciento el haber golpeado a Sai y el otro cuarenta el haberla lastimado los últimos días. Tal vez cincuenta y cincuenta.

—¡¿Te quejaste a Sak…ura-chan?!— gritó Naruto a Sai, enfadándose.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo hizo!— intervino Sakura —¡Eres el único idiota que puede hacer algo tan impulsivo y estúpido como eso!— el resto asintió con la cabeza. —¡Si vuelves a hacer algo así te juro que te dejo sin descendencia!

Naruto tragó saliva, y Chouji, Lee y Shino hicieron muecas de angustia.

El rubio se paró a duras penas y con algo de ayuda de Hinata, mirando suplicante a la peli rosada.

—No era para tanto…— musitó Sai, sintiendo algo de lástima por Naruto, pero se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando notó la mirada fulminante de la kunoichi.

—Tú cierra el pico y vamos adentro a arreglarte ese cachete…—tomó con brusquedad la mano del ANBU y empezó a jalarlo hacia dentro de la casa —Así son los hombres: unos salvajes que resuelven todo con violencia y no pueden hablar civilizadamente…— siguió mascullando la kunoichi. El resto se quedó extrañado ante ese comentario, pues Sakura parecía haber olvidado que acababa de dar una paliza a su rubio amigo.

Ya adentro, Sakura obligó al ANBU a sentarse en el sillón, colocándose en frente de él y comenzando a emanar chakra para sanar el moretón y la partida de labio que Naruto le dejó.

—Pero, Sai, ¿por qué no lo pediste a Ino que te lo curara?— preguntó Sakura, extrañada. El pelinegro pareció nervioso por un instante, pero lo recobró respondiendo:

—Porque como te fuimos a buscar me olvidé de eso. Ni siquiera dolía…

La peli rosada sonrió a medias, terminando su labor.

—Listo…— anunció, y observó que el resto ya se encontraba junto con ellos en la sala. Vio cómo Naruto se desplomaba en el sillón de más allá, seguido de cerca por Hinata y Sasuke. Frunció el ceño. Se acercó a él resoplando y maldiciéndose interiormente —No puedo creer que me hagas sentir culpable con esa carita de perro mojado…¡Siéntate!— exclamó tirando de sus brazos para hacerlo enderezarse, haciendo escapar quejidos de la boca del rubio, quien se quedó callado con un diminuto puchero inocente dibujado en su rostro.

Empezó a emanar chakra verde por sus manos y lo pasó por el cuerpo y rostro de Naruto.

—¿Sabes? Debería dejar que el Kyubi se encargue de curar tus heridas, tal vez de él sí recuerdes la fecha de su cumpleaños…— soltó sin darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Ahora era evidente la razón de su enfado.

—Podría pedírselo, pero no hay nada como ser curado por la gran Haruno Sakura-dattebayo.

Observó una pequeña sonrisa zorruna en los labios de Naruto y decidió borrársela pegándole un lapo en medio de la espalda que, al estar desnuda para comodidad de la curación de Sakura, resonó en toda la sala haciendo que los integrantes de la casa sintieran pena por el Uzumaki.

—¡Deja de hacerte al listo, idiota!—siseó con enfado la kunoichi, levantándose.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan! ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! Deja de ser tan gruñona por lo menos hoy, estás peor que el teme…— pidió Naruto sin pensarlo, y como Sakura hiperventilaba como a punto de estallar, a Ino se le ocurrió proponer:

_Teme._

—¡Pero miren nada más! ¡Ya es la hora de la cena! Será mejor que llamemos a los otros y vayamos al comedor a sentarnos, que te hemos preparado tu comida favorita, frente…— comentó empujando a Sakura por los hombros y lanzando una mirada fulminante a Naruto quien tragó saliva, justo antes de recibir un golpe en medio de la cabeza por Sasuke.

Se acercaron a la mesa y escogiendo sus lugares respectivos, se sentaron. Sakura nuevamente se veía enfrente del Uchiha, quien de vez en cuando posaba su mirada en ella.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones triviales entre las que se encontraron poco partícipes Sasuke, Neji y Shino.

—¿Sabes qué, Sakura-chan? ¡El teme se ha ofrecido solito para acompañarnos a buscarte-dattebayo!— comentó Naruto, insolente, haciendo enrojecer a Sakura que no entendía muy bien a dónde quería llegar el rubio con eso e hiperventilar a Sasuke, quien empezó a taladrarlo con la mirada.

_Teme._

Dos patadas por debajo de la mesa hicieron que Naruto rebotara y chillara de dolor en su asiento.

—¡Son tal para cual-dattebayo! ¡Incluso sincronizan sus golpes!— se quejó, poniendo incómodos a los otros dos que decidieron dirigir la vista a cualquier punto menos a los ojos de la persona del frente.

—¡Hora de los regalos!— anunció Ten Ten, y Sakura se puso algo colorada. La verdad las atenciones la ponían algo tímida. La ninja de las armas acercó un plato lleno de los dulces favoritos de Sakura, a quien al observarlos le brillaron un poco los ojos. —Lee, Neji y yo te los hemos hecho con mucho cariño, ¿verdad?

Lee afirmó de inmediato, y Neji pareció algo aburrido al decir:

—Sí, los hemos hecho para ti…— como si fuera posible que Hyuga Neji se la pasara de pastelero preparando dulces, para quien sea que fuesen.

—Ay, sí, qué comedidos… Pero el regalo del equipo diez es mejor—dijo Ino, haciendo que Ten Ten frunciera el ceño y Sakura sonriera, volteando los ojos. La rubia colocó un arreglo floral en frente de su amiga. Unas bellas rosas rosadas se erguían orgullosamente, mezcladas con jazmínes y pequeñas lavandas. En la base, ponía una placa "de parte de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji". A Sakura le brotaron lagrimas de felicidad al contemplar sus regalos.

—Ah, pero nada es mejor que la torta que le preparó Hinata-chan… Con lo bien que cocina— dijo Kiba, con ensoñación, y acercando la torta con las correspondientes diecisiete velas. Mientras Hinata las prendía, Naruto se acercó a Sakura con una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

—Toma, Sakura-chan. Espero que te guste.

La peli rosada le sonrió cálidamente, tomando la cajita entre sus manos y destapándola. Dentro, reposaba un collar en la que se aferraba un colgante con la palabra "Sakura" escrita. Elevó la mirada a Naruto quien le sonrió nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca.

—No lo había olvidado… Es sólo que soy tan despistado que no revisé el calendario los últimos días-dattebayo…

—Eres un tonto— anunció Sakura, y el rubio asintió ligeramente. —Pero muchísimas gracias.

Naruto se apartó para hablar con el Uchiha, y Sakura no se molestó en escuchar lo que le había ido a decir porque en ese momento Sai se le acercó, inusualmente tímido.

—No sabía qué regalarte, y lo único que se me ocurrió era hacer algo en lo que soy bueno…— le puso en las manos un cuadro enmarcado. Sakura bajó la mirada al objeto y se quedó estática al notar que aquel cuadro era un retrato de ella misma. Pero no cualquier retrato, sino más bien parecía una fotografía, tan real y detallada que se podía pasar por alto los trazados de pincel.

En él, ella se encontraba en medio de árboles y pasto: con un vestido blanco, sonriendo ampliamente, mirando hacia un costado y con la mano izquierda apartándose un mechón del rostro. Se vio a sí misma hermosa, aunque lo atribuyó a que Sai era un muy buen pintor.

—Ese vestido… Fue cuando fuimos a pasear al bosque aquel domingo, ¿verdad?—preguntó la kunoichi, con la mirada estampada en su regalo. El ANBU asintió. —Ya decía yo porqué estabas actuando tan extraño y no parabas de mirarme… Es precioso, muchas gracias.

Ante la mirada de los demás, la peli rosada no pudo contener más sus lágrimas de felicidad y aunque no eran muchas, llevó su rostro a limpiarlas.

—Ustedes son… demasiado buenos… conmigo. Los quiero mucho.

—Nada de eso, frente, que te lo mereces— comentó Ino, posando la mano en el hombro de su amiga. —¡Pero basta de cháchara! Tienes un deseo que pedir.

Ten Ten acercó la torta cerca del rostro de Sakura, quien se quedó pensativa unos momentos. ¿Qué podría pedir? Amigos fantásticos, ya tenía. Naruto se había comprometido a recobrar su amistad tal y como era antes, así que pedir eso sería en vano. Ya tenía una casa para sí sola… Miró a su alrededor tratando de pescar alguna ideó, pero lo que pescó fueron dos ojos totalmente negros y profundos que la observaban tranquilamente desde un rincón apartado. En la cabeza, la idea se le iluminó:

"Ya sé qué quiero. Deseo que lo que me dijo Sasuke sea real".

Incluso le pareció un deseo absurdo, pero aún así sopló las velas. Posteriormente Ino y Ten Ten fastidiaron hasta que accedió morder la torta aún sabiendo que le iban a empujar el rostro. Por suerte, la torta no salió lo suficientemente mal parada como para ya no comerla.

Después de acabar con el mini festín, cada uno retomó sus tareas. Los días siguientes pasaron más tranquilos al sentir de Sakura, puesto que ya no estaba tan ofuscada en vigilar al Uchiha y procuró tener una relación más llevadera con él. Aunque, claro, con Uchiha Sasuke eso significaba muy poco. Ahora ya no se ignoraban si se cruzaban en los pasillos. Se dirigían una mirada y seguían su camino. También estaba la cuestión de los saludos, que antes Sakura se negaba a dar, a no ser que Naruto estuviera presente, pero ahora lo saludaba y él respondía con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. "No se puede esperar algo mejor" pensaba la kunoichi.

Una de las tardes, Sakura salía del cuarto de baño –seguía vistiéndose hasta el cuello sin dejar espacios por precaución- con expresión algo irritada.

—¡Kiba!— gruñó. El aludido –quien se encontraba jugueteando con Akamaru- levantó la cabeza en señal de alerta. —No me hago problema con que te bañes con Akamaru… Puedo aceptar eso— empezó la kunoichi, y Kiba supo que se avecinaba un sermón o un castigo — pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que dejes esto — levantó su mano, en la que tenía puesto un guante y agarraba una considerable bola de pelos color blanco —en medio de la bañera.

—Sakura tiene razón… — apoyó Ino, asqueada. —y ¿saben qué más? El otro día cuando me fui a bañar encontré unos… calzoncillos —Naruto desvió la mirada, silbando por lo bajo— al lado de la bañera. ¡Dejen de ser tan puercos!

—¿Para cuándo terminarán de arreglar nuestro baño, pervertidos?— preguntó Ten Ten, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Shikamaru y Naruto, también fugazmente a Sasuke.

—No nos mires a nosotros— dijo Shikamaru, con su típica expresión cansina. —Sasuke-san y yo hemos hecho nuestra parte. Son aquellos dos— señaló al rubio y a Kiba, quienes esquivaron miradas —los flojonazos que se han estado escaqueando del trabajo.

—Es verdad— corroboró Sasuke, impasible.

—¡Oh, vamos, teme!...— exclamó Naruto, moviendo las manos .

_Teme._

—…no seas aburrido. Que a ti y a Shikamaru les guste pasar las tardes libres complaciendo a las damas es una cosa, pero de ahí a que nosotros también lo hagamos-

—¡POR TU CULPA EL BAÑO ESTÁ DESTROZADO ASÍ QUE YA MISMO VAN LOS DOS Y TERMINAN EL TRABAJO DE SHIKAMARU Y UCHIHA-SAN! ¿ENTENDIDO?— chilló Sakura, agarrando por las orejas a su amigo rubio y al Inuzuka, quienes soltaron quejidos y se apresuraron a aceptar, desapareciendo –una vez liberados del agarre- por las escaleras para cumplir con su deber.

—Das miedo, Sakura-san— comentó Shino, que era el que tenía la expresión menos horrorizada entre los presentes. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—De otro modo no lo hacen— alegó en su defensa.

Nuevamente se veían juntos para la cena, en medio de las conversaciones, la peli rosada anunció:

—Escuchen: con Lee-san hemos pensado que tal vez… Mañana podríamos tener una noche libre de tareas, hacer una fogata y despejarnos un poco. Le he pedido permiso a Tsunade-shisou y me dijo que podíamos. Pero sólo una noche.

—¡Genial!— exclamaron Ino y Ten Ten al mismo tiempo. Hinata sonrió en aprobación.

—¡Será divertido! ¿verdad, teme?

_Teme._

Sasuke lo miró con aburrimiento, como si le diera igual una simple actividad con sus "compañeros". Sabido era que él probablemente no asistiría. Aunque la idea no era pésima del todo: seguro el rubio estaría allí y él no tendría que soportar sus estupideces en la habitación y podría dormir tranquilo.

—¡Pero qué amargado más grande que eres, teme!... — exclamó Naruto, malicioso.

_Teme…_

—… Pero de todos modos te convenceré de ir-dattebayo.

—Como decía— retomó Sakura, ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke seguía siendo un antisocial de porquería. Igual no le afectaba que el Uchiha no fuera, de hecho era una idea agradable — ¿quieren que sea mañana o el domingo…?

—Mañana está perfecto, cuanto antes mejor — dijo Ino, levantando un puño con triunfo. A ella le encantaban las celebraciones y Shikamaru lo sabía de sobra, es por eso que el genio pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para arreglar todo. —Por la mañana iré a buscar algunas cosas al pueblo y tendré todo listo para la noche…

—Ino, sólo será una fogata, nada ostentoso, ¿de acuerdo?— preguntó la peli rosada, viendo el brillo peligroso en los ojos azules de la rubia con cautela.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas frente… — contestó Ino, moviendo las manos como restándole importancia y Sakura suspiró resignada. Sólo esperaba que su amiga no hiciera que las cosas se salieran de control, pero pensándolo mejor, estarían Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke… Ellos no tenían espíritu festivo así que todo estaría bien, ¿no?

—…Sólo espera y verás, Sasuke. Será divertido y tú estarás ahí…— escuchó decir a Naruto, fastidiando al Uchiha, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Notó la clara irritación de Sasuke reflejada en el tic que tenía en la ceja derecha y los puños apretados. — No pienso dejarte tranquilo hasta que aceptes, teme…

_Teme…_

_Sasuke-teme… _

_¡Teme!_

El puño de Sasuke se estampó en la cabeza del rubio, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

—¡DEJA DE DECIRME TEME…!— trató de contenerlo, trató con todas sus fuerzas… y falló: — ¡DOBE!

.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo once! (¿Ya vamos once? :O ). De verdad les debo una disculpa por no poder actualizar con más frecuencia, supongo que tengo que resignarme a un capítulo semanal, mis condiciones no dan para más.**

**Leyendo los reviews, supe que esperaban que hiciera sufrir más a Naruto-kun. Espero haberlo compensado con el puñetazo, me dolió escribirlo pero se lo merecía :D . Mm, Hinata-chan no es mala, lo que pasa es que está enamorada y pues, algunas cosas se le escapan.**

**Doy la bienvenida en los comentarios a: melilove, , Lara-Oro, Xiharu, Pamela, Guest, , alisskingdom, Street Lighting, Aliss18, alexavenus, IVON JB, si me falta alguien, además de disculparme, tienen derecho a dar alguna idea que quieran ver (leer) en el fic.**

**De verdad me gustaría responder a cada uno de los reviews o mandar PM, pero tengo poco tiempo entre tareas, colegio y prefacultativos. Nuevamente dando gracias a TODOS los reviews, los favorites y los follows ¡cada día se nos unen más! Y no hay nada más gratificante que leer sus opiniones al final de un día cualquiera, siempre me animan y me hacen seguir adelante con la historia y ponerle esfuerzo. Bueno, dejo la cháchara que caigo pesada y les mando un saludo enorme a todas (o todos, no estoy segura :P) y que tengan muy lindo día/noche/tarde/madrugada/lo que sea. ¡Sayonara!**

**P.D.: ¡Casi me olvido, qué tonta soy! Feliz cumpleaños a Street Lightning, espero que te guste el capítulo y perdón por no subirlo antes. Me alegro de que tu primer post haya sido aquí.**

**Y si alguien más está de cumple o por fecha cercana, los mejores deseos :D .**


	12. Cavilaciones

**N/A: Antes que nada, DISCULPARME enormemente por no haber actualizado antes. Merecen una explicación y es que esta semana que por suerte acabó era mi semana de exámenes y entrega de trabajos finales del segundo trimestre de mi año escolar, por lo tanto entenderán que el fin de semana pasado estuve muy divertida estudiando hasta marearme de letras y poniéndome al día con mis cuadernos y tareas (con entretenida me refiero a encerrada) y aunque quise acercarme a la compu, mi madre no me lo permitió . Como recompensa, les traigo uno bastante largo esta vez, recién salidito del horno y que me costó cranearlo (idearlo) por lo tanto espero de todo corazón que les guste ;) . El siguiente –también como mi deber por el descuido- ya lo estoy finalizando y lo verán entre hoy a la madrugada y mañana.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo doce.- Cavilaciones**

—¡DEJA DE DECIRME TEME…!— trató de contenerlo, trató con todas sus fuerzas… y falló miserablemente: — ¡DOBE!

Un silencio se instaló en todo el comedor, en el que el resto de los comensales parecían contener la respiración. Pero no era un silencio sepulcral, de temor hacia el Uchiha ni nada parecido. Era una razón totalmente distinta, para pesar de Sasuke quien ya se había hecho una idea. Se sentó nuevamente con aplomo en su silla, desviando la vista hacia un costado libre de fastidiosas miradas.

Luego de unos pocos minutos que lograron exasperar al azabache, éste volvió la vista a los demás –que lo miraban con cara de idiotas- y pronunció:

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

El resto pareció despertar de su embobamiento y se apresuró a dirigir su mirada a cualquier punto que no fuera el Uchiha.

—Nada, nada… — sincronizaron todos, o bueno, la mayoría. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—Oye, teme, ¡¿qué acabas de decirme?!— exigió Naruto, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que el resto de los integrantes de la casa voltearan los ojos. Como si, cuando eran chiquillos de doce años, Sasuke no se lo hubiera dicho tantas veces como él le dijo "teme".

Y es que, antes de volver, Sasuke se había planteado los pros y los contras del regreso. Y también se había autoimpuesto algunas reglas:

"_1.- Nada de recobrar lazos absurdos. Se viene para el objetivo y para estar informado."_

"_2.- Bajo ninguna circunstancia volver al equipo 7. Una vez cumplido el objetivo, largarse de Konoha." _

"_3.- Sin importar nada, la venganza será consumada e Itachi podrá descansar en paz."_

"_4.- Nada de soportar el enfermizo enamoramiento de las muchachitas, en especial, Sakura." _

(Al llegar a la aldea, comprobó que este punto era innecesario).

_Y bastantes puntos más de esa clase. Pero entre los demás, también estaba:_

"_n.- Nada de peleas teme-dobe, dobe-teme. Naruto probablemente siga con sus estupideces, y tú NO le seguirás el rollo." _

—¿Estás sordo? Te dije "dobe"…— recalcó. Al demonio con algunas de sus estúpidas normas, de todos modos se había aguantado las ganas de decirle eso hace bastante tiempo. —Usuratonkachi — y eso también.

Después de eso, sabía que se avecinaba un montón de quejidos y comentarios estúpidos de parte del rubio, así que Sasuke decidió desconectar sus oídos. Al hacerlo, y mientras seguía ocupado en terminar su cena, distraídamente su mirada lo llevó al rostro de la peli rosada. La examinó minuciosamente por unos segundos, y notó que, aunque el resto prefirió seguir en sus conversaciones banales, Sakura había optado por bajar la vista a sus manos que revolvían divertidas la comida en su plato. También notó que trataba de esconder una cálida sonrisa que se asomaba algo cohibida por sus labios. Frunció un poco el ceño automáticamente a eso.

Se quiso ir a estrellar la cabeza en la pared cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo había pillado mirándola. "No vaya a ser que se haga una película con eso…" se lamentó mentalmente el azabache, pero por fortuna –o tal vez no tanta- ella fingió no haberlo notado y no le sostuvo la mirada durante mucho tiempo. Más bien al contrario; ella la dirigió a la persona que estaba a su lado derecho. Ese extraño muchacho pelinegro que lograba crisparle los nervios al Uchiha cada vez que "sonreía", o siquiera que hablaba. Aquel muchacho que había tomado su lugar en el equipo, y el mismo que se pegaba a la peli rosada cual chicle.

No, si celos de él no tenía, pero por alguna extraña razón, no le caía para nada bien. Y además –pensó mientras dirigía la mirada fugazmente a Naruto quien seguía amenazándole y luego la volvía a Sakura- si había alguien que fuera digno de la peli rosada, ése sería el Uzumaki. No es que a Sasuke le importara esa clase de estupideces (parejitas y demás), pero él había sido testigo de todo el amor que Naruto le tenía a Sakura mientras ella estaba obsesionada detrás suyo. Tal vez por aquella misma razón nunca quiso darle ilusiones a la chica (a pesar de que ella se las hacía de todos modos); porque sabía que Naruto sí la quería y la protegía. Él sí se merecía el amor de la molestia.

Pero aquel lío, además de no ser su asunto y no haberlo comprendido del todo, le hacía confundir demasiado. Lo que había captado hasta el momento:

Naruto ya no amaba a Sakura, más bien empezó a fijarse en la Hyuga.

Sakura se le había declarado a Naruto, por lo tanto debía gustar de él.

Pero al mismo tiempo, parecía estar interesada en aquel rarito de nombre Sai.

Sai tenía la intención de robarle la atención de Sakura a Naruto, por lo tanto si ella se le declaraba, estaba de más decir que la aceptaría.

Aunque eso se veía algo improbable, dado la inseguridad de Sakura y su miedo a que le rompan el corazón nuevamente.

Conclusión: Sasuke no estaba seguro de adónde iría a parar todo eso, y casi se sentía dichoso de no estar en ese triángulo (más parecía un hexágono) amoroso. Lo que sí le daba intriga saber con quién se quedaría la dama en discordia: con el rubio idiota pero de buen corazón, o con el pelinegro extraño del que nunca se puede ni imaginar lo que pasa por su cabeza. Por su parte -no se diría "apoyaba"- pero si tuviera que ponerse del lado de alguno, sería del de Naruto. Aunque claro está, al Uchiha eso le daba igual.

Un sonido lo sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones. Más que un sonido, una risa. Al enfocar bien los ojos, pudo apreciar que provenía de Sakura, quien en esos momentos llevaba a su boca una de sus manos para amortiguar su pequeña carcajada. El ANBU también sonreía –aunque falsamente-, por lo que dedujo que él la había hecho reír.

—Sí, lo sé… — le escuchó comentar a la peli rosada, antes de volver a mirarlo fugazmente, al igual que Sai. "Hmp… Ahora encima hablan de mí" resopló interiormente con fastidio.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, dado que ya no quería seguir siendo objeto de burlas entre aquellos dos, pero Sakura y Sai se le adelantaron:

—Goichizo-sama— dijeron al unísono. Ino miró a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara y Naruto frunció el ceño:

— ¿Adónde se supone que van ustedes?— preguntó con cierto grado de fastidio.

—Naruto, nadie me dijo que te habías convertido en mi padre— replicó traviesa Sakura, pero al notar la mirada seria (inusual) en su rubio amigo y la penetrante de la persona que yacía sentada al lado de éste, suspiró contrariada y agregó: —Pero qué humor… No tengo, porqué darte explicaciones, pero como no quiero escuchar tus berrinches: estoy yendo con Sai a la aldea a comprar… Algunas cosas… Bueno, eso es todo lo que te diré.

— ¿A la aldea a estas horas…? —preguntó Naruto, suspicaz, cruzando su mirada con la de Sasuke. —Entonces, no les importará que nosotros vayamos-dattebayo…

—¿"Vayamos"?— repitió con una mezcla de incredulidad y amenaza el aludido, pero el Uzumaki no le dio importancia.

—¡No, no!— respondió la peli rosada, moviendo nerviosa las manos a los costados. Se dio cuenta de que los demás la miraban de una manera que le hizo entender qué pasaba por sus cabezas — ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pensar algo así…? Vámonos, Sai…— tomó de la mano al pelinegro y lo llevó hacia la salida.

—¿Qué es lo que estaban pensando?— le susurró curioso a Sakura.

—No preguntes— contestó la kunoichi. —Y no busques en tus libros…

Y de esa manera desaparecieron de la vista de los demás.

—¡Ja! ¡Y después dicen que no están saliendo!—exclamó Ino, levantando un puño en el aire.

— ¡Por supuesto que no-dattebayo!— reprochó Naruto, y la rubia volteó los ojos.

—¡Pero si está más claro que el agua!— dijo Ino y al notar la mirada atemorizada del Uzumaki, prosiguió: —¡Acéptalo de una buena vez!

—¡Por fin!—agregó Ten Ten, con la mirada soñadora y entrelazando las manos. —¡La hermosa ninja solterona se ha decidido de una puñetera vez a darle una oportunidad a Cupido!

—¿Alguna de ustedes escuchó cuando ella dijo "por qué siempre tienen que pensar algo así"? Precisamente lo dijo para que no pensáramos eso… — aportó Shikamaru.

—¿Alguno de ustedes escuchó algo?— preguntó Ino, haciéndose a la desentendida, mirando a su alrededor como si el Nara no existiera —A mí me pareció escuchar una cucaracha… Pero esa cucaracha tiene algo de razón: aquí hay gato encerrado. Pero si ellos aún no se animaron, habrá que darles un empujoncito…— comentó algo pensativa.

—Tenemos que ver la manera de hacer que Sai-san se le declare a Sakura-san, pero ¿cómo…?— empezó Ten Ten, pero fue interrumpida por su compañero de equipo más serio:

—No te metas en sus asuntos, Ten Ten…

—¡Pero debemos ayudar a Sai-san a encontrar la llama escondida de su juventud para conseguir a Sakura-san!— apoyó Lee y Neji rodó los ojos.

—¡Nada de eso-dattebayo! Sakura-chan no puede estar con Sai, ella sólo tiene ojos para el te-

—Naruto…— siseó con advertencia el Uchiha, mirando despiadadamente al rubio como retándole a decir algo. El aludido tragó saliva y no terminó su frase.

—Eres un ciego, Naruto… Tarde o temprano, esos dos acabarán juntos— sentenció Ino, al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y los demás hacían lo propio. En el comedor sólo quedaron Naruto y Sasuke.

—Vamos, Sasuke… — dijo el Uzumaki, levantándose. El susodicho lo miró entre aburrido, severo y confundido —Vamos a seguir a Sakura-chan para ver qué demonios están haciendo paseando solos por la aldea.

—¿Por qué creíste que me interesaría?

—Porque bien podrían estarse besando en algún lugar de Konoha y no podemos permitir eso-dattebayo…— respondió Naruto con una semi-sonrisa al interpretar que su el propósito de decir eso estaba surtiendo efecto y esto se podía notar en el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido de su amigo.

—Repito: ¿por qué creíste que me interesaría? Son sus asuntos, no los míos y ni siquiera los tuyos. Y en el extremo caso de que lo fueran, no movería un dedo. Si ese tipo te pone tan celoso, entonces deja de darle vueltas y cuando Sakura vuelva, no seas tan cobarde y díselo— replicó el Uchiha, mirando casi con desprecio al otro. Pero ésta expresión perdió un poco de su efecto al ver que la semi-sonrisa de Naruto se transformaba en una ensanchada mueca cuya extensión cruzaba gran parte de su rostro.

"Éste ya está demente…" resopló en sus adentros, y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar con toda la intención de llegar a la habitación para afilar su preciada katana. Dicho acto fue interrumpido cuando la voz del otro volvió a llegar hasta sus oídos.

—Mira todo el sermón que me has dado… Generalmente, cuando algo no te interesa, simplemente te das la vuelta y te vas… Pero esta vez, has roto tus propias costumbres-dattebayo…

—Ten cuidado, Naruto. Recuerda que yo no soy muy proclive a aguantar tus estupideces por mucho tiempo— amenazó Sasuke, sin inmutarse y con la poca paciencia característica de él agotándose peligrosamente. Pero se sorprendió al notar que Naruto no se dejaba intimidar ni siquiera por el hecho de que su Sharingan se había activado, más bien su sonrisa parecía haber tomado aún más vigor.

—Está bien si no quieres venir conmigo, Sasuke-teme amargado… Supongo que Sakura-chan no tuvo otra opción al cambiarte por Sai, pero ¿sabes? Pensaba que tú eras no sólo mejor ninja que él, sino también más atractivo y un poco más cautivador— dijo con ánimos de fastidiar y provocar al Uchiha, y al parecer lo logró porque las aspas de sus orbes comenzaron a girar furiosas, y esto se amplificó cuando Naruto pícaramente osó guiñarle un ojo, haciéndose al coqueto. Un chidori empezó a emanar de su mano, y el rubio al notar eso, comenzó a correr fuera de la casa para resguardarla de los posibles (letales) destrozos que aquello haría.

—¡Te voy a matar, dobe!

Naruto siguió alejándose y esquivando los ataques de su compañero, tanteando el lugar por donde guiarlo.

—¡Vaya, Sasuke-teme! ¡Estaba ansiando pelear contigo-dattebayo…! — exclamó Naruto, emocionado, sacando copias para confundir al Uchiha, a sabiendas de que no lo iba a engañar tan fácilmente.

Otro intento de atravesar al Uzumaki con un Chidori.

—¡Pero no te la tomes tan enserio!— provocó el rubio. —Mira que ponerte así por estar celoso de Sai…

Sasuke ni se molestó en responder. Tan sólo seguía en su afán de atrapar a Naruto.

— ¿Sabes que si me haces algo, probablemente seas tú el más afectado, no?— preguntó el rubio, sonriendo a más no poder. —Lo siento, Sasuke-teme, pero no te quiero vencer con semejante ventaja…

El Uchiha, controlando su ira, aceptó con fastidio que tenía razón. Y, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué estaba peleando? Debió haberse marchado a preparar su katana como tenía previsto, pero aquel rubio… Aquel rubio logró crisparle los nervios, soltando una sarta de estupideces que no pudo evitar rebatir.

—Entonces deja de fastidiar, dobe…— exigió algo agitado y con cara de pocos amigos. Observó a su alrededor y recién reparó en que habían estado peleando en las afueras de Konoha. Miró ceñudo al rubio, deduciendo la razón por la que había guiado la pelea hasta ahí.

—Déjate de tonterías, Naruto. No juegues conmigo…— le dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar a la casa, pero escuchó nuevamente aquella insoportable voz:

—¿En serio vas a dejar que te la quite tan fácil? Mira que dejarte ganar por alguien tan extraño como Sai … Patético-dattebayo…

Al demonio si le dolía. Esta vez no pudo resistirse y se lanzó hacia Naruto. Pero no con algún jutsu o con su Sharingan, sino con la fuerza de su puño, a lo macho. Naruto –quien se esperaba otra serie de chidoris- no vio venir el golpe y no se apartó sino hasta el último milisegundo. Pero algo del daño le llegó, puesto que al no conseguir colpearle con el puño, lo hizo con el codo. Agarrándolo de su chaqueta, lo aprisionó contra la pared trasera de algún edificio de Konoha, esperando que el dolor llegara, pero no llegó. Tal vez, éste sólo llegaría si hacía algún daño grave, Tsunade había hecho un buen trabajo con el sello.

Estaba taladrando con la mirada al rubio, debatiéndose entre hacerle algún genjutsu o tirarle abajo todos los dientes uno por uno, cuando una voz conocida sonó a no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos:

—…No estoy segura de esto, Sai. Tal vez sólo… Tal vez deberíamos volver a casa…

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron inmovilizados en su lugar, volteando la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Ambos habían callado al instante de escuchar la voz de la kunoichi. El segundo frunció el ceño.

—… Ya estamos aquí de todos modos. No debes sentirte así: no tengas miedo.

Esta vez, se miraron mutuamente, cavilando acerca del qué estarían hablando aquellos dos.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo! Lo que pasa es que no sé si es una buena idea después de todo…

—Estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás— prometió el ANBU, y los dos curiosos fruncieron el ceño. —Será divertido…

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!— exclamó en voz baja el rubio, y Sasuke fortificó su agarre cuando sintió que quería ir de mirón.

—Espera un poco— advirtió, llevando un dedo a la boca para indicar silencio.

—… Está bien. Si dices que debo hacerlo, confiaré en ti.

—¡La está presionando-dattebayo!— susurró desesperado el rubio. Sasuke volvió a hacerlo callar.

—…Mm, si no quieres hacerlo está bien. Pero creo que te sentirás mucho mejor si lo haces.

—…De acuerdo, vamos…— escucharon finalmente decir a la peli rosada, no muy convencida.

Ambos esperaron a que los pasos de los otros se alejaran antes de asomar la cabeza para ver hacia dónde se dirigían. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna , y sin dejar que los otros los noten, se acercaron hasta una distancia prudente.

Vieron cómo Sakura y Sai entraban en una de los centros comerciales de Konoha y se perdían en su interior.

—¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo-ttebayo? ¿Qué le está incitando a hacer Sai?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros como respuesta, pero la verdad es que la conversación que habían escuchado había sido bastante sospechosa. No es como si él estuviera muy enterado del tema, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente ignorante como para no darse cuenta de que aquel tipo raro podría estarse aprovechando de Sakura. "Ya no es una niña, después de todo" pensó para sí mismo, algo contrariado. Pero, ¿y qué si se aprovechaba de ella? Precisamente, ya no era una niña, podía defenderse sola. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios tenía aquello que ser su asunto? Antes de que pudiera regañarse a sí mismo, u ordenar a su cuerpo que se largara de allí, volvió a escuchar la voz que tanto lo fastidió aquel día:

—Más le vale a Sai no tocarle un pelo a Sakura-chan.

Vio la preocupación y el peligro en el tono de voz de su rubio amigo, y después de unos momentos, habló:

—No lo hará. Sabe que no le conviene.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro, teme? ¿Te diste cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera, logró convencerla?— el Uzumaki tampoco era un experto en el tema; más bien al contrario. Pero, siendo realistas, él también era hombre y a veces los instintos, los deseos y los cambios hormonales propios de la edad parecían prometer toda la experiencia y conocimiento requeridos. Y no es como si nunca hubiera tenido ganas de plasmar esos deseos con Sakura y últimamente con Hinata, pero siempre el deseo de protegerlas y respetarlas había sido por mucho mayor a aquellos bochornosos impulsos.

—Es Sakura de quien estamos hablando. Sabe lo que hace: no es ninguna ingenua. Además, si yo fuera Sai, ni se me pasaría por la cabeza tratar de hacerle algo, cuando sé que ella puede destrozar rocas enormes con sus puños. Cualquier persona que aprecie su integridad física, no cometerá una estupidez de aquellas.

—Si tú fueras Sai… — repitió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna de oreja a oreja y moviendo repetidamente las cejas de arriba a abajo. Sasuke volteó los ojos antes de golpearlo en la coronilla.

—Usuratonkachi: deja de fastidiar. No sé porqué demonios te has hecho esa película: a mí Sakura ni me va ni me viene. De hecho, si hace algo con ese tipo o se enamora de él, mejor para mí. No me olvido todavía de la obsesión que tenía conmigo. Dios, Karín debió aprender de ella…

—Pero, ¡¿qué dices-dattebayo?!— exclamó algo divertido Naruto. —Si ella apenas te saluda ahora: no tienes derecho a quejarte… Ahora eres tú el ignorado.

—¿Estás sordo? Dije "la obsesión que TENÍA conmigo". Por suerte ya se le pasó, pero hasta hace muy poco tenía otra: "Uchiha-san quiere matar a Naruto, lo tengo que vigilar todo el día"— imitió fugazmente el tono de voz de Sakura.

—Teme, ella puede negarlo cuantas veces quiera, pero yo sé que sigue sintiendo cosas por ti…— contó Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro que no. Ella parece ser un poco más inteligente de lo que era antes-

—Lo digo en serio, Sasuke— interrumpió Naruto, dejando de lado la actitud divertida y pasando a una seria. —Puede que ella jure y perjure que finalmente te dejó ir, pero si cuando ella se me declaró no hubiese dicho tu nombre tantas veces… Yo le hubiera creído, y ahora estaría en casa abrazándola porque probablemente me hubiese dado miedo que se alejara de mí.

Sasuke alzó ligeramente las cejas. Notó cierto grado de tristeza en el rubio que le hizo sentirse una milésima culpable. Es decir, si él no hubiese enamorado a Sakura (hasta ahora se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho para que no sólo ella sino una lista larga se flechara de él) y ella se hubiese fijado en Naruto, aquel muchacho hiperactivo hubiese hecho cuanto estuviera a su alcance para hacerla feliz, tal y como se lo merecía la kunoichi.

—Puede que ahora sea Hinata quien esté en mis pensamientos, teme, pero no sabes la de veces que me he arrepentido hasta el punto de querer provocar a Tsunade-bachan para que me diera una paliza por haber rechazado a Sakura… El primer amor no se olvida, Sasuke, y a veces cuando Sakura parece demostrar sentir algo más que amistad por mí, una parte enterrada en lo profundo de mi corazón que le pertenece sólo a ella me pide a gritos que lo deje todo por simplemente saber qué pasaría si...— el Uzumaki calló quedando absorto en sus pensamientos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—No veo porqué no lo haces… Tal vez podrías descubrir si quieres más a Sakura o a Hinata, para que después no te arrepientas de haber tomado la decisión incorrecta.

Naruto pareció cavilar profundamente por unos segundos, y luego una sonrisa fastidiosa le hizo saber al Uchiha que el Naruto serio se había esfumado. De todos modos, el idiota de siempre tenía que salir a flote porque si se quedaba adentro mucho tiempo, podría morirse de ansiedad.

—¡Vaya, teme! ¡Mira que eres romántico-dattebayo!— el "aludido" estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando vieron que Sakura y Sai salían de la tienda con algunas bolsas y tomando helados.

.

—¿Te arrepientes?— preguntó el ANBU, esbozando la sonrisa que llevaba su marca.

—La verdad que no— afirmó la peli rosada. Se sonrojó ligeramente antes de agregar: —gracias, Sai. Me hiciste sentir segura conmigo misma y bueno… Gracias.

_—Entonces… ¿Haremos una fogata?— preguntó el pelinegro, la kunoichi quien leía un libro en esos momentos asintió: —Nunca he ido a una, ¿qué se hace?_

_—Bueno, pues… Primero comemos algo, charlamos, si se puede ponemos algo de música… No tiene gran ciencia, sólo es pasar tiempo con los amigos y despejarse un poco… Sacarse la ropa de trabajo y ponerse lo que uno quiera… Dejarse llevar… Básicamente es eso._

_—Suena interesante— admitió el ANBU. Ya después se encargaría de encontrar algún libro que le indicase cómo comportarse en esos acontecimientos, pero por el momento preguntó: —Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que no te vestirás hasta el cuello y te pondrás algo que te guste?_

_Sakura casi se atraganta. Miró a Sai y desvió la vista hacia un costado._

_—No lo creo… No es sólo por los pervertidos, sino que últimamente no he pasado por el centro comercial y no tengo ropa de ese tipo._

_—¿Sabes? El otro día pasé por la tienda en la que habíamos visto esa remera que te gustó aquella vez… Y la verdad es que sigue ahí. Podríamos pasar a comprarla._

_Sakura entreabrió un poco los labios al tiempo que enrojecía aún más. La prenda en sí le encantaba, y hubiese dado lo que fuera por habérsela probado. Pero debía admitir que el escote –pronunciado pero no lo suficiente como para ser vulgar- le había bajado los ánimos. Y es que, si ella hubiese sido dotada con los atributos de Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, o prácticamente cualquiera que no fuera ella, la habría comprado para dejar boquiabiertos a "algunos". Pero no, maldita su suerte a la hora de la repartición de encantos, porque le dieron demasiada frente y descuidaron lo demás._

_—No lo sé… Hay demasiado pervertido en esta casa como para utilizar eso…— dijo sonriendo nerviosa, y a Sai se le evidenció que quería disimular su inseguridad._

_—Te gustaba demasiado. Y ni siquiera hiciste el intento de probártela. Apuesto que si lo hubieras hecho, no habrías permitido que ninguna otra chica posara sus ojos en ella…— Sakura se puso algo incómoda, pero él se acercó hasta tomar su barbilla con una mano y hacerla mirarlo a los ojos. —Sé que piensas que no podrías lucirla, pero no todo en una mujer es el busto, Sakura-chan. Al menos, pruébatela y si no te gusta cómo te queda, al menos lo habrás intentado._

_Y la peli rosada asintió, admitiendo que Sai tenía razón. Y ¿por qué no intentarlo? Después de todo, eran varias las personas que le habían dicho que era bonita._

—Supongo que tendré que esperar a mañana para vértela puesta, pero está bien— dijo Sai y Sakura sonrió un poco.

—Vamos a casa… Pero antes— empezó Sakura, dándose la vuelta al callejón que yacía cerca de ellos —¿Quieren acompañarnos o se quedarán ahí toda la noche?

Sai sonrió. Había pensado que ella no lo había notado, pero al parecer los estaba ignorando como él. No escucharon ningún sonido, y la kunoichi caminó unos pasos.

—¿Saben? Cualquiera que los viera en esa situación, podría malinterpretar las cosas…—comentó pícara hasta llegar donde Naruto y Sasuke, quienes se habían quedado estáticos al ser descubiertos. Cuando pudo finalmente estar frente a ellos, sonrió aún más y agregó: —Y con el bonito antecedente que tienen juntos, no sería de extrañar.

Tanto el Uchiha y el Uzumaki apretaron furiosos los puños y sintieron un desagradable escalofrío al entender a qué se refería Sakura con aquello. "Menos mal que no sabe del segundo…" celebraron ambos en su interior.

—No digas estupideces, Sakura…— bufó en tono de advertencia Sasuke.

—Lo siento mucho, Uchiha-san, pero no se me ocurre otra razón por la cual ustedes dos estén escondidos en un callejón oscuro de Konoha… — empezó la kunoichi con una sonrisa traviesa e insinuante que poco a poco se fue transformando en una maquiavélica y mecánica —A menos que sea que ustedes nos estaban espiando, pero eso es muy improbable, ¿no es así?

Sasuke se quedó callado, impasible, y mirando con desdén al pelinegro detrás de Sakura. Ahora sí que se había metido en un fastidioso asunto en el que nunca hubiese deseado estar implicado. Por culpa del estúpido de Naruto, ahora estaba siendo visto como a un obsesivo-posesivo-acosador, cosa que sólo era el rubio.

—¡Por supuesto que no te estábamos espiando, Sakura-chan! Es sólo que el teme y yo… Hemos venido para… ¡Comprar ramen para mañana! ¡Se acaba rápido-dattebayo!— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y tanto Sakura, como el ANBU y Sasuke alzaron una ceja ante eso. "Qué excusa más pobre… Digna de Naruto" se lamentó el Uchiha.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está?— preguntó escéptica la peli rosada, mirando las manos de ambos. —Que yo recuerde, el mercado de comida está para el otro lado…

—Mira, Sakura, no tengo paciencia para estas boberías— masculló Sasuke, hastiado. Naruto le dio un ligero codazo que él ignoró y prosiguió a acabar con aquel asunto: —el usuratonkachi te quería seguir y pretendía que yo lo hiciera también. Yo me negué y me tocó las narices hasta el punto de hacerme enfadar y estar dispuesto a patearle el trasero— Sakura se vio alarmada ante aquel hecho, pero el azabache continuó —me hizo perseguirle hasta aquí y antes de que me diera cuenta, había logrado arrastrarme a ver qué andabas haciendo. Fin del asunto.

—¡Teme, eres un traidor de los grandes-dattebayo…!— exclamó Naruto, con una mezcla de indignación y miedo. Sasuke no se inmutó y el rubio recibió lo que merecía: un golpe en medio de la cabeza —¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Por qué no me quieres…?!

—¡Idiota! ¡Ya te dije que no provocaras a Uchiha-san y vas y haces que quiera matarte!— gritó Sakura, estaba que daba miedo, y Narto gimoteaba de dolor.

—El teme tiene un humor de porquería-dattebayo…

—¡No me interesa!— bramó la chica —Vamos a casa de una vez por todas…— De un manotazo, agarró la oreja izquierda de Naruto y comenzó a jalarlo hacia afuera del callejón —¡¿Y cómo es eso de que nos estabas espiando a Sai y a mí….?!

Sai miró algo atemorizado cómo su amiga arrastraba al rubio tan macabramente, y luego reparó en que el Uchiha lo estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-san?

—Ten cuidado— advirtió el aludido. Sai se extrañó — no sé a qué juegas con Sakura, y la verdad es que no me interesa… Pero ten cuidado con Naruto, a él no le agrada mucho la idea de que se metan con Sakura.

—No hay cuidado, a Naruto no le tengo miedo…— respondió el ANBU, esbozando su falsa sonrisa que le crispó los nervios a Sasuke. —De todos modos, estamos en una especie de… "Batalla" por ella, así que no me dejaré ganar. Lo que me intriga es que si no es tu asunto ni te importa, entonces, ¿qué haces diciéndome esto?— el otro apretó los puños y despertó el Sharingan. Sai supo que debía tener un poco más de cuidado, pero no se molestó en seguir sus propios consejos —Esto es entre nosotros tres, Sasuke-san. Además, hasta donde tengo entendido, a ti te molesta tener cerca a Sakura-chan así que no deberías verle problema a que ella pase el tiempo conmigo.

—Retiro lo dicho: ten cuidado conmigo. Te advierto que meterse conmigo es mucho peor que meterse con Naruto, mil veces peor.

—Puede ser…— meditó Sai, pensativo por unos segundos. — No te preocupes: yo no quiero meterme en tus asuntos. Créeme: ni me atrae en lo más mínimo. La persona a la que yo soy más fiel es Sakura, y después viene Naruto: ellos son mi equipo— lo dijo con ánimos de fastidiar al Uchiha y éste, sin saber porqué, tuvo ganas de pegarle en medio de la estúpida cara que tiene — pero a quien quiero ganarme es a Sakura, y como a ti ella no te interesa en lo más mínimo, pues entonces no creo que te moleste para nada, ¿no?

Sasuke sentía que ardía de la furia. No sabía si aquel ANBU lograba crisparle los nervios aún más que Naruto, pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de darles una lección a los dos de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. Hicieron una guerra de miradas en la que Sai se vio más seguro, hasta que escucharon la voz de la kunoichi:

—¿Y ustedes no vienen?— vieron que su cabeza asomaba para ver el callejón. Aún en la oscuridad, lograron notar su sonrisa pícara —Sai, ¿ahora a ti también te gusta andar escondido en callejones oscuros con Sasuke?— Sai enarcó las cejas al tiempo que Sasuke taladraba con la mirada a la peli rosada.

—Sakura…— su tono sonó atemorizador, al tiempo que pasaba por su lado.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Me callaré.

Caminaron media cuadra, en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio:

—¡Ah! ¡Tengo que ir a buscar algo a mi casa! Iré a buscarlo… Pero ustedes pueden ir a casa.

—Te acompañaré— dijo automáticamente el ANBU. Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Y nosotros también, ¿verdad teme?— dijo Naruto, codeando a su amigo, quien estaba oservando algún punto en el horizonte. —¡Teme!— Sasuke salió de su trance al sentir el codazo que le propinó Naruto y se lo recompensó golpeándole en la cabeza, como era costumbre.

—Decía que tengo que ir a buscar algo a mi casa, pero que no tiene que acompañarme si quiere ir a la casa— pronunció Sakura, que se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba bastante distraído.

—Vamos, teme, será sólo un momento.

Lo miró con aburrimiento, después notó que la peli rosada lo miraba algo tímida.

—Ya estoy aquí de todos modos…

Sakura le sonrió un poco y comenzó a caminar. A una cuadra, Naruto formuló una pregunta que a Sasuke y a Sai también se les había presentado en sus cabezas:

—Sakura-chan, ¿tu casa no queda para allá?

Sakura pareció confundida un milisegundo y después respondió:

—¡Ah! Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo ya no vivo ahí.

Los demás se extrañaron, pero no dijeron nada más. Llegaron hasta la residencia de la kunoichi, y el rubio se acordó:

—¡Aquí era donde te encontramos-ttebayo! Me había olvidado preguntarte ¿viven aquí ahora?

—No exactamente… Vivo aquí ahora— corrigió la kunoichi, sacando sus llaves —Lamento el desorden y la falta de muebles, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de equiparla mejor y tampoco he trasladado todas mis cosas— se disculpó al hacerlos pasar. Los otros examinaron el interior de la casa de Sakura. Tenía pocas cosas, pero notaron que ya le había dado muchos toques suyos con algunos objetos de decoración, como jarrones y cuadros, algunos que Sai reconoció como suyos.

—¿Vivirás aquí sola?— sorprendentemente, fue Sasuke el que preguntó. Sakura se puso algo nerviosa ante ese hecho, pero respondió:

—Sí: esta casa era de un familiar que falleció, y se la dejó a mi madre. Logramos reconstruirla después de lo de Pain, y mis padres decidieron que me la dejarían porque se dieron cuenta de que mi cuarto es demasiado pequeño para mis cosas y además de que ya puedo vivir sola…

Sasuke respondió con un "hmp". Observó que la casa no era muy grande, pero sí lo era para una persona sola. Sakura los dejó un momento para subir al segundo piso donde era su habitación y dejó a los otros tres esperando en la sala que apenas tenía dos sillones y una mesita.

—Una radio… Nunca puede faltar en la casa de Sakura-chan— comentó Naruto, al ver el objeto que había sobre la estantería donde yacía un número apreciable de libros gruesos. Sasuke estaba vagando por la habitación y llegó hasta la estantería donde Naruto estaba ojeando una revista:

—No sé porqué a las chicas les gusta leer esta revista de chimentos… Es decir, ¡miren a estos maricas-dattebayo!— les mostró la revista a los otros dos que no pudieron evitar mirar el contenido —Es decir, ¡babean por ellos y la verdad es que son unos inútiles! ¡Ni siquiera son ninjas y son bastante afeminados! ¿Qué clase de hombre puede salir posando así…?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver a los muchachos que salían en aquella revista. Por Dios, que alguien lo matara si alguna vez vestía algo como la indumentaria que poseían aquellos, y no entendía porqué Sakura tenía aquella revista. Aunque le pareció ver a Ten Ten y a Ino con otras semejantes. "Mujeres" suspiró en sus adentros.

—¡Y después salen con que quieren a alguien que las cuide y proteja! ¡Como si estos inútiles pudieran!— protestó Naruto, dejando por fin la revista que comenzaba a asquearle. El Uchiha reconoció sólo para sí que concordaba con el rubio.

Sasuke volvió a su tarea de examinar los libros que le habían llamado la atención, y tal como lo sospechaba, eran todos de medicina y manejo de chakra. Si Sakura había leído todos aquellos libros bestiales, se estaba esforzando enserio.

Sakura bajó agarrando una bolsa, y se acercó hasta la estantería donde estaba Sasuke. Escogió dos libros que Sai y Naruto empezaron a discutir por ver quien lo llevaba. Al final, ella terminó llevando los pesados textos después de darles un golpe a cada uno y llegaron a la casa.

.

—Eh… Ino— empezó Sakura, con un tic en las cejas —¿Qué parte de "nada ostentoso" es la que no entendiste?

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo doce! De verdad lamento haber tardado, gracias a todos los reviews y los que leen, en el siguiente trataré de responder brevemente a los comentarios, de verdad que me animan cuando más lo necesito n_n. Ya empieza la fogata! Estoy poniendo tantas ideas como se me presentan, y de verdad espero no decpecionar a nadie. Saludos y nos leemos prontito cuando suba el próximo :D.**


	13. La fogata (Parte I)

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo trece.- La fogata (Parte I)**

—Eh… Ino— empezó Sakura, con un tic en las cejas —¿Qué parte de "nada ostentoso" es la que no entendiste?

La mirada de la peli rosada se hallaba clavada en la caja de cervezas y algunas botellas de sake que yacían en la mesada de la cocina. Ino –en complicidad con Kiba y Naruto- habían ido a traído aquellas bebidas que Sakura sabía que si los pescaban tomándolas los meterían presos y los despojarían de sus rangos ninjas.

—¡Vamos, frentesota, no seas amargada!— respondió Ino, mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que los otros dos. —Incluso Tsunade-sama se manda sus farras de vez en cuando, ¿por qué nosotros no?

—¡Nos meteremos en líos, Ino!— replicó la peli rosada, perdiendo la paciencia. Respiró hondo y exhaló de la misma forma varias veces, y preguntó: —¿el resto está de acuerdo con esto?

—Ten Ten está fascinada con la idea; Lee dijo que sólo aceptaría un poco; Chouji mencionó algo sobre "unas copitas de vez en cuando son buenas para el corazón"; Shino sorprendentemente dijo que quería sake; Hinata casi se desmaya…

—…Y los demás no dijeron nada— terminaron al unísono Naruto y Kiba.

—Están dementes…— confirmó Sakura al ver la cantidad de alcohol delante de ella. Pero si debía ser honesta consigo misma, la idea le sonaba tentadora. Pocas fueron las veces que se había embriagado (sólo un poco) y la verdad es que le pareció una sensación bastante divertida y llena de adrenalina.

—Nunca probé eso— comentó Sai, viendo curioso las botellas y latas.

—Pues esta noche lo probarás— afirmó Ino, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— será muy divertido.

—No lo sé, puerca, no me parece buena idea…— musitó Sakura, dubitativa.

—¡Anda, frente! Tú misma dijiste que ésta sería una noche libre de preocupaciones y que podíamos relajarnos.

—De acuerdo… Pero estará en la consciencia de cada uno, yo no me hago responsable.

Más tarde, y cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, se encontraban todas las chicas de la casa alistándose en la habitación de Ino y Hinata. La Yamanaka –como la experta en modas e imagen que es- se había encargado de maquillar y arreglarles el pelo a Hinata y Ten Ten: la primera con una hermosa trenza larga y algo desarreglada que caía a su costado derecho y terminaba adornada con pequeñas flores, y la segunda viéndose totalmente innovada al soltar su cabello de los constantes rodetes que se hacía, Ino se había encargado de borrar todo tipo de rizos rebeldes. Ten Ten no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había crecido su cabello hasta ahora que se admiraba –junto con una sonrojada Hinata- frente al espejo.

Pero cuando llegó el turno de la peli rosada, ésta se había puesto algo terca, diciendo cosas como "mi cabello es demasiado corto como para hacerle alguno de tus inventos, cerda" y "mejor déjame así como estoy". Ino, enfadada, la había hecho sentar en la misma silla donde antes habían estado las otras, consiguiendo convencerla con aquella persistencia que posee.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que Ino había empezado con la melena de Sakura, y ésta leía concentrada un libro.

—Ya está, frentesota. ¿Viste que lloras por nada?— le dijo terminando de maquillarla Ino, que empezó a arreglar su propio cabello que había postergado por dar prioridad a sus amigas.

—Qué bien…— ironizó sin muchos ánimos la kunoichi, que seguía enfrascada en su libro.

—Dijimos que nada de preocupaciones por hoy— la regañó su rubia amiga quitándole el libro de las manos. —Anda a verte al espejo, malagradecida.

La peli rosada se levantó perezosa y se acercó al espejo al tiempo que decía:

—De verdad, Ino, no creo que…— su voz se apagó cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, devolviéndole la mirada.

Aquella no podía ser ella: Ino le había hecho unas bien armadas ondas que enmarcaban su rostro con delicadeza y la hicieron agradecer tener el cabello de aquel color tan exótico; le había delineado de negro suavemente los ojos, haciendo que el color jade brillara como nunca antes, y el ligero color rojo de sus labios la hacían sentirse sexy aún cuando estaba vestida de la punta de los pies al cuello (aspecto que la estaba agobiando, dado que estaba haciendo un calor del infierno).

—Ésta no puedo ser yo— musitó con un hilo de voz, las demás le sonrieron con dulzura.

—¿Vieron que soy una genio?— se halagó Ino con autosuficiencia —¡No vayas a llorar que arruinas el maquillaje!— agregó al ver los ojos brillosos de su amiga.

—Te dije que eras hermosa, Sakura-san, y ahora lo estás aún más— le dijo Ten Ten, depositando su mano en el hombro de la kunoichi. Sakura sintió de repente una alegría y unas ganas tremendas de salir de una vez de aquella habitación y dirigirse a la suya para colocarse la blusa que se había comprado y el short y los zapatos que había traído de su nueva casa. Había estado dudando de ponerse aquello, y exponerse a los demás de esa manera, pensando que tal vez no se vería tan bien, pero después de verse en aquel espejo sus dudas se disiparon y no veía la hora de estar completa.

—Sí, si no fuera porque soy chica y me gustan los chicos, especialmente los idiotas como Shikamaru— empezó Ino, posicionándose detrás de las demás que se estaban viendo al espejo —no me sacarían de encima por el resto de la noche —terminó dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, haciéndola reír junto con Ten Ten, mientras Hinata exclamó:

—¡Ino-san!— toda colorada, pero luego sonrió también.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Entonces, a vestirse se dijo!— exclamó Ino, quien (las demás no sabían cómo) ya había terminado con su cabello: suelto y cayendo con ondas hasta su cadera. Las otras asintieron decididas. —Antes: Hinata, muéstrame lo que te vas a poner— ordenó, sonrojando a la Hyuga quien se apresuró a buscar entre sus cosas.

Las expresiones de Ino y Ten Ten fueron épicas cuando vieron que les mostraba un vestido hasta debajo de las rodillas, e inmediatamente se lo arrebataron para hacerle unas "mejoras", ignorando los quejidos de la pobre Hinata.

—Hinata-chan… Naruto es más lento que una tortuga en la luna y con este vestido retrasarás cualquier avance en el campo romántico por lo menos unos diez años luz— había dicho Ino para hacer recapacitar a Hinata, pero ésta había terminado al borde del desmayo cuando se probó el vestido después de haber pasado por manos de aquellas dos. Ten Ten no sólo era habilidosa con las armas, también lo era con las tijeras.

—Vaya… Hinata, no puedes negar que estás preciosa y que con eso dejarás a Naruto con la mandíbula por los suelos…— comentó Sakura, sorprendida, cuando vio la nueva imagen de Hinata. Ahora tenía un vestido lavanda una mano encima de las rodillas y un poco más ajustado en la cintura de lo que era antes.

—S-sí…—musitó roja como un tomate la Hyuga.

Ino se puso unos jeans que le llegaban hasta más debajo de las rodillas, acompañados de una blusa violeta y Ten Ten optó por un pantalón negro ajustado, que combinaba a la perfección con una prenda roja de mangas largas pero que dejaban al descubierto sus bonitos y torneados hombros. Ahora sólo faltaba Sakura, y las otras tres estaban impacientes mientras esperaban para verla.

De pronto se acercó a ellas, dejándose ver: un short de jean no demasiado corto que quedaba a la perfección con la remera que se había puesto, la cual era blanca de tirantes con pequeñas piedras incrustadas, que se le acomodaba al pecho pero caía un poco más holgada hacia el inicio de las piernas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?— quiso saber.

—¡Mira! Y después dice que no tiene…— comentó Ino, quien la miraba maravillada, mientras señalaba el busto de la Haruno que enrojeció un poco.

—Sakura-san está hermosa…— comentaron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Ten Ten.

—Ustedes también. No parecemos nosotras— respondió Sakura, sintiéndose segura y por demás, bonita.

Ino sacó la cabeza por la ventana, y miró hacia el patio de la casa, donde ya se hallaban los muchachos alrededor del fuego, y gritó:

—¡¿Cómo van con la fogata?!

—¡Pues si no la ves, tienes un gran problema de la vista, Yamanaka!— gritó Kiba con ánimos de fastidiar.

—¡Eres un reverendo imbécil!— acusó la rubia, volviendo a meter la cabeza. —Vamos… Sólo espero que no inunden el piso de baba cuando vean a Hinata.

—Ino: ayúdame con esto…— pidió la peli rosada, extendiendo el collar que le había regalado Naruto.

—Claro… A ver…— Ino enganchó los extremos entre sí y luego dio vuelta a s amiga. Le desacomodó un poco el pelo y le sonrió: —Estás perfecta. Si no consigues algo hoy, déjame decirte que aquellos muchachos son todos del otro bando.

—¡Ino!— la regañó la kunoichi mientras la rubia reía —No te pases… Son nuestros compañeros de equipo, no son un pedazo de carne…— concluyó riéndose un poco.

—Mientras te alejes de Shikamaru, puedes hacer cuanta barbacoa se te dé la gana—bromeó Ino, y Sakura rió nuevamente. Luego decidieron bajar.

Por demás está decir que Naruto quedó embobado (más que de costumbre, si eso era posible) cuando admiró a Hinata. Pero no fue el único. Lee, Chouji, y Kiba se quedaron estupefactos y boquiabiertos, jamás la habían visto así ni semejante. Hinata se sonrojó al extremo, desviando la vista hasta ya no sabía dónde, al tiempo que Shino y Neji regañaban a los otros que parecían a punto de padecer sangrado nasal.

—Si alguno se pasa de listillo, se las verá conmigo…— había dicho el Hyuga, espabilando un poco el anonadamiento de los otros, quienes carraspearon y decidieron mirar a otra persona: Ten Ten.

—Ten Ten, no sabía que tu cabello era tan largo…— murmuró Kiba, tratando de tocarlo, pero recibió una mirada de Neji aún más mordaz que la que había recibido por mirar a Hinata. —¿Qué?

Shikamaru observaba un poco apartado la imagen de Ino, quien se encontraba hablando con Lee. ¡Demonios! Estaba muy hermosa y la muy desgraciada le había mandado encendidas miradas que derramaban un "mira lo que te pierdes por idiota" y también "cuidado que me roben" por todas partes. No le había gustado para nada la manera en que Kiba, Chouji, Sai y tal vez estaba un poco paranoico, pero juró que Neji también por un instante, habían analizado furtivamente la figura de la Yamanaka. Bufó con fastidio.

—Genial, trataré de convencer a la frentesota para que cante un poco…— le dijo Ino a Lee, y empezó a buscar a su alrededor. —¿Dónde se metió?

—Sakura-san no vino con ustedes, o al menos, yo no la vi— informó Lee, e Ino se extrañó un poco.

.

La kunoichi de pelo rosado, antes de salir al encuentro con los muchachos, se había escabullido a la cocina unos momentos. Necesitaba un poco de agua si es que iba a beber, para amortiguar un poco, y si debía ser honesta tenía que reconocer que le entró un poquito de nervios. Una cosa es que te vean tus amigas y una muy distinta es que lo hagan tus amigos. Es decir, ellos tienen "otros ojos" a la hora de ver a una chica, por más amiga que sea.

Dio un trago bastante largo, y se dio la vuelta para ver si no había un dulce o algo así, pero al hacerlo pegó un grito corto.

—¡L-lo siento, Uchiha-san! Pero me asustó…— avisó la kunoichi, llevándose una mano al pecho. Al observar un poco a la persona en frente de ella, notó que estaba con ropa de entrenamiento, y que se veía un tanto sucio —¿Entrenando?

—Hmp— fue la respuesta de él. Sakura se limitó a musitar un "ya veo" y pronto el ambiente se sintió algo incómodo. La chica no sabía qué o adónde mirar con tal de esquivar la mirada de él que estaba fija en ella, y después de un momento recordó que no estaba vestida como acostumbraba. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y trató de desviar la atención a otro tema:

—Entonces… ¿Vendrá con nosotros?

El Uchiha la examinó con su impasible rostro por unos momentos.

—No, creo que subiré a mi habitación o tal vez vaya a vigilar dado que por lo visto, nadie lo hará.

—Mm, está bien si usted no quiere… Yo voy a… Con permiso— dijo ella, se sentía algo decepcionada y no sabía a qué se debía. Puede que al hecho de que él no los acompañaría, pero eso era improbable, porque ella ya sabía de antemano que él se iba a rehusar ir a cualquier acontecimiento que no tenga que ver con los deberes. Tal vez… Tal vez se sentía así porque no había recibido comentario alguno de su nueva imagen. Pero no podía ser ilógica: ¿en qué mundo podía esperar un halago o siquiera una opinión de Uchiha Sasuke? Debía despertar y abrir los ojos. Caminó unos pasos hacia el Uchiha, en realidad hacia la puerta, pero como él estaba ahí…

—Lo reconstruyeron— le escuchó decir algo dubitativo. Lo miró a los ojos con cierto grado de confusión, pero tuvo una ligera impresión de a qué se refería.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Lo reconstruyeron…— repitió Sasuke, y esta vez su voz sonó un poco más débil al tiempo que imitaba a Sakura al mirarla a los ojos —El barrio Uchiha.

Ella se quedó estática por unos momentos, tratando de reunir todas las fuerzas necesarias para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo como una idiota. Lo que sí atinó a hacer era sonreír con una calidez que incluso a Sasuke podría llegar a derretirle el duro y helado corazón que tenía escondido en alguna parte de su organismo.

—Lo reconstruimos— afirmó la chica con seguridad.

—¿Por qué?— quiso saber el Uchiha, y como que echó a perder el momento, porque ella apagó un poco su sonrisa.

—Naruto salvó la aldea. No sólo logró derrotar a Pain con muy poca ayuda de los demás, sino que una vez que lo hubo hecho consiguió que revivieran todos aquellos quienes cayeron en batalla y personas inocentes que fueron masacradas— empezó con enorme orgullo por tener a alguien como Naruto en su vida. Sasuke la estaba escuchando atentamente y eso consiguió ponerla nerviosa, pero prosiguió: —Tsunade-shisou estaba demasiado débil tratando de proteger a todos y yo tomé su lugar para curar a los heridos. Me puso a cargo del hospital entero a pesar de que yo nunca había tenido una responsabilidad de tal magnitud. Pero di mi mayor esfuerzo y no la he defraudado aquella ocasión. La aldea entera veía a Naruto como a un héroe…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?— interrumpió Sasuke, Sakura cerró los ojos para no alterarse.

—A que gran parte de Konoha le debe la vida a Naruto. Por lo tanto, harían lo que estuviese en sus manos para retribuirle de alguna manera… ¿Por qué el barrio Uchiha fue reconstruido? Porque fue lo que Naruto pidió— concluyó Sakura y Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos —Claro que lo pedimos una vez que el resto estuvo reconstruido, pero…

—¿"Pedimos"?— repitió el Uchiha, expectante. Sakura sonrió sintiéndose decidida de nuevo.

—Bueno, Uchiha-san, a mí también me querían retribuir un poco…— respondió algo juguetona, y luego se puso algo más seria —Por supuesto, no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para reconstruirlo todo y por eso sólo está hasta cierta parte: tuvimos que recurrir a las personas que conocían más o menos con precisión cómo era… Nos costó un poco, pero por lo menos hemos hecho esa parte.

—No me has respondido del todo, ¿por qué lo hicieron?— preguntó Sasuke, y Sakura estuvo a un pelo de derribar la pared de la cocina.

—¿"Por qué lo hemos hecho"…?— meditó un poco su respuesta antes de decirla. —Porque queríamos reconstruir Konoha, Uchiha-san. Toda Konoha, y el barrio Uchiha era parte de ella. No podíamos permitir que la aldea renaciera sin una parte importante de ella. No queríamos que se perdiera el recuerdo del gran clan de los Uchihas… Queríamos recuperar nuestro hogar con toda su esencia… Y también, nos conoce cómo somos de tercos, queríamos que usted tuviera un lugar al que volver si es que eso llegaba a pasar. Un lugar que es suyo por derecho. Ésas son nuestras razones.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido ante esas respuestas, aunque no lo demostró en su rostro. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la decidida Sakura que tenía en frente. Nunca antes la había visto de tal forma, y tal vez era el hecho de que tenía otra imagen, pero pudo admirar cuánto había crecido aquella niña ingenua y enamoradiza que conoció alguna vez. Observó en sus ojos verdes –"¿eran de ese color?" se había preguntado internamente, dado que el maquillaje hacía que los ojos de la kunoichi se vieran más esmeralda que nunca- que no había ningún rastro de mentira o engaño en todo lo que había dicho.

—Supongo que esperan que les dé las "gracias"…— empezó con soberbia Sasuke, y Sakura borró todo signo se sonrisa en su cara. Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de pronunciar con toda sinceridad:

—Para nada, ni se nos pasó por la cabeza— empezó a retomar su camino, y cuando estuvo al lado de él, escuchó la voz que la hizo detenerse:

—Gracias.

Se quedó estática por unos momentos, y después notó que él había retrocedido ligeramente unos pasos para poder verla a la cara. Contuvo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus párpados y recordó las palabras de Ino : "¡no vayas a llorar que arruinas el maquillaje_!". "No llores, Sakura, no demuestres debilidades_— aconsejó su Inner —_Además, por una noche, mereces sentirte hermosa y si lloras, el maquillaje se te va a ir a la…"_

—No tiene que decirlo si no quie-

—Molesta…— suspiró Sasuke, volteando ligeramente los ojos— Entiende que yo no hago cosas que no quiero.

Sakura reunió toda su concentración para convertir las lágrimas –mezclas de melancolía y felicidad- en una sincera sonrisa y salió victoriosa.

—Lo tendré en mente— le dijo feliz. Sasuke levantó una ceja al ver la extrema felicidad de la muchacha —¿Sabe, Uchiha-san? Debería venir con nosotros, por lo menos un momento… Será divertido, pero le recomiendo que ande con cuidado, trajeron alcohol suficiente para emborrachar a Konoha entera.

—Lo tendré en mente— le imitó él, y ella se sonrojó ligeramente cuando notó una sopnrisa nacer en sus labios.

—Bueno… Yo… Estaré en la fogata. Con permiso…— hizo una ligera reverencia antes de salir pitando de allí. Le estaba poniendo nerviosa tanta cercanía. _"¡Ni que siguieras siendo una niña para ponerte así de boba, estúpida!"_ le regañó su Inner con quizá toda la razón. "Sí, claro, como si existiera chica que no se pusiera nerviosa en su presencia" le respondió con desdén. Estaba dirigiéndose al patio trasero, cuando se chocó con Naruto y Sai:

—¡Sakura-chan!— exclamó Naruto, y la examinó entera con la mirada — Te ves… her…mosa, Sakura-chan…

—No me mires así, que todavía recuerdo que eres un pervertido, Naruto…— dijo la kunoichi, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada y fingiendo enojo. —Pero gracias.

—Tiene razón: no pareces tú— agregó Sai — te ves muy linda ahora.

—¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?— preguntó Sakura, con la mirada severa, y Sai se puso algo nervioso.

—Este…— ¿Qué había dicho mal esta vez? Juraba haberle dicho algo que a las mujeres les gustaba oír, o por lo menos eso era lo que había leído. Le entraron ganas de dirigirse a su habitación para corroborar la información, pero luego vio la sonrisa de Sakura.

—Estoy jugando… Gracias.

—Sakura-chan, Ino te estaba buscando— avisó Naruto, aún perdido en la figura de su amiga, y ella asintió, dirigiéndose al patio.

Y al acercarse, escuchó una discusión protagonizada por Ino:

—¿Cómo es que empezaron a brindar sin nosotras? Qué basuras…— estaba regañando al grupo de los chicos.

—¡Pero si se estaban tardando mil años! ¿Qué esperabas?— se defendió Kiba.

—A ver: ya basta. ¿Cuál es el problema?— inquirió Sakura, consiguiendo la mirada de los demás.

—Sakura, te ves… preciosa…— dijo Kiba con la mirada soñadora. Sakura enrojeció un poco.

—¡Sakura-san, la flor de cerezo resplandece como la luna misma esta noche!— regaló Lee.

—Gr-gracias…

—Frente: lo que pasa es que estos neandertales ya se bajaron varias botellas solitos, ni siquiera nos esperaron…

—Sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo…— empezó Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por la última persona –además de Uchiha Sasuke y Aburame Shino- a la que que pensó posible escuchar decir la siguiente oración:

—No pasará nada malo. Es una noche libre y lo tendremos todo bajo control— Señoras y señores: Hyuga Neji.

Los demás se quedaron estupefactos al mirarlo tomar un sorbo de una lata de cerveza como si tal cosa. Separó el recipiente de sus labios, y mirando confundido cómo lo miraba el resto, preguntó:

—¿Qué?

Los demás sacudieron las cabezas, preguntándose si aquello era real o no.

—Pero, ¿cuánto le han hecho beber a Neji para que diga eso?— preguntó Ten Ten en voz baja a Kiba, y éste riendo, le respondió:

—No lo suficiente. Lo que pasa es que le agarró el gusto.

—Bueno, ya que se han dado el lujo de empezar sin nosotras, ahora seremos las chicas quienes beberemos hasta nuevo aviso…— avisó Ino, y recogió unas latas que fue pasando a Sakura, Ten Ten, y la pálida Hinata, quien se debatía cómo hacer para rechazar aquello.

—Supongo que no será una noche tranquila, después de todo…— le comentó Sakura a Sai, tomando un poco de su bebida.

—Brindemos— propuso Ten Ten, ignorando los reclamos de Neji.

—Buena idea. ¿Por qué?— preguntó Sakura.

—Porque estamos vivas— replicó Ten Ten, sonriendo. Pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, y fue evidente para las demás: era una melancólica. La guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿quién sabe las pérdidas que ocasionaría aquello? El pensar que podrían perder a alguno de ellos, de cualquiera de los integrantes de la casa, de sus familiares, de sus amigas, de sus amores, de sus profesores… Era algo atemorizante. Pero precisamente, éste era el objetivo de vivir juntos por un tiempo: Tsunade y los demás superiores les habían regalado un tiempo para olvidarse que eran ninjas, y disfrutar de su juventud y sus amistades. Después de todo, ellos sabían a la perfección que la batalla se venía difícil… Y cruda.

—Porque estamos vivas…— repitió Ino, y juntaron sus latas, posteriormente bebieron un trago largo. Sakura rió cuando notó a Shino y a Neji regañar a la sonrojada Hinata quien pedía disculpas.

Caminando un poco, la kunoichi de pelo rosado se acercó para hablar con Shino:

—No sabía que bebieras…

—Es una ocasión especial, Sakura-san. Todo con medida.

Chocó, se lata con la botella que él sostenía al tiempo que sonrieron ambos. Fue ahí cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de éste.

—¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru?

—Necesito ayuda con algo.

—O sea, con Ino— corrigió Sakura, y el Nara asintió. —Mira quien vino a requerir mi ayuda… El pervertido número tres…

—Problemática…—bufó el muchacho, y ella sonrió. —¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—Ya, ya… No te pongas a llorar. Si hay algo que Ino no puede soportar, son los celos. Escucha… Probablemente, más tarde se les entre ganas de bailar. Lo que tienes que hacer es… Sacarme a bailar a mí— explicó Sakura como si estuviera tratando de hacerle a un niño que dos y dos son cuatro. Shikamaru alzó una ceja. —Si no quieres sacarme a bailar, está bien, pero si sacas a Ten Ten, yo creo que te las verás con Neji, y a Hinata Naruto no la dejará en paz, así qu-

—Sacarte a bailar, entendido… ¿Pero eso no la enfadará peor?

—Tú sólo haz lo que te digo y cierra la boca, chico problemático…— lo calló Sakura, acercándose otra vez a Sai, quien parecía maravillado con el hecho de haber conocido el alcohol.

—Tómalo con calma. No quisiera tener que llevarte hasta tu cama, pintor— le dijo traviesa y Sai le sonrió.

—¿Llevarme hasta mi cama?— preguntó él, confundido. Sakura enrojeció un poco.

—Bueno… Me refería a… cargarte…

Pasaron unos momentos de charla, bromas y consumo de alcohol. Lo de la cena ya se había dejado de lado.

—Oye, Sakura-san— llamó Ten Ten, la aludida lo miró sonriente porque Sai acababa de decir algo gracioso (o tal vez no tanto, pero como la bebida empezaba a surtir efectos cualquier cosa le daba risa) —Traje una cámara: esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

—Genial… Por favor, sácale unas cuantas a Neji que después seguro no nos cree…— pidió la peli rosada, señalando a Neji quien por primera vez tenía un rostro alegre. La castaña asintió sonriente.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Y aquí finaliza la primera parte de la fogata :D. Espero les haya gustado y les haya dejado con ganas de más. Doy la bienvenida a: inesUchiha , NQ, uchiha sakura, Haru no Ame, Mar Angys Dreams (si me salté a alguien ya saben qué hacer :D) y las gracias por todos los comentarios. Sigan diciéndome qué les parece mi trabajo y les deberé un helado de chocolate :P. Más de una ocasión leí que mi fic fue en el que pusieron su primer comentario y eso me hace muy feliz, no saben cuánto me alegran el día. También les doy gracias por ser paciente conmigo, son demasiado buenas con Dina-chan :'D. Gracias por los ánimos para el cole y me despido diciendo: ¡qué tengan un lindo día/noche/tarde!**


	14. La fogata (Parte II)

**N/A: ¡FELICIDAD EXTREMA! ¡Hemos alcanzado los 100 reviews! Les juro que cuando empecé esto, JAMÁS me hubiese imaginado poder llegar a tanto (para mí es tremendo!) no tenía mucha confianza en eso, por tantos fics de Naruto que hay pensé que el mío no llamaría la atención, contenta es poco. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para recompensar esto :P .**

**Antes de empezar este cap, quiero aclarar algo del capítulo doce: cuando Sai y Sakura están hablando, las letras en cursiva representan un flashback. Por esa conversación surgió la idea de ir al centro comercial y comprar la blusa de Sakura. Lo había separado con asteriscos, pero no sé porqué no salieron. Error mío ._. Ahora, aclarado eso, ¡empecemos con el cap!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo catorce.- La fogata (Parte II)**

—Genial… Por favor, sácale unas cuantas a Neji que después seguro no nos cree…— pidió la peli rosada, señalando a Neji quien por primera vez tenía un rostro alegre. La castaña asintió sonriente.

—Lo haré…— afirmó Ten Ten, y salió en busca de Neji.

—No creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a Neji-san…—aportó Sai.

—Cállate, Sai, mira cómo está… Hay que guardar este recuerdo para la posteridad. Quizá no haya otra noche como esta.

El otro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras bebía un poco más del líquido embriagador.

—Se nota que te gusta…— comentó Sakura, riendo —¿Sabes? Iré un momento al baño, ya vuelvo…

Le dio su bebida para que se la sostuviera, y Sai se apresuró a aceptarla.

La kunoichi se lavaba la cara en el lavabo del baño de mujeres, el cual ya había sido reparado. Se mojó un poco el rostro para despejarse un poco, y se chocó con el hecho de que se sentía extrañamente alegre. Salió para volver a la fogata, pero en el pasillo se encontró con su rubio amigo.

Éste, más contento que de costumbre, al verla le sonrió y se acercó a ella:

—Sakura-chan, te ves realmente hermosa.

—Ya me habías dicho eso…—dijo ella sonriendo y algo sonrojada. Pero la mirada firme y tranquila del Uzumaki le hizo temblar ligeramente las rodillas.

—Lo dije en serio.

No supo exactamente el porqué, pero de repente se sentía tan acalorada como si estuviera cerca de la fogata que flameaba en el patio. Y también cayó en la cuenta de que su mente había dejado de funcionar correctamente al notar los zafiros de Naruto recorriéndola entera.

—Em… Gracias.

Esto era incómodo. Cercanía totalmente incómoda, pero por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender del todo, no era desagradable. El sonrojo de Sakura se intensificó cuando Naruto apoyó un brazo en la pared en la que ella se había apoyado involuntariamente.

—¿Tomaste tanto que necesitas apoyarte en la pared para no caerte?— preguntó con burla la kunoichi, tratando con ello de disipar un poco los nervios que la situación le estaba creando.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. Pero luego su expresión se tornó pensativa, como si estuviera debatiéndose un gran dilema en su mente. Pronto despertó, sólo para torturar a su compañera: llevó su mano libre a enredarse en una de las ondas del rosa cabello de Sakura, quien se quedó quieta ante esa acción, limitándose a mirarlo a los ojos en un intento de pedirle alguna explicación. Pero él parecía perdido en la figura hallada frente a él, negándose a volver a la realidad. Los pensamientos de Sakura estaban tan alborotados en ese momento que incluso los efectos del poco alcohol ingerido desaparecieron.

La mano del rubio se desplazó del cabello rosa y pasó a la mejilla de ella. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? La peli rosa no lo sabía, pero sentía que el aire estaba más denso que de costumbre; aunque puede que la falta de aire se debiera a otro aspecto.

—Sakura-chan…— musitó Naruto, aún con la mirada perdida en ella. La peli rosada lo vio acercarse poco a poco, y cada milímetro hacía que su corazón se dispara enloquecido.

—Estás jugando a las dos puntas, ¿no es así?— preguntó entre seria y divertida Sakura, pero aún así no movió ni un solo pelo. Naruto pareció despertar de su ensoñación y sintiendo algo de vergüenza y culpa, prosiguió a corregir:

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que-

La respuesta de Naruto se quedó en el aire porque ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz de Ino que venía desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Naruto! ¡No dejes sola a Hinata-chan que Kiba te la quiere robar!

Automáticamente, la mano del rubio dejó el refugio que se había hecho en el rostro de la peli rosada y se convirtió en un puño.

—¡Dile que no se pase si no quiere conocer mi Rasengan en carne propia!

Escucharon el "de acuerdo" de la rubia, y Naruto volvió la vista a su amiga, pero ésta ya no se veía tranquila y divertida como hace unos instantes, sino que tenía una expresión seria y levemente dolida.

—Sakura-chan… Yo…

—Ve con ella…— musitó ella débilmente. El rubio se mostró confundido unos momentos, y luego Sakura sonrió cálidamente, al tiempo que apartaba el brazo de él que la apresaba contra la pared. —No quieres que te la robe, ¿no? Mira que Kiba tiene sus encantos: no querrás que Hinata los note.

—Sakura-chan… Lo que pasó hace unos momentos…

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó haciéndose a la desentendida. Naruto frunció un poco el ceño — Ah, ¿crees que yo pienso que…? ¡No! No te preocupes, Naruto, no malinterpreté nada. Estábamos jugando, ¿cierto?— preguntó sonriendo nuevamente, y aunque ese "¿cierto?" parecía una afirmación, en parte ella se moría por saber la respuesta a eso. Pero, claro, Naruto no es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender eso, así que sonrió y dijo:

—No te tardes en bajar. Más tarde trataré de convencer al teme para que nos acompañe-dattebayo…— Sí, el "dattebayo" implicaba que el Uzumaki de siempre salió a flote. Sakura lo agradeció internamente mientras lo vio perderse entre las escaleras.

Una vez que estuvo sola, se preguntó en voz alta:

—Dios, Sakura, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Por lo visto te salvé de una buena, frente…— escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y se giró a su encuentro. Ino la miraba con una sonrisa casi maternal. —Hubieras cometido una estupidez.

Lo había presenciado todo: había visto el atrevimiento de Naruto y la duda en los ojos de Sakura.

—La verdad es que sí… No sé qué me pasó.

—Tranquila: sabes que no le contaré a nadie— prometió Ino, y Sakura se mordió el labio. —No dejes que esto te confunda: es Hinata quien debe estar con Naruto, y eso lo sabemos muy bien. Es sólo que tú eres su primer amor, y bueno… Siempre tendrás algo de peso en él.

—¿Qué pretende?— preguntó en voz alta la peli rosada, llevándose una mano a la frente — ¡Maldición! ¡Y encima se fue corriendo con ella! ¿Está demente?— preguntó riendo con incredulidad.

—No lo sé… Pero ten en cuenta que ha bebido. No le des mucha importancia. Y espero…— agregó tomando de las manos a su amiga — que no dejes que esto arruine la noche. Ya tendrás otros días para pensar en eso, pero hoy frente, hoy es para disfrutar y olvidarse de todo.

—Tienes razón— admitió la Haruno, sonriendo sinceramente — A ver si pones música buena, cerda, que tengo unas ganas de bailar… Que no te imaginas.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es más, yo venía para buscar mis discos, y mira con lo que me encontré…

Después de buscar entre las cosas de Ino, bajaron al encuentro con los demás.

—¿Así que van a bailar, chicas?— preguntó Kiba, una sonrisa zorruna merodeando por sus labios.

—Sí, yo quiero bailar…— respondió Ino, traviesa —Frente, Hinata: ¿Qué tal si bailamos esa coreografía que nos enseñó Kurenai-sensei?

Sakura sonrió automáticamente, así como Hinata se sonrojó al extremo.

—Oh, ¿me la enseñan?—pidió Ten Ten, emocionada.

—¡Claro que sí!— exclamó Ino, soltando una risita chillona salida de vaya a saber dónde — Es un baile que Kurenai-sensei nos enseñó para conquistar a l…

—¡I-Ino-san!— exclamó Hinata, aún con su rostro asemejado a un tomate.

—Para conquistar a la luna— completó Sakura, sonriendo algo nerviosa. De ninguna manera permitiría que los muchachos escucharan que esa coreografía era para conquistar a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto.

—¡Que bailen, que bailen, que bailen…!— pidieron Chouji, Naruto, Kiba y Lee. Sai sonreía en aprobación y Neji se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, como si fuera necesario su permiso para que Hinata bailara.

—Ya, está bien, ya que insisten tanto…—aceptó Ino con autosuficiencia. Tomó de las manos a Hinata, que parecía no querer moverse nunca más de su asiento. Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para animarla, pero este hecho no hizo más que avivar su vergüenza.

Las tres se posicionaron cerca del fuego, quedando en frente de su público. Ino se situó al medio, al ser la más alta, quedando Sakura a su derecha y la Hyuga a la izquierda.

—Lee— pronunció la rubia con tono significativo, y el aludido se apresuró a poner la música que ella le había proveído.

El instrumental comenzó a tocar, pero las chicas no se movieron sino hasta que transcurrieron unos segundos.

Una suave voz de mujer inundaba los oídos de todos, al tiempo que las tres bailarinas comenzaban la danza. Movimientos suaves y frágiles, vaivenes de cadera (algo cohibidos en Hinata) y gestos con las manos cautivaban a los muchachos que se hallaban contemplando a las tres chicas. Ten Ten tenía el entrecejo algo fruncido: estaba estudiando cada movimiento de sus amigas para grabárselo en su memoria.

—¡Whoa, Hinata-chan, así se hace-ttebayo!— vociferó Naruto, algo hipnotizado con sus ojos clavados en la figura de Hinata. Ésta, al escucharlo, casi se desmaya; pero aún así continuó con su danza. Sin embargo, tal vez fuera por la mínima cantidad de alcohol en sus venas (que al no ser una persona acostumbrada, estaba haciendo estragos en su organismo), el asunto es que se sintió un poco más segura y dejó de tratar de esconderse tras Ino y bailar con un poco más de soltura. Incluso esbozó una sonrisa que dejó sin aliento tanto a Naruto, como a Kiba, Chouji e incluso Shino.

Mientras tanto, la rubia a su lado no despegaba los ojos del inusualmente entretenido Shikamaru. Desde que había escuchado que Ino iba a bailar, no había hecho otra cosa más que observarla desde su asiento al lado de Chouji y Shino. Podía atribuirlo al alcohol cuanto quisiera, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que Ino esa noche estaba radiante. Tanto, que incluso llegaba a opacar a las dos chicas a su lado; o al menos ésa era la sensación que él experimentaba.

Aunque estaba equivocado, porque la peli rosada que bailaba junto a Ino, parecía una diosa. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, metida en su mundo, como si no existiera nada más que ella y la música que liberaba el aparato. Ignoraba por completo las miradas estupefactas que le dirigían Sai, Lee, y hasta Neji. No: para ella no existía nada más que el suelo en donde tenía que apoyarse, porque de lo contrario, sentía que flotaría.

Llegada una parte en la que las tres empezaron a aplaudir, incitaron al resto a hacerlo. Risas, chiflidos, miradas encendidas hicieron acto de presencia alrededor de aquella fogata.

"_Sakura: abre los ojos: te debes ver como una idiota_"— "aconsejó" su Inner.

"Cállate y disfruta conmigo"— replicó la peli rosada con una sonrisa.

"_¡SHA! ¡Ábrelos! Podrías llevarte una sorpresa_"…

"De acuerdo…" suspiró para sus adentros la kunoichi. Separó las pestañas, dejando ver los enormes jades que tenía por ojos. Enmarcados en delineador negro, e iluminados por la luz de la fogata, se lucían como dos profundos y vivos mundos que invitaban a mirar el alma de la joven a través de ellos.

Acordándose a la perfección la coreografía (a la cual le había puesto su total atención para aprender en su momento), empezó a dar vueltas sutiles, junto con las otras dos.

Primera vuelta: nada interesante, sólo sus compañeros aplaudiéndola animadamente. Sonrió con aún más entusiasmo.

Giro de sus talones.

Segunda vuelta: ojos zafiros clavados en ella. Desvió la mirada a cualquier parte menos a aquellos.

Sonrisa disminuida en cierta medida.

Tercera vuelta: Sai admirándola como si fuera un fenómeno natural. Sonrisa recobrando fuerza y despejando dudas. Le guiñó un ojo para hacerle entender que amistad no era precisamente lo que quería esa noche.

Última vuelta: sin querer sus ojos se auto-guiaron hacia el pórtico de la casa. En ella, recostado en la pared, pescó los ojos más profundos y a simple vista inexpresivos que podría ver aquella noche. Admirándola, en silencio y sin ser notado, se hallaba Sasuke.

"_¡¿Ése es Sasuke-kun?!"— _preguntó su Inner, restregándose los ojos para ver mejor.

"¡¿Ése es Sasuke-kun?!"—preguntó su estómago, en el que parecían haber no sólo mariposas, sino también luciérnagas y hasta incluso picaflores.

"¡¿Ése es Sasuke-kun?!"—preguntó su corazón, disparándose a una velocidad casi dolorosa.

"¡¿Ése es Sasuke-kun?!"— preguntaron ambos jades, brillando como nunca antes al ver los oscuros e hipnotizantes ojos de Sasuke clavados en ellos mismos.

"¡Ése ES Sasuke-kun!"— corroboró el cerebro, después de haber recibido toda la información necesarias de las retinas de la kunoichi.

¡A VER, YA CÁLLENSE TODOS, MALDITA SEA!— resonó en todo el interior de Sakura, cuando ésta hubo despertado de su embobamiento, y todo esto había pasado en tan sólo dos segundos.

¡Dios! La próxima vez lo pensaría dos veces antes de tomar sake, incluso hacía que sus órganos tuviesen vida propia. Ha debido verse como una idiota –tal y como decía Inner-, por lo que se apresuró a recobrar su sonrisa cálida, y para cuando decidió desviar de una vez por todas su mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera su ex-compañero de equipo, se dio cuenta que la canción había terminado.

"_Te lo dije. Podrías llevarte una sorpresa"._

Los chicos y Ten Ten aplaudieron con efervescencia, aún soltando chiflidos y piropos de vez en cuando.

—Ahora podríamos bailarla contigo, Ten Ten— dijo Ino, sonriendo, y la ninja experta en armas asintió ferviente. —Hinata, frente, ¡vamos!

—Eh, Ino, yo me tomo un respiro, enséñenle bien a Ten Ten…— se excusó la peli rosada y empezó a caminar en dirección al Uchiha, pero cuando no le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer se topó con Sai, que comentó:

—Sakura… Lo hiciste muy bien, te veías increíblemente hermosa— un leve sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la kunoichi, al tiempo que sonreía agradecida. —Realmente estarías borracha para moverte de esa forma, pero…

—Sai—llamó Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—No lo arruines— pidió ella con una sonrisa.

Sai se quedó perplejo. "Pero si no he dicho más que la verdad…" caviló en sus adentros el ANBU. Ojalá alguien le hiciera una lista de cosas que no debería decir, de verdad que cada vez se sorprendía más de las cosas que podían ofender a las personas. Pero todos estos pensamientos se fueron al caño cuando sintió a Sakura acercarse un depositar un beso en su mejilla izquierda, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. La miró extrañado, palpándose inocentemente la piel donde la kunoichi había dejado su huella.

—S-Sakura…

—Ahora vuelvo, ¿sí?— le escuchó decir y luego la observó alejarse, encaminándose a Sasuke.

— ¿El Uchiha?— preguntó extrañado, y notó que Sasuke lo estaba mirando de aquella manera sombría característica de él. — ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?

¿Sería cosa del alcohol o realmente estaba haciendo tanto calor?

Por otro lado, Sakura llegó hasta Sasuke con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Así que… Sí vino, Uchiha-san—comentó con cierto tono molestoso.

Sasuke no hizo ni amago de responder un comentario tan estúpido como aquel. Sakura sólo sonrió aún más, y bajó la mirada a su bebida. Dio un trago largo y luego volvió la vista al sorprendido azabache.

—¿Naruto lo convenció?

—Sólo vine un momento porque estaba aburrido— respondió impasible el muchacho. Sakura hizo una mueca de incredulidad —Además, no podía perderme el ver a toda esta gente borracha— admitió con algo de diversión en su tono de voz.

—No; la verdad es que es algo único… ¿Ha visto a Neji? ¡Jaja, está irreconocible!

—Hmp…— se limitó a murmurar Sasuke, dirigiendo la vista hacia el Hyuga que en esos momentos estaba abstraído viendo bailar a Ten Ten, mientras le aplaudía.

—Pero no se quede aquí solo como lombriz de estómago, Uchiha-san— sugirió con picardía la peli rosa, haciendo fruncir casi imperceptiblemente el ceño a su compañero. —Vamos con Naruto y los demás, tiene que probar este sake: está muy bueno…

El alcohol había hecho que Sakura dejara de lado sus precauciones con Sasuke, y pronto se sorprendió a sí misma empujando al Uchiha hacia Naruto.

— ¡Teme!— exclamó el rubio, bastante contento, quien agarraba una mano de –la por ahora no tan tímida- Hinata — ¡Sí viniste! ¡Mira que te gusta hacerte rogar, eh!

—Cállate, dobe…— masculló Sasuke.

— ¡Ino!— exclamó el rubio. La aludida lo miró desde su lugar junto a Lee y Ten Ten, interrogante — ¡Tráele una botella de sake al teme!

—¡¿Qué me viste con cara de sirvienta, idiota…?!— chilló Ino, repentinamente alterada, pero luego pareció intrigada. —Espera, ¡¿para quién?!

—¡Para el TE-ME!— respondió Naruto, sonriendo. Esta sonrisa se borró cuando Sasuke le propinó un golpe en medio de la espalda.

La rubia buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, quien se la devolvió aburrido, y extrajo una botella de la hielera.

—Ten, Sasuke…— le puso la botella en las manos. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, y ella le sonrió dulcemente. Pero lo que ellos desconocían era que Shikamaru estaba observando atentamente las acciones de la Yamanaka, y ella después de haberle sonreído a Sasuke, dirigió su mirada hacia él.

La rubia comenzó a caminar con elegancia de vuelta a su lugar, pero fue interceptada por el genio.

— ¿Podemos hablar un poco?— le preguntó, algo harto de la situación. Ino se llevó un dedo a la boca como si lo estuviera meditando.

—Déjame ver… No.

—Ni siquiera tiene sentido tu enojo, chica problemática… ¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar así conmigo?— le dijo algo travieso.

—No lo sé… Tal vez cuando me despierte y no me fastidie el hecho de pensar que mi novio era un traidor que planeaba ayudar a sus amigos a echarme cucarachas en la ducha. Y que, por cierto, estuvo de pervertido espiando a mi amiga semidesnuda. Ese día…— le respondió y siguió con su camino. Shikamaru suspiró resignado.

—Yo propongo…— empezó Ten Ten, bastante alegre y algo colorada— que pongamos música y el que quiere baila.

—Me parece una idea estupenda-dattebayo— apoyó Naruto, y ante la mirada de Sakura y Sasuke –quien ya se había bajado mitad de la botella que la rubia le había dado-, extendió un brazo hacia Hinata. Ésta, volviendo fugazmente a su personalidad tímida, aceptó al borde de un ataque de nervios.

El rubio antes de irse, le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke y le señaló con la mirada a la peli rosada. De más está decir que el azabache volteó los ojos.

Ino se encargó de poner música alegre y movida, y entonces Ten Ten (bajo la mirada prácticamente aniquiladora de Neji) sacó a bailar a Chouji. Sakura sonrió y guió a Sasuke al resto del grupo, donde se hallaban Sai, Shino y Lee envueltos en una conversación. No tuvieron mucho problema para aceptar que Sasuke se quedara con ellos: algo en el aire les hacía estar más relajados y alegres.

—Sakura-chan… ¿Quieres bailar?— preguntó Kiba, y Sai levantó la vista. Sasuke notó eso y la levantó, también.

—¡Por supuesto! Vamos…—agarró de un brazo al Inuzuka, que les guiñó un ojo a los demás al tiempo que les sacaba la lengua, sintiéndose victorioso y cuyo perro ladró en celebración y los siguió.

—¡¿Cómo se baila esto?!— le preguntó en voz fuerte la kunoichi a Kiba, quien simplemente le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—¡No tengo la más remota idea: sólo déjate llevar!

Sakura sólo rió y así lo hizo. Siguieron bailando así por un par de canciones más, y luego la kunoichi dirigió su vista fugazmente a ver qué estaba haciendo el Uchiha. Para su sorpresa, no es como si se pudiera decir que estaba charlando con el grupito que no estaba bailando tal y como suena, pero se podría decir que estaba participando en la conversación.

"Eso es, Sasuke-kun…" celebró para sus adentros. Sintiéndose un poco más aliviada al ver a Sasuke y Sai actuando razonablemente "amistosos" entre sí, siguió haciendo un chequeo general al resto: Ten Ten ahora bailaba con Lee (porque Chouji se había cansado un poco), la peli rosa observó inmediatamente a Neji, quien los vigilaba con recelo. "Si no fuera tan frío, ahora podría estar bailando con ella" suspiró. Y luego observó a Shikamaru, quien estaba ajeno a todos, fumando un cigarrillo en un rincón apartado. Sintió algo de lástima por él, así que dijo:

—Kiba, ¿me disculpas un momento?— el Inuzuka asintió de inmediato — Tengo una pareja que reconciliar.

Y salió a buscar a Shikamaru. Pero antes, se aseguró de pasar delante (casi por las narices) de Ino para que viera a quién estaba acercándose.

Ino al principio no le dio importancia, pero luego al reaccionar la miró atentamente, como un depredador escaneando a su presa antes de lanzársele encima.

—Mira que tener que invitarte yo a bailar… Es algo deprimente, ¿sabes?— comentó Sakura, fingiendo indignación.

—No tiene objeto: Ino no quiere saber nada de mí… Problemática— masculló con resignación Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

—El Nara que yo conozco no es así de cobarde— replicó con seriedad Sakura, y luego lo miró de forma macabra a los ojos, inquietándolo —Ahora, voy a fingir que no he escuchado nada, que te he venido a traer esta cerveza— puso una lata en sus manos— y que me retiro sin esperar nada más de ti. PERO, lo que harás, será esperar de cuatro a seis segundos para ir a invitar a bailar a Ino-

—Me va a rechazar—interrumpió el genio.

—SH. Es obvio que lo hará: cierra la boca y escucha— ordenó Sakura, y el otro obedeció, no quería hacerla enfadar —Como te va a rechazar, dirás algo así como "está bien, entonces invitaré a Sakura" y vienes conmigo y el resto pasará por sí sólo.

El Nara la observó detenidamente unos segundos, y luego pronunció:

—¿Estás segura de que funcionará?

—Si no es así, al menos lo habrás intentado, y tampoco es algo horrible bailar conmigo, Shikamaru…

—Problemática…— dijo finalmente el genio sonriendo. —De acuerdo.

La kunoichi se alejó de él, volviendo con el resto del grupo al tiempo que Shikamaru se acercaba a Ino, quien lo miró suspicaz.

—Ino: ¿quieres… quieres ir a bailar?— l preguntó algo tímido, pero poniendo el mejor rostro galante que conocía y con el que había conseguido conquistar a la rubia en su momento.

—No— respondió ella, volteando la cara. Shikamaru suspiró.

—De acuerdo… Creo que Sakura está libre…— comentó como restándole importancia al asunto e Ino abrió la boca y frunció el ceño al verlo acercarse a la kunoichi peli rosa, quien no parecía tener intención de rechazarlo.

—¿Serán… desgraciados?— masculló la rubia, apretando la botella que yacía infortunada en sus dedos.

—Así se hace, Nara…— felicitó Sakura, mirando de reojo la reacción de Ino. Su sonrisa se amplió enormemente cuando notó a la Yamanaka acercándose furiosa a ellos.

—¡Frente! ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!— exclamó rabiosa, y de un tirón le arrancó al pobre Shikamaru de las cercanías de la Haruno.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasa, cerda?— preguntó Sakura, haciéndose a la desentendida. Ino hiperventilaba— Sólo estábamos bailando…

—¡JA! Bailando mis polainas… Shikamaru: te vienes conmigo que tenemos cuentas que arreglar— ordenó arrastrándolo lejos de su amiga, quien le guiñó un ojo a Shikamaru, aunque éste no sabía si el hecho de que Ino se lo estuviera llevando de esa manera fuera algo bueno o malo. Minutos después comprendió que era algo bueno.

"De verdad que… Las mujeres sólo se entienden ellas mismas" corroboró, una vez que él e Ino podían volver a llamarse novios.

Una vez cumplido su objetivo, Sakura se fue a sentar con los demás. Por lo visto estaban hablando de las peleas de los exámenes Chunnin, y se veían bastante emocionados al revivirlas.

Se dio cuenta de que tanto Sasuke como Sai tenían la mirada clavada en ella, y en cierta parte le daban un poco de escalofríos, al tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Esto… ¿Shino?— preguntó Sakura, queriendo escapar de aquello. El aludido dirigió su mirada hacia ella —¿Quieres bailar conmigo un poco?

El otro se sorprendió de aquella petición, pero más fue el sombro de los otros cuando lo escucharon aceptar y levantarse para complacer a la kunoichi.

Ya después trataría de averiguar qué onda con aquellos dos, pero por ahora, iba a conocer los pasos de baile del más tranquilo y extraño de sus amigos.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo catorce! Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte de la fogata, con la tercera la finalizamos (la tercera será la mejor ;D ) y se acaba la farra :P. Con respecto a le pregunta de cuándo actualizo: no tengo un día en específico, con muchas cosas para hacer no me queda otra que actualizar los fines de semana (si fuera por mí, estaría escribiendo un capítulo por día), y cuando no puedo actualizar una semana, pues ni bien me hago tiempo trato de recompensar con dos caps o uno bien larguito :D.**

**Doy la cordial bienvenida a: luna (una de mis lectoras de Bolivia *0* pregunto: ¿eres de La Paz?); Yuki de Itachi, pauka11 Y Adara: gracias por sus comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos de seguir y no sólo en esto, porque me gustaría ser escritora en un futuro. Gran parte de los reviews mencionan que tengo buena manera de escribir y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa de mis creaciones.**

**Doy gracias a: GIZETLEO, Mar Angys Dreams, inesUchiha, lirilara1993, Haru no Ame, DULCECITO311, conyM por seguir la historia y dejarme sus fieles reviews y ánimos.**

**Y también (catorce capítulos atrasada) a todos los Favorites y Follows. Muy importantes para hacer crecer esta historia.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo deseando un buen día/tarde/noche!**


	15. La fogata (Parte III)

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo quince.- La fogata (Parte III)**

**8:56 P.M.**

Cuando Sakura invitó a bailar al Aburame, no tenía grandes expectativas (considerando su personalidad reservada). Pero jamás hubiese podido imaginar ni en sus sueños más locos que viviría para ser testigo del espectáculo que estaba siendo desarrollado frente a sus ojos.

A unos pasos de sí, estaba el "tranquilo" Shino, moviéndose de manera abrupta, se podría decir aceptablemente de acorde a la movida canción. Y eso no era todo: sus siempre fieles y amaestrados insectos se sacudían al compás de su amo.

La kunoichi, con un severo tic en las cejas, pensó que tal vez era algo de esperarse de alguien como él, así que simplemente le sonrió y se dispuso a bailar con Shino y sus diminutos amigos.

**9:11 P.M.**

Varias canciones después, Sakura decidió que quería ir a sentarse un momento. Observó que Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban charlando (el primero más que nada); Hinata estaba hablando con Neji. Iba a pasar de largo cuando escuchó que el rubio la llamó:

—Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó cuando se acercó a ellos, tomando una lata de cerveza que había en la hielera cercana a los otros dos.

—Siéntate con nosotros, e-estamos hablando…— pronunció Naruto. La kunoichi notó que su amigo no la estaba viendo a ella precisamente, sino que sus ojos se desviaban hacia un costado de su figura. ¿Visión doble? Efectivamente.

—De acuerdo…— replicó ella, sonriendo un poco ante el estado del Uzumaki. De reojo observó que los ojos de Sasuke estaban algo vidriosos, y trataba de despejarlos parpadeando fuertemente.

—Estaba pensando…— comenzó Naruto, pero fue interrumpido maliciosamente por su amiga:

—¿Tú piensas?— una sonrisa burlona se extendió a lo largo del rostro de Sakura.

—¡Sakura-chan, mala!— reprochó Naruto, y ella rió estruendosamente al ver esa cara de borracho ofendido. Incluso Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—No te enojes… Continúa con tu cháchara, por favor.

—Sa-Sakura-chan, no sé porqué me da la sensación de que me estás tomando el pelo…— dijo Naruto, achinando los ojos. La kunoichi miró sonriente a Sasuke en complicidad e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle al distraído rubio que siguiera. — Estoy muy feliz…— abrazó las cabezas tanto de Sakura como de Sasuke.

Éste último forcejeó para liberarse pero Naruto ejerció presión en su agarre para impedirlo.

—¡Estate quieto, teme!— le ordenó muy cerca del rostro del azabache, quien al percibir el aliento a alcohol del rubio ladeó la cabeza al otro extremo, con el ceño fruncido. —Estoy muy feliz porque… Hemos conseguido estar juntos otra vez… ¿No están felices-dattebayo?

Sasuke –de antemano- no hizo ningún comentario. Sakura, en cambio, al notar la mirada esperanzada de su amigo, pronunció:

—Lo has logrado, Naruto. Cumpliste tu promesa…— miró a Sasuke y sonrió cálidamente —reuniste al Equipo 7 y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

El Uchiha volteó a ver la expresión de la kunoichi al decir aquellas palabras. Tal vez era cosa del alcohol, pero ella tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto hasta ese entonces.

—Bueno… El teme también aportó lo suyo…— contestó Naruto, haciéndose al orgulloso. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina —Y aclaremos que no volvió sólo por mí, ¿eh, Sakura-chan?— añadió moviendo repetidamente las cejas de arriba abajo acompañadas de una sonrisa zorruna algo chueca gracias al notable adormilamiento de los músculos de su rostro.

La kunoichi estaba tratando de descifrar correctamente el mensaje oculto tras aquella frase, mientras Sasuke le propinaba un coscorrón al Uzumaki.

—¡Yeeeey, el Equipo 7! Ahora… Ahora puedo morir en paz…— El rubio abrazó más a sus amigos.

—Naruto: no digas cosas como ésa…— pidió Sakura, su sonrisa desvanecida.

—Pero es cierto, Sakura-chan… Además es sólo una brom-

—No importa: no me gusta que hables así. No quiero ni pensarlo…— musitó Sakura, y el rubio la soltó para verla junto con Sasuke. Estaba a punto de llorar.

—De acuerdo…— cedió su amigo, sólo para que no se ponga triste. En condiciones normales ella sólo haría una mueca de disgusto, pero ahora…

—Vamos con el resto— sugirió la kunoichi, volviendo a sonreír y tomando de las manos a Naruto y Sasuke, para que se levanten y la sigan. Y así fue.

**9:58 P.M.**

—¡T-te digo que era un jutsu poderoso, Kiba!— exclamó Naruto, tambaleándose ligeramente en su asiento, mientras miraba algún punto en la figura de su interlocutor del momento, no necesariamente a su rostro.

—¡Un pedo no puede ser un jutsu! ¡Sólo un idiota se creería esho!— contestó el Inuzuka, de igual manera.

—¡Otra co-cosa es que no te gusta perder!— acusó el rubio, tanteando el piso para encontrar su botella. Al hacerlo, frunció el ceño —Vacío…— la dejó de lado para ir a por otra.

—Hmp…— gruñó Sasuke, captando la atención del rubio, quien lo miró confundido —¿Qué hace Sakura?

Todos llevaron su vista a la kunoichi, que cómicamente se encontraba bailando con las patas de Akamaru aferradas a su cintura (el perro estaba algo agachado: incluso él le ganaba en altura a la peli rosada) y abrazando su peluda cabeza.

—_Honestly…Is such a lonely word. Everyone is so untrue… Honestly… Is hardly ever heard! Mostly what I need from you… —_cantaba la kunoichi, mientras daba vueltas con el can.

— ¡Whoa, whoa! Eso amerita una foto…— susurró Ten Ten, después se escuchó la cámara cumpliendo su función.

— ¿Estás bailando con Akamaru?— preguntó Ino, desde los brazos de Shikamaru, conteniéndose la risa al igual que el resto.

—Sí, y baila muy bien…— contestó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño, enojada —¿Tienes algún problema con eso?— preguntó seria, blandiendo un dedo amenazante.

Pero todos estallaron en carcajadas ante esa respuesta. Incluso la Haruno, reconociendo lo ridícula que se veía, y Sasuke, aunque no tan estruendosamente como los otros.

—Espero que no le quede el trauma al pobre Akamaru— se aventuró a decir Kiba. —O tal vez le dé complejo de persona y se enamore de ti, Sakura, porque estás que ardes…

—¡Cállate, Kiba!— reprochó toda sonrojada la aludida, volviendo a su asiento, entre sus amigos.

—Oye… Frentesota—llamó la rubia, captando la mirada de la peli rosada —canta un poco, anda…

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Sakura se puso colorada al instante, escuchando el coro de sus amigos pidiéndole que cante.

—¡Pero si cantas muy bonito, Sakura-cha…an!— gimoteó Naruto, quien tenía algo agotada a la pobre Hinata que aguantaba el peso de su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

—Hinata canta mu…cho más bonito que yo…—anunció la kunoichi, aún ruborizada y apartando la mirada.

— Pero tú primero. Ella también cantará… ¿Verdad, Hinata-chan?

—S-sí…— contestó la Hyuga. Otro día, probablemente se hubiera ido a esconder detrás de Neji con semejante petición, pero ahora se sentía más segura.

—Ni siquiera hay música para cantar…

—¡Te equivocas, Sakura-san!— se entrometió Lee, sacando –vaya uno a saber de dónde- una guitarra. "Maldito…" masculló la kunoichi para sus adentros, mirando macabramente al alegre ninja.— Logré aprenderme esa canción que tanto nos gusta a ambos… ¡Cántala!

—No creo que…

—Anda, Sakura...—pidió Sai. Ella lo miró suplicante, pero a esto él sólo le sonrió como siempre. —Yo aún no te escuché. Canta para mí…— ante eso último, el resto –a excepción de Naruto y Sasuke, quienes se quedaron serios- empezaron a aullar y a chiflar.

—¿No que no?— preguntó Kiba fastidiando al tiempo que movía las cejas. Sakura rodó los ojos y Sai se quedó algo confundido. "Averiguar acerca de esto más tarde…" apuntó mentalmente.

—Jeje… Sai, eres todo un galán…— acusó sonriente Ino, y el aludido se puso algo incómodo.

—¿G-galán?

—De acuerdo, cantaré ¡pero sólo un poco, eh!…— masculló la peli rosada, decidiendo no hacerse rogar más, y Lee comenzó a tocar.

Melodía lenta, un poco romanticona para el gusto de algunos (Sasuke, Shino, Neji) pero de connotación nostálgica a oídos de todos los presentes:

—_Finales de agosto: el festival se llena de gente, estoy usando yukata y geta, hacen__'click clack'…— _La kunoichi se ruborizaba con cada palabra de su boca: sólo rogaba con toda su alma que no desafinara la voz.

Tantos pares de ojos sobre ella la pusieron nerviosa, así que optó por cerrar los ojos… Y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

_—Inesperadamente los fuegos artificiales__acabaron, alcé la mirada y observo tu__  
__rostro embelesado…_ _Sería mejor si yo pudiera odiarte,__pero inclusive hoy te recuerdo. No sabía que sentía esto… Pero aún__cuando no podamos reunirnos de nuevo, quisiera verte…—_Si Uchiha supiera las veces que la cantó eso, mirando a las estrellas, pensando en él.

Ten Ten miró con ternura a Neji, quien le devolvió la mirada algo confundido, tratando de descifrar el mensaje oculto tras su mirada (mensaje o petición, da igual). Naruto, por su parte, abrazó a la sonrojada Hinata y le susurró algo al oído, inaudible para el resto.

—Esa frentona… Canta bien la desgraciada— comentó Ino, sujetando con firmeza la mano de Shikamaru, y entrelazando los dedos para acomodarse al ambiente romántico que la voz triste de Sakura creaba.

_—Esa voz...esos ojos. A pesar que el tiempo ya__pasó aún busco la imagen de tu rostro. Al mirar los fuegos artificiales sola, mi corazón se llena de espinas. Muy pronto, tal vez__la próxima temporada, estarás aquí…— _abrió los ojos, finalizando su canción, y sin quererlo se encontró con los ojos ónix de Sasuke. "Si supieras las veces que fantaseaba con que, al terminar el invierno, volvieras" pensó con amargura. ¿Cómo es que aún sentía dolor al pensar en su amor fallido? ¡Por favor, ya no era una niña! Tal vez sea el hecho de que él fue su primer amor.

No, amor por él ya no sentía. Esa clase de amor había muerto en ella hace ya bastante tiempo. Lo más seguro es que ella misma lo había matado porque, como bien comprobado por las duras lecciones de vida estaba, a veces era preferible lo que te hace bien a lo que te hace feliz.

Pero –y era su más grande debilidad- a pesar de haber tratado con todas sus fuerzas el no encariñarse de nuevo con Sasuke (tal vez nunca dejó de hacerlo), el acercamiento posterior a sus conversaciones decentes era inevitable. Bien sabía ella que cualquier día el Uchiha podía tener uno de sus ataques obsesionados con la venganza y destruir todo a su paso sin importar qué: nunca había dejado de lado ese detalle. Pero simplemente, parecían innatos los lazos que le unían a él. Por eso no estaba actuando tan arisca como al principio estos últimos días. Por eso mismo también se había sentido gloriosamente feliz al notar los ligeros cambios en el comportamiento del Uchiha.

Pero a Haruno Sakura, los años le sentaron bien. No sólo para crecer en lo físico, sino también mental y emocionalmente. No era tan estúpida como para lanzarse a la confianza ciega y dejarse llevar por sentimientos tontos. Al convivir con el Uchiha, tuvo que reconocer que su simple imagen podía derretir a cualquiera, y qué decir si te miraba o te llegaba a tocar: ahí caías a sus pies. Pero lo cierto es que esforzó a su cerebro y corazón (cabe recalcar a sus hormonas, también) para destruir el concepto que tenía de Sasuke como "chico" y cambiarlo por un "ex compañero, antecedentes de traidor y asesino". Fue algo difícil, e Inner no colaboraba mucho, pero finalmente, decidió que lo había conseguido.

Ahora las sonrisas que algunas veces le dirigía, eran sinceras sonrisas de amistad. De aquella que alguna vez por más que lo nieguen existió (a pesar de que ella quería más que eso de él).

No. Uchiha Sasuke representaba a alguien INALCANZABLE. Lo máximo que llegaría a ser si de romance se tratara, sería un amor platónico, y dado que él nunca le correspondió parece que lo fue.

—Naruto… ¿otra vez estás llorando?— preguntó Shikamaru, extrañado. El aludido se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas.

—¡No digas tonterías-da…dattebayo!— exclamó sonrojado, y Hinata rió con ternura.

—Estaba pensando…— comenzó Ino, analizando a la parejita —si ustedes dos tuvieran un hijo…— Hinata tosió, volviéndose escarlata, mientras que al Uzumaki parecían brillarle los ojos ante la idea. Neji fulminó con la mirada a la Yamanaka, pero ésta prosiguió: —Y saliera rubio con los ojos perlados… Se vería raro. Y conociéndote, Naruto, sería igual de idiota que tú.— Rió ante su ocurrencia.

—I-Ino-san…

—¿Y qué me dices de ti y Shikamaru?— se defendió Naruto, algo entusiasmado por molestar a la rubia, quien lo miró como desafiándolo a decir algo— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Un mocoso con el trasero gordo, el cabello rubio asquerosamente petrificado en una coleta y que todo el día ande diciendo "problemático"-ttebayo!

—¿"CON EL TRASERO GORDO", DIJISTE? ¡MÁS TE VALE TE ESTÉS REFIRIENDO A SHIKAMARU!— bramó Ino, el aludido frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo a su retaguardia. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa zorruna.

—Bueno, no te dicen "cerda" por nada…

Esperaba una paliza de Ino (valía la pena), pero ésta no llegó. Más bien la Yamanaka y el Nara se pusieron a reír. De verdad que el alcohol volvía inestables a las personas.

—¿Se imaginan?— preguntó Sakura, sonriendo. —De aquí a unos años, cuando todos tengamos hijos y seamos sus senseis, y qué sé yo…

—¡Serían tan adorables!— comentó Ten Ten, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Sí, y más si tienes unos preciosos hijos de cabello castaño y ojos perla… ¿verdad, Ten Ten?—comentó Ino con la más sincera intención de hacer sonrojar de pies a cabeza a su amiga, saliendo victoriosa.

—¿A-a qué te refieres, I-Ino-san?— sonrió nerviosa, tratando de hacerse a la desentendida, y al mismo tiempo taladrando con la mirada a la rubia que reía estruendosamente. Se aventuró a mirar a Neji a la cara y para su sorpresa éste la observaba con las cejas alzadas y una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Es mi impresión o tiene una cara de… pervertido?" se preguntó internamente la ninja de las armas, pero se extrañó cuando la idea no pareció desagradarle en lo absoluto.

—Los de Ino y Shikamaru serían graciosos, pero nada comparado a los mí-míos…— aportó Sakura, ya riéndose de cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué lo di…ces, Sakura-chan?— preguntó el ANBU, curioso al igual que el resto.

—¿Por qué más? ¿Te imaginas un chico con el cabello rosa? ¡Pobrecillo!— todos los otros estallaron en carcajadas, dándole la razón a la kunoichi –quien asentía con los brazos extendidos como si hubiese hecho el mejor de los chistes- al imaginarse aquello.

Todos menos… Sasuke. Él se había quedado serio (algo extraño, dado que en su actual condición, estaba riendo por cosas que sobrio jamás lo haría), como pensando algo con mucho detenimiento. "¿Un hijo con cabello rosa? Eso sería una desgracia… Una deshonra" caviló. Se imaginó un niño de cabello rosado con el Sharingan en sus ojos y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para quitar esa imagen de su mente. Pero… ¿por qué demonios estaba mezclando sus rasgos con los de Sakura? ¿Acaso era idiota? "No vuelvo a tomar más…"

—Yo creo que te salen de cabello rosa y con pincel en mano…— comentó picarona la rubia, y Sakura enrojeció hasta la punta de los pies.

—¿Con pincel en mano?— preguntó Sai, súbitamente interesado en aquello. Naruto se le unió a Sasuke en eso de estar serio.

—No te quieras pasar de listo, Sai…— le amenazó.

—¿Y ahora qué dije?— preguntó inocente el aludido.

—Nada, Sai… No le des importancia…— masculló la peli rosada, fulminando con la mirada a los dos rubios.

—Nunca me aclaran nada…— musitó Sai, poniendo un puchero tan tierno que a Sakura le entraron ganas salvajes de raptarlo. "¿'Ganas salvajes de raptarlo'? ¿En serio, Sakura?" se reprochó en su interior.

—Ne, Sai… — musitó la kunoichi, algo cohibida jugando con sus dedos. Sai la observó atento — Hasta ahora no te he visto bailar.

El color pálido del rostro del ANBU súbitamente se volvió un tono algo rojo.

—Yo… No sé bailar…

—Yo te enseño lo poco que sé— alegó ella con una sonrisa. Naruto frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, los otros dos ya se encontraban en posición para bailar.

—Ese Sai se las está buscando…— masculló.

—Déjate de fastidios, Na…Naruto— reprendió la Yamanaka, volteando los ojos. —¿No ves que están a pocos pasos de iniciar una historia de amor?— preguntó burlona.

—¡Se ven tan tiernos juntos!— anunció Ten Ten, y todos llevaron la vista hacia la parejita. La kunoichi acomodaba los brazos de Sai en su cintura y le explicaba cómo marcar los pasos. El ANBU se veía un tanto confundido, pero sonreía con ternura cuando se equivocaba en algún paso.

—Bueno, supongo que los candidatos que tenía para Sakura quedan todos en el hoyo…

—¡Dejen de tratar de corromper a Sakura-chan!—bramó Naruto, haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito.

—¡No la estamos corrompiendo: queremos que encuentre al amor!— se defendió Ten Ten, como si se tratase de la novela de las cuatro que mira.

—¡Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos, infeliz!—estalló Ino, señalando a Naruto con un dedo amenazante, y luego prosiguió algo más calmada —Sakura necesita alguien que le dé cariño, que la escuche y la trate como se merece. Estás siendo egoísta: sólo eres consciente de tu felicidad con Hinata-chan y pretendes que el resto esté detrás tuyo y que seas la persona más importante de sus vidas… ¡Pues te equivocas!

Naruto no pudo más que callar ante esas palabras, mascullando entre dientes un "víboras" que fue resueltamente arrepentido con los dos golpes que fueron a estallar en su cabeza.

**10:43 P.M.**

Sakura volvió con el grupo, luciéndose muy contenta.

—¿Ya she cansaron de …hic… bailar tan cursimente-ttebayo?— preguntó Naruto, ceñudo. La kunoichi chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, nos cansamos. Saca esa cara de trasero— carcajadas resonaron alrededor de la fogata. Naruto se mostró indignado pero no dijo nada. —¿Dónde están Chouji, Lee y Shino?— preguntó mirando extrañado a su alrededor.

—Querían hacer una carrera para ver quién era el más rápido de borrachos, así que…— contó Ten Ten.

—¿Ya están borrachos?— preguntó la kunoichi peli rosada, como si ella no lo estuviera un poco.

—¡Los hubieras visto! Shino no podía parar de reír, Chouji extrañamente hacía chistes pervertidos y Lee… Espera, Lee estaba normal— anunció Ino.

—Bueno, al parecer no son los únicos…— dijo Sakura, pasando la mirada por Naruto, Sasuke y Neji (podría estar alucinando, pero por un momento pensó que la mano del Hyuga estaba acariciando la de Ten Ten). Kiba se encontraba hablando con Sai.

—Yo no estoy borracho— avisó Sasuke serio, como si lo estuvieran acusando de haber asesinado a alguien. Aunque, si ése fuera el caso, no se molestaría en negarse.

—Entonces habrá que arreglar eso…— dijo con una sonrisa pícara Sakura, al tiempo que sacaba dos botellas más de sake. Le extendió una a Sasuke. Tal vez estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero el Uchiha no era tonto: la kunoichi podía estarle coqueteando o era una borracha empedernida.

—¿Acaso quieres verme borracho, Sa-ku-ra?— preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Sólo digamos que es algo que no se puede ver todos los días…— respondió ella con simpleza y aún su sonrisa. Sasuke la analizó unos cortos segundos, y luego accedió.

Ino observaba atenta todos los movimientos entre aquellos dos. "No, Sakura, dijiste que no…" pensó preocupada, mientras observaba cómo ambos brindaban y se disponían a vaciar sus respectivas botellas.

—_El amor…—_ canturreaba Naruto con las más sinceras ganas de fastidiar. Sasuke y Sakura lo fulminaron con la mirada —Oy, estaba pensando…— agregó con un dedo en su boca, pensativo. El resto se apresuró a escucharlo porque probablemente iba a decir una estupidea que los haría reír — antes el equipo 7 era un triángulo amoro…so.

—¿Un triángulo amoroso?— preguntó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño.

—Déjalo, Sakura, seguro que nos sale con una estupidez de aquellas…— suspiró Sasuke, aburrido.

—¡Pero déjenme terminar! Un triángulo amoroso porque YO estaba detrás de Sakura-chan… — el azabache y la Haruno achinaron los ojos para escuchar bien lo que se venía — Sakura-chan estaba detrás del teme…— la aludida se volvió una remolacha al escuchar eso y Sasuke no lo pasó por alto — y el teme… ¡EL TEME SEGURO ESTABA DETRÁS DE MÍ Y NUNCA ME DI CUENTA!— gritó divertido y algo atemorizado con la simple idea. El resto (a excepción de los involucrados) estalló en carcajadas tan grandes como la ira que iba creciendo dentro del Uchiha.

—¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, USURATONKACHI!— le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo caer de espaldas de su asiento.

—¡Naruto-kun!— chilló Hinata, acudiendo en su ayuda.

—Normalmente te defendería, Naruto, pero la verdad es que te lo merecías…— alegó la peli rosada, intercambiando miradas cómplices con Sasuke.

—O tal vez estaba detrás de…hic… Hinata que estaba a su vez detrás de Naruto…— todos se giraron sorprendidos al ver que era Neji quien había dicho eso. Al sentir las miradas sobre sí, se extrañó y preguntó confundido y algo sonriente:— ¿Qué?

—Pareces vieja de cotilla, Neji…—acusó Naruto, levantándose del suelo. Neji rió con ganas, con eso demostrando lo ebrio que estaba.

—Bueno, parece ser que todo eso deja una lección: siempre hay que darse la vuelta para ver si hay alguien que está tratando de conquistarte… ¿Verdad, Sakura?— pronunció Ino, seria, y la Haruno se extrañó un poco ante eso. Giró la cabeza lentamente para ver detrás suyo, y se encontró a lo lejos el rostro de Sai, quien charlaba con Kiba. El ANBU, al notarla, le sonrió como él siempre lo hacía. Sakura devolvió el gesto. Para cuando se dio vuelta, observó que nuevamente se encontraba a solas con Naruto y Sasuke.

—¿Y el resto?

—Les en-entró hambre y fueron a buscar más botanas-dattebayo…

—No creo que hayan ido a buscar sólo eso…— puntualizó Sakura al notar que la bebida ya se había agotado.

—Entonces, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme…— empezó Naruto molestoso, nuevamente pasando los brazos por los cuellos de sus amigos para lograr un abrazo grupal entre los tres, y Sasuke nuevamente tuvo que apartar la cabeza para alejarla del rostro de Naruto.

—Naruto, te la estás ganando…—masculló, pero el otro no le hizo caso.

—Entonces…—volvió a empezar con una sonrisa zorruna, mirando divertido cómo Sasuke le apartaba el rostro — ¿Cuándo me van dar sobrinitos de cabello rosa-dattebayo?

Sakura pareció en estado de shock al oír eso, mientras su cuerpo se encargaba de llevar toda la sangre a su rostro. Sasuke por su lado, al escuchar las insensatas palabras del rubio, giró el rostro hacia él, olvidando lo cerca que estaban entre sí…

…Y sucedió lo inevitable.

Los párpados de Sakura estuvieron cerca de ampliar monstruosamente su extensión de tanto que los abrió al ver aquello. Sintió como una potente luz penetraba en sus ojos y se preguntó hasta qué punto la había traumado aquel acontecimiento. Un tic se apoderó de sus ojos, al tiempo que los otros dos se separaban abruptamente uno de otro; Naruto consiguiendo arrojarla al suelo.

—¡QUÉ ASCO, DATTEBAYO!—el rubio estaba nuevamente sobrio de la impresión, al tiempo que escupía con fuerza.

—¡¿Por qué siempre es contigo?!— exclamó Sasuke, golpeando el suelo con furia.

—¡Es la tercera vez que lo haces, teme! ¡Que te quede bien claro que no me gustan los hombres, y si fuera así no me gustaría alguien tan amargado, psicópata y despeinado como tú-dattebayo!

—¡¿Qué yo lo hago?! ¡¿QUE YO LO HAGO?! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE PENSAR QUE YO QUIERO BESARTE, PEDAZO DE ESCORIA?! ¡ANTES PREFIERO PODRIRME EN EL INFIERNO!

—¡Pero si fuiste tú el que esta vez giró su cabeza para besarme! ¡Aprovechado! ¡Sabías que si no hubiera bebido lo hubiera esquivado y te aprovechaste de eso! ¡Teme pervertido!

Sasuke parecía al borde del colapso. Quería destrozarlo. Destrozarlo y sacarle las tripas. Sacarle las tripas y ahorcarlo con ellas. Ahorcarlo con ellas y posteriormente tirar sus restos a la basura. Sí, había soñado varias veces aquello.

Sus ojos estaban teñidos con el Sharingan, pero antes de que saltara a moler a golpes a la persona que más lo desquiciaba, notó a cierta kunoichi esparcida en el suelo, en estado de shock.

—Tiraste a Sakura al suelo, estúpido…— señaló tratando de calmar su furia.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan! ¡Fue culpa del teme que me besó el muy pervertido!— se apresuró a levantar a la kunoichi del suelo. Pero ella parecía no reaccionar.

—No me eches la culpa a mí, dobe, yo no la he mandado a volar…

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó preocupado el rubio a la chica.

—¿La… —Sakura parecía estar recobrando su voz. Los otros la escucharon atentamente—… tercera vez?

Naruto y Sasuke palidecieron. El último miró al otro con una mirada que bien podría matarlo.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste soltar eso, estúpido?!— le pegó en medio de la coronilla, con tal fuerza que Naruto soltó a Sakura y nuevamente ésta se estrelló contra el suelo.

—¡Se me escapó-dattebayo! ¡No es mi culpa que tus besos sean tan asquerosos que no mida lo que digo!

—Estúpido…— masculló Sasuke, y al ver a la kunoichi en el suelo volvió a golpear a Naruto.

—¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!— exigió Naruto, sobándose la cabeza.

—Porque eres tan estúpido que volviste a tirar a Sakura.

—¡Sakura-chan!— se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse—¿Estás bien?

—Entonces… — empezó la Haruno, como atando cabos sueltos. —Entonces, ¿ustedes ya se besaron tres veces…?

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos, confundidos, y luego fruncieron el ceño.

—Bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas… — musitó ella con un dedo en la boca, tratando de salir del shock y soltándose de los brazos de Naruto.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡No es como tú crees…!

—Las tres veces fueron accidentes, Sakura…— dijo Sasuke, sintiéndose fastidiado ante los pensamientos de la kunoichi.

Ella los analizó por unos momentos, y luego (sintiendo un gran alivio) concluyó en que tenían razón.

—Bueno, agradezcan que fui la única persona que los vio…— les dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir con Sai, cuando de pronto escucharon:

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso…— vieron la macabra sonrisa de Ten Ten, al tiempo que meneaba su cámara de un lado a otro. Sakura sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que los otros dos parecían desfallecer.

Así que la luz que Sakura sintió que era producto del shock, no era más que el flash de la cámara de Ten Ten. Interesante…

**11:11 P.M**

—¡Ten Ten! ¡VEN AQUÍ!— bramaron al mismo tiempo los dos, y empezaron a perseguir de un lado al otro a Ten Ten. Cuando estaban a punto de agarrarla, Neji se interpuso y empezó a hacerlos retroceder mediante la manera más eficaz que conocen los ninja: un combate.

—Ay, parece que los hombres no pueden encontrar otra forma de resolver sus conflictos…— suspiró cansinamente Sakura después de unos momentos, y tronándose los dedos, propició un fuerte golpe en el suelo donde se hallaban Naruto, Sasuke y Neji. Tuvieron que frenar la pelea y buscar un lugar para aterrizar.

—Dejen de bobear y arruinar la noche. Vamos con el resto— pidió… O más bien ordenó. Su voz sonó tan amenazante para los oídos de los muchachos (como si le estuviesen arruinando su boda) que tuvieron que obedecer si no querían que los moliera a golpes.

**11:15 P.M.**

—Frenteshotaa… ¿Dónde eshtaban?— preguntó una borracha Ino.

—Si te contara…— pronunció la peli rosada, sonriendo al ver a su amiga. —O tal vez después Ten Ten te lo muestre.

Naruto empezó a protestar al tiempo que Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sai?— preguntó Sakura, mirando extrañada la escena donde Sai se encontraba descalzo y con hojas de papel en los pies.

—¡Ah…hic…! Sai dijo que podía dibujar… con los pies. Yo le aposhté que no y ahora me está dibujando a m-mí…

Sakura rió ante la absurda idea, al tiempo que se sentaba cerca de ellos, seguida por Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Ten Ten.

El rubio les pasó latas a Sasuke y Sakura, quien ya empezaba a sentir mareos. _"Bueno, una más una menos… ¿Qué podría pasar?"_aportó Inner, y Sakura le dio la razón.

**11:31 P.M**

—Ah-hí eshtá…— avisó Sai, mostrando la hoja de papel a los demás.

—¿Qué demonios esh esho?— preguntó Ino, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Esho she supone que shoy …yo?

Las carcajadas estallaron a su alrededor. Sakura no se dio cuenta, pero al reír tan fuertese estaba apoyando ligeramente en el brazo del Uchiha, que también reía.

—¿Vees? Te dijeh que podía…— dijo Sai, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para espabilarse un poco, sin éxito alguno.

—¡Eshtoy horrible…! Shikamaru… No soy ashí de feah, ¿verdad?— empezó a lloriquear en el cuello de su chico, que trataba de disimular los risas que le producían aquel retrato de Ino —¡Contesta, maldita seah!

—Problemática… por supuesto que…hic… no. ¿Crees que estaría con una chica que se pareciese a esho?— Shikamaru no estaba en su mejor momento, pero logró sonar encantador a los oídos de la rubia, quien se arrojó a su cuello para besarlo. El pobre genio se sonrojó un poco: no era lo suyo tener esas muestras de cariño en frente de todos, pero luego se olvidó y correspondió.

**11:54 P.M.**

—¡Oigan: vayan a reshtregar su amor a otro laoo!— reprochó la Haruno, molesta.

—No te pongas shelosa, Sakura… Hay mucha Ino para ti también…— pronunció la rubia, tratando de besar a Sakura, quien reía ante sus intentos —Y si no de última tienes a Shai.

Sakura enrojeció ante eso… Desvió la mirada hacia el ANBU, lo vio apoyado en una posición incómoda sobre sus pinceles, durmiendo.

—Vaya… Shí que ha bebido…— dijo la kunoichi, acercándose a él. —Sai…— lo zarandeó un poco para despertarlo.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que toma… El resto ya nos habíamos iniciado…— puntualizó Shikamaru.

—Eh, Sai…— le acarició el rostro al ver que abría ligeramente los ojos. —Eso es… Te llevaré a tu cama, ¿está bien?

El otro musitó algo parecido a "Sakura". Ella puso uno de los brazos de él sobre sus hombros y empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

—Lo llevaré a que duerma. No me ta…ardo.

"_Sí, claro… Lo que quieres es aprovecharte de él mientras nadie te ve…" _acusó su Inner, entusiasmada con la idea. Sakura sonrió pícaramente. "Cierra el pico…"

Llegó hasta los pies de las escaleras y mirando hacia arriba cuestionó:

—¿Podré lograrlo…?— no es como si dudara de su fuerza porque… Vamos, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. Pero en su actual condición, en la que sus sentidos no funcionaban bien del todo, dudaba. Trastabilló un poco.

—Te ayudaré…— escuchó detrás de sí. Se giró un poco para mirar de soslayo a Sasuke, quien tomaba el otro brazo de Sai para acomodarlo alrededor de su cuello.

—Podía sola…

—Molesta…

—Pero grac…cias— concluyó con una sonrisa.

Entraron a la habitación de Sai, y lo depositaron en su cama. Sasuke lo miró con cierto desdén, rogando que él siguiera dormido para no saber que lo había ayudado.

"_Con Sasuke aquí presente no podrás hacerle nada…" _molestó Inner, y Sakura admitió que tenía razón.

—En serio, gracias…—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Se dio la vuelta para acariciar el rostro del ANBU. —Puede ir abajo shi quiere…— agregó usando un tono que llevaba un "estás sobrando aquí" pegado. Aunque Sasuke pareció no notarlo o fingió no hacerlo, porque siguió de pie detrás de ella, observando cada gesto de la peli rosada para con Sai.

Ella se estaba empezando a impacientar. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse con él y volver después. Cuando se estaba por parar, escuchó tras de sí:

—¿Qué eres tú de él?

—Se dio la vuelta confundida.

—¿Cómo dishe?

—Que qué eres tú de él… Me refiero a… ¿están saliendo a algo así?

—No me lo imaginaba chismo…so, Uchiha-shan… Sai y yo no somos más que amigos…

—No parece. Te gusta…—dijo él con simpleza. Sakura enrojeció un poco.

—No sé de… qué habla…

—Claro que sí. Apuesto que querías que yo me fuera para hacer…le algo.

—¡Por supuesto que… no!

—¿Cómo puede gustarte él? Es tan raro…— opinó Sasuke, con su expresión estoica.

—¡Sasuke!— exclamó ella, sorprendiendo al otro. No podía creer que él estuviera tachando a Sai de raro, cuando él era un psicópata vengador asesino.

—Me llamaste "Sasuke"…— recordó el Uchiha.

—¿Y qué con esho? Me equivoqué…

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

La kunoichi calló por unos instantes.

—¿Te molesta que te trate con respeto?—sonó seria. El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual. Simplemente en ti suena… molesto.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces desde ahora te llamaré "Sasuke, el ególatra" o "Sasuke-no me importa cómo demonios me llamen pero sin embargo…hic… fastidio hasta que tengan que cambiarme el maldito nombre por uno que sea más de mi agrad-do"!— gruñó la peli rosada.

Sasuke rió un poco ante el enojo de ella. Empezó a coincidir con Naruto en un punto: molestar a Sakura podía ser peligroso, pero vaya que era divertido. Luego cambió a la expresión aburrida de siempre.

—Tratas demashiado mal a quien solías supuestamente amar— ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Hasta él mismo se dio cuenta de que había cruzado la línea. Es como si aquellas palabras las hubiera dicho otra persona.

Sakura se quedó perpleja, procesando toda la información que podía existir en aquella diminuta oración. No sólo se estaba burlando de ella, no… Sino que también había puesto en duda todo el amor que ella le tuvo al decir ese "supuestamente". Ese "supuestamente" reabrió cada una de las heridas que su corazón había sanado en esos años.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Tratar de demostrarle por todos los medios que su amor fue real? No, eso sería doblegarse ante el Uchiha, tragar su orgullo y admitir que no se había vuelto fuerte. Sus esfuerzos se irían a la basura. No era bueno para su corazón. Al final Sasuke siempre veía la manera inconsciente de amargar su existencia.

Así que lo sonrió con todo el esfuerzo que requirió hacer aquello. Sasuke se sorprendió de que no se hubiese puesto a llorar.

—Lo s-siento… Creo que estoy algo inestable gracias al alcohol…— rió un poco. Y luego caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se giró hacia Sasuke: —El "supuestamente" estaba de más… Pero ya no te quiero en ese sentido. El tiempo y la edad nos ayuda a mejorar nuestros gustos…—Uh, golpe bajo para el Uchiha que frunció diminutamente el ceño. Ella encima le sonrió aún más que antes — pero si te sirve nunca he de-dejado de quererte como a alguien importante en mi vida. Un amigo que se marchó y ahora volvió… En fin, un amigo. Y quiero ser tu amiga, si me lo permites.

Sasuke la analizó durante unos segundos, sintiendo algo que no supo cómo ni dónde clasificar. Ella le hizo un ademán para que la acompañase abajo y él la siguió.

**00: 08 A.M.**

—Es una canshión bastante profunda…— le comentó Sakura al aturdido Sasuke mientras Hinata cantaba pronunciando repetidamente "bicicleta" y "pedal". Sasuke le sonrió en "concordancia" y eso desató la carcajada de la kunoichi. De verdad que, desde que le expresó que quería su amistad, todo iba viento en popa con él.

—Hinata es perf-fecta..— comentó la peli rosada, mientras escuchaba la aguda y delicada voz de la Hyuga, a quien Naruto abrazaba. Un arrebato de celos la sorprendió unos momentos y desvió la mirada.

—¿Por q-qué lo dices?— preguntó Sasuke, extrañado. Más allá de ver a Hinata como un ser puro y extremadamente bueno, no le veía nada más de especial.

—Porque es hermosa… Tiene un cuerpo de in-farto… Ha mejorado su Byakugan casi a la perfecshión… Canta divino… Es dulce y jamás se enoja ni pierde la cal-ma… — enumeró la kunoichi.

Sasuke no dijo nada más. Notaba que Sakura se devaluaba a sí misma al no darse cuenta de que ella tenía varias de esas virtudes y muchas otras más, pero prefirió dejar que ella lo descubra sola.

Vieron cómo volvían Lee, Chouji y Shino, totalmente sucios y agotados.

—¡Me había olvidado de el…llos!— exclamó Sakura, al verlos sentarse. —¿Q-quién ganó?

—¡Gané yo, Sakura-san!— celebró Lee. Miró al sonriente –sin saberse la causa- Neji y le apuntó con el índice:

—Neji: te reto a ganarme en una carrera para ver quién es más rápido.

Neji alzó las cejas y Ten Ten exclamó:

—¡No te vayas, Ne…ji!— al ver las miradas suspicaces de los otros enrojeció y se quedó cabizbaja.

—No te preocupes…— le sonrió tranquilo el Hyuga. —No tardaré…

Neji se levantó del asiento, ante los festejos de Lee, y se colocó en posición para correr a su lado.

—Tresh…Dosh… Uoo… ¡YA!— chilló Ino, y el lugar en el que estaban los competidores se volvió una nube de polvo. Lee había salido despedido a toda velocidad, creando una polvareda a su despegue. Cuando se hubo disipado la nube, Neji salió a la vista de todos, riendo pícaramente.

—Neji…— musitó Ino, incrédula —¿Acaso lo has enga…ñado?

—No tenía ganas ni de correr ni de escuchar sus lloriqueos… ¡Hic!

Se pusieron a reír todos conjuntamente, y Neji retomó su lugar.

**01:36 A.M.**

—Eh, chicos, ¿qué le pasha a Akamaru?— preguntó Sakura, extrañada mirando al can tumbado con la lengua afuera. Todos lo observaron y luego a Kiba:

—Bueno, así está uno cuando toma, ¿verdad? Él hace todo lo que yo hago.

Todos lo miraron estupefactos un momento y Sakura formuló –de una manera escalofriante- la pregunta que se estaba formulando en la cabeza del resto:

— ¡¿HAS SIDO TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA DARLE…HIC… ALCOHOL AL PERRO?!

Silencio sepulcral. Kiba se sintió atemorizado por un instante.

—Bueno… Yo…

Carcajadas nuevamente se escucharon esa noche. Kiba respiró tranquilo y se dispuso a reír también.

—¡Akamaru… él… está borwracho!— exclamó Sakura, secándose las lágrimas. Ten Ten le sacó una foto.

—¡Naruto, veamos quién puede reshistir más!—propuso Kiba, y a Naruto –que adora las competencias- les brillaron los ojos. Vaciaron como cuatro botellas de sake ante la mirada expectante del resto, y luego cayeron rendidos al suelo. Ten Ten sacó otra foto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: ¡Aquí lo dejo, chic s! Mi explicación a que no he subido capítulo hace tanto es que se me juntaron varias cosas: prefacultativos, tareas, entrega de mis notas a mis padres (no les agradó mucho ._. ) y el cumpleaños de mi padre (viaje). Me hubiese gustado acabar con la fogata o por lo menos subir un capítulo más en recompensación, pero ya me están quitando la compu así que lo dejo y lo continuo ni bien pueda, prefiero subir esto a no subir nada :/ . Espero que les haya gustado. Bienvenidas: , Mikoto Namikaze y Theminegirl. Gracias a: lirilara1993, DaniUchiha15, GIZETLEO, ConyM, Guest, Luna (tal vez no más nos conozcamos :O), lovetamaki1, Mar Angys Dreams y lili por comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	16. Resaca, enfrentamientos y un click

**Antes que nada, decir que los fragmentos de canciones que puso en el 15, eran:**

**Honestly- Billie Joel (no sé porqué, pero me parecía perfecta para cuando se está bailando abrazados xD). **

**Utakata Hanabi- Supercell (ending de Naruto que me arrancó lágrimas, estoy segura de que la persona que está sentada al lado de ella es Sasuke :3 ).**

**Jitensha- Oreskaband (Hinata se ve adorable en ese ending).**

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis- Resaca, enfrentamientos y un "click"**

Sakura se despertó algo aturdida en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, alumbrada sólo por unas brillantes estrellas. No podía enfocar su mirada sin que los ojos se le bizquearan. Girando la cabeza hacia el costado, divisó a Shino, Chouji, Kiba y Lee: todos acurrucados en el suelo, durmiendo al parecer inconscientes. Por el panorama que observó, dedujo que estaba acostada. No sobre una silla o algo así, por lo tanto miró hacia el frente para saber su posición. Se descubrió a sí misma acostada en el regazo de alguien.

—Eso parece el Uc-chiha— musitó como si tal cosa, y cerrando los ojos, se acurrucó mejor poniendo un brazo sobre las rodillas del muchacho para hacerse una almohada con ellas. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ella parecía a punto de volver a los brazos de Morfeo, cuando de repente abrió los ojos alarmada, sentándose de un solo impulso, consiguiendo con esto empujar a Sasuke que cayó de bruces al suelo.

—¡ESO ES EL UCHIHA!— exclamó, y al ver lo que hizo se dispuso a ayudar al otro a levantarse.—¡Lo si-siento!

—¿Se puede saber c-cuál es tu maldito problema?—masculló aún con dificultades para hablar correctamente el pelinegro.

—¡Dije que lo siento!—replicó ella frunciendo el ceño, una vez que ambos estaban recostados sobre el tronco que estaba haciendo de respaldo. —Discúlpame, pero no es muy común que despierte en las piernas del gran y temible Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando me viste apoyándome sobre ti?

—Tsk, molesta… No sé si te diste cuenta, pero yo también estaba dormido— devolvió él sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Dio un aburrido vistazo a su alrededor y analizó por unos momentos a los cuatro en frente suyo.

—¿Dón-dónde andarán los otros?—balbuceó Sakura, tambaleando un poco para levantarse. Sasuke hizo lo propio. —Oye, Sasuke, dime una cosa: ¿dónde está Sai?

El muchacho alzó las cejas y dijo:

—Está en su habitación. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sakura sacudió un poco la cabeza.

—Cierto. Iré a verlo.

A trompicones, logró llegar hasta el pórtico de la casa, y a tientas consiguió abrir la puerta. Cuando estaba por alcanzar el barandal de las escaleras, una mano atrapó uno de sus brazos. Giró rápidamente para conocer a su captor. Era Sasuke, y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—No es recomendable que subas así. Te puedes caer.

Ella quedó algo estupefacta al principio, y luego se echó a reír.

—Vaya, Sasuke. Si no te conociera, diría que te estás preocupando por mí. ¡Oye, Uchiha…! Voy a ver cómo está un rato y después vuelvo contigo, ¿sí?

Se soltó del agarre y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Empezó a recorrer el pasillo y de pronto vio una escena que la dejó totalmente perpleja: Naruto y Hinata se encontraban abrazados en pleno pasillo. Sakura no sabía si se estaban besando o no, pero prefirió no averiguarlo y comenzó a retroceder tratando de no hacerse notar.

Lo que le funcionó hasta el momento de llegar a las escaleras, que bajó con éxito unas siete. Y el resto las bajó rodando.

—¡Ay!— trató de amortiguar su grito lo más que pudo, aunque con todo el ruido que hizo con su caída, sería extraño que alguien en un perímetro de cincuenta metros no se hubiera dado cuenta que la torpe y borracha Haruno Sakura se cayó por las escaleras. —Maldita sea— bufó con desdén, y al levantar la cabeza para incorporarse vio una fastidiosa sonrisa de lado.

—Hmp.

—Saca esa cara de "te lo dije", Sasuke…—masculló al tiempo que se levantaba del todo y agarraba la mano del pelinegro para jalarla hacia la cocina. Cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Pero te lo dije— musitó él con arrogancia después de unos segundos. Sonrió al ver cómo ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Sh, Naruto y Hinata estaban allá y no quería interrumpirlos…

—Pues si hasta el momento no bajaron a ver qué demonios pasó, es porque deben estar muy entretenidos.

Sakura lo contempló unos segundos.

—No puedo creer que esté presenciando el lado cómico y ciertamente p-pervertido de Uchiha Sasuke. De verdad que Ino tenía razón: iba a ser una noche muy especial— comentó en voz baja, Sasuke simplemente le sonrió de lado como respuesta.

—Fuiste tú y tu gran deseo de verme borracho.

—No me arrepiento— replicó ella alzando las manos, y luego las bajó para curarse las heridas que se había causado con la caída, y en ese momento pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. Unas delgadas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

—¿Te lastimaste mucho?— le preguntó él, indiferente.

—No, no… Estoy bien— respondió ella, sin mirarlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?— Sakura no respondió —Es por Naruto y la Hyuga.

—Por supuesto que no…

—Al final: ¿quieres al dobe o al raro? ¿O los quieres a los dos?— siguió pinchando el Uchiha.

—Eres un borracho más chismoso que Tsunade-sama— comentó Sakura ceñuda, tratando de ignorar las preguntas del pelinegro.

—Es sólo que no sé muchas cosas de ti desde que volví. ¿Sabes? Es extraño verte ahora detrás del usuratonkachi cuando antes estabas detrás de mí.

Sakura lo miró finalmente, y pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa derrochando arrogancia dibujada en el rostro del chico.

—Para tu información: no estoy detrás de Naruto, sólo siento que ahora que está con Hinata se olvidará completamente de mí. Si me gusta Sai o no, no es tu maldito problema. Y ya te dije que eso era antes, lo mejor es que olvides esas épocas. Ambos crecimos lo suficiente como para dejar eso atrás, donde corresponde.

Sasuke pareció analizar la respuesta de Sakura con detenimiento.

—Entonces, ¿ya no sientes nada por mí?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza al oír eso. Luego se mostró impasible.

—No. Nada en lo que a amor se refiere.

El muchacho asintió levemente.

—Hiciste bien. Nunca hubiera podido corresponderte.

Una fisura. Una fisura en el muro que la kunoichi había construido alrededor de su corazón para no sufrir por Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura reprimió un sollozo y luego sonrió:

—Hice bien— bostezó— Tengo mucho sueño… Quiero ir a dormir—anunció dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta. Sasuke la siguió hasta que llegó a su habitación. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil.

—¿Qué demonios…?—golpeó la puerta suavemente —¡Ten Ten, ¿estás ahí?!—ahora un poco más fuerte y la puerta ya empezaba a tener pequeñas grietas. Al no escucharse nada, masculló—Maldición, se trabó la puerta, tendré que derribarla— cuando de repente se escuchó:

—¡Sí, sí, estoy aquí, Sakura-san!

—Entonces: ¡abre la puerta! Quiero dormir.

—Em… Tendrás que esperarme un momento por favor.

—Si te estás cambiando, no hay problema, yo…—Sakura calló de repente —Oh— musitó en voz baja —¡Oh!— pareció unir cabos sueltos —¡Lo la-lamento no quería interrumpir nada yo…! Mejor me voy.

Fulminó con la mirada al azabache que la miraba divertido, al parecer estaba disfrutando en grande. Caminó hasta la puerta de la Yamanaka, descubriendo que también estaba cerrada.

—Esta vez, prefiero no tocar— aseguró la kunoichi, retrocediendo sin hacer ruido. Caminó hacia Sasuke, que miraba por la ventana del rellano.

—¿Qué miras?

—Hmp… El dobe se la está llevando al bosque.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos ante aquel comentario.

—¡La va a violar! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—Cálmate. Me dijo que le iba a regalar algo y que lo iba a hacer en el lago. Además, la Hyuga no ha bebido tanto y Naruto no es así.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón…— caviló Sakura, admitiendo que su rubio amigo no era de aquellos que pierden el control —dejando eso… ¿Dónde voy a dormir?— preguntó la kunoichi, más para sí misma que para Sasuke, llevándose un dedo a la boca — Iré a los sillones.

—Hmp. O puedes venir a mi habitación— ofreció Sasuke, serio como siempre, y Sakura enrojeció un poco antes de balbucear:

—Yo… Bueno, yo, este…

El Uchiha la miró extrañado tratando de buscar la razón a su repentina incomodidad, y repasando su comentario entendió. Rió levemente.

—Me refiero a la cama de Naruto. ¿En serio crees que te diría eso?— preguntó Sasuke con expresión ¿coqueta? Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, pasas demasiado tiempo con Naruto, se te ha podido pegar lo idiota.

—No te pongas tímida, Sa-ku-ra — dijo Sasuke, dando un paso más cerca de la kunoichi, quien lo atribuyó a su estado ciertamente tambaleante. Si se acercaba un poco más, seguro Sakura trastabillaría y acabaría en el suelo. La kunoichi se sentía perforada por aquella mirada tan oscura fija en ella.

—Tranquilo, Uchiha— lo agarró por los hombros cuando notó que él se iba a acercar un poco más, y de verdad que no quería aquello: seguro se pondría roja como si fuera esa niña de doce años que estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. Éste sonrió al ver cómo la peli rosada trataba de apartarlo de ella como si de un insecto se tratara. —Dios, no pensaba que de borracho serías así de baboso…

—Me refería a la cama de Naruto. No creo que vuelva y si lo hace, seguro que te deja dormir allí— replicó él, separándose por fin de las cercanías de la chica y permitiendo que ella volviera a respirar tranquila.

Sakura alzó una ceja, símbolo de incredulidad.

—¿La cama de Naruto? ¿Enserio? —Sasuke se extrañó ante eso, ella chasqueó la lengua. —¡Antes muerta! Esa cama debe ser un chiquero, como si no lo conociera… Ve a dormir, Uchiha.

Él asintió y se dio la vuelta como para irse, mas no avanzó.

—Y tú: ¿dónde dormirás?

Sakura sonrió pícaramente desde su lugar.

—No te preocupes, encontraré un lugar.

Y sin más, Sasuke desapareció tras su puerta. Sakura sonrió aún más, y luego se dio la vuelta ella también. Llegó hasta la habitación que Sai compartía con Shino y Shikamaru (porque Sasuke le había especificado a Naruto que aguantaba a un imbécil, pero que tener a dos en su habitación saldría de sus límites) y al abrió ligeramente la puerta:

—Sai— lo llamó casi en un susurro. Al no recibir respuesta, entró.

Él estaba acostado (si es que así puede llamarse) boca abajo a lo largo de toda su cama, en la misma posición en que ella y Sasuke lo habían dejado.

—Ey, dormilón…— musitó una vez que se hubo hecho espacio para sentarse a su lado. Le acarició un poco el pelo para despertarlo, y él poco a poco fue abriendo sus oscuros ojos.

—Sakura…Me duele la cabeza.

Sakura rió.

—Era de esperarse— Sai se incorporó un poco para mirarla.

—Todo me da vueltas. Qué sensación más interesante— el ANBU parpadeó fuertemente para ver si podía disipar un poco el movimiento —¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-chan?

—¿Qué más? Vengo a dormir, ¡muévete!— empujó suavemente el cuerpo de Sai, quien después de despertar de su asombro, se apresuró a hacerle espacio a Sakura. Y no era algo de otro mundo: en algunas misiones, cuando hacía mucho frío, ella dormía cerca de Sai o de Naruto en las carpas que improvisaban. Pero esta noche era por demás calurosa y por eso el pelinegro se sintió sorprendido.

Trataba de no acercársele mucho (no quería ningún golpe por querer pasarse de listo), pero era ella la que se aproximaba a él, y tampoco quería poner resistencia a aquello. Sakura pasó una mano por el pecho de su compañero, y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Sai…— llamó.

—Dime.

Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, pero inmediatamente la cerró al desviar la mirada. Él seguía esperando.

—Nada, que descanses.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta en su lugar, dándole la espalda a un –ya de por sí- confundido Sai, que dada su ebriedad no tardó en dar por zanjado el tema y caer en el sueño.

.

El sol recién salía de entre las montañas cercanas a la casa. Los ruidos de pájaros y la suave brisa mañanera sonaban armoniosos y llamando a comenzar un nuevo día…

Aunque esto era totalmente ajeno para los integrantes de dicha casa, cada uno con menos probabilidades de despertarse en un futuro cercano que el anterior.

Unos gruñidos ciertamente conocidos sonaron suavemente cerca del oído de Haruno Sakura. Pero ella estaba prácticamente demasiado inconsciente en su sueño que literalmente sus oídos se negaron a llevarle la información al cerebro.

Los gruñidos se hicieron sonar más fuerte, y ante esto, la parte responsable de su mente que se había escondido la noche anterior, salió a duras penas a flote. Sus párpados se despegaron, tomándole un gran esfuerzo, pues parecía que los hubiesen pegado con silicona. Ni bien semi-logró abrirlos, los tuvo que cerrar inmediatamente debido a la luz que penetró en ellos. Sintió que estaba abrazando a alguien –que estaba recostado boca abajo, a lo que pudo sentir- y comenzó a exprimir su cerebro al intentar recordar. Sasuke… No, Sai. Había ido a molestar al ANBU para que la deje dormir a su lado; ya se encargaría de reprenderse mentalmente después por tal atrevimiento, pero por ahora no había nada en este mundo que pudiera hacerla levantar de aquel aposento. A todo esto (y por haber cerrado los ojos) ya se estaba volviendo a dormir, cuando:

—¡OINK, OINK!

Levantó la cabeza para girarla hacia el causante del ruido, pero a mitad de camino, la tuvo que volver a recostar sobre la almohada, dado que empezó a sentir náuseas con el solo movimiento. Sus brazos le pesaban como acero, así que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para despegar el que tenía a lo largo de la espalda del ANBU para acostarse boca arriba. Una vez terminada esta tarea, pudo ver quién estaba a su lado:

—¿Ton Ton?— preguntó extrañada, con la voz pastosa, aún sin poder abrir del todo sus ojos. Su expresión podía dar a entender que acababa de chupar limón. Ton Ton volvió a gruñir, alegre por el hecho de que la kunoichi hubiese despertado. —¿Qué haces aquí, eh?

La cerdita se dio la vuelta y agitó entusiasmada su espalda, meneando su enroscada colita. Sakura apenas divisó un pergamino atado al cuello del animal, se dispuso a tomarlo sin demasiados ánimos. Torpemente, lo desató y parpadeó fuertemente para disipar la vista nublada y poder leerlo:

"Sakura-san:

Surgió algo y Tsunade-sama y yo nos dirigimos hacia allá. Sabía que anoche era su pequeña celebración así que creí conveniente avisarte.

Atte: Shizune"

Terminó de leer la misiva con los ojos arrugados y el ceño fruncido. Depositó el pergamino en la mesita de luz que había al lado de la cama de Sai, acariciando a Ton Ton en el proceso.

—Tsunade-sama viene hacia acá ahora… Qué bien, qué bonito…— comentó sarcásticamente, al tiempo que bostezaba y volvía a abrazar la espalda de Sai, sólo que esta vez enroscando una de sus piernas sobre las dadas vuelta del pelinegro. Después de todo, ni un huracán podría hacer que el débil y resaquero cuerpo de Sakura hiciera ni ademán de levantarse. Cerró los ojos, como quien se encuentra en el paraíso, apoyando su mejilla en el omóplato de su acompañante (el que en ningún momento hizo otro movimiento más que los necesarios para respirar) y ya se sentía volver a los brazos de Morfeo, cuando su mente pareció volver a funcionar (por su propio bien).

—¡TSUNADE-SAMA VIENE HACIA AQUÍ AHORA!— retumbó en toda la casa, haciendo que los pajarillos que estaban inocentemente posados en el techo de ésta salieran disparados, y que las ventanas de la vivienda vibraran.

Para cuando Sai abrió los ojos, producto del espanto que le produjo aquel grito, Sakura ya se encontraba levantada: súbitamente la resaca disipada y reemplazada con terror.

—¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Ahora?— preguntó asustado, y con la voz ronca. Ella asintió atemorizada, y la vio abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

Cuando salió al pasillo, Sakura chocó con la figura de Sasuke, que se agarraba la frente como si de cristal fuera y se veía encantadoramente más despeinado que nunca. Él la miró serio después de comprobar que la kunoichi había salido de la habitación de Sai.

—¿Tsunade viene?—Sakura asintió de inmediato.

—Si llega y estamos en estas condiciones, me matará y reducirá a cenizas…— musitó ella, y se acercó a la puerta de Ino:

—¡CERDA!— gritó, y se escuchó un débil "¿qué?" desde adentro. Parecía que el estruendoso grito de Sakura sólo había logrado levantar al ANBU y al Uchiha — ¡SI NO ABRES EN CINCO SEGUNDOS DERRIBO LA PUERTA!

Se escucharon ruidos de pisadas apuradas desde adentro, y cuando la peli rosada iba por el amenazador "dos…", Ino (con la misma cara de haber chupado limón) apareció como resorte abriendo la puerta, con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello revuelto como si se hubiera peleado con un jabalí enfurecido.

—¿Qué demonios pasa, frentesota? Haces que mi cabeza quiera estallar— preguntó malhumorada.

—Pasa que Tsunade-shisou se encuentra en camino hacia acá, ahora— contestó la peli rosada, maquiavélicamente, al tiempo que Ino palidecía y tragaba saliva dolorosamente.

—¡Maldita sea!— exclamó desesperada, mirando a todos lados— ¡Hay que… Hay que despertar a todos y…!— su mirada posó en Sasuke, quien estaba cerca de Sakura, y recordó que no traía puestos pantalones. Enrojeció hasta la punta de los pies y se metió de inmediato a la habitación.

Sakura rodó los ojos, riendo ante el despiste de su amiga, pero luego borró esa sonrisa de su rostro: ya habría tiempo de torturar con eso a la Yamanaka hasta el día de su boda. Ahora, debía centrarse en despertar a todos los demás.

Llegó hasta su propia habitación y llamó:

—¡Ten Ten! ¡Abre la puerta YA MISMO!— golpeaba la puerta con ferocidad. Nadie le contestó. Después de un minuto, su paciencia se agotó y de una patada, derribó la puerta.

La escena que vio adentro, no pudo sino causarle ternura: Ten Ten se encontraba durmiendo como bebé (a la Haruno le extrañó que no se haya inmutado ni con sus gritos ni con el derribe de la puerta) y Neji, lo propio, pero en la cama de la peli rosada (que se encontraba casi pegada a la de la otra, separadas por una mesita de luz); ambos girados hacia el otro, con las manos apoyadas en la piso muy cerca una de la otra. Sakura suspiró cual romántica empedernida al comprender que se habían quedado dormidos con las manos entrelazadas. Pero luego recordó cuál era el motivo por el que tiró abajo la puerta y se acercó a Ten Ten para zarandearla por los hombros.

—¡Ten Ten!

La pobre muchacha castaña abrió sus ojos, entrecerrándolos para protegerlos de la luz.

— ¡Waa! ¡Sakura-san!— gimoteó con voz pastosa — ¡Si sigues me harás vomitar!

—¡Levántate, Ten Ten: Tsunade-sama se dirige hacia acá! ¡Nos matará!

La ninja de las armas abrió los ojos como platos, y encontró justificable el hecho de que su taicho la esté despertando de aquella manera tan abrupta. A duras penas logró incorporarse, su cuerpo pasándole factura por el brusco movimiento, devolviéndoselo con un fuerte mareo, y tuvo que correr al baño para no vomitar en plena habitación. Entonces Sakura se dirigió a Neji, aunque no de la manera tan torpe como lo hizo con la otra, dado que no se tenía tanta confianza.

—Neji, Neji…— le empujó levemente los hombros.

—Sakura…— el Hyuga se removió incómodo, frunciendo el ceño sin abrir los ojos — ¿Te importaría dejarme un momento más?

A Sakura le saltó la vena de la frente.

—¡Tsunade-sama viene acá ahora mismo, así que levanta, Hyuga!

El aludido dejó de removerse en seco y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se levantó de un golpe, tambaleándose un poco, y mirando nervioso a su alrededor.

Pensaba que Sakura le iba a hacer un interrogatorio, como por ejemplo: "¿Qué hacían ustedes solos aquí, pillines?" o "¿Quién te dio permiso para dormir en mi cama, infeliz?", pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura había salido como un rayo de la habitación. Resopló aliviado.

Sakura empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente para buscar al resto. Sintió detrás de sí pasos, y como ya le resultaba irritante, se dio la vuelta para espetar:

—¡Sasuke! ¡Deja de seguirme y ponte a hacer algo útil!

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño.

—Sólo quería comprobar que no te volvieras a caer.

Ella boqueó varias veces, enrojecida, y luego salió al patio refunfuñando algo parecido a "maldito Uchiha". Sasuke sonrió de lado.

A Sakura se le ensombreció la mirada al contemplar la escena frente a ella. Alrededor del carbón –de la fogata ya apagada- se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo en la misma posición que se quedaron planchados la noche anterior: Shino, Chouji, Lee, Kiba y Akamaru.

Tomó aire y gritó:

—¡LEVANTEN, MANGA DE BORRACHOS!

Ante el cercano y monstruoso grito, los otros fueron despertando poco a poco, somnolientos pero aturdidos.

—¿Acaso estás loca, Sakura?— pronunció Kiba, sin pensar, y para cuando se dio cuenta de su osadía, ya se encontraba siendo sacudido en el aire, la peli rosada zarandeándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

—¡¿TSUNADE-SAMA VIENE HACIA ACÁ AHORA Y ME DICES LOCA POR TRATAR QUE NO NOS ENCUENTRE ASÍ?!

—¡Yo… L-lo sien-to!— consiguió pronunciar Kiba, entonces Sakura lo soltó con rudeza.

—Debemos arreglar este desastre en menos de cinco minutos, ¿ENTENDIDO?— siseó la kunoichi, y recibió afirmativas por respuesta —¿Dónde están Naruto y Hinata?

—Creo que estaban adentro, en la sala… —avisó Kiba, empezando a recoger presurosamente las botellas vacías de sake y de cerveza.

—Iré a buscarlos… Limpien este desastre— ordenó la pelirrosa, al tiempo que el resto se apresuraba a levantar todo rastro de haber tenido diversión la noche anterior.

Entró en la sala, y si antes la escena de Ten Ten y Neji le había causado suma ternura, pues bien: ésta la llevó al borde de la diabetes. En el sillón más amplio de la sala, se encontraban acurrucados y abrazados Naruto y la Hyuga, dormidos como si se estuviesen soñando con el mismísimo Edén. El rubio acobijaba a la muchacha como si fuese el tesoro más preciado del planeta, y ella se refugiaba en su pecho, en el que parecía poder quedarse allí para siempre.

Pero, sin saber exactamente porqué, un arrebato de soledad y malestar se instaló en el pecho de la peli rosada. "Y mientras yo dormí abrazando a un sin emociones e inconsciente Sai…" pensó con ¿amargura? Sacudió la cabeza para espabilar. ¿Qué hacía ella pensando en esas cosas cuando tiempo atrás se había prometido no ceder ante los sentimientos tontos y cursimente románticos de su corazón? Admitirse a sí misma que sentía celos por Naruto –SU MEJOR AMIGO- era tan estúpido como esperar que Gaara haga un chiste pervertido.

Se acercó a ellos, le dio un poco de pena despertarlos de esa ensoñación tan serena en la que estaban, pero si Tsunade entraba y los veía en aquellas condiciones, rodarían cabezas y muchas.

Le movió el hombro suavemente al rubio, que se empezó a remover somnoliento:

—Sakura-chan… ¿Me invitas un poco de ramen?— balbuceó entre sueños. Sakura perdió la compostura y empezó a zarandearlo.

—¡Despierta, imbécil, que viene Tsunade-shisou!— Hinata abrió los ojos y como si tuviera un resorte saltó del sillón, preguntándose cómo demonios la noche anterior había tenido el atrevimiento de portarse de aquella manera. Definitivamente el alcohol era peligroso, y mucho.

Naruto se restregó los ojos, mientras la Hyuga desaparecía entre las escaleras y Sakura acomodaba las cosas a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo que viene la vieja borracha?— preguntó en aquella voz fuerte y chillona que tiene cuando está en modo fastidiar a todo mundo.

Pero qué momento más inoportuno eligió para hacer esa pregunta.

Qué momento más inoportuno.

Sakura giró aterrada hacia el aura peligrosa que se sentía en un perímetro de 50 metros mínimamente, aunque claro, Naruto era bastante distraído.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué tienes?

—¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES VIEJA BORRACHA, PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO?!— retumbó en la casa, y justo después Naruto fue despedido hacia afuera de la casa, llevándose consigo parte de las paredes.

—¡Tsunade-sama!— chilló Sakura, espantada, quedándose patitiesa cuando su sensei giró furiosa hacia ella, como exigiéndole el motivo de su llamado. —Na-Naruto, él… Recién ha despertado, y no mide lo que dice…

—Naruto es lo de menos en este momento— anunció Shizune, tratando de apaciguar a la enfurecida Hokage — Sakura, tenemos que hablar a solas contigo y Sasuke. No creo que Naruto esté en condiciones, así que…

La pelirrosada asintió, y fue a buscar a Sasuke. Cuando lo encontró, los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta principal para hablar mejor afuera, ante la mirada de los –ya despiertos- shinobis, pero la mayor se detuvo un instante:

—¿Acaso estuvieron bebiendo, pedazo de mocosos insensatos?— los habitantes de la casa se quedaron estáticos, el miedo subiendo por sus venas. Sakura empezó a hiperventilar: de ésta no se salvaban. — ¡Les voy a dar una paliza a todos y cada uno de ustedes…!

—Tsunade-sama, por favor, el asunto por el que vinimos es más importante— intervino Shizune, tratando de salvar los pellejos de aquellos infortunados jóvenes.

—Tienes razón, Shizune…

Una vez afuera, y ante el serio silencio de Tsunade, Sakura se animó a preguntar:

—¿Qué ocurre, Tsunade-shisou?

Tsunade suspiró sonando fastidiada.

—Los ancianos se enteraron del retorno de Sasuke.

Sakura no pudo más que parpadear repetidas veces ante su confusión. No entendía porqué Shizune se removía inquita ni porqué Sasuke había desviado la vista molesto, chasqueando la lengua.

—No estoy comprendiendo, Tsunade-sama, ¿Ellos no lo…?

—No, no lo sabían. ¿Crees que de haber sido así tendrías al desertor aquí en la aldea?— al parecer Tsunade no era muy simpatizante del Uchiha que se diga. Pero a Sasuke parecía darle igual los términos con que la gente se refería a él.

—Es en parte una de las razones porque ustedes están aquí, en las afueras de la aldea— prosiguió Shizune, al ver que su mayor parecía estar esperando una respuesta de la desconcertada Haruno.

—¿Y qué pasará ahora?— preguntó la kunoichi menor.

—Hoy tuve que aguantarme todo su sermón. Les expliqué con toda la paciencia que pude el sello que le puse al Uchiha, pero aún así estaban disconformes y ahora no estoy segura de lo que…

Se vio interrumpida ante el amortiguado grito que profirió Sasuke, llevándose las manos al pecho. Sakura exclamó preocupada:

—¡Sasuke!— miró desconcertada a su maestra, y al ver que ella miraba con cierta indiferencia (indiferencia que causó cierta molestia en la pelirrosada), exigió: ¿Qué le pasa?

—Verás Sakura, el sello que puse en el Uchiha no es uno cualquiera. Éste tiene la capacidad de… ¿cómo explicarlo? Mm, controlar de cierta manera a la persona bajo sus efectos. Ahora mismo, los ancianos debieron encontrar el pergamino del sello y pues, creo que están drenando el chakra de Sasuke. Lo quieren debilitar.

Sakura frunció el ceño: comenzaba a enfadarse. Otro gemido de dolor por parte del azabache fue lo que la impulsó a exclamar:

—¡No puede permitir eso!

Tsunade mostró aún más enfado que su alumna.

—¿Creías que iba a permitirle la entrada a un traidor de su talla sin tomar mis precauciones? ¿Qué otra garantía podía darme el Uchiha de que no iba a lastimarlos o tratar de hacerle algo a Naruto? Uchiha sabía de esto, no lo he hecho sin su consentimiento.

Sasuke trataba de ignorar el dolor que sentía con todas sus fuerzas, pero pronto se vio rendido y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Sasuke!— sollozó Sakura. Al verse impotente, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que descargar su furia —¡Que se detengan! ¡Que se detengan ahora mismo o sino yo…!

—¿O si no qué, Sakura? No seas insolente— desafió la Hokage, sonando mordazmente amenazadora, aunque la aludida no cambió su postura — Sasuke llegó a ser un criminal de rango S. No está en posición de quejarse y él sabe eso. Ellos son el consejo de Konoha-

—Y usted es la Ho-ka-ge— interrumpió la menor, olvidándose del respeto que siempre le profesaba a su maestra. Shizune se removió incómoda en su sitio, y la rubia apretaba con fuerza los puños — Usted es la Hokage. Serán ellos el consejo de la aldea, pero la que tiene la última palabra es usted. Además, no hay que olvidar lo que ese asqueroso consejo hizo al clan Uchiha…

—¡Te dije que hasta que no hayan pruebas no se pueden hacer acusaciones de ese tipo!

—¡PUES ES LA VERDAD! ¡FUERON ELLOS CON SU MENTALIDAD RETRÓGRADA E INSENSIBLE LOS QUE PUDRIERON KONOHA!— gritó Sakura, sacada de sus casillas, al tiempo que se llevaba una de los brazos de Sasuke y se lo acomodaba alrededor del cuello, mientras Sasuke seguía sin abrir los ojos intentando no gritar para no verse débil.

—¡SAKURA! ¿QUÉ HACES?— Tsunade también empezó a gritar. Su alumna había pasado el límite que le podía permitir. Atrapó uno de los brazos de la pelirrosada, pero ésta logró desasirse del agarre de su mayor.

—¡No nos toque!

—¡Sakura-san!— exclamó Shizune, para ver si podía hacer que Sakura viese cuán lejos había llegado, al tiempo que tiraba del cuerpo de su maestra para impedir que le haga más daño a la kunoichi.

—¡Si desobedeces mis órdenes y las decisiones del Consejo, será considerado traición!— amenazó la rubia, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

—Pueden llamarme traidora o lo que quieran. Pero ese mugriento consejo ya le ha hecho demasiado a Sasuke, y no permitiré que le hagan esto— y dicho esto, cargó al Uchiha y desapareció entre los árboles, ignorando los estruendosos llamados de Tsunade.

—Sabía que reaccionaría así… Pero no pensé que fuera a pasarse tanto— comentó Tsunade con un tic en el ojo. Shizune sonrió.

—Volvamos a la torre, Tsunade-sama. Sakura se encargará del resto…

Empezaron a caminar de vuelta hacia la aldea.

—Tendrá que pedirme perdón de rodillas por haberme gritado, ¡qué osadía!

—Sí, sí, como usted diga, Tsunade-sama…

.

Sakura corría cargando el cuerpo del Uchiha con un brazo, y con el otro atrapando ramas para impulsarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ya, pero sabía que era bastante. Se detuvo en el claro de un río, y apoyó al muchacho en el pasto bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Se arrodilló a su lado, y con manos temblorosas se ató el cabello.

—Sa-kura…— consiguió pronunciar con dificultad. Ella le tapó los labios con sus dedos.

—Sasuke por favor, no hagas esfuerzos para hablar. Resiste, yo detendré esto.

Abrió el haori del azabache, dejando su pecho al desnudo y reposó ambas manos en él. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Sasuke fruncía los párpados con fuerza: no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin desmayarse.

—D-de acuerdo…— balbuceaba Sakura, no esperaba que él le escuchase o contestase, pero a veces hablaba consigo misma para tranquilizarse —Puedo sentir el núcleo del sello de Tsunade: están debilitándole desde ahí. Si consigo inmovilizarlo de alguna manera… Requerirá mucho chakra…—sacudió la cabeza: su chacra era lo de menos ahora. Se acercó al oído de Sasuke y le dijo:

—Sasuke: necesito que resistas un poco más. No será una sensación agradable, pero necesito que me ayudes… Por favor.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula al sentir espasmos, pero había escuchado lo que la kunoichi le había dicho, así que asintió levemente. Sakura se limpió las gotas de sudor que ya le perlaban la frente, estaba muy nerviosa, pero procuró calmarse y empezó a introducir su chackra en el cuerpo de él.

Sintió los temblores de Sasuke, que se removía inquieto, y no pudo aguantar más. Empezó a llorar a lágrima viva, pero tratando de contenerse para no poner más nervioso a su compañero.

El Uchiha sintió las lágrimas de ella caer en su rostro, y abrió levemente los ojos. Y allí estaba ella, dando su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarlo, poniendo todo de sí para evitar que sufra. Había escuchado lo que ella le había dicho a Tsunade, y había empezado a sentir más agrado hacia ella, pero ahora…

Ahora era como si un "click" hubiese resonado dentro de él, y entonces lo supo. Porque Sakura podía negarlo cuanto quisiera, pero al Uchiha se le hizo evidente que ella no había dejado de quererlo. Y justamente en la manera que ella decía ya no hacerlo.

Otro "click" más parecía haber resonado, cuando se dio cuenta de que a él le agradaba aquella idea:

Que Sakura siguiera amándole.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Aquí les traigo el capítulo tan retrasado! Sé que ustedes no me reprocharán para no hacerme sentir mal, pero la verdad es que merezco tabla (xD). Casi se hace un mes :/. De verdad no era mi intención, no sabía si contar esto o no pero he perdido a un familiar y mi casa se ha hecho un lío desde entonces. **

**Esperando como siempre que les haya gustado, doy la bienvenida a: Zoe-so; y las gracias a: DULCECITO 31, Xiharu, GIZETLEO, Yuki de Itachi, Haru no Ame, Mikoto Namikaze, Guest (x2 xD), Street Lighting, y luna por comentar… ¡Me hacen muy feliz! Con respecto al cap anterior, he recibido algunas críticas constructivas y he tratado de mejorar en este. Gracias por hacerme notar algunas cosas, y es verdad que el anterior lo hice algo apurada para no tardar más de lo que ya había tardado. Por favor, díganme si éste lo hice mejor J . **

**P.S.: Al menos lo recompensé con el final, ¿a que sí? :D **

**Gracias a los reviews (déjenme más que me fascinan :O ), follows y favorites… ¡Ustedes son lo mejor! **

**Ah, casi me olvido: luna me pidió mi Facebook, aquí está www(punto)facebook(punto)com (barra) noe(punto)ramirez(punto)90663 :D . Por favor, déjenme un mensaje especificando que son de FF, ya saben porqué :) . Saludos a tod s (la verdad creo que ningún chico entró por aquí pero no estoy segura xD) y que tengan lindo día/tarde/noche. **


End file.
